Schools United
by Michael Fetter
Summary: The contest may be over, but the story can still be enjoyed. Follow Ranma's journey and try to uncover who destroyed his life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Prologue

By Michael Fetter

Four years ago . . .

Her head hurt, a lot. 

Grunting from the dull pain settling in her head, Ranma-chan sat on her elbows as she took in her surroundings. She was lying on her back against a cold wood floor in the dining room of the Tendou home. This wasn't unusual since Akane often clobbered her in this particular section of the house. It was a little strange, however, when she discovered her clothes were missing. 

"Wh . . . What happened?" Her mouth was dry and throat sore. Ranma tried to lick her lips for moisture, but stopped when she tasted something in the corners of her mouth. It was salty and thick, not a good taste she decided. 

The Tendou sisters were in the room with her since she had woken up. They had remained, hiding in the corner, each wielding their own heavy blunt object. Kasumi held a rolling pin and Nabiki had a folding baton that she carried for protection, most likely against people she was blackmailing. Akane didn't have her mallet in hand, instead Ranma-chan could see a glint of the suns rays shining off of a recently used frying pan. That might be why she was on the ground; made fun of Akane's cooking again, Ranma-chan smirked. The taste in her mouth, however, was not as bad as Akane's cooking. Could she be getting better?

At last, Ranma-chan thought, I don't have to worry about dying of food poisoning. 

"Ranma?" Akane questioned in a low and unsteady voice. She sounded worried and perhaps a bit frightened. Ranma-chan was instantly checking the room more closely for threats. Not that she cared too much about what happened to Akane, it just wouldn't look good to have her fiancée in danger that's all.

"Yeah?" There didn't seem to be any trouble. Ranma-chan tried sitting up a little more, to at least cover herself up just a bit. Flashing the Tendou sisters was not one of her ideas of fun, especially with Nabiki in the room. I'll have to check her for a newly used roll of film, Ranma frowned. Kuno would just love to have a set of nude shots. 

Ranma stopped in her efforts and groaned in some pain. The dull ache in her head was quickly going away. This new pain came from her groin. Maybe I got kicked, she speculated, but the pain was not like anything she had received from a fight. There certainly wasn't anyone here that could land a punch against her anymore. Perhaps Ryouga had come by and . . . No, the damage would be much worse and I don't see anything except a couple of overturned chairs and some ropes tied around the legs of the living room table. 

Taking a closer look, Ranma could see rub marks from where the ropes were tied. Someone had to have been pulling at them for some reason. There were some cracks and a puddle of fluid running along the grain of the wood. Some of the fluid was definitely blood. Ranma became very nervous as she searched the Tendous for any cuts from her place on the floor. 

Each of the girls had a bruise in one place or another, but she couldn't see any red stains to indicate where the flesh may have been cut. "Where's pops?"

The three girls stiffened just a bit more at the question. Whatever had scared them still had them on edge. They didn't respond for a long moment until Akane took a nervous glance out the back door to the koi pond. 

Genma was lying face down over the large boulder. There were numerous cuts and bruises over his body. The old filthy gi he wore had been torn to shreds and now barely hung off of his body. Whatever happened, the old man had been worked over bad. Ranma couldn't see any real wounds. Most likely there were some broken bones, but nothing the old man couldn't handle. Genma may be fat and stupid, but he was still in pretty good health. Despite how Ranma teased his father, the cursed boy did have some respect for the man's martial ability.

"Are you guys alright?" The girls were still holding up their weapons, but seemed to be relaxing their guard a bit more.

Kasumi was the first to take a step in Ranma's direction. She still hesitated before setting the rolling pin on the table, giving Ranma a wary glance. "We're fine. Are . . . are you okay, Ranma?"

Ranma blinked at the amount of fear Kasumi was showing towards her. This was the girl who always smiled no matter what strange, unexpected, or dangerous thing happened around Ranma. "I'm . . . I'm . . ." Ranma looked at the Tendou sisters in turn, eliciting a small flinch from each. "You guys are really freaking me out! What's going on?! What happened?! How come Mr. Tendou ain't here? Did something happen to him? Did something come looking for me again? What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" I'm not panicking . . . really, I . . . I'm just getting frustrated. Yeah, that's it. Why won't they answer me!

"What do you want with daddy, Ranma!" Akane snapped at her. Her battle aura burned red and as she began to stomp over to Ranma-chan, a gleam of murder in her eyes.

This was not the response Ranma was expecting. Something must have happened to Mr. Tendou, she realized as Akane dropped her frying pan and pulled out one of her mallets. She watched in shock as the other sisters seemed to scowl right alongside of Akane.

"A . . Akane." It came from the sofa. Whoever was there was grunting with some effort to speak the name. A trembling hand grabbed the top cushions and pulled himself up. Mr. Tendou came into view. There was a large bruise over his temple and a little blood running down the side of his mouth. His long black hair was a tangled mass of sweat, half-plastered to his forehead and bare shoulders. 

The three sisters stopped everything they were doing, dropping blunt objects and frowns for looks of concern. They were at his side immediately as he attempted to stand up. A towel was tied about his waist and there were burn marks about his wrists and ankles. "He . . . she did not know what she was doing. We should find out if . . . if she will be alright."

"Me?" Ranma-chan asked. "I feel fine. Just a bit tired, and sore in some spots. Should be gone by tomorrow." She tried giving one of her cocky grins, but faulted under the silent yet serious looks she was getting. She blinked trying to feel her body for any other wounds she hadn't found before. Despite the soreness of her groin, her tummy felt oddly warm and the muscles around her body were more relaxed like she had been exerting herself for a while. That all worked with what she thought, though. Someone came in, Ranma fought, which worked all the muscles, and she probably used her ki, which was always pooled into her tummy until it was ready to be released. That made sense, but why would she be getting all of these strange looks. Ranma-chan was used to anger from Akane and sometimes Nabiki, but Kasumi? And why was Mr. Tendou so . . . worried? Or was it fear?

"I hope so, Ranma." That one statement put more dread in Ranma's soul than she had ever experienced before. Well, . . . except for the Neko-ken. Looking out into the courtyard, she decided her father had that beating coming along time ago. 

"Kasumi." Mr. Tendou spoke again, finally tearing his eyes off of Ranma-chan. "Please call Dr. Toufuu while Nabiki and Akane help Ranma onto the couch. I'll go check on Genma." Nabiki and Akane seemed a little reluctant, but they each nodded and set about to obeying their father's command.

Nabiki retrieved another towel from the linen closet and draped it over Ranma-chan's body before leaving for the bathroom, saying she felt sick. Akane was about to follow when Ranma reached out to stop her. "Akane, what's going on? What happened?"

Her shoulders shook in . . . anger? fear? revulsion? . . . , but she didn't turn around to look at her fiancée. Akane closed her eyes tightly, futilely holding back the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Nothing." She whispered. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Ranma-chan watched her fiancée quickly walk out of the room, tears continuing to streak down her face. Akane seemed about to burst into a fit of sobbing as she left the room. Out in the yard, she could see Mr. Tendou and oyagi sitting in the veranda discussing something. Her father seemed very angry and was cursing loudly, but Ranma couldn't make out anything useful. Soun remained very calm and subdued as her father continued to curse, slowly wearing himself out. When it was over, Genma glared at Soun before nodding once and entering the house.

"Pops?" Ranma-chan called from the couch.

Genma stopped in the doorway to look at his . . . child, disappointment clearly evident on his face. Without uttering a word, her father walked up the stairs to their shared room and returned a few minutes later with a backpack over his shoulders. When he came back downstairs, Genma did not even look in Ranma's direction as he walked quietly down the hall. 

Ranma heard the front door snap shut as the lock slipped back in place. 

Soun was still sitting in the veranda, crestfallen and searching the ground for some guidance. 

The sound of tinkling ceramic brought Ranma back to her surroundings. Kasumi had returned with a pot of tea and few cups on a serving tray. Holding a small bowl of cool water, she used a washcloth to clean Ranma's face before returning to serving the tea. Ranma took a large gulp from the cup she was given and rolled it between her hands.

"Feeling better, Ranma?" Kasumi asked in a much more pleasant tone than before.

"I . . ." She wanted to say she was fine, but things had become just too weird. No one was giving her any answers. The looks Ranma did get from people she looked on as family, were even more disturbing than the silence. Something was going on and Ranma couldn't see it or touch it and that meant she couldn't fight it. 

Curling up into a ball, Ranma pulled the towel in tighter to her body. Her voice was soft and trembling slightly, "Kasumi, . . . I'm scared." 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter One

By Michael Fetter

The dojo doors were open to let in a cool breeze on the hot summer day. Classes began early in the morning and ended an hour before dinner. Some of the students would stick around most of the day, helping around the house, assisting the teacher, and training to become a sensei themselves. It had come naturally to Ranma when he started off. There were a few hiccups in his methods, but after a few months things started getting into a good groove. Ranma couldn't use the harsh training methods of his father, though he did find some very good alternatives. His students didn't get the same results as Ranma's training, but no one should have to train like that. 

Lunch break would be coming up soon. Ranma had been teaching classes since he had weaned Hiro from breast-feeding. That had hurt; the kid seemed to enjoy biting. Perhaps he could talk Soun into taking over for the day. He enjoyed spending more of the day with Hiro and it was really time to begin his son's training in earnest. 

Last fight, Ranma thought as he took a glance at the clock, just have to make it quick. His last opponent, student, was a young girl, Sakura. She wore a formal kimono everywhere she went and so she wore it to class. Ranma had made sure his students understood the need to train in their regular clothes. Some of the kids got real creative with the applications of some of their clothing. 

Sakura had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, much like Ucchan, and had a determined glint in her eyes, very much like Ucchan. Thankfully, this girl did not carry a spatula or want him for a husband. Her technique was a little shaky and a bit too defensive, but not bad for a fourteen-year-old. 

The fight was quick, by choice or not. The girl was simply too timid. She would spend so much time blocking she would miss the easy shots and then rush for one finishing technique, slow and sloppy. Ranma had his three points in while going as easy as he could, and it still looked like a royal beating.

"Alright, class." Ranma barked out as he helped Sakura to her feet. "That's it for today. Let's bow out." The routine was short and simple since the grand master of the art, him, did not like formality much. 

The class left for the changing rooms that had been installed three years ago when enrollment started to pick up. Giving his students one more farewell, Ranma began to pick up the extra equipment then headed off for the house. 

A glass of water he had left on the living room table was still waiting for Ranma. He upended the glass over his head and continued on to the kitchen, barely minding the change. She started preparing herself some lunch for three, expecting Soun to be back anytime now. 

The plate in her hands cracked as she thought of him.

Oh, how that man infuriated her! He didn't have to press the issue like he did. Three and a half years may be a long time to hold a grudge, but Soun binding him like this was disgusting! Screw honor! If she had her way, she would've . . . would've . . . 

Ranma deflated and set herself down at the table next to two empty seats. It was that old argument again. Ranma had tried to leave once, but a pregnant woman could only get so far before someone found her. 

She returned, and at the threat of a katana skewering, married. Ranma didn't wear the ring. It rested on a nightstand next to her bed, beside a picture of her child, resting in her arms and Soun with his hand on her shoulder. 

Ranma wiped the tear away from her eye and began to eat slowly. What was honor without her dignity, she thought bitterly. 

The front door opened and a child's voice sounded through the halls. Hiro ran into the dining room, skidding to a halt before his mother. She sat quietly and stiffly as she always did, but there was always the hint of danger about her that was to be respected. His mother didn't frighten him, but her presence seemed to demand respect. The katana she sometimes carried only heightened the idea.

Ranma paused in her meal as she felt Soun and Hiro stir nervously behind her. Soun, she understood with a grin, was frightened of her. How else could you feel around a sexually frustrated and incredibly powerful martial artist?

"Lunch is ready." She said it without directing the statement to anyone. Ranma had chosen to not talk to her husband unless it was necessary. Hiro took a seat across from her while Soun sat down in his usual spot at the head of the table.

Soun had changed a little over the years. After the first couple of months of their . . . union, he became a bit more animated about the house. Most of the time, Soun was nervous to even be in the same room as Ranma, but he refused to release her of the shotgun marriage. There was no love here, nor would there ever be.

Those first months, Soun had gone slightly crazy, as Ranma recalled. He didn't act affectionately towards Ranma, but listed her faults and his expectations of her. Ranma refused to be changed and forced to become the reincarnation of his dead wife. All of her protests just made him more insane. It drove Nabiki and Akane out of the house as soon as high school was finished for them. 

Despite the pain of feeling their angry scowls on her back, Ranma would have preferred it to the solitude living with Soun provided. 

It was a forced isolation.

Kasumi moved in with Toufuu, stopping by occasionally to help out around the house and give Ranma lessons in lammasse. So most of her day was spent slowly moving about the house, cleaning and cooking, while bearing the burden of their child. She couldn't bare to hear the sound of Soun's voice any more than she needed. In those months, she talked little and smiled less.

It was probably true that Ranma didn't smile again until sometime after Hiro's birth. The operating room had been quiet, like a crypt in the middle of winter. The doctors and nurses remained silent through most of her labor, feeling the awkward coldness between the couple through what they believed should have been a happy occasion. 

That was the first time Dr. Toufuu refused Ranma and the Tendou's business.

"This looks wonderful, Ranma. Thank you." Soun's smile wavered and finally fell as he watched the redheaded young woman continue to eat without acknowledging him in the slightest. At least she will open up to Hiro a little more.

After Soun had spoken, Ranma got a bad taste in her mouth and left the rest of her meal untouched. Time to find a distraction, she decided. "How was your day today, Hiro-kun?"

"Good, Okaasan." Hiro replied cheerily. "Otoosan took me to the park and they were having a fair and I got to watch a clown perform. He was really funny!"

Ranma smiled again when she held her son, alone in her recovery room. No one came to see her again while she was in the hospital for the next two days. It gave her time to study her baby. His eyes were a dark brown like Soun's and her daughters. Hiro didn't do much those two days but sleep, suckle, and get his diapers changed by the nurses. He didn't cry though, never cried. Ranma thought it strange. It was like Hiro was unconsciously trying to make his mother feel more comfortable.

It felt wonderful to hold the small child in her arms. A piece of her self she could protect from the hell life threw her way.

"Yes." Soun nodded in agreement. "He was a prop co-"

"That's nice, Hiro-kun." She interrupted. Why did that man have to talk so much?! Everything he did made her feel nauseous. "Why don't we go shopping for your new clothes after lunch? Your father will take over classes for the day."

Sighing, Soun nodded acceptance, though no one had really asked him anything.

Hiro smiled nervously, looking back and forth between his Okaasan and Otoosan. He wasn't quite certain how it worked, but Okaasan could get Otoosan to do things without really telling him to do anything. It was scary in a way. It was like Otoosan wasn't really there for her. Hiro tried hard every day to make sure Okaasan noticed him. He had nightmares where she ignored him the same way she ignored Otoosan. 

"New clothes already?" Soun asked. "I forgot how quickly kids seem to grow." He tried to add on a chuckle of amusement, but it ended up sounding like a stuttering car engine. Pulling out his wallet, Soun placed a good amount of money on the table for Ranma's shopping; she didn't like to touch him if she didn't have to.

When the meal was finished, Ranma picked up the dirty dishes and cleaned them with her martial arts speed. She returned to the dining room and walked to the mantle in the living room to retrieve her katana before holding out her other hand for Hiro. Soun's money remained where it was on the table as she led her son out the door. It didn't have quite the dramatic affect Nodoka got in her kimono, but Ranma was quite a deal more lethal. 

Outside and a distance away from the dojo, Ranma did become more animated. She smiled as her son jumped about the sidewalk, hopping over the little obstacles and balancing on short fences. Ranma held his hand through much of it to help Hiro keep his balance. Some people scoffed at her for letting Hiro run so wild, but shut their mouths quickly when Ranma looked in their direction. 

"Okaasan?" Hiro bound in front of her, skipping backwards and giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can we visit Obasan on the way?" 

Ranma looked about the neighborhood and realized they were down the street from her mother's home. Hiro liked visiting his grandmother because she spoiled him, in Ranma's opinion. 

While she seemed heartless at home, Ranma would never deny her son anything, he asked so little of her. Though their relationship had run sour, Ranma had kept a dialogue going between herself and her mother, as a child should for their parent. 

"Of course, Hiro-kun." Ranma strained for a smile to keep up pretenses. It wouldn't do to get Hiro upset over something that didn't involve him. 

They arrived at the Saotome household a few minutes later. Nodoka answered the door like always. Can't send a runaway husband to get the door. Genma was still afraid of the seppuku contract, which Nodoka would probably force him to fulfill regardless now. Hiro instantly sprung himself into Nodoka's arms when she opened the door. "Obasan!"

"And hello to you, Hiro-kun!" What a wonderful and vibrant young man, she thought. Ranma was quite another matter these days, Nodoka noted sadly. "Come on in, dear. How about some ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Hiro cheered.

"None for me thanks." Leaving her shoes at the door, Ranma followed her mother into the kitchen and sat at the table as Hiro requested a double scoop of chocolate that Nodoka always had available for her grandson. 

Once all were seated, Nodoka gave her son turn daughter a good once over. "How are you today, Ranma-chan?"

"Soun bought another bottle of sake earlier this week." Ranma answered somewhat cryptically. 

"Oh?"

A nod and frown, Ranma continued. "I think he plans on having a drink tonight." This was really an old dialogue the two of them had worked out so as not to tip off Hiro. Soun used to enjoy drinking sake with Genma, just for fun. Now he bought it for Ranma, to get her in the mood. To dull her mind, Ranma thought sourly. 

Three years he had been using her and still the buffoon couldn't take a hint. Ranma refused to participate or find any satisfaction in the act each time. 

After a moment's pause, Nodoka sighed regretfully while looking at her daughter. "It is a wife's duty, Ranma."

"So you say."

***

Ranma and Hiro returned home at 5:30, half an hour after classes ended. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains, setting the few clouds over Tokyo on fire with its refracting rays. A cool breeze settled over the house as they walked in. 

Soun was sitting at the table, finishing the last bits of his newspaper. Of course, he wouldn't think of actually preparing dinner himself. Setting the katana back on the mantle, Ranma escaped his gaze via the kitchen door. She set about to preparing their meals. 

"Look what Okaasan got me, Otoosan!" Hiro held up his very first gi for Soun's inspection.

"How wonderful, Hiro. Be sure to tell your mommy 'thank you'." Soun strained to keep a pleasant attitude. He knew, however, that Hiro's gi was anything but good. Ranma made it a policy to train people in their normal clothes to make them better prepared for real situations. "Go put it in your room and come back down for dinner."

"Hai!"

Ranma listened to her husband's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. She figured Soun would guess the meaning behind the gi. "Hiro is not going on a training trip with you, Ranma." He commanded.

The grip she had on the kitchen knife tightened somewhat, but Ranma did not look in his direction.

"I have already begun to train the boy in the Art."

It was so tempting most of the time. Her skill in the Art was far superior to Soun's. The number of real challenges to her ability dwindled after her pregnancy, but Ranma was certain she had what it took to beat the man senseless. She knew how to maximize his pain and prolong his suffering if she so desired. At the moment, her thoughts ran along a comfortable scenario of swift, precise motions to bring the blade slicing through the area of his throat. 

Setting the knife down beside the chopping block, Ranma turned to face her husband with cold eyes. It was time to get her two cents in. "Train? Ha! It will take me months to fix the damage you have caused!"

This time, Soun did not back down. "I know you plan to take Hiro for a long time like your father did with you, and I will not allow it! As long as I am here, you will not take Hiro." Folding his arms over his chest, Soun dared Ranma to disobey him. He knew that Ranma's honor and understanding of duty would be on his side once the command was given.

Ranma glared at her tormentor with eyes promising pain in the future. "So be it." She snarled, blue flames burning in her eyes.

Dinner passed quickly and quietly. Hiro made sure his mother talked to him again, running through various subjects like what he wanted to learn in martial arts and how good he was going to be. He became a little concerned when she wouldn't give him an answer for when they would start training. Soun had taken over from there and said that he and father would begin tomorrow morning. 

Looking back and forth between his parents, Hiro eventually agreed numbly. 

"Good. Now why don't you go wash up before bed? Mommy will be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Hiro nodded quickly and ran off for the bathroom.

Soun stared at his wife from his seat at the table. Ranma was busily cleaning the dishes and sealing the leftovers in Tupperware. Opening a wooden cabinet in the corner of the room, Soun removed a full bottle of sake and two glasses. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, holding up one of the glasses filled with the brown liquid.

Ranma did not respond.

Frowning a little more, Soun poured a second glass anyway and forced it into Ranma's hand. "It will help get you in the mood." He tried to add helpfully.

Ranma held the glass up to Soun's face and poured it slowly onto the ground. "I have to go check on Hiro."

"I'll be waiting for you." He commented dryly, downing his glass in one gulp. Soun watched Ranma walk off for the bathroom, a drunken smile beginning to pester his lips.

That night, Ranma envisioned all of her katas behind closed eyes to block out the moans Soun made above her. Silently, she thanked the doctor who taught her about birth control. She was not going to have another one of this bastard's children. 

Three years later . . .

'As long as I am here, you will not take Hiro', that's what Soun told her. Ranma spent every day since then praying for his death. She would do nothing to cause it because she was not a killer, but she would not try to prevent it either. He understood quickly when Ranma deigned to not warn him of a stray katana that had slipped out of a student's hand. After some quick surgery, the hole in Soun's stomach was patched and his life had been saved. 

Ranma claimed she was in shock so her students had to make the emergency call. 

With Soun's forced inactivity, Akane returned home to begin her sensei training with Ranma. Cursing as she stepped into the dojo, Akane found Ranma taking his younger students through kicking drills. 

"I'm back, Okaasan." 

She cringed again as she spoke Ranma's new title in her family. Father had told her to refer to Ranma in such a way, and it just felt strange. Ranma, who she used to call iinazuke, was now her mother. 

For Ranma's credit, he, or was it she now, acted just like Auntie/Grandma Saotome. Always proper and stiff, holding honor above all else except his/her son, Ranma even carried a katana about when she was not at home. 

That was another thing. Soun had ordered Ranma to remain a woman in the house, to keep Hiro from becoming confused, he said, though Hiro had seen the change plenty of times. Akane wasn't so easily fooled. Living with the odd couple, Akane had heard everything that went on between them, it wasn't much. Ranma barely talked to Soun, except to insult or order him. She had been very upset at her 'mother' and even tried to hit Ranma with her mallet. Unlike before, when Ranma was her fiancée, Okaasan would not tolerate her 'foolishness'. 

Ranma had become an exceptional sword fighter, better than Grandma Saotome had. Akane didn't even see the swing of Ranma's arm as she cleaved her mallet in half. The only indication that Okaasan had used the katana at all was the snap of the blade being locked back into the scabbard. 

She was still angry for having her mallet sliced so easily, and held the grudge for the next week, asking her 'mother' to spar with her every morning. This time, Ranma would fight her, and beat her without a thought. This was no longer Ranma, but a harsh woman who demanded respect. 

It was with great control that Akane finally began to accept that the Ranma she knew was gone, replaced by this new person daddy called his wife. The idea was never so strongly enforced into Akane's mind than the first time she saw her father drink a whole bottle of sake.

Terrible was not the word for it. All night she heard daddy's moaning. The bouncing bedsprings and rocking of the bed frame seemed to resonate through the house, invading her sleep. Akane cried that night as she was forced to listen. At no point did she hear Ranma utter a sound of pleasure or protest; it was as she said, 'a wife's duty'. 

The next morning, Akane found Ranma just as silent and cold, like the katana she wielded. Hiro was the only thing in Okaasan's life that gave her any joy. 

Akane would never again question Ranma's actions.

"Something wrong, daughter." It wasn't really a question, but an observation. Daughter, Ranma called her daughter now. There seemed to be no limit to the indignity Soun would mount upon her. Ranma had even been forbidden to become a man while teaching classes now. 

"You could say that. Kuno is still following me around." She replied, making the name seem more like an insult as she said it.

Ranma nodded his understanding and spoke nothing of it for the remainder of the morning. It wasn't proper to talk about family issues during class; this was the student's time.

Akane had learned quite a lot from Okaasan since she started assisting classes. Besides the sensei training, Ranma was giving her quite a workout every morning. 

As lunchtime started to roll around, Ranma stopped class and let them bow out. She watched them slowly leave the dojo while cleaning up the extra equipment. Akane followed her into the house, no longer startled by Ranma's acceptance of the change. Rather like she was acting on autopilot, Ranma started making lunch, teaching Akane as she went. 

Never question Ranma's actions, Akane told herself. She was pleasantly surprised to see her cooking ability improve the more Ranma taught her. If only she had listened to her fiancée all those years ago, maybe none of this would've happened. It was my fault, Akane believed. If I hadn't gotten mad at Ranma after he ate my food, I wouldn't have hit him with the frying pan and . . . 

When Ranma had asked what happened, Nabiki had told her that she went mad, hitting anyone that got in her way. Ranma had instantly latched onto Soun like her life depended on it. They tried to stop the redhead, but she was too powerful. It was during the height of Ranma's ecstasy that Akane had gotten close enough to hit her with the pan again. Ranma hadn't stopped though, even lashing out at her, knocking her sisters unconscious. When they came to, Ranma was stumbling towards them, then collapsed onto the ground. 

They had been so afraid of her then, not knowing what to do. 

This had been all her fault. It was her cooking, her frying pan, and her temper that caused all of this.

Akane paused in her stirring and watched the miso soup begin to settle in the pot. There were still old regrets, things that would never leave her so long as she had to see Ranma with Soun. The spark in the cursed boy's life was all but gone, not a trace of his arrogant or chauvinistic character remained. Akane would've called him a real momma's boy and laughed at the irony if it didn't pierce her heart each time she thought of Okaasan.

"Do you want to talk about it, daughter." It never sounded like a question, always a statement like Ranma wasn't truly conscious of her surroundings.

Akane felt the tear move slowly down her cheek. She let it fall, to distraught to dare touch her pain. "I . . I sometimes think about what I could have done differently. I wish that . . ."

"But this is life, daughter. Wishes are for fairy tales. What is done, is done." There was finality in Ranma's words, like she had signed her last will and testament and was simply waiting for her time to come. An accurate assessment of Ranma's life, Akane thought.

"That can't be all there is to it. Ranma I-"

"Daughter!" Okaasan snapped at her. "You will stop your foolishness and not speak of this again!" 

A long silence followed.

"Wife, how is lunch coming?" Soun called from the dining room. 

Okaasan said nothing, but returned to her preparations. Akane watched her for a few moments before stirring the soup once again. "In a minute, Otoosan." She answered for Ranma.

And that was how it was. Akane did not speak of it again and life went on its precarious path for the Tendou's once again. Soun either ignored it or did not care so long as Ranma did as she was told. Hiro somehow remained his cheerful self, being instructed by Soun and starting classes at Nerima Elementary. 

This went on for another few weeks, interrupted by another night of sake drinking and a class testing in the dojo. It was a Saturday when the family got together again to celebrate Okaasan's birthday.

Everyone attended as they always did. Ranma never called anyone, or told anyone her birthday was near, they just came, gentle smiles in tow. Akane was already present, a young man at her side this time; he was a new boyfriend that Ranma hadn't yet met. Nabiki was still single. For some reason the middle daughter never had the strength to look Ranma in the eye. Kasumi, who had married her Dr. Toufuu, was their in all smiles. Taking care of her family for twenty years, Ranma understood Kasumi's relief to finally have a life of her own. Kasumi's children were younger than Hiro, but they played in the backyard when they were together. 

The only other person was Grandma Saotome. Genma had not been seen of again since Ranma had been dragged back to the Tendou's that five and half years ago. Nodoka carried her katana, wrapped in silk, in her right hand. The understanding she now had with her daughter was outstanding and quite a deal terrifying. 

"Blow out the candles, Okaasan." Akane tried to cheer her 'mother' up just a little. This was her birthday after all. 

Ranma stood up to stare at the simple, elegant chocolate cake before her. The candles sparkled, lighting her face up like an evil spirit. She raised her right hand up before the cake, feeling the heat off of the flames. Before anyone could ask, Ranma waved her hand once, extinguishing the twenty-five candles with the simple movement.

No one spoke except for the children. Hiro giggled and whispered to his niece. Nodding at the little girl's response, Hiro smiled at his mother. "That's not how you blow out the candles mom!" The children giggled a little more.

Ranma let a hint of a smile corner her mouth. "Oh?" She asked in an affectionate tone. "How do you blow out the candles, Hiro-kun?" Ranma waved her hand once more, lighting each of the candles once again. 

Hiro and Kasumi's two girls, Kei and Yuri, stood on their seats and leaned over the table. "Like this!" They chanted at once, sucking in a deep breath. They blew as hard as they could, but the candles remained lit. Eventually, the three blew on each candle individually until the candles were out once again. 

Around the table, adults were laughing and smiling at the children's antics. When the three finished, there was a round of clapping and Hiro made some exaggerated bows, mimicked by his nieces. "See?" Hiro smiled at his mother.

Ranma let her smile grow a little more as she sat down. "My way was easier." She teased.

"But ours was more fun!" Kasumi's twins chorused.

Ranma nodded, slowly dropping her bright face to the expressionless husk it normally was. She watched as Nodoka and Kasumi passed out the pieces until a tug came from her kimono's sleeve. 

"Momma?"

"Yes, Hiro-kun?"

Hiro got closer and whispered into her ear. "What did you wish for?"

A sly glance to her son and Ranma whispered back, "It's a secret."

"I promise not to tell." Hiro piped up, catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Well, if you promise." She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, Ranma saw Soun watching her with worried interest. Probably thinking I wished for his death, she thought. "I wished to see you in the new gi I bought for you." 

Hiro smiled. "I can do that, momma! I'll be right back!" He ran off for his room, Nabiki's old room.

Most of the adults gave her curious glances, but it wasn't their attention she cared for. Of the people in the room, only she and Soun understood the true intent of her wish. Ranma looked Soun straight in the eyes with the same burning hatred she had held since their marriage. 

Soun swallowed and tried to concentrate on his cake. He choked for a moment, getting a pat on the back to dislodge the food he had swallowed. Soun choked some more.

When the coughing continued for another long moment, it caught everyone's attention. Dr. Toufuu was at the Tendou patriarch's side immediately. The Heimleich maneuver didn't work and Toufuu tried some quick pressure points, still no change. Whatever was going on, the man was not choking on anything but air.

Soun continued for another minute, being set down on his stomach while the doctor checked him over more closely. After a long pause, Toufuu stood up and asked for some help to carry Soun into his bedroom.

Ranma remained behind, slowly taking bites from her cake. She was feeling better by the second.

***

Upon Soun's request, Ranma found herself in the master bedroom, alone with her husband. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. Ranma held her arms crossed over her chest as she stood at the foot of his bed.

"Dr. Toufuu tells me my condition is the result of poisoning. There is nothing that can be done to save me he says." Searching her eyes, he continued to talk with an edge in his voice. "Is this your doing?" He demanded.

"No." Ranma answered simply. "I was not the one to poison you."

"Who?" He demanded again.

Ranma gave him a twisted little smile and slowly started for the door. Before she left, her voice carried to his ears, light and playful. "Rice makes a healthy dinner, but a poor drink." 

The door slid shut quietly. Dr. Toufuu was waiting for her on the other side, a disapproving look on his face. "If you knew, you should have taken him to a doctor."

"I did nothing to hurt him, Son, as he did nothing to help me." 

The past three years she watched Soun's aura turn a dark green, consistent with the poison that was slowly eating away at his system. The sword wound had done wonderfully to speed up the process of his deteriorating health. Each bottle of sake he drank brought him that much closer to this day. A little nudge to his anxiety, like a celebration, and she was given front row seats to the very moment Soun's life was thrown into the abyss.

Ono nodded. "It was his own fault then, I suppose."

***

"What happened?" Akane asked, though she was more interested in finding out how soon her father would be dead. She watched the doctor take his wife's hand and indicated that they should go. "Where's Ranma?"

Dr. Toufuu's jaw muscles tightened at the thought of what must be going on. "Your father has asked Okaasan", emphasizing the title, "to comfort him in his final moments."

Akane's hand came to her mouth as she gasped in surprise, reflexively gripping her boyfriend's shirt tighter. She gazed about the room to see if she had heard correctly. Nabiki's face had turned green and she hurried off for the bathroom. Kasumi tripped on a piece of carpet, catching herself on the couch before her daughters would tumble after her. Nodoka . . . A frightening look came over Grandma Saotome's face as she tightened her grip on the katana in her hand.

A few minutes later, everyone had left the Tendou dojo, seeking refuge from the terrible visions in their heads within the safety of their homes. Having no place to go, Akane took Hiro to the dojo, protecting the young boy from his mother's screams. They spent the night there, Akane crying and holding Hiro closely.

Just die, you bastard, Akane prayed. DiediediediedieDIEDIEDIE!!!

***

Back in the master bedroom, Ranma was glaring at her husband in silent hatred. He had ordered her to strip and was feeling up her body with his disgusting hands, pinching and groping as he went. He covered every inch of her body with his vile taint, mauling her breasts with strong hands and slobbering mouth. 

She closed her eyes as she usually did, moving through her katas in her mind, but he wanted her to suffer much more this time. Ranma had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming the first time he bit down on her nipples. His right hand was playing roughly with her sex, digging into her with his fingers like he wanted to pull her inside out.

When Ranma could no longer block the pain, she began to curse him quietly, still refusing to scream though the pain was becoming terrible. 

Soun tried to silence her with a firm grip around her throat and plunging his tongue into her mouth. 

Ranma snapped, drawing blood from the invading organ. He tried to pull out, but Ranma tightened her hold on him, blood dribbled down her chin and dripped off of her chest. 

Soun screamed and pulled futilely, finally settling for hitting her across the face.

Landing with a thud, Ranma felt dazed for a moment, long enough for Soun to get between her legs. She felt his penis press against her dry sex and press into her. This time, the pain was overwhelming and she let out a scream.

The bouncing and pistoning motions of his hips, caused Ranma breasts to bounce and Soun dropped his mouth back onto each fleshy mound, pulling and pinching with his teeth. He loved the sound of the redhead's scream. This was how it should've been from the beginning, he thought bitterly. Always being gentle with this bitch when I should have been making her scream.

"That's it!" He bellowed. "Scream you bitch!"

Through gnashed teeth, Ranma snarled at her tormentor. "You bastard."

Soun laughed and kept up his abuse of her body, causing Ranma to scream throughout the night. He used her as he had dreamed of since the first time, taking her from behind and punching her in the face when she bit. 

The night resounded with Soun's roars of pleasure, coming in sync with Ranma's howls of pain. 

***

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, bathing the city in a new light. Things seemed brighter and more alive than they had in a long time. It was as though the morning was washing away the filth with every penetrating ray of light. 

Akane came out of hers and Hiro's impromptu camping trip in the dojo to see Ranma. The redhead had her eyes closed as she stood, feeling the caress of the day's heat upon her body. She was dressed in her simple nightgown, large purple and black bruises riding up along her arms and across her face.

Akane wanted to cry at the pain Ranma had to endure in her life. She did her best to hide her tears behind small hands. It didn't help to stifle the sobbing, but Ranma continued to relax before the sun. Her father's death should have been a sad occasion, but Akane wanted to celebrate and jump up in joy.

Okaasan had won her life back again!

Taking a deep breath, Ranma relaxed her body entirely. The pain she felt made it hard to walk, sit, or even breathe, but she had never felt so wonderful in her life. 

Soun had been yelling at her as he raped her from behind when he suddenly fell quiet. His weight suddenly crushed her weakened body onto the ground and she could feel his heart through her back. It was a sweet, silent drum, slowly coming to a stop. She listened to its final beat, savoring the freedom she had prayed for for so long. Finding new strength in her body, she pushed the dead body off of her, knocking it to the floor like a pile of garbage. 

Covered in his fluids, Ranma stood up to glare at the man who had denied her for so long. She spat in his face and made a quick walk to the furo, pouring bucket after bucket of cold water over her body and scrubbing all over with a strong bristled brush. 

Every stroke to clean herself of his filth represented another layer of pain she endured in his servitude. Everything she had to give up for honor and duty was obvious in each bruise upon her body. 

Ranma scrubbed harder, bleeding her wounds until the brush was stained red through bristle and wood handle. When she finished, Ranma had shed a layer of skin so thick she could finally weep. It was a wonderful day when she no longer had to live under Soun's thumb.

Opening her eyes again, seemingly for the first time in years, Ranma smiled as she twirled about the yard, crying tears of joy as she went. Becoming dizzy from happiness, she collapsed onto the ground, laughing and crying into the sky. "Go to Hell, you bastard!" She screamed. "Go to Hell and burn!" 

Unable to hold back any longer, Akane started to weep openly. "O-Okaasan!" She ran to Ranma's side and picked the redhead up in her arms, hiding her face in Ranma's neck. Together they cried and shouted their curses to a dead man.

***

"What will you do now?" Kasumi asked as she helped Ranma pack her backpack. The first thing Ranma wanted was to take her son away from this place. There were too many bad memories within these walls. 

She was still wearing her nightgown as she went about, pulling out things to take on her trip. Finally, she and Hiro would go on a long training trip together until they found their place in the world. It wasn't here any longer, that was certain. 

Ranma smiled as she found an old pair of black pants and a silk Chinese shirt. Laying them out reverently on the bed, she let her fingers trace the dragon design along the fabric. "I will raise my son to be a happy and strong man." She announced with determination. Ranma would give her son everything she had not gotten, a real life. She would not engage him off like Genma had done to her and she would protect him from curses and forbidden training techniques. Hiro would be a disciple of the Art, not its slave.

Picking up the old clothes, Ranma ducked behind a changing screen. Akane happened to be at a good angle to see her 'mother' change in the mirror's reflection. There were more bruises along Ranma's back and particularly nasty wound along her side, like a rib was broken. Her grip on the back of a desk chair became tight and strained. They had each seen the bruising along Ranma's arms, face, and neck, and had speculated that it hadn't stopped there, but to talk about it and see it were two different things. 

"Akane, what's wrong?" Nabiki asked as she sidled up next to her sister. Following Akane's gaze, she and Kasumi gasped in surprise.

The shock had registered with Ranma and she whipped about to see what was going on. As she turned around, the Tendou sisters received a full, unobstructed view of Ranma's front. The chair snapped in Akane's hands.

"Okaasan!" They each cried and turned around to face Ranma with very worried expressions and not just a little bit of disgust for their father.

Ranma frowned and pulled the changing screen around a little further to hide herself better. With her privacy returned, she gave her body a good look over. Most of the bruises were painful, but temporary. The cracked rib on her side would take a while to heal and may not do so properly, but there was nothing that could be done. The cold shower and fierce scrubbing she had given herself had washed away most of the sperm, blood, and sweat, but their causes were still quite obvious. There were vicious bite marks around her nipples and vagina; they had bled the worst. A field of welts crossed over her chest and stomach, trailing down to her sex and all along the junction of her legs. Soun had left scratch marks along her thighs and the sides of her breasts. She looked horrible.

Much more somberly, Ranma pulled on her old clothes, grunting in pain when she had to move a particularly battered part of her body. Taking a deep breath when she finished, Ranma stepped out from around her screen and sat down at her vanity mirror. It was more like a shaving mirror, but Ranma didn't wear make-up except for the times Soun ordered her to.

She combed her hair slowly, working out each of the knots then pulling all the hair back to tie it up in a pigtail. When Ranma finished, what she saw looked wrong, a faded memory of a woman that had died a long time ago. "This is no longer me, is it?" She asked herself out loud.

"It can be, in time, if you want." Kasumi tried to sound supportive and encouraging, but it sounded hollow and broken. None of the girls seemed to be holding up to well after seeing the results of their father's . . . of Soun's despicable nature.

The girls were clinging off of each other like a security blanket. Ranma could see that. Though she hadn't gotten a lot of time to be a mother to her daughters-in-law, she had some idea of what to do after raising Hiro. "If you promise not to squeeze to hard, I could use a hug."

Trembling slightly, the sisters took a few steps to their 'mother'. Akane began the first tentative attempts to embrace her Okaasan. When Ranma didn't pull away, she latched herself onto the redhead and cried. The other two followed soon after and Ranma found herself surrounded by people who loved her and cared for her.

***

She stood at the front door, a new set of clothes accompanying her new life. Her daughters had said there good-byes and enjoyed one fine day together, hoping that it would not be their last. Ranma had her hair cut to a short cut of spiky tufts so that it would all grow out evenly as the years passed, the pigtail no longer suited her. Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki helped her find a new training outfit, consisting of black slacks, white t-shirts, a comfortable jacket with adjusting straps, and a dark spandex suit for underwear that would support either form. 

The katana she continued to hold in her right hand, the leather strap of the scabbard wound multiple times around her palm. It was the only weapon she would ever carry, her mother's strength and honor. The backpack had a few changes of clothes, tent and sleeping bag, cooking utensils, toiletries, and various bags of dry foods. 

***

Akane sat down with her sisters in Kasumi's home; no one had wanted to return to the dojo. She had in her hand a note, written earlier that week by Ranma. Okaasan, a title she now hated and cherished, wanted to leave quietly in the morning to start off her new life. A life filled with happiness and health, something she wanted Hiro to enjoy and to relive her childhood through her son's eyes. 

The message on front of the envelope was simple and sweet. Each stroke of the character had a tender heart behind it. Reverently, she opened the letter and began to read it out loud for her sisters.

***

"Hiya, mom!" Hiro rushed into the front hallway, a smaller yet stuffed backpack on his shoulders. He had never seen his mom so vibrant and alive. Father had died, he knew, but Hiro felt no sadness, instead it was like a weight had been lifted.

Ranma smiled at her active child, eager for the new adventure his mother was going to lead him into. His new gi made Hiro look so strong and sure of himself, 'manly' as her mother would say. "Good morning, sweetie. Are you all ready?"

The little boy nodded and tightened the straps around his shoulders. "You look different, Okaasan."

"Do you like it?" She asked, posing for a moment, one hand behind her head and the other resting on her hip.

"Yeah! I think you look cool! Like those guys in the arcade games!" Hiro's eyes gleamed as he pictured his mom as the greatest fighter in the world. That was what all of his sisters said she was. They would tell him, 'Hiro, our mom used to be the greatest fighter in all of Japan', then in a lower voice, 'but I think she's the best in the world. Don't tell her that, though. She might get a swelled head'. Hiro hadn't understood the last part, but he knew it was true. His mom was the greatest martial artist in the world!

***

She began:

"Dear Daughters,

For the longest time, my life, was never truly my own. It had been one trial after another, and for some purpose I could not understand when I was younger. There were many times I wanted to give up and let the pain of my life consume me. Each time I stopped or faltered, death would gain ground in our race. But each time I found strength from you, my friends, and now, my child. I stood back up and stared at life head on; I would never let any of you down.

I thought my life had truly ended that day I was married to Soun. Though I can not come to call that man your father, I do know that who he was and the man I married were not the same people. There was nothing I could do to find out why he had changed, I can only hope the real Soun Tendou never meets the monster we lived with. 

Every day of our marriage, I fought. It was a long and silent battle, but each day I gained new ground. Stripped of my dignity and my identity, I struggled on, fighting for the day I would see my torment ended. 

Know that I never blamed any of you. Akane, you likely saved your brother's life by bringing me back, so do not cry. Kasumi, I know you feel guilty for leaving, but I understand why. Take care of Toufuu and make the most of your life. And Nabiki, each time I see you, it is behind a veil of regret and remorse. Whatever sin you believe you have committed is in the past. The past, my daughters, can not be changed, but it can be forgotten, now. I love you all, my daughters."

***

Mother and son walked into the brisk morning. The evening dew, having settled on the ground, gave the streets a newly polished look. 

"Where are we going first, Okaasan?" Hiro asked, his hand clasped in hers.

She answered pointing with her finger in the right direction. 

"The mountains, Hiro-kun. In the North."

"Why?"

Ranma closed her eyes as she felt the morning breeze sift through her hair. "They are a place of new beginnings, where you will begin to learn of your destiny and the person that makes you, you." To herself, Ranma added, "A place where the past can be buried as we train to rise above it all."

Days later, someone would tell Ranma that Soun was buried with a single witness to his funeral, a gravedigger. To which she would simply smile and respond, "You are mistake sir, for I felt him buried long ago." 

***

"I was born a boy and raised to be a man, spending sixteen years of my life in that pursuit. Having lived a third of my life as a woman, wife, and mother. One time, I would have called you sisters or even fiancée. Now, I call you daughters, as anyone would be proud to do so. I used to dream of a day when things would return to the way they were, but my heart has changed, brightened by your smiles and filled with your love. 

Perhaps someday, I can find myself becoming the Okaasan you girls deserve.

Love, 

Ranma Tendou"

Akane stood up, handing the letter over to Kasumi as she finished. Walking resolutely to the corner of the room, she hefted a large backpack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Akane?" Nabiki asked, clearing the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Out the window, Akane could see the northern range, capped in snow and providing visions of destiny for those who gazed deeply enough upon them. "I'm going to make sure she knows the way back."

"Do you think that is what she wants?"

"Of course." Akane replied with great faith.

Looking up from the letter she still held, Kasumi asked, "How do you know?"

Opening the door and stepping out into a cool breeze, Akane breathed in deeply before answering. "She's Okaasan."

The sisters smiled at Akane's determination and devotion and watched her set off into the world, to follow in her mother's footsteps. She headed North.

End Chapter One

***

As always, send comments and criticisms to jehtek@hotmail.com 

Is Ranma in character? Maybe. Living six years in relative solitude and silence while placating his wants and desires because of a decrepit tradition his mother instilled in him could have been quite damaging. 

Why didn't he return to a man after Soun died? He's been raising a son as a woman for six years and after playing wife Ranma would likely feel unworthy of his old life.

That's not how Soun would act, you say? I agree, Soun would never act that way.

Visit my page for more fanfics: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Two

By Michael Fetter

Another day, another dollar, or that's what they said. Never in his life would Ryouga have imagined that his bad sense of direction would become so profitable. 

One of the best martial artists in Japan was making his way through a small out-of-the-way town somewhere to the north of Tokyo. He had been on his way to see Akari when he found himself trudging through thigh-high snow in a wasteland where the sky had been dark for days on end. After grumbling a little bit about being late, Ryouga eventually pulled out a small notepad and pencil and looked up to interview the nearest locals of this winter land. 

He had to blink a few times when he realized the snow was now gone, replaced with palm trees and sand, and the temperature was no longer freezing. Shrugging away his confusion, Ryouga walked the distance to a pair of young women who had been eyeing him for who knew how long. 

"Oh well," Ryouga muttered, "one town is as good as another." 

***

Ranma settled into her seat against a large tree as she found the name of the city she, Akane, and Hiro had happened upon on their way to the Northern range. Akane had bought the little travel book before leaving Nerima three days ago. Whoever the writer was, Ranma had become enthralled by the sincerity of the small town summaries. It was like the person had actually visited each and every one of these little towns. 

"Where are we at, Okaasan?" Akane asked as she returned from cleaning the cooking utensils. The dinner had been some simple easy to make soup and rice, which Ranma had foolishly left to Akane. The girl was still no gourmet, by any stretch of the imagination, but at least her cooking was now edible. Hiro had been very eager to see the pots cleaned when they finished and pleaded with Akane to let him cook next time. Knowing Akane, she probably thought Hiro wanted to idolize her culinary ability. 

"Some city outside of Yamagata. We have just a few more days of travel before we lose ourselves far enough into the countryside." Akane nodded her head and sat down beside her mother. They shared many quiet moments these days, enjoying the freedom of the non-restricting nature. Sounds of chirping birds and yawning vegetation as it swayed with the gentle breezes made excellent background music to the silence. 

"Okaasan, are you feeling okay?"

Startled out of her peaceful trance, Ranma turned to her daughter questioningly. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I was just worried. We haven't been traveling as far or as fast as you used to." She bit her lip, thinking she might have gone a bit far to remind Okaasan of her old life.

Ranma tensed a bit as she recalled the young man with a pigtail who could carry enormous amounts of weight while sprinting through the mountains. As much as she hated to admit it, life at the dojo had been much harsher on her mind than her body. Ranma's physical condition had slipped quite a bit in the past six years, though she had made some impressive leaps in her ki and chi abilities.

It wasn't worth going into a new grievance brought on by Soun so she sidestepped the topic a bit. "Let's see how strong you are after having a child, daughter, then we'll talk about endurance."

Akane silently cursed herself for her stupidity and tried to segue into a new topic. Tact had somehow become a new lesson she was getting from Ranma, funny considering her once brash and arrogant attitude. "I don't think I'm as strong as I should be so maybe we can do something about it, ne? It's nice to have a goal in common."

After a brief chuckle, Ranma poked her daughter-in-law in the waist. "You may not have such a . . . goal, if you didn't insist that your boyfriends take you to the ice cream parlors so often!" Akane is still quite cute when she blushes, Ranma noted with a smirk. 

"Not my fault men are such dopes that they'll do what I tell'em." She muttered under her breath. Ranma laughed again and leaned against the tree, gazing at the twinkling stars and bright blue moon. 

Hiro stepped up to his mother a moment later, yawning openly and stretching out the little sore muscles in his back. 

"Tired, Hiro-kun? Why don't you go to bed early tonight?" Hiro took a few steps, bringing him to Ranma's side. He plopped down onto the earth beside her and leaned against the tree.

"Nah, I'm not sleepy yet, momma." He muttered between yawns and rested his head against her arm. 

"I can see that." Ranma giggled, chorused by Akane, who was watching her brother with adoration. She never had a brother before, and it was nice that he was younger; Akane was no longer the baby in the family. "So," Ranma started, "How is 'what's-his-name'?"

"Ataru. I broke things off before we left." Akane stated non-chalantly.

A frown creased Ranma's brow as she considered the number of relationships Akane had ended since her marriage. Going from a man-hater to a player did not seem healthy, for Akane. "That's too bad. He seemed like a nice young man."

She didn't look, but could feel Akane nod none-the-less. "Any particular reason?"

"Well, the trip, of course."

"You didn't have to come along if it was going to jeopardize your relationship, Akane-chan." Ranma intoned her disapproval of her daughter's weak reasoning. 

Akane turned to face her with mock indignation. "What?! And leave my mother to bear the dangers of the country on her own?! I think not!"

Rolling her eyes, Ranma settled her gaze on the brown-eyed girl. "I just wish you would settle down some day, daughter."

"It's not from a lack of trying, Okaasan. Besides, I'm still young and I have some pretty high standards thanks to my fian- . . . I have time." She finished, grimacing at her slip up.

There wasn't much more to say after that. Six years Ranma had been dealing with her lot in life and apologizing to Akane for the way things turned out. She had little doubt that if it weren't for that episode six years ago, Akane would have been her . . . Ranma's wife. How things would have been so different, she had cried herself to sleep many times thinking of the possibilities. She had thought, that after all this time, Akane would have moved on, found someone new to share her life with. 

Perhaps Ranma should have seen something wrong with the way her daughter went through boyfriends. None of them had ever matched up in Akane's eyes and now Ranma knew why. 

Was she here to pick things up where they left off, Ranma wondered. The girl at her side was certainly beautiful and Ranma did love her, but more as a daughter or a friend. All the years of being called Okaasan, taking care of her child, and attending those family functions had changed Ranma's very outlook on life.

Absently stroking her son's hair where his head lie in her lap, Ranma thought of how Akane must be feeling. It had taken a long time for Ranma to realize just how much Akane had loved her, and with Soun dead it was like a second chance. Sometimes, Ranma sighed in remorse, there are no second chances.

"Do you think you'll ever remarry, Okaasan?"

That was an interesting question. Did she need to remarry? Ranma could fill the roll of father and mother for Hiro if need be, but she would still be a single parent. "I don't know. Maybe if I meet someone that didn't mind all the strangeness in my life . . . I don't think there are a lot of people who could handle my particular situation."

Akane seemed to brighten as she heard that. It sounded like Ranma really needed her now. Just give her a little time to find herself . . . or himself again and things could be wonderful again. She and Ranma were meant to be together. They were engaged since before they were born after all!

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane cooed. "I'll help you in any way I can!"

Ranma gave her a half-hearted grin before removing her arm from Akane's grasp. "I'm going to take Hiro to bed. I'll see you in the morning . . . daughter." 

Ranma sighed as Akane seemed to not notice the intent of the words she chose. Poor girl, she will learn soon enough.

***

Two more days of hiking brought Ranma and her children to the cool shade of the northern range. This was where she had the fight with Ryouga after the Bakusai Tenketsu training. They camped on the edge of a cliff where she and Ryouga had fallen at the climax of their battle. She regarded the memory fondly as she recalled the spirited and ignorant youth she once was. 

It was still early morning when Ranma woke up and started to cook breakfast. The sun had peeked over the mountains an hour ago, casting away the night fog until it pooled into the valley below. Another half-hour would see the dew burned off completely. 

The pan sizzled with taste as the pancakes began to cook. It was a special treat for Hiro. The boy had requested them as they passed through one of the small towns on the way north, and there wasn't anything Ranma wouldn't do for her dear child. Ranma didn't bother with waking her children; the smell ought to wake these kids up, she rationalized.

Dividing her attention between the cooking, gazing at the view, and some morning stretches, Ranma didn't notice the man entering their campsite until he coughed politely to get her attention. 

Getting a feel for the man's aura before turning, Ranma discovered she knew this traveler. "Something I can help you with?" Her tone may have sounded pleasant, but Ranma was more worried about why Ryouga was here.

"Uhm, no, ma'am . . . I uh, just smelled the cooking and . . . just thought I'd, uh . . ." Ryouga cursed his awkwardness around pretty women and blushed as the redheaded woman stared at him. Why did she look so surprised?

Relaxing her stance and her features, Ranma sat down and indicated for Ryouga to do the same. "Would you care to join my family for breakfast?"

"Family?" Observant as ever, Ryouga just realized there were two tents in the clearing, one large and one medium sized. "Oh, uhm, thank you very much. My supplies sort of ran out a while ago."

Ranma just smiled and watched the 'Lost Boy' remove his pack and settle down on a nearby log.

What a nice lady, but I wonder why she's staring at me? Do I got something on my face? Ryouga wiped the back of his hand over his cheek to make sure. The redhead across from him giggled, the sound was like bells in the monastery he had 'visited' while in Tibet. 

Finding control over herself, Ranma rifled through one of her bags, coming out with a wash cloth and dunking it in some water before handing it to Ryouga. The poor boy had just smeared more dirt over his face making him look like a raccoon. 

Startled by the ladies hospitality, Ryouga almost took the proffered cloth. Cringing, he snapped back to reality as he watched the cold water drip onto the ground. Why is it always cold water, he thought darkly.

Ranma noted Ryouga's hesitation and almost slapped herself for her stupidity. "Oh, I'm sorry. That water is much too cold. Here." Careful not to spill any on herself, Ranma used some hot water from a travel teapot sitting over the fire. This time Ryouga accepted the wash cloth.

Face clean and feeling a good deal refreshed, he handed the cloth back, guiltily eyeing the amount of dirt now staining the white material. "I'm sorry. I didn't realized how dirty I must be. I'll clean this down in the river."

Ranma waved off the offer and draped the cloth over a nearby tree limb. "Nonsense, I have other cleaning to do already and you are joining us for breakfast."

Ryouga grinned a silly little grin and blushed. He didn't know why he would be blushing, but the young woman was being awfully trusting and kind, and all he could think about was how pretty she looked. The short-cut red hair was a bit out of the ordinary, and the clothes she wore didn't match her presence, but her cute smile and . . . delicious figure made it all work together. 

Ryouga had to shake the thoughts out of his head as the woman asked him a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how many pancakes you would like."

He didn't want to freeload too much off of this nice woman so he told her that two would be wonderful. Ryouga had gone hungry before and it couldn't be that much longer until he arrived in another town.

"Don't be silly, Ryouga-kun." Ryouga-kun?! I really have changed. "A young man like you could eat much more than two pancakes." 

How did she know my name, he wondered for a second. Ryouga's face turned even redder as he sheepishly accepted the full plate of eight pancakes and a good helping of syrup. The first bite he took was rather sedated, but the sweet taste and a delighted gurgling from his stomach made him dig in a little more eagerly, his previous quandary forgotten under a wave of sensations from his salivating mouth. 

Ranma gave a hearty chuckle as she put together another bowl of batter. "There now, maybe you'll trust me a little more and answer me truthfully next time."

Ryouga nodded between bites of his breakfast.

The flap to the larger tent was brushed aside by a sleepy looking little boy with short brown hair and a new white gi that had gotten some dirt stains recently. The boy yawned, stretching, as he crossed the distance to the redhead. Ryouga couldn't help but smile at the pillow hair style the child sported.

"Who's that, momma?"

Momma? Geez, the lady must have been young when she had him. Ryouga swallowed the food in his mouth to make a real introduction. That was why the lady was staring at him earlier, he thought. "I'm Ryouga Hibiki, nice to meet you."

Hiro was still too tired to respond and half dozed on his mother's lap after getting his information.

"Why did you get up if you're so tired, dear?" Ranma asked as she stroked the boy's hair, straightening out the crease sleep had caused.

"Cause I smelled somethin good for breakfast." Came the mumbled reply from Ranma's lap.

"That would be the pancakes." She whispered into his ear. That seemed to get the boy's alert attention.

"Pancakes!" He cheered.

God could this kid be cute, Ranma giggled. "Go wake your sister and I'll have a plate ready for you when you get back." The boy was up and diving into the smaller tent before Ranma could finish her promise. Noticing Ryouga's attention follow her son, she answered his unspoken question while cooking up some more breakfast. "That was my youngest, Hiro. I'm training him to be a martial artist."

"Really?" Ryouga began to brighten. "Maybe there is a way I can repay your generosity then!"

Heh, this is too easy. "Oh?"

"Sure, I'm the greatest martial artist in all of Japan!" He announced proudly.

Ranma had to stifle a sudden need to laugh aloud and covered it with a show of coughing. The 'Lost Boy' didn't seem to notice, though. "Is that so?" She asked playfully.

He nodded and took another big bite of breakfast.

"Well then. How about a deal? You help me train myself and my family and I'll take care of the meals. Deal?" Ranma held out her hand.

Thinking a moment, Ryouga figured that he had nothing better to do, the lady was a good cook, and Akari wouldn't mind, not like they were married or anything, so he shook the redhead's hand with a smile. "Deal. How could I say no to a pretty lady." Oh my God! Did I really just say that! Ryouga blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment behind the dwindling stack of pancakes. Hopefully there wasn't a jealous husband or boyfriend around; Ryouga didn't see any rings on the lady's fingers.

Ranma smirked at Ryouga's sudden boldness. Long ago she would have beaten the boy to a pulp for saying that, now . . . eh, she knew it was true. 

Looking anywhere but the grinning redhead, Ryouga found himself staring at the clean plate in his hands. 

There was a yawn from the smaller tent and some shuffling of bodies. "Morning, squirt."

Hmm, that voice sounded familiar. I wonder if I met her before? Ryouga glanced over his shoulder to see the tent flap open and the same little boy as before stepped out. 

Hiro jumped over to where his mother was seated, eagerly taking up the plate she offered him. "Hurry up, Akane! Momma made pancakes!"

Akane! Ryouga's eyes widened as he stared at the smaller tent. Could it be?!

"She did! But I was going to cook breakfast today, Ran-!" Akane's voice caught in her throat as her eyes fastened on the familiar bandanna clad boy. "RYOUGA!!!"

The target of Akane's anger, Ryouga, had barely enough time to observe the arc of Akane's swing as her mallet descended upon his head. He crumbled quickly onto the ground, dazed, as visions of pretty birdies flew about his head.

"Akane, that's enough!" Ranma snapped, standing up to make her harsh tone seem that much more dangerous. Even Hiro was startled out of his eating by the roar of his mother's voice.

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was the boy that had beaten a defenseless pregnant woman and Okaasan was just letting him be! "B-But Ranma . . ." The cold stare in the redhead's eyes stopped the fight before it could start. Akane backed down, dropping onto the log beside Hiro in a huff.

"R-Ranma?" The voice was strained and slightly muffled by the earth, but it was definitely Ryouga. He pushed himself off the ground and stared intently at the kind woman who had offered him breakfast. It made sense. How else could she have known his name, and who else had such fiery red hair. "Ranma Saotome!" A bit of fire returned to the 'Lost Boy's' eyes as he looked upon his greatest rival. 

Somehow, unbidden, Ryouga's eyes tracked across Ranma and to the little boy that was now standing in front of his mother. Mother?! A flash of memory hit Ryouga straight between the eyes as he recalled the reason he had left Nerima so long ago.

"Oh my God! Saotome-san!" Ryouga dropped to his knees and started banging his head against the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"No." It was a barely audible response, but it filled Ryouga with dread. "It's not Saotome anymore."

"Huh?" Ryouga looked up expecting to see a scornful woman with a desire to see blood. Instead he found a somewhat sad and tired looking lady. "What do you mean?" His eyes glanced back and forth between Ranma and Akane and the little boy between them. "You . . . Akane . . . and you . . . together?"

Ranma smirked and shook her head. "Not in the way you think, but I did marry a Tendou."

Wait, Ryouga started working over this mystery in his mind, so Ranma didn't marry Akane? He wouldn't go after Nabiki and Kasumi was taken by the doctor, so who? Ryouga paled as he once again stared at the little boy and his 'mother'. "I . . . I . . . I . . . should go." Like a zombie, Ryouga picked up his pack and started to head off for the forest, his eyes always staring straight ahead.

"And walk out on our deal?" Ryouga stopped.

"What deal?" Akane asked.

Ranma didn't answer, but waited for Ryouga to face her again. "You wouldn't leave three helpless people alone in the wilderness, would you?"

Ryouga tried to swallow, but found his mouth had gone dry. He could easily hear the meaning behind Ranma's words. The beating he had given her while she was pregnant had still not been forgiven and Ryouga was honor-bound to pay for his crime for the rest of his life if need be. And this time, he did not believe there was enough time for him to experience the Hell he surely deserved.

"Hai, Tendou-sama." Ryouga bowed deeply as he waited for his first command.

"Good, now sit down and finish your breakfast. We'll start in another hour." Ranma returned to the frying pan and dropped a few pancakes onto Akane's plate then handed it to her. Hook, line, and sinker, she thought smugly as she started her own breakfast.

***

It was late and Ranma-chan had still not found a place to sleep for the night. She had been on the run for six months now and her condition was really starting to show. Running through the city, people had stared and pointed at her, mocking the dirty little slut in their fair town. What trash she must be, they claimed. It was enough for Ranma to scream and try to run even faster.

Her energy was being sapped by her extra baggage and it seemed to be getting heavier every day. Ranma used to sprint across the rooftops with ease, skipping over streets in a single bound. Now she was reduced to running, more like hobbling, along the sidewalk and having to stop and rest every half-hour or so. 

Now that it was dark out, fewer people were around to notice her. It was almost worth the cold rain and chilling wind to be out of people's attention.

Ranma-chan had been surviving these last few months by reverting to the training her father had given her, stealing. It wasn't honorable, but it was preferable to dying and becoming a murderer of the child she was carrying. She may not have wanted the child, but Ranma-chan wanted to be as honorable as possible and that meant keeping the baby. People had told her about abortions, but when it was described she had been so repulsed by the idea, Ranma-chan had dry-heaved into a wastebasket for a good ten minutes.

Trembling from the cold, Ranma-chan sought shelter in the doorstep of an abandoned warehouse. The streets looked clear as she looked up and down for signs of pursuit. Akane had been hot on her tail for the past week thanks to the police search of the homeless shelter she had been holing up in. Akane had been there and had almost caught Ranma immediately if not for the easy roof access Ranma had discovered.

A flash of lightening and boom of thunder brought her back to the present. Her feet and hands were numb from the cold and her clothes, a maternity dress with woman's underwear, were dirty from weeks of use. Normally, she wouldn't have been caught dead with the feminine attire, but pregnancy caused to many things to feel uncomfortably heavy. At least the morning sickness had slackened off a bit.

Weak as she was, Ranma was still able to knock down the large door and escape from the cold. Her teeth chattered as she walked into the dark and empty building. There was nothing here to make a fire or warm her body so she had to find a secluded spot to huddle in. Hopefully her own body heat would be enough once she curled up into a ball.

"Ranma!"

The yell came from outside and was easily identifiable as Akane. The girl was just too damned persistent. Taking shelter behind a pillar, Ranma closed her eyes and waited. She didn't make a sound except the slow intake of air, as she listened to Akane's footfalls out on the street. Hopefully the other girl would miss the broken door and walk right passed the warehouse.

"Ranma!"

Akane was much closer this time. The girl had some idea that they could still be together even after her father's decision. Well, there was no way that Ranma was going to let anyone find her and force her to marry Soun! She was a guy for God's sake!

"Ranma!"

It was further now. Ranma let out a sigh of relief as she slid down to the floor with her back against the steel pillar. She landed with a wet plop as her soaked dress slapped the floor and was drained of some of its water under her weight. Tucking her knees in closer to her chest, Ranma wrapped her arms about her body and tried to work some warmth back into her body. She was pretty sure the cold wasn't good for her child.

"Excuse me?" Ranma jumped to a standing position as a voice came from the darkness. "Do you know how to get to . . . Ranma?"

Ranma-chan's hands started to tremble in fear, grasping the pillar for security, as she realized who was in the warehouse with her. She should have checked the area more carefully, but she was so tired and cold . . . 

"So, I've found you at last, hey Ranma?" The sound of cracking knuckles reverberated throughout the large room like the pop of rifles. On a normal day, Ranma would have enjoyed another fight with Ryouga, but she just didn't see it as possible this time.

"R-Ryouga." She gasped, thoughts of the cold fleeing her as she looked for some way to escape. "F-Fancy meeting you h-here." Maybe she could talk him down . . . 

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

. . . maybe not.

Ranma was skidding across the ground before she knew what was happening, a red imprint of where Ryouga had hit her was forming on her left cheek. Her energy spent and reflexes dulled by pregnancy, Ranma-chan was completely at the mercy of her attacker.

Ryouga couldn't believe he'd gotten in such an easy shot. Ranma, his greatest rival, seemed to be putty in his hands as he continued to knock the redhead around. Her face was turning black and blue under the constant pummeling from his fists. For whatever reason, Ranma was not protecting her face, but had her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"What's wrong Ranma?! To afraid of my might to defend yourself properly?! Here, let me show you the virtue of proper training!" Grabbing the red pigtail and lifting the girl off the ground, Ryouga landed a turning kick to her side and sent her crashing into the far wall. "That was pathetic Ranma! You really are turning into a girl!"

She hurt, a lot. Ranma could barely see out of her puffy and swollen eyes and her mouth had the coppery taste of blood in a major way. The kick to her side had cracked a rib and she was afraid that another such hit would force the bone into something important and easily damaged. Forget about her self, Ranma couldn't let an innocent child be killed. This was going to have to end quickly.

Ranma-chan roared in anger, a blue aura jumping to the surface. It wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it would have to be enough. She charged up ready to throw a strong ki blast. Across the way, she could see Ryouga walking towards her, his green aura lapping at his body like a flame as he readied his own ki blast.

"Back off, P-chan!" Ranma screamed. "I don't wanna fight you now!"

Ryouga smirked and kept walking closer. "That's too bad Ranma. Cause I've been looking forward to this day for some time. Shi Shi Hokodan!" 

"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma released her blast to intercept Ryouga's. If the blast hit her, she wasn't certain if her body could put up with the abuse and protect her baby. As soon as the blast was gone, she scrapped her will for enough energy for a second blast.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

Too late!

Ranma felt her body being lifted off its feet as she braced herself for the blast. The clothes on her body were being scorched as she became enveloped by the ki. Her arms continued to cover her belly as her last conscious thought was for the safety of her baby.

Ryouga watched in satisfaction as Ranma's body was flung like a rag-doll through the wall of the warehouse. Not wanting to lose a second of this wonderful revenge, he rushed through the hole Ranma's body had made and bound for the limp body in the middle of the road.

The rain had thankfully stopped so that he could continue with Ranma's beating. It was true what they say, 'Revenge is sweet'. Outside there were street lamps that made it easier to see his opponent. For a while in the warehouse, Ryouga hadn't even been able to tell the sex of the person who had entered the building. Now he had a clear view of Ranma-chan so there was no where for her to hide. She had really let herself go since the last time we fought, he noticed with disgust. "You're getting fat and slow like your father, Ranma." He commented while hoisting the limp girl up by her throat. So close he could tell that Ranma had stopped breathing.

Ryouga panicked. He'd talked about it, but never really meant to kill the womanizer. Dropping the girl like she had the bubonic plague, Ryouga backpedaled a few feet until he ran into a lamppost. 

"Ryouga!" Akane cried from down the street. She was running to meet him in the street. "Have you seen Ranma?" Her hurried steps had suddenly faltered as she took notice of Ranma's bruised and battered form. "Oh my God! Ranma!"

This just couldn't be happening, Ryouga thought. Could he have really killed Ranma. "Akane, I . . I . ."

"What happened to her?" Akane gasped in shock as she pressed two fingers against Ranma's neck. "Ryouga, she's not breathing!"

"I . . I know." He muttered and waited for Akane to hit him. "Akane, I didn't mean to-"

"Get over here you idiot! We've got to help her!" Ryouga nodded and stumbled over to Ranma's body. "Do you know CPR?!" Akane was cursing herself for missing the first aid class because the teacher wanted her to do mouth to mouth with a dummy.

The 'Lost Boy's' eyes suddenly went wide as he considered what was involved in CPR. "I-I can't do that! Ranma and I-"

Akane looked at him aghast. "You moron! There's more at stake here than you or Ranma! We've got to save her baby!"  
Baby?! Looking over the body at his feet, Ryouga's eyes locked onto the large stomach he had assumed was a weight problem. That was why Ranma had been guarding her stomach the entire time! And he had kicked her down there! "Oh my God!" Ryouga stumbled backwards until he ran into something solid. "Ack!"

"Dr. Toufuu! Ranma isn't breathing!" Her eyes were tearing as she kneeled at the other girl's side. The doctor took immediate action and started pressing shiatsu points on Ranma's chest.

There was a tense moment when the only sound to be heard was the regular pitter-patter of water dripping off the rooftops. Then, pounding hard once on Ranma's chest, Dr. Toufuu was able to start her breathing once more. Akane cried in relief and grabbed Ranma's hand, trying to offer comfort in any way she could.

Ryouga watched the proceedings in sick horror as the doctor continued to examine Ranma's body. Barely, on the outskirts of his consciousness, Ryouga could hear Dr. Toufuu's assessment of the redhead's wounds being caused by fists. If they had hit her a little harder in the side Ranma would not have a child to worry about anymore, he said. Ryouga's face went from pale to completely ashen.

With this shocking revelation, Akane slowly focused on Ryouga. Everything suddenly fell into place for her as she began to growl. The doctor could only watch as Akane stood up, red flames of her aura burning so hot that there was a strong smell of ozone in the air. Taking slow, dangerous steps in Ryouga's direction, Akane pulled two mallets out of thin air, one for each hand.

Ryouga gulped as he watched the love of his life advance on him with murder in her eyes. He didn't even dare block or attempt to avoid her spinning strike. The mallets made contact with his head and stomach in one uniform hit with all of Akane's strength and power backing them up.

Collapsing onto the concrete after hitting a steel lamppost, Ryouga had only enough strength to look up at his attacker. Akane was no longer the only person present. He was surrounded by Ranma's friends and family. Each glared at him with the same disgust and hatred Akane had shown.

"Is that it, Ryouga?" Nabiki demanded.

"Can you only beat on defenseless women?" Kuno yelled this time.

Kasumi then stepped out. "You are pathetic, P-chan!"

"You lower than garbage!" Shampoo spat at him.

Raising her combat spatula, Ukyou screamed, "I'm gonna turn you into pork okonomiyaki!" 

Ryouga's face bounced off the ground, increasing the size of the impact crater beneath him. When he looked back up again, Akane stood there with a mallet over two feet in diameter. "How could you think I would ever love a pig like you! RYOUGA NO BAKA!" She pounded him into the ground once again.

"Look at what you've done!" It was the scream of a little boy. 

Ryouga lifted his head painfully off the ground again. In front of him stood Hiro, snarling at him with the pain of a life growing up with a mother that was always so quiet and cold now. 

Further off in the distance, where Hiro pointed, Ryouga could see Ranma-chan, six years older, looking like an empty husk of who she once was. Behind her, Soun stepped out of the mist and grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. All the quiet Ranma could do was cry as she was forced to endure the man's attentions.

"You ruined my life!" Hiro screamed with intense hatred. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" 

Ryouga sat up quickly and looked frantically about the camp for the attack he was still expecting to come. His shirt and hair were plastered to his body in a heavy sheet of sweat. His heart was beating a hundred times a second and felt ready to burst straight out of his chest. 

He'd had nightmares before, but this was the first one he had involving Ranma in a long time. Like some people, Ryouga tended to look at dreams like an omen. Whatever the meaning, the idea of danger was hard to miss.

If nothing else, this enforced the idea that he had a lot to seek forgiveness for from Ranma. Ryouga would be a slave for the rest of his life if Ranma wanted him to be. Hopefully, no one would ask him to commit seppuku because Ryouga would do it without batting a lash.

***

The next few days seemed to pass by like a dream. Ranma could be a terrible taskmaster. She was starting everyone off with a lot of endurance and strength training. Akane didn't need it as bad as Hiro or Ranma herself, so she just kept pace with the little boy to be sure he didn't get lost. 

Somehow, amazingly enough, Ryouga had not gotten lost once since they had started. He acted as if Ranma was his master and never left her side unless she told him to. No matter how friendly she treated him, Ranma could not convince Ryouga that he was anything but a servant.

Of course, for a woman with sore muscles this came in handy every now and then.

At the moment, Akane and Hiro were carrying some large boulders on their backs and running to the foothills of a nearby mountain. To keep Ryouga from getting lost Akane and Ranma would trade off who would run with Hiro every other lap. Now was Ranma's free time, capitalized by the massage she was getting from Ryouga.

"So Ryouga," She began, rocking under the man's ministrations of her shoulders and neck. "What have you been up to for the last six years?"

"I've been doing a lot of traveling and trying to keep up my skills." He responded while kneading a tense group of muscles in Ranma's neck. It was weird. Ranma had lost a lot of her strength and if he pressed just a little harder he was certain he could snap her neck. At the same time, Ryouga felt Ranma's aura had become a good deal more powerful and focused, unlike his own. Perhaps it was a trade off for marriage. 

"Tendou-sama?" He asked. Ranma never tried to make him stop referring to her so formally. Ryouga thought it was just a part of his punishment.

Relishing the 'Lost Boy's' strong grip, Ranma had not the strength to respond except to grunt her approval. 

"What was it like . . . being married?" He asked.

He got no immediate response except the tensing muscles under his hands. Whatever it was she was thinking about, Ryouga had certainly struck a nerve. "It is not something I wish to talk about."

"Sorry." After a long pause where he considered the things that might have gone on, Ryouga paled a little more and considered himself fortunate to not turn into a woman. "How come you don't want to change anymore? Does Hiro not know about it?"

"Oh, Hiro knows and he doesn't mind, but I've simply got new priorities in my life. The Ranma Saotome I was and the Ranma Tendou I am now are two very different people. I've been Hiro's mother for a long time now and I don't think I could, or would want to, give that up." The massage done, Ranma stretched her arms experimentally and nodded in satisfaction at the relief of pain. Ryouga still sat behind her, considering Ranma's words.

She really isn't the Ranma I knew. She seems much more grown up and ready to accept her responsibilities. Could the marriage have been a good thing for Ranma? Ryouga took an assessing look at the figure before him. She sat tall and acted with honor, but her voice had a little pain and sadness in it. He could even see it in her eyes. The deep vibrant blue that made women go crazy were now sullen and introspective when she was in one of her cold and stoic moods, which occurred quite often, he discovered. No, he decided, what happened to Ranma may have turned out okay, but there was too much scarring below the surface.

The first question had brought a myriad of images floating through Ranma's mind. In most of them she was angry and alone. Soun was always the cause for her hard times like he took a pleasure in her suffering. The last night they had together, Ranma was certain the man took pleasure in her suffering. It just took a life-threatening situation like alcohol poisoning to make him admit it. Other images, of her son and her daughters, were accompanied with joy and happiness. Though she rarely let those emotions show anymore, especially at the dojo, Ranma was always laughing or smiling in her head. 

She knew people saw her as cold because of the abuse she endured, but if she were any different it might have been her lying lifeless on the floor that night. Ranma had to be strong and silent. Each battle required its own tactics.

Sighing like the weight of the world had been thrust on her shoulders Ranma leaned backwards until she rested against Ryouga's hard stomach. She may not have to deal with the pain of living in the dojo, but she still had her memories and they were as clear as the nightmares that came to her at night.

Ryouga started shifting in his seat as Ranma rested against his chest. He still couldn't get over the fact that this woman used to be Ranma Saotome, his rival and tormentor. What was he supposed to do? She claimed that she was not the person she used to be, but how far did that go?

"Sit still will you, Ryo-kun? I'm not going to bite." She teased the 'Lost Boy' a bit and watched in amusement as he blushed and became as motionless as a statue. Hard like a statue too, Ranma smirked, leaning a little more into Ryouga's well-defined musculature. 

Pushing aside her own amusement, Ranma ventured to continue her plans for the young man. "Ryo-kun, are you married?"

His eyes grew to the size of saucers and his face deepened into a darker shade of red. "T-Tendo-sama! Wh-What are you saying!?! I-I-I . . ."

"Just a question, Ryo-kun. Don't tell me a big brave man like you can't handle a simple question." Her voice was playful. Well, as playful as Ranma could make her voice sound nowadays. The stoic tone she normally used was a bit hard to overcome.

Ryouga coughed and stretched out the collar of his shirt a little, suddenly feeling very warm. "Uh, no. I'm not m-married."

Ranma smiled inwardly a little, letting her hand draw circles along Ryouga's pant legs. "Really? I thought you and Akari would have gotten together at least."

"S-She didn't want to wait forever and decided to move on with her life two years ago. Akari married some guy she met at a Sumo Pig Championship." He tried to remain calm. It was a silly idea he was having that Ranma was thinking of marrying him. But why is she doing that thing with my leg! 

"Good for her." Ranma commented. "You ever think of settling down some day?" 

"O-Okaasan!" Akane had just finished her last lap with Hiro and dropped the boulder onto the ground. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Not to mention what she just saw! "What are you doing to Ranma, you pervert!" Akane charged with her mallet raised.

The head of Akane's mallet hit the ground with an ineffectual thud. Two heads turned to the woman sitting in Ryouga's lap as the sides of her blade slipped into its scabbard. Both individuals swallowed at Ranma's calm and intimidating stare. "I said something before about overreacting, didn't I, daughter?"

Akane nodded quickly and hid her hands, still holding the grip of her mallet, behind her back and looked at the ground at her feet.

Ryouga was tenser than ever. He had seen Ranma carrying her katana around everywhere she went, but never saw her use it. Technically, he still hadn't. Ranma's swing had moved too fast for him to see except for the brief flash of the sun reflecting off of metal. 

Taking it all in, Ranma relaxed when she saw no more dispute with Akane. She hadn't had to do that to the girl in a long time and it seemed a little cruel to scare her so badly, but there was no better way to get through to Akane. Nodding to herself, Ranma picked herself up. "Thanks for the back rub, Ryo-kun. You three go wash up now and I'll have dinner ready when you get back." She walked off silently, stepping lightly through the forest like she was floating above it.

When Ranma was out of sight, Akane glared once again at Ryouga. "You leave her alone." Her voice dripped with acid. "Okaasan has had enough trouble with men." Grabbing a towel from a nearby tree, Akane stalked off for the river to wash up quickly. 

After a minute, Ryouga stood up and headed for camp, hoping he could get some hot water from Ranma.

***

"I still don't know why you have to sleep in my tent." Akane growled as she made room for the boy.

Focusing all of his attention on the small corner of the tent, Ryouga made sure to avoid looking at Akane as she moved about in only a t-shirt and shorts. The summer heat had gotten especially bad tonight and Ryouga would have been sitting in just his shorts if it weren't for his tent-mate. "I-I could ask your mom to let me switch places with Hiro if you want."

Akane stopped settling herself in her sleeping bag instantly. Turning her head slowly, she looked at Ryouga through a red haze. Snarling, Akane pulled out a new mallet to swing. "You would like that, wouldn't you, you PERVERT!"

Instinctually covering his head with his arms, Ryouga tried to call out a desperate plea. "Remember what your mom said this afternoon!" He held himself still for a few deep breaths then came up when he still didn't feel the impact.

Akane was still glaring at him, but the mallet was gone. Her battle aura was glowing softly about her body and the muscles along her arms were tense, but she wasn't attacking him. "And you remember what I told you this afternoon."

***

Sitting awake in the other tent, Hiro looked over at his mother with a question printed on his face. "Why does Akane-neechan call Ryouga a pervert, Okaasan?"

Ranma placed her finger in the book she was reading to keep her page and smiled a bit. "Oh, your sister will call a boy a pervert if she likes him a lot. Just her way of saying she cares."

Hiro thought this sounded weird, but accepted it as true since his mother had never lied to him before. Girls can be so weird, he thought, drifting off to sleep. "Akane must really like him then."

Saying nothing, Ranma watched her son close his eyes and curl up on his side asleep. "I think she does, my angel." 

End Chapter Two

***

Ranma seems to be very girlie in this chapter, I realize that, but I shrug and move on with my life. Things just seem to fit and I can at least tell you the girlie attitude she has with Ryouga is just an act. That should be easy enough to tell, but if you're still not sure what's going on then I'm not going to say.

Again, C&C are welcome. Please send to jehtek@hotmail.com

If you want more of my fanfics, visit www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Three

By Michael Fetter

Silent and dark, blending in with the background, the night and the ninja had much in common. It was the main reason they both wore black the little ninja suspected. 

He had been practicing his craft on orders for the past few weeks, waiting for the opportunity to report back to his master. A ninja has his loyalties after all. Of course, that could be unfortunate when they were life long bonds to the Kuno siblings.

***

They concluded the mountain exercises about a month later. Ranma had them drilled in endurance, strength, and body toughening. She would have stayed longer, but there was no point in some of those exercises while Hiro was so young. Plus the bruises on her body had not completely healed so she couldn't partake in some of the training.

"Where to now, Okaasan?" During the more private moments, Akane had started to call her by her first name, but Ranma had insisted she refer to her as 'Okaasan' when Hiro was about. Ranma would've preferred to be called 'Okaasan' all the time, but she wouldn't push it with Akane. The girl would learn on her own.

"Kyoto." Ranma smirked a bit at Akane's facefault.

Picking up her jaw, Akane made up the distance separating them in two bounds. "You just made us travel way up North! Why would you now want to head to Kyoto?!"

"Because the beaches make good speed training." This seemed to fluster Akane a little bit more.

"There are beaches much closer to where we are, Okaasan." She wasn't going to get mad, she wasn't. Akane started to stomp and ball up her hands though.

Becoming annoyed, Ranma stopped to face her daughter. "Stop your foolish whining this instant!" Six years of motherhood certainly did teach you how to deal with kids. "If you did not want to train then you should not have come along."

Akane paled under the verbal abuse. It really was like having a mother scold her. Taking a moment to regain her senses, Akane heard Ryouga snicker behind her. The pervert hadn't done anything but gotten on her nerves since Okaasan had found him. "What are you laughing at pervert!?!"

"You, tomboy." Never in his life did he think he would come to quote or even agree with the old Ranma about Akane. Ryouga had just never seen Akane in her true light. The past weeks, she had been abusive, easily angered, and very unladylike. Nothing like Tendou-san, Ryouga noted. After that thought, he got very confused and watched the redhead walking ahead of them.

Following his gaze, Akane assumed the boy was ignoring her to look at her mother's butt. "You HENTAI! RYOUGA NO BAKA!"

"Akane! Ryouga!" Again, Akane was stopped from swinging her mallet by Okaasan's voice.

"Hai?" They called back in unison.

"Hold each other's hand. I don't want you getting lost." Ranma commanded. 

They could only sputter in response, giving the other a dirty look before returning to Ranma. "NO WAY!"

"I'm not touching this pervert!" Akane yelled.

Ryouga complained just as loudly. "There's no way I'm holding this tomboy's hand!"

Stopping in her tracks, Ranma turned to regard the young adults, finding great amusement in their responses. They were fighting just like she and Akane used to do. This was working out better than she could hope for. Giving the two a withering stare, Ranma spoke again. "Do I really have to repeat myself?" 

The two gulped as they watched Ranma finger the hilt of her katana. Hiro was watching from Ranma's side at her sister's scolding. He wondered why Akane would have to hold Ryouga's hand for punishment. Directing one more glare at Ryouga, Akane grabbed the boy's hand and started dragging him after Ranma.

Not really seeing the point, Hiro grabbed his mother's free hand and continued their walk. Okaasan, he noticed, had another one of her small smiles, and wondered if that holding hands meant something he didn't understand?

After a few minutes of silence, Akane started asking questions again. "If we're going to Kyoto, why are we walking West instead of South?"

Ryouga snorted at the stupid question. "Isn't it obvious, tomboy? Tendou-san wants to get there by beach for training." His hand started to hurt as he finished the brief explanation. Interestingly, it was the same hand he was holding Akane with.

"Close, Ryo-kun." Akane stuck out her tongue when Ranma said he was wrong. "I also want to stop by Sapporo to give Akane's sisters a call. I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did with my training trip."

"Oh, Okaasan, you could never be that bad." Akane protested and was rewarded with an amused glance from Ranma.

"Suck up." Ryouga muttered. 

This time Ranma had to cover her mouth as she chuckled.

"You're one to talk, 'Ryo-kun'!" Akane mimicked Ranma's voice and pressed down harder on the boy's hand. Ryouga fought back this time and the woods echoed with screams of 'pervert' and 'tomboy'.

A tug on her hand brought Ranma's attention to Hiro. "Are they gonna fight like that all the time, momma."

"No, not all the time." Just most of it. Ranma picked up the pace slightly and increased the distance between the two pairs to save her hearing. Boy did this bring back memories, Ranma thought happily.

There was some muffled chortle from the pair.

"Shut up, Ryouga." Akane grumbled, testing the strength in her hands.

Ryouga laughed a little more, for some reason, unable to kill his amusement.

"Shut UP, Ryouga." Akane growled a little more.

"Bwahhahahahahah!"

"Ryouga no BAKA!" Thanks to the distance separating them, Ranma was unable to stop Akane this time. The girl smirked as she watched the Ryouga dot ascend the nearest mountain range and disappear. Finally, she was alone with Ranma without that pervert getting in her way.

Ranma sighed, shaking her head. "It had to happen eventually." She commented, following Ryouga's arc over the terrain. "And his luck was holding out so well." Ranma grimaced as she shifted the heavy pack on her shoulders into a better position. Her left hand fell to her side again, the blue ki glowing through her fingers.

***

Sapporo, Nation's Inn Hotel and Restaurant. Ranma found the room in good order. There were two beds, nightstand with alarm clock and phone, TV and mirror across the room, and a bathroom with the usual hotel compliments of shampoos and soaps. With a sigh of relief, she let the heavy pack settle onto the floor beside one of the beds and rubbed her aching shoulders.

Maybe she sat down too quickly and pulled on some sore muscles, but her side once again ached. Okaasan tried to make as little a spectacle of it as possible, letting the soft glow flow through her left hand and onto her side. It helped soothe the pain, but could not abate it entirely. 

The broken rib had been giving her trouble as she tried to keep up with the training her son and daughter were performing. On more than one occasion Okaasan had to concede for the day before the pain became too much. That was the big problem with bones. 

Okaasan can control her ki so well that she can have it concentrate on injuries. Most of the time it was a scrape or bruise, Hiro's usually, but bones needed to be set first. Ribs, to her great agitation, could not be set. So it was healing in a slightly different angle than she would have hoped for.

"C'mon squirt." Akane called for her little brother as she entered the room. "The sooner we get cleaned up the sooner we can eat." 

Tuning out the sounds of her children unpacking and the drama of who got the shower first, Ranma turned to the phone at the bedside. From the sound of a running shower, she guessed Akane had gotten their first since Hiro still insisted on baths. It was for the best since she would have to watch him to be sure he didn't have any trouble.

Ranma preferred to go after her children considering the temperature of water she normally used.

Hiro dropped down onto the bed beside her, bouncing on the springs as he landed.

Annoyed Okaasan eyed her son, which had the desired effect. She didn't see his face turn somber as she typed in the number of Nabiki's office. That was another reason for stopping in Sapporo and not a smaller city closer to the beach. Nabiki had gone into work as a mutual funds director. It made little sense to Ranma, except that people gave Nabiki money to invest and she got a percentage off of what they earned.

The phone on the other side rang once and picked up immediately by Nabiki's secretary. "Moshi moshi, Tendou Mutual, how can I help you?"

Ranma was taken aback for a moment as she realized the voice was male and young. "Uh, Tendou Nabiki please."

"Who may I tell her is calling?" the young man asked pleasantly.

"This is her mother." 

There was a momentary pause while the young man spoke to Nabiki through an intercom, putting her on hold. The music she often associated with elevators beat a steady, annoying rhythm. No doubt, Nabiki used it to make people all the more grateful to talk to her when she answered. "Okaasan?"

Ranma pushed the song from her mind as she heard Nabiki's voice. "Afternoon, Nabiki-chan."

"Good afternoon, Okaasan. Where are you?"

Ranma looked over at Hiro as she felt the bed tremor when he slid off. "Sapporo, Nation's Inn Hotel."

Noticing her look, Hiro sighed and sat down on the floor and fiddled with the contents of his backpack to pass the time.

"You should have called me. I could've put you up somewhere nicer."

Ranma noted that Nabiki hadn't offered her own place to stay. That likely meant Nabiki's condo was not stocked with any decent food and her maid hadn't performed a weekly cleaning yet. "Nonsense. This hotel suits our needs just fine. Was that a new secretary answering your phone?"

"Who? Sean-kun – I mean Nevers-san?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Ranma wondered if this was Nabiki's first interest in the opposite sex for anything but money. "I assume he had all the qualities you were looking for in a secretary?" she asked with some amusement.

There was a momentary pause. Ranma imagined Nabiki blushing, hard as she rarely blushed. "Of course, he can type and everything." Nabiki sarcastically remarked. "Hey, I know, why don't we get together for dinner tonight and you can tell me about the guy who's been asking around for you."

"Excuse me?" Ranma couldn't think of any man who might be looking for her. Most she knew were students at the dojo or parents to students at the dojo.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him anything. I know you aren't scouting out available bachelors and he didn't give a business title."

"Thanks, Nabiki." Ranma frowned as she considered why someone might be looking for her. She'd have to set it aside for now though. "Could you do me a favor and find out what happened to Ukyou?"

"You sure about that, Okaasan?"

Images flashed in Ranma's mind where Ukyou was yelling for her to leave the Ucchan. Whatever happened in the past, she had to know if Ukyou was all right now. The girl's suffering was at least indirectly her fault. "Yes. Bring whatever you find to dinner tonight. Where should we meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at six at the hotel, Okaasan."

Smiling, Ranma thanked her daughter and said her goodbye. When she finished, Akane was walking out of the bath, her hair in a towel, and another around her waist. Hiro walked into the bath saying he wouldn't need any help. Okaasan nodded and listened for the sound of running water before turning back to Akane.

"Whom were you talking to?" she asked, drying out her hair in front of the mirror and brushing it down.

"Your sister, Nabiki. She's going to pick us up at six for dinner."

"That's nice." Akane smiled at her in the mirror then pulled her towel from her body. She frowned when Ranma looked away, uninterested. With the towel in her hand, she tried making a production of drying her self off, but no sway of the hip or unnecessary lift of an arm pulled any attention.

Okaasan did stand up after a moment and leave for the bathroom. "Try to learn some feminine modesty, Akane."

In the bath, Hiro sat lazily building lather in his hands. He heard the door open and close and knew who it must be. Sighing, Hiro dropped his hands back into the water and stared at the rippling surface.

"Is Ryouga-san gonna visit us again, Okaasan?"

Ranma stopped to frown at herself in the mirror as she removed her kimono. She couldn't watch Hiro in the tub while female because it would most likely cause some of the warm water to splash in her direction and effect the change and rip her clothing.

She could see the deep purple covering the area on her left side where the rib was broken. It was looking better, but only just.

Sounds from the other side of the door told Okaasan that Akane was finished drying and getting dressed. She wondered how long it would be before Ryouga could possibly find them again. With the traveling and his bad sense of direction it was a small chance they would ever see him again for many weeks. By that time, Akane should have either given up on her silly ideas or Ranma would have to confront her directly about them.

"Some day, Hiro-kun." Okaasan replied, undressed and sitting herself down beside Hiro outside of the tub. She reached in to cup some water in her hands to pour through his hair. 

The change rippled through her body and he could feel his legs slide across the floor to accommodate the greater mass. Ranma looked at his hands for a moment. They were larger and displayed more obvious strength than her female form.

It had been many months since he last adopted his original form. Ranma reached back and grabbed the extra towel from a rack and wrapped it about his waist.

"Okaasan?" Hiro turned around in the tub to stare at his cursed mother. "How come you haven't done that in a long time?"

Ranma reached in to the water again to pour through Hiro's hair before grabbing the shampoo. "I haven't felt a need."

"How come?"

Hiro remained still while Ranma started washing his hair, scrubbing the shampoo into his scalp. "Because I don't need to change to take care of you."

"Is it bad?"

His hands stopped and Ranma looked down at his son, concern in his eyes. "What?"

"Is changing bad? Does it hurt you, Okaasan?" Hiro asked, staring into his 'mother's' eyes. He wanted to understand Okaasan, but every time Hiro thought he figured something out, Okaasan would change the rules.

Ranma blinked while he considered the question. He took nothing lightly when it came from his son. Molding his son into a manly man started with entertaining his questions and treating him like an adult on occasion. "Yes, I think changing is bad. It hurts more than just me, though. It hurt my friends and your sisters."

"Oh." Looking back into the water, Hiro looked guiltily at the steam rising off of it. "I'm sorry."

"What for, Hiro-kun?"

"We shoulda stayed in the mountains. There wasn't so much warm water out there."

Ranma frowned and rinsed his son's hair of the shampoo. Hiro was not a very good liar. "You missed seeing me like this." Okaasan stated, cupping more water in his hands.

Shrugging, Hiro continued to stare at the water. "I don't know. I didn't really when Ryouga-san was around."

His hair was clean and there wasn't much more Hiro would need Ranma's help for. The boy held onto Okaasan's hands while he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "Is it bad that I sometimes miss Otoosan?" Hiro asked.

Ranma flinched, but kept it from his son's eyes. He would like to have said yes, it was bad to ever think of Soun, but he couldn't. Soun, for all his faults, was still Hiro's father. There was never any love lost between them, but Soun had certainly made an impact on Hiro. The boy obviously loved his father and probably found it difficult to understand why Ranma did not.

"No Hiro, it's not bad for you to miss him."

At the door to the bathroom, Hiro turned around. "Do you ever miss him, Okaasan?"

Ranma sought some strength within himself to do the compassionate thing, but he had trouble just holding Hiro's gaze. He turned his back on Hiro and sat down beside the tub again, reaching in for the drain stopper. "Go get dressed for dinner, Hiro."

The door opened and closed quietly as little footsteps left the bathroom. Fresh water rumbled into the tub, cooling off the steam and dropping the temperature within the room. Ranma let the cool water run over her hands, raising goosebumps along her body as she watched the tub refill.

Even dead Soun was still tormenting her. She understood the need for parents, a mother and a father. Ranma hated herself for still feeling a desire to see her own father again. Genma had been the only one she'd known for most of her childhood. She still resented many of the things he did to her, but that didn't mean his absence didn't pain her in some way.

Okaasan hoped that in time Hiro would forget about Soun entirely, but that would just be repeating her father's mistakes. She wanted to give Hiro better so he wouldn't know . . .

A tear disappeared into the cold water as Ranma held her self up over the lip of the tub. "Damn you Soun." She cried. "Can't you ever leave me in peace?"

***

Scorched earth and smoldering bodies were all that remained towards the conclusion of the world's most epic of battles. Only a handful of warriors remained to finish this blood bath of fights. They were the skilled, experienced, seasoned samurai, pinning deadly sharp steel against each other in powerful display of ability.

"Stand down you scum!" Cried the lone warrior of good. His was the task presented by the Gods. Only within his destiny was there a chance to rescue the damsel, a fair maiden of spirit and warmth. In the Lord's domain she was a state treasure beyond comparison. 

The man wore silken garb beneath the hard shine of dragon scales, an armor he secured with the defeat of the evil atrocity. Each plate was another intricate display of green scale, locking tightly with the next to create an impenetrable suit of Japanese armor. There used to be a mask covering his face, but somewhere in this bloody war it had become lost. The dark curls of his hair and hard lines of his solemn face could be seen as lightning crashed upon the ground around them.

Fighter trash of some honorless nation he stared down with holy virtue. These men, no matter the numbers, would fall at his feet with each swipe of his katana. Cowards, all of them. The samurai faced off against the remaining six curs who dared to bar his path to save his love.

"This is where you stop, Knight of God!" the leader of the final pack looked much like the slobbering dogs he saw scavenging the outlands on his travels. They each carried jagged swords and wore armor easier to compare with rags than any true protection. 

A second man grinned and readied a charge at the single warrior of light. "I will take pleasure in smearing your insides across my blade!"

"I would not waste my time to parlay with such rabble." The knight stated, standing ready for the attack. "Come, fight me and see if your pathetic skill could even compare to my divine justice!"

Dark purple and green swirled amongst the gathering clouds. The wind picked up, forcing some of the men to shift stances to hold themselves upright. The knight simply stood, the changing chaotic world around him unable to penetrate his defenses.

Raising his sword, the knight stared blankly ahead of him, as if the fight to come was beneath his notice. Then, with a sharp battle cry, he charged the struggling group of enemies, slashing and piercing his way to their vulnerable areas in their defenses. There was no mistaking how this man had survived for so long. The skill and savagery he displayed completely overwhelmed the remaining fighters, giving them barely a chance to scream in pain before they died.

Through it all, the knight had remained clean of any blood. Not even the sweat for such a workout appeared on his clothing. With solemn grace, he sheathed the katana at his side and strode forward to the goal of his campaign.

On top of the mountain the war had waged about, a small patch of green remained to hold its prisoner in relative comfort. She was shorter than the knight, her small frame demure and voluptuous. This was the reason men fought war, the sight of this beauty. To run your hands through her silky red hair, feel the warmth of her spirit, or the sweetness of her mouth any man would charge into battle. And it was he, a knight of God, who found his way to his beautiful pigtailed goddess. 

"Ah, lovely damsel, I come to free you of this horrid confines. I doth thank my nightly prayers that I find you unharmed. Come and I shall whisk you away from this demon infested land." The knight extended his hand outward, but the red-haired woman did not accept. Instead she pulled her clothes in tightly about her body.

"You should go, Sir Knight, and leave me to my fall from grace."

Not understanding, the knight stepped forward, hoping to hold her close. As he approached he began to notice the smaller details of her fine kimono that had escaped his eye before. There was the finely woven gold thread creating an intricate pattern of a dragon along her bodice, and more importantly, the rips along its seams.

"What is this?" the knight asked, worry in his eyes. "Has some villain brought an ill against thee?"

"More than an ill I fear."

The knight reeled back in shock as the goddess pulled forward a young boy, hiding behind her. Cool, hard control returned after a moment and the knight looked gravely upon this new transgression. "Some demon had defiled an agent of Heaven and would condemn thee for a thousand life times to Hell for his blackness. And now, it would fall to my shoulders, and repair his misdeed."

Bowing her head, the goddess held the boy close. "Thank you valiant knight."

Without another word, he strode forward, katana pulled once again from its sheath and held gravely in his hands. "Be cleansed with my divine contrition, pigtailed goddess."

Upon a ground of living green, flowed red like a river to his feet. Bodies, headless now, can no longer know their faults and see their shame. They have found peace in the gray, clouds parted to give a ray of light as consolation for a loss to one world and gift for the next. The knight felt pain for what he'd done, but with his purpose fulfilled and his damsel, goddess of fiery beauty, saved, he would meet them again.

Knight of God, Herald of Divine Justice, Jewel upon the World of Sin, Kuno Tatewaki raised his blade once more, the point brushing against the scale skin of dragon armor. "Be cleansed and seek higher places."

***

The four of them sat around a large table in the center of an opulent restaurant that focused on classier European dishes. While Nabiki could browse the menu board and chose a proper meal, the rest had trouble deciphering half of the words used. In the end, Okaasan suggested Nabiki order for all of them.

"Red wine, Okaasan?" Nabiki asked, looking over the single-page menu of various alcoholic beverages. 

Ranma shook her head no. "I don't drink. Tea will suit me fine."

Nabiki frowned for a moment then went to her sister. "Akane?"

"Uh, I . ." she couldn't help but think of all the parties she went to during college. "No, I don't drink that much either." 

"Oh well, tea all around I suppose." She handed the menu to the waiter, watching him stuff the bill in his pocket and shuffle off to another table.

"So." Nabiki took a good look at those assembled. "Things must be going okay. I don't see any bruises or cuts."

"Really?" Okaasan mused. "I would have thought that meant things were going slow."

"Did you ever stop to consider that martial arts and sadism are one in the same."

Frowning, Akane came to the defense of her chosen life path. What Nabiki was suggesting was something akin to heresy in a martial arts family of their caliber. "It's kinder than scraping for dying companies and toying with the job security."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "I think you forget who you're talking to little sister. What I do brings money to the family and keeps you clothed, fed, and warm at night."

"Maybe I don't want your dirty money anymore."

"Convenient that you waited until you were finished with college and back with Okaasan to come to that decision." Nabiki sneered. She'd seen all the little signs, some so small a tank would fit without a problem. Each of Akane's pathetic attempts to win Okaasan's heart again, make her Ranma again. Well it didn't seem to be what Okaasan wanted and it wasn't what she wanted.

Akane's anger was turning into a white-hot fury as she thought of how her sister was trying to make her feel guilty. What gave her the right to toy with her life? Nabiki had been pulling schemes and playing with her head since they were little. "Lots of that money came from pictures you sold Kuno of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Akane. The money I got for those shots would barely cover the tip I gave the delivery boy each time you cooked." Her voice was rising. Nabiki never raised her voice in business deals, but this wasn't business, was it? Family came that much closer to the heart. 

"Enough!"

The restaurant went silent as all eyes turned to the person who's palm smacked the table hard enough to make it jump. Okaasan paid little heed to anyone but her family. No one else really mattered, but someone would pay for this embarrassment later. Right now she had to hold her attention on Akane and Nabiki to keep people's respect.

"You girls," her voice returned to a lower tone that still sounded harsh to everyone's ears, "will cease this foolish behavior or we will be calling it an evening." 

To most it sounded like a mother sending her children to bed without dinner, but Akane and Nabiki felt a deeper pain in Okaasan's words. 

Nabiki was the first to understand her mistake, smart girl as always. "I'm sorry, Okaasan. I didn't mean to insult you." Sometimes she found it hard to believe that anything got to Okaasan. She could pull on a face of absolute indifference that left Nabiki's in its shadow. "Please excuse me. I just need to freshen up." She stood up, draping her napkin across the back of her chair.

Leaning back in her chair, Akane almost made herself look smug. It was the look Okaasan gave her that said she did not win that fight either. Coughing into her hand, Akane excused herself as well and headed for the bathroom.

"Okaasan?"

Ranma turned back to Hiro sitting at her right, an empty glass of water in front of him. "Yes?"

"I have to go too."

Sighing, Okaasan leaned back in her chair. "Can you hold it until your sisters get back?"

Hiro nodded, fidgeting in his seat.

***

If the door were hinged properly, Nabiki was certain she might have slammed it behind her as she entered the ladies' room. She strode straight for the nearest sink and twisted the faucet to release water cold enough to douse the fire running through her blood. How dare her sister judge the way she lived! 

It was all true. Okaasan was, until recently, running the dojo and it was making some profit, but college had not been inexpensive, nor raising another sibling, or helping out her older sister. All these things were funded in no small part by Nabiki's contribution. She left her life behind long ago to give her family a future. There was no way Akane, or anyone, was going to tell her she was no longer needed and condemn her for what she had done.

The argument should have been avoided, she understood. While the abuse she delivered her little sister and one time fiancée made her guilty now, Okaasan's own sacrifice and subsequent healing affect were not to be forgotten. 

Nabiki closed her eyes as she doused her face with the cold water. How funny that the cold was such a constant in her life. Ranma may have been cursed with water, but she most often felt the chill running through her veins. After mother, her birth mother, died it was all Nabiki could do to go on. Her family needed her then and she adapted. The vicious businesswoman she was kept the dojo afloat while her father mourned, in length. 

Ice Queen was not a one-time nickname. It followed her through high school and college. She never dropped the act; it had become her role on the world stage. She remained hard and she remained alive, it was one of her philosophies in life. 

Then Okaasan came along. Nabiki had been there when Ranma . . . After a while at college, she returned to see a changing household. Soun no longer cried as often as he did. Nabiki had misunderstood for a while what this meant. Her father's sudden outbursts of emotion were a large part to his grievement, but the change seemed more sudden than Okaasan's emergence. 

She remembered the first time she 'met' Okaasan. Hiro was still only an infant suckling at his mother's breast. That was also how she met her little brother. While Okaasan was holding her child tenderly, she seemed to be in a far off place at the same time. Her eyes were closed to let her mind wander. Nabiki no longer recalled what exactly had been said, but she made some rude comment that may have been tolerated by Ranma, but Okaasan simply opened her eyes and stared at her. Those eyes were so hard Nabiki felt she had choked on her tongue before she could look away. 

It was a week before Nabiki spoke to Okaasan again. This time in a respectful tone and manner, she was responded to with kind words and maternal grace Nabiki would never had expected then. She watched Okaasan tend to Hiro with unconditional love and Soun with unquestioned obedience. 

By the end of her vacation from college, it hurt Nabiki so much to have Okaasan only treat her as a passing acquaintance that she broke down and cried. Okaasan spent all the time Nabiki needed to finally purge all the emotions she had kept bottled up since childhood. There was no one else in her entire world that would listen so carefully and respond so tenderly to her pleas that Nabiki made an effort to take Okaasan into her heart, the mother she needed for so long.

Okaasan had forgiven them all, but in her own way she was asking for that same forgiveness. It had been passed unconditionally between mother and daughter, she knew that. That was why it hurt sometimes to remember. She loved Okaasan and that was why she hated herself.

The door swung open again as Nabiki splashed her face a second time, clearing away the running mascara. She could see Akane walking into the bathroom and smoothed out any tears that may have developed, the mask returning, her role being filled again.

"You bitch."

Akane growled, but made no retort to her defense. She may not be on the same level intellectually as Nabiki, but she was not her sister's doll to toy with any longer.

Nabiki turned around, leaning against the sink and eyeing her little sister with a cold gaze. "You don't even realize how what you did hurt Okaasan, do you?"

Knuckles cracked as Akane formed a tight fist with her left hand. "I don't give a damn about Okaasan. I'm trying to get Ranma back. It should never have been like this. He deserves another chance."

"Is that why you brought the ring along?" Nabiki scoffed at her sister, always resorting to violence like it could solve anything.

There was a long silence as Akane stared nervously at her sister. She'd gotten angry again and said too much. There was no other way Nabiki would've known. Her hand reached into a pant pocket to extract the simple gold band. Of course Nabiki would remember it. Her sister helped her pay for it. It was an engagement ring she had bought for Ranma a long time ago.

"Really, little sister. You are far too easy to see through. This scheme of yours, if you could really call it that, is not going to work." Akane only looked at the ring in her fingers as she considered for the briefest second what Nabiki was saying.

"Fuck you, Nabiki." She wrapped the ring in her fist and stared hard back at her sister. "Ranma and I were destined to be together. We love each other and we will be together like we were meant to be."

Nabiki laughed a brief, sharp release like a gunshot. "I would've thought you had more sense than that, Akane. There is no Ranma anymore. Okaasan is here now because she has to be. It couldn't be any other way after . . after what happened . ."

"Oh?" Akane eyed her sister carefully. "And you know what happened?"

Nabiki's eyes turned sad and fell to the floor. She knew Okaasan had forgiven her without knowing why, but she worried sometimes that Ranma wouldn't. It scared Nabiki to think that any piece of Ranma may be left, to feel pain for how things were. She wanted to believe that Okaasan was the shield from that pain. That was why Nabiki believed Ranma was gone forever.

"Whatever. Just don't get too upset when reality bites you on the ass, little sister." Finished, Nabiki left the bathroom. There was nothing more on the subject she wanted to discuss with Akane. Let the spoiled brat learn on her own, bear the pain herself.

Akane stood in the bathroom for some moments stewing over the harsh treatment of her sister's. Some of it had gotten too close to a pain she was only just beginning to understand. Her thoughts lingered briefly on what Nabiki might know of what had happened. How their lives had been changed so dramatically. 

The door opened again and Hiro walked in, followed closely by Okaasan. Akane's anger deflated quickly with Hiro's presence. She liked the boy and was truly beginning to see him as family.

"Problems Akane?" Okaasan asked though she was implying more if she had settled her differences with Nabiki.

Smirking, Akane pocketed the ring in her pants again before Ranma could notice. "Just needed to freshen up, Okaasan. I'll see you back at the table."

Ranma watched her daughter leave the restroom before leading Hiro to one of the stalls. She'd felt something strange when her daughters had left the table and it had preempted her to take Hiro to the restroom sooner. It wasn't the sense of danger she sometimes felt when she was younger, but a notion of a presence. Something dark, concealed within the shadows of her mind.

She'd do her best to monitor it when it next appeared.

***

After some quiet moments, dinner was finally served and the tense atmosphere broke somewhat. They each had a plate of past that tasted only a bit better than their moods. 

That too had eventually passed and Ranma was back in the luxury car with Hiro and her daughters on their way back to the hotel.

"You okay, Hiro-kun?" Nabiki asked at her brother's side. She sat with him while Akane took a seat beside Okaasan. Her eyes narrowed marginally at the less than subtle play. "You've been quiet most of the night."

Hiro shrugged and continued to look out the window. He spared a moment to look again at Okaasan's firm mask before returning to the outside world slipping by.

Frowning, Nabiki tussled the boy's hair affectionately and saddened when he only knocked her hand away. This was the other reason she understood Okaasan to be upset. She, Akane, and Kasumi may be Okaasan's daughters, but Hiro was her true and only child. Nabiki made no illusions to where Ranma's heart and soul now sparked. Okaasan had commented on Hiro's manliness enough to let her intentions be understood. She liked Hiro for that reason most of all. 

This was Ranma's true second chance, something Akane did not yet see. Nabiki wanted Hiro to be strong and happy almost as much as Okaasan did.

The car pulled up to the lighted entryway for the Nation's Inn Hotel. A driver opened the door and helped each of them out. Okaasan gave Nabiki a kiss on the cheek for goodnight and started walking her son back to their room.

"Oh, Okaasan!" Nabiki ducked her head back into the car and rummaged through her papers in there. The cover sheet was missing, but she remembered the address after reading it over and over again during her search. "I almost forgot to give you this."

Ranma accepted the few papers she was handed and leafed through their contents. Nabiki had scribbled on the top of one the address to an old friend's home.

"When will you be going there?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma folded the papers once and fitted them into a pocket of her kimono. "We'll be leaving Sapporo tomorrow morning. It may be some weeks before we arrive."

Nodding, Nabiki settled back into the car. "I hope things go well between you and Ukyou."

Okaasan thanked her daughter and waved as the car pulled away from the hotel.

"Is that why we're going to Kyoto?" Akane asked angrily.

Okaasan simply passed her by, not a word or a glance as she led Hiro into the lobby. If Akane wanted to speak with her then she would learn to control her tone. She had no need for thoughtless children.

Grinding her teeth, Akane waited outside counting backwards from ten. She was losing her control all over again. Ranma would never be hers if she kept losing her temper. Slightly mollified, Akane entered the lobby and headed for the elevator.

***

She'd read the reports, both police and psychiatric. Kuno Tatewaki, age 26, was being treated by personal doctors for severe delusional schizophrenia. She passed most of the doctor's specifics until she came to the most recent event to cause his breakdown. 

Kuno had been slightly mad to begin with. That is if you can call a fish slightly prone to water. 

Sometime about a few weeks ago, Kuno was caught ripping apart what used to be the Tendou dojo. He had clawed through every floor board and wall stud in an attempt to find his lost love. Apparently, he was still dogging the youngest Tendou daughter, believing she was somehow meant to be his. Kuno often went into soapbox rantings in the middle of his college campus or anywhere Akane went, declaring his love and how he would sever Saotome Ranma's dark sorcery. 

He'd been arrested many times, but the bail was always paid and he was back out on the streets in no time. Kuno still dressed in his hakima and wore the bokken on his hip. Luckily he hasn't attacked anyone but Tendou Akane, though she had yet to press charges. 

When asked why he assaulted Akane, Kuno responded that she was the only free love to be conquered. This puzzled some of the doctors and they ran through their own investigations on the matter.

None of this truly interested the woman holding a small bundle in her arms. She'd watched Kuno intently for the past few days and felt certain this was the ally she needed.

Two hospital guards lay unconscious by the door, no match for the woman's skill in the Art. She strode forward until she stood before the doped and drooling form of Tatewaki. They had him dressed up in a plain hospital gown, wrists and ankles lashed to the wheelchair he was in. There was a constant IV drip running to his left arm, keeping the young man heavily sedated.

"It will take some time for these drugs to where off." The woman whispered as she began removing the needle and various monitors. "But it will be well worth the wait."

Unraveling the bundle, the woman revealed Kuno's usual kendo garb, presenting the clothing for his inspection. "I have everything you need." The bokken she presented with her right hand made Kuno groan in frustration.

The woman smiled and dressed Kuno quickly. The drugs would be days in wearing off completely so Kuno remained in the wheelchair when he was finished being dressed. The bokken was left in Kuno's hands across his lap to appease his frustration.

"So much has happened since you have been in here. When I show you, you will be so happy." They started heading out of the hospital room and into the main hallway. The smile on her face turned to a malicious grin as she pushed Kuno's wheelchair out into the sunny afternoon.

"I'm sure you have been practicing." She commented already knowing the truth of her words. "Soon your skill in kendo will vanquish Saotome Ranma's sorcery. I swear it."

Kuno's drugged mind started to laugh. If he could, the streets would reverberated with his maniacal joy. It came out as a gurgling sound, saliva bubbling between his lips and dripping down his chin.

End Chapter Three

***

I will be beginning a contest to see who can solve this little mystery of who messed up Ranma's life. The prize right now is a posting of the winner's name on my website. You're drooling now, I can tell. Anyway, I would entreat anyone interested to submit a small story of their own detailing how the sabotage was done and I will pick and choose those clever guesses to go up on my site before the solution is revealed.

Don't panic just yet because there are still a number of chapters yet to be released. Good luck.

Until then, send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website for more of my fanfics at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Four

By Michael Fetter

It was a dark and quiet night for once in Nerima. The city was not licking its wounds after a major battle or repairing the usual damage that came with a group of martial artists. It had been quiet a lot recently.

It was the quiet that upset people the most, however. In the quiet you could hear the voices of your own doubts. They used the noise to drown out the reasoning that could contradict their lives. Were they good students? Does he love me? Should I stop by the hospital later? 

She, the quiet stalker of these quiet times, had her own doubts. Her heart could not guide her on the right path. Too many attempts had been met with disaster. Where had she gone wrong? 

Upon the rooftops, she rested on the edge to await her answer. The home below her used to be so energetic. Something was always happening in these walls. It made her laugh sometimes, how crazy life could become in this little town. 

Her answer was coming. Tonight, she decided.

As the night dragged on, the clouds overhead began to gather, blotting out the bright moon. It was truly dark now. No light to see the shame and agony on a person's face. 

She waited more hours than she cared to recall, the whole time rocking on her heels. Things would happen soon, but what of the outcome? When she had her answers would there be a life to return to? Everything would be decided, tonight. She had decided.

The lights below finally blinked out and she was left with the bitter winds of a rising storm and the deep rumbles of far off thunder. She thought that maybe her heart was the thunder and the blood in her veins, a cold river through her body. It would explain the adrenaline in her system. Something had to be done with it or she would explode. Tonight, everything would have her answer, she decided.

Nimbly edging her body over the lip of the roof, she opened the window below and dropped onto the sill. Her eyes attuned to the darkness that had enveloped the house; she could make out the details of a simple room. There was a single futon laid out and a body rested motionless on the mattress. The only other decorations were a small desk, dresser, and a tote bag sitting in the corner. 

She wasn't there when the occupant had been returned to the home or the eight months before when this all started. 

Behind her, the window rattled slightly as a new wave of thunder washed over the house. The occupant didn't stir except to mumble at dreams.

She crossed the room with more care than she could show an egg beneath her feet. There would be no mistakes tonight, not before she received her answer. The blade in her hands was petition to her question, a desire that brought her here. 

Thunder followed by a brief flash of lightning broke the stillness in the room. She had to close her eyes quickly before the truth was given to her before she could handle it. Things had to come gradually, as they could not come in the light.

The one beneath her spoke more clearly this time. She was afraid they had woken, so listened and remained hidden in the dark. 

"No . . don't do it." They shifted again in their sleep to face her, the covers pulling away from their shoulders. "You can't . . I can't . . stop . . please . ."

Lightning struck before the thunder and she had no warning to close her eyes. For the second there was light, she could see. The truth was terrible and more painful than she could have imagined. There were things in her life she never wanted to see, to believe they could happen.

The young bruised redhead, lying in her futon, was crying, cradling her pronounced stomach protectively. She was crying and it was not her life that she was attempting to preserve with those tears.

Dropping the blade, she stepped away from the terrible reality one could find only in the light. How could she come here? What would she have done after the knife sank in to the hilt? The light had to come sometime and the answer would have been worse.

She had her answer now. There was no longer a place for her here. There was no place for someone who raised a knife to a love and their child. The answer was terrible and cost her dearly. All she could do was leave.

She had her answer, she decided. It came on a dark, quiet night when the truth stabbed her in a flash of light.

***

Kodachi descended the steps of her private jet and onto the tarmac of the small airport runway. Men carrying her bags loaded them into a black luxury car, the driver opening a door for her to enter.

She still held the note in her hand. Sasuke had reported in to her a day ago to announce the pig-tailed girl's arrival. Of course, she now realized the pig-tailed girl had a name and new hairstyle, but that was the easiest way to reference the woman. All those years of calling the redhead her rival and Kodachi did not know her proper name. Tendou would work; she frowned at the thought. What happened those many years ago had been her fault, Kodachi told herself. 

The car started to pull away from the plane, headed in the direction of the downtown area and one of the pricier hotels. There was always an image to uphold in the Kuno family. Though having an absent father with a palm tree growing on his head and an insane brother did spoil their reputation some, Kodachi was hoping to fix some of that now.

It was half of the reason she was here in the first place. After a brief time in lock up and some bedtime in a hospital, Kodachi had woken up to life as if the past sixteen years had been a long dream. Her doctor informed her of the over production of some chemicals in the brain that caused certain delusional behavior. Apparently, locking yourself up in a basement with the byproduct of chemical experiments was not safe for the sane mind.

Kodachi was able to see clearly all the stupid things she had done in her life and felt most indebted to the pig-tailed girl. At first, Sasuke's news of Tendou Soun's death hadn't touched any memories until he reminded her of the marriage. She was on her way to offer her condolences at the funeral when she was told the redhead hadn't bothered to show up herself. 

Recalling the circumstances for the marriage had not been easy. Kodachi needed some closure on the issue to sooth her shame. "How will you greet me, pig-tailed girl?" Kodachi asked no one. "Would you forgive like the kind soul I remember or will you scorn a dishonorable woman as is justly deserved?"

***

Turned down again. Ukyou looked over the paper in her hands, reading it again, hoping she had been mistaken. The same printed word remained, silently mocking her sadness. 

Unsuitable.

Was that true? Was she really a bad candidate for a parent? She had been trying hard for these past couple of years to push her adoption request through. It was obvious she would never have a child of her own. So torn up when it happened, Ukyou had shut herself off completely from men, people in general really, only making appearances as a cook. 

There were still dreams of being held in someone's arms, but when those dreams took a face, Ukyou often woke with a cold sweat. It still hurt to think of what she had done to him, the love of her life, her Ranchan. 

He had been her perfect match. A man she fell completely in love with. Not an easy thing to do considering the time she spent as a man and seeking revenge on Ranma. There would never be another man to affect her so, she thought drearily. She had tried, sort of.

After her departure from Nerima, Ukyou kept herself locked up in the new restaurant with her father. He tried to get her interested again, hiring new busboys all the time, but Ukyou never looked twice at anyone. The depression and finality of her situation seemed to work into the old man's heart after a while and he mourned that she would never know love as he had. 

That had been all nice and neat, but when Ukyou dug beneath the surface, she found her father upset that there would not be an heir. It had upset Ukyou at first and then she thought about it for another four years and became depressed as well. That was when her trips to the adoption agencies began.

Ukyou submitted another request every month to be certain she was being heard, but every few months she would get a rejection. 

Pinching the space above her nose, Ukyou closed her eyes and tried to close off the outside world. It wasn't easy with all the commotion coming from the seating area. At least it was dinnertime and okonomiyaki seemed to be less popular at that hour.

Her business was centered between the downtown area and the nearby residential areas so she could attract business and school crowds alike. There were plenty of customers, many loyal to her restaurant and the greatest okonomiyaki chef in all of Japan.

"Good news this time I hope, Lady Ukyou."

Without looking up, Ukyou tore the letter and tossed it into the trash bin near the door. That was really all the answer she needed to give. "How are we doing with customers, Konatsu?"

The kunoichi wiped his hands against the waitressing outfit and pulled out the customer checks. "That seems to be it for the evening. The last customer was just leaving as I came back here."

Here was the closed off stock room where Ukyou had planned to read her approved adoption request. Of course, on the good chance it wasn't, Ukyou placed a bottle of sake near the chair she sat on.

Ukyou stood up, the wood chair's legs scraping along the ground. "Why don't you take the rest of the evening off, Konatsu. I want to close up by myself tonight."

Konatsu nodded, completely used to these occasional requests for solitude. He had been worried Ukyou would try-

"Oh, get going already!" Ukyou mock scowled the reluctant cross dresser. As strange as he was, she had softened up to the boy a little, but never romantically. He had been there the first time and it would likely be longer still until he forgot about that night. 

Ukyou flipped the sign on the door to declare the restaurant closed as she herded the ninja out. She wasn't certain what he did, but Konatsu went out on most evenings, coming back late, smelling of soap and roses. Probably going to a public bath, Ukyou thought. It didn't sound like a bad idea to her.

After cleaning tonight she would likely head up to her own bathroom and try soaking in the tub. Ukyou unconsciously rubbed the scars running along the inside of her wrists.

Ding! Ding!

Ukyou frowned as she realized she had forgotten to lock the door. That wouldn't be the kunoichi come back already so it must be a customer who missed the sign. Sighing, she headed back into the main room, dropping the grill scraper on the counter as she went. "I'm closing up for the-"

"Hello Ukyou."

Ukyou blinked and looked at the person who had entered her restaurant. Her first passing glance, Ukyou had believed it to be some old woman. The sad voice had almost completed the image, but the tone was young and soft, just like, "Ranma?"

Ranma nodded with a small smile. 

It was amazing. The years had really changed her old fiancée. Ukyou thought of the young, cocky, smiling, and handsome martial artist when she remembered Ranma. The person before her, she was older and stately, wearing a formal kimono and carrying a katana in her right hand. The face was quiet, lacking the spirit Ukyou had loved, with dim blue eyes rather than the vibrant ocean color. Ranma's hair hadn't obviously been cut in some months. The fiery red locks would hang to just above her shoulders if it wasn't pulled back to a small bound braid. 

"Ranma?" Ukyou asked again, still not quite believing her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Ukyou was pained in her thoughts. Ranma was supposed to be her loving husband by now and they should have had their own child to look after. That was what she had wanted.

Ranma took a step closer to embrace her friend, but Ukyou shrank away as she would from a fire. The smile faded and Ranma put her hands back down to her sides. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Kounji-san." She spoke evenly, flat and emotionless, but the way her arms sagged just a bit more showed how crestfallen she was. 

Ukyou waited silently. It looked like Ranma had more she wanted to say, but finally she turned away and headed for the door. A small scrap of paper was left behind, partially crumpled by Ranma's hand. 

She dropped to the floor as the bell chimed with Ranma's departure. Tears started to run down her cheeks as Ukyou pulled her legs in closely to her body, wishing for all the world that she were dead. That had not been Ranma in her restaurant. That woman might have worn one of his bodies and spoken with his voice, but Ukyou didn't need more than the moment to know it was not her Ranchan.

Why? Ukyou cried. Why did she have to come here? Didn't she know how painful it would be for her to see her wasted life so clearly? 

Ukyou gave up on trying to dry her eyes and just held her legs closer. Whatever flimsy barrier she had erected over the years had been struck down. She was still on the floor when Konatsu returned, smelling like soap and roses. Ukyou wished she had gone straight to her bath that evening.

***

"How did it go?" Akane asked as she heard the hotel room open late in the evening. She and Hiro had gone to bed some time ago after watching an old anime movie. Hiro was currently rolled up on his side beneath the covers of the bed he shared with Akane.

Ranma did not answer at once. Instead she closed the door quietly behind her and crept to Hiro's side, checking his sleep with motherly regard. 

On top of the covers, Akane watched Ranma set the katana on a table before depositing herself in the stiff hotel chair. Okaasan's left hand came up to hold her head, covering her tearing eyes from sight.

Akane hadn't been thrilled when she learned Okaasan planned to visit her ex-'cute fiancée'. A meeting was bound to leave one or both hurt after revisiting old wounds. 

***

Konatsu was about to return to the place he called home. As the night wore on, a half moon could clearly be seen, illuminating the streets with a living sparkle. The kunoichi loved the way late night dew reflected the city lights. It hadn't been like this in Nerima. No nightlife at all.

His keys jingled once they pulled from within the folds of his kimono. Beautiful long strands of hair, which he had spent over an hour putting up, had fallen in places to drift lazily in the wind. Konatsu smiled to himself, thinking again of some funny instance from that evening out with his friends.

Konatsu was shaken from the memory as he almost stumbled into the door on the side entrance path. He stared into the storeroom for a moment, wondering why the door had been left open. He stepped in further, his feet grinding something against the floor. Taking his foot away, Konatsu saw small shards of glass shining back at him. 

The restaurant had been broken into. He didn't notice at once, but the glass to a small window set high on the adjacent wall was shattered. Someone must have reached through there to the door's lock, difficult but not impossible. A cold chill ran through his spine as he heard sounds of a working grill. The sensitive ears of the kunoichi could tell the pilot light was not lit.

He gasped. "Lady Ukyou? Are you in here?!" 

There was a small crash from somewhere in front of the building.

He'd been gone a long time, almost four hours. That was plenty to suffocate on the fumes. Thank God she didn't decide to blow up the restaurant or there wouldn't be any hope at all. After all this time, Konatsu thought for sure Ukyou would not try something like this again. 

"Ukyou-sama!" He called again. "Can you hear me?!" 

Running through the building, he found more glass in the front area. On the floor near the counter, a bundle of roses, neatly done up with red ribbon have been discarded carelessly on the floor. No sign of anyone still being in the room. 

Konatsu came into the kitchen area. He found her there. 

Ukyou was lying face down beside the grill. Her chef's uniform was slightly ruffled and there was a leaking bottle of sake in her left hand. 

It wasn't hard to imagine what had happened. Ukyou had decided to drink to forget her problems. She'd done it many times before. This time, however, someone chose tonight to break in, found her mostly drunk, knocked her around, and threw her into the kitchen, leaving the gas on to suffocate her in her sleep. 

Moving quickly, Konatsu turned off the gas and grabbed Ukyou under the arms, dragging her out of the kitchen. A quick check of her breathing showed Ukyou to be in no danger. The killer certainly hadn't planned on him being back when he was or Ukyou would be dead by some other means.

"Don't worry, Lady Ukyou. I'm calling the police and paramedics. We'll get you taken care of quickly." Konatsu spoke more to reassure himself. He found the phone and dialed the police since they would get a handle of an ambulance faster for him. 

"Hello?" the other side picked up. "Yes, I'd like to report a break in and attempted murder. My friend is unconscious and she might have inhaled some amount of gas. At the Ucchan's yes." Konatsu listened to the young man's instructions while cars were being dispatched. "I don't think they are here anymore, but could you please hurry. They may be close by-Excuse me."

Something on the floor caught Konatsu's eye. Phone in one hand, he reached down to pick up the crumbled piece of paper, unraveling it as he stood up. "I think I know where the killer might be staying."

***

"Oh, Ryouga!"

The 'Lost Boy' turned at the call of his name. He'd been walking through the forest in Japan, he hoped. The prayers were answered as he realized the woman waving to him from the clinic was Kasumi. Sighing a deep breath of relief, Ryouga focused on Kasumi and attempted walking to the clinic's entrance.

"How nice to see you." Kasumi bowed with a pleasant smile. "It's been a long time, Ryouga-kun."

He agreed, a long time. Still, it seemed a miracle that Kasumi was being as kind as she was. Akane was not the only person to know of what he'd done, Ryouga was certain. But Kasumi was always such a kind and forgiving soul. She could've been hiding her anger with an innocent mask. "Hi, Kasumi. You're looking wonderful." Ryouga responded politely.

"Thank you." A hand on his shoulder, Kasumi led Ryouga into the clinic. "You haven't met the twins yet and I'm sure Dr. Toufuu would like to say hi."

Ryouga nodded reluctantly and let himself be led into the clinic. So he was back in Nerima for the first time in a long time. He thanked whatever gods were watching him that he hadn't left the hemisphere.

Inside there was a group of patients reading magazines and nibbling on the cookies Kasumi left out. No one looked the least bit nervous to be there with Kasumi at the same time. The years must have given Toufuu control over his love madness. Ryouga didn't recognize any of the people so he wondered if they knew how Toufuu used to be.

"Kei! Yuri!" Kasumi called from the base of the stairs. Ryouga waited silently, watching his surroundings nervously. Being in the presence of the Tendou and Ranma's old friends put him on edge, expecting to be attacked and yelled at.

Two children, almost identical in appearance descended the stairs, feet clomping each of the steps as they hurried. Reaching the bottom, Ryouga could see they were covered in some colored, child safe, paint. 

Frowning at the dirty clothes, Kasumi pulled at Kleenex from her pocket and cleaned the twins' faces a little. "You're keeping the paint on the drop cloth I set down, aren't you?"

The twins nodded and suffered their mother's attention as she rubbed at the stains on their cheeks.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Hibiki Ryouga." She presented and Ryouga took a step forward, a small smile on his face. He didn't remember much of his childhood, one forest was the same as another to him, but he was glad to see how happy Kasumi's children were. Ryouga liked to imagine his childhood would've been just as happy without the family's bad sense of direction. "He was an old friend of your grandmother's."

Ryouga coughed into his hand, but made no comment. 

The examination room door opened and Toufuu stepped out. He looked much as Ryouga remembered, black gi, short pony tail, and the little circular glasses. The doctor still moved with a martial artist's grace, silent and controlled. "Were you calling, Kasumi-chan?"

Introductions had gone well enough that Ryouga smiled at the doctor. It wasn't returned. Toufuu looked at Ryouga, checked on his family, then back to Ryouga. "What are you doing here?" Ryouga doubted anyone had ever heard such a harsh tone from the good doctor.

Kasumi scolded her husband, putting a hand on Ryouga's shoulder. "That is no way to treat a guest, Toufuu."

The older man did not apologize, simply looked at Ryouga with contempt and walked back into the exam room. "I have patients to attend to."

Deflating just a bit, Ryouga turned back to Kasumi and bowed. "I should probably be going. Tendou-san is expecting me to help her train."

"Oh! You've seen Okaasan?" her hand reached out for his and dragged Ryouga upstairs to a smaller seating area, the living room he suspected. "Tell me, how is she doing? Did Akane catch up with her?"

Blinking, Ryouga looked around the room. The twins had followed them and were waiting patiently for his answer. Kei, she had a yellow gi Ryouga imagined was a hand-me-down from Akane; she was perched on Kasumi's lap. Yuri, dressed in some black slacks and big red shirt, sort of like Ranma's, was next to Kasumi, feet tucked under her legs, Indian style. "Uhm, are you sure this is okay? Toufuu-sensei didn't seem too happy to see me."

"Well, he was very worried for Okaasan's child when they returned. I should probably be mad at you as well, but if Okaasan is letting you train her, I suppose you were forgiven. It wouldn't be right for me to be mad if Okaasan isn't."

There was a long pause while Ryouga considered what Kasumi said. Tendou-san had been nice to him, affectionate almost. It was possible she had forgiven him, but Ryouga couldn't forgive himself just yet. He owed it to Tendou-san to help out with Hiro's training at least. There was some honor staked in that deal. Smiling, Ryouga settled down in the couch a little more and patiently answered all of Kasumi's questions. She asked about their health, where they are, what he'd been doing for the past several years.

After some time, Yuri and Kei went back to their room and left Ryouga alone with Kasumi. He'd been waiting for this. There were some questions he'd wanted to ask, but didn't feel right about bringing them up with children in the room.

"Kasumi, what was it like for Tendou-san after . . . after what happened?" he asked.

Kasumi set down the tea she was sipping, a sadness bearing down on her shoulders. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked at all. She looked out the window to the large tree in the clinic's yard, seeing something that made her sag a little more in depression. "Lonely."

He was no stranger to the feeling, but the way Kasumi was expressing it, like death would have been kinder, he wondered if Ranma had redefined the word with her experience.

"Pregnant, Okaasan couldn't go to school and she was sitting around the house most of the time. People came by at first, to try and cheer her up and she appreciated it, but they pitied her too much. You know how Okaasan was before, so full of pride." Kasumi smiled briefly at the image of a young Ranma, smirking arrogantly, flipping through the yard.

The smile died, completely, as Kasumi continued. "Her friends stopped coming over after the first month. There were still challenges by strange fighters, but they were sent on their way when they couldn't find a 'worthy opponent'. Okaasan couldn't defend her title and they mocked her." Her hands balled as she remembered the different challengers, pointing and laughing at the greatest martial artist in the world. Anger, Kasumi turned red, her jaw tightening somewhat. "Eventually word was spread that Saotome Ranma was . . ."

He didn't need to hear it. Ryouga had heard the jibes people had made at Tendou-san. They called her weak, a housewife, and a joke. He laughed the first times he heard it, but eventually Ryouga stopped laughing. A great rival like Saotome Ranma shouldn't be turned into the butt of people's jokes.

"We weren't any better." Kasumi's hands relaxed and she stared at them for a while. "Eventually we all gave in and I think it hurt Okaasan a lot. She stopped speaking for a long time. No one could get her to open up anymore."

***

Her eyes were closed as she looked inside herself for the strength to go on. Without the normal hustle and bustle of her life, Ranma spent a lot of time thinking. Staying alive required more than a physical fitness. She went through her memories, reliving the days of her past life behind closed eyes.

Seeing life through closed eyes held you that much closer to the present. While Ranma tried to remember the battles she had suffered through, the sounds of the house kept reminding her of reality. She focused harder, straining at her inner powers to close everything else out. 

Ranma sputtered back to the surface of consciousness. The harder she tried, the more forceful the present became. She couldn't block it out and that frustrated her to no end. She didn't want to keep coming back to these same four walls. Without the fat panda, her room seemed too big and empty. By the light entering her window, she guessed it was late in the afternoon, about the time school should be ending.

Not a year ago, she would have been male, some of the time, and walking back home along the fence at this time. She likely would've slept through most of her classes, gotten into fights with Kuno, and dodged around the courtyard with her fiancées hot on her heels. 

Birds chirped outside of her window drawing her away from the past once again. Ranma cursed, not for the first time, at how her life was turning out. The big belly, swollen to the size of a watermelon, even seemed to mock her condition, forcing her to lie and walk as only it desired. She dreamt of times that she could see her feet without needing a mirror. Never in her life would Ranma consider hurting a child, but the one kicking her in the womb was pushing that resolve.

"Tadaima!" Akane was home.

Rolling to her side, Ranma started pulling herself out of bed. She only stayed here most of the time because she was too weak to get much further away from Soun. Tired of the big sheets and thick pillows that kept her head propped up, Ranma grabbed one of her cotton robes hanging off a nearby chair.

The floorboards squeaked slightly as Ranma crossed the room and opened the door. She could hear Akane downstairs, grabbing a snack from Kasumi and sitting down to watch a little TV before heading upstairs to do her homework. At least her ex-fiancée could distract her for a little while.

"Oh, you're up." Soun looked away from his newspaper as Ranma walked slowly down the stairs. He stood up and went to her side to offer some support, but Ranma glared at him, sending Soun back to his seat.

By the sound of shuffling, Ranma could guess Kasumi was working on making dinner for the family. She headed to the living room where Akane was lounging on the couch, some cookies and milk set on the table in front of her, her book bag resting on the ground at her feet. "Hey." She moved about the couch to sit beside the other girl.

Akane glanced away from the TV to look at her for a moment before hastily setting her eyes forward again. "Hey."

Ranma sat silently for a few minutes, watching the TV with Akane but not really paying attention to the show. Soun's paper ruffled in the background, telling her he was ignoring the world again. "How are things going, Akane?"

A shrug. Akane didn't turn away from the TV but her eyes flashed in Ranma's direction for a quick glance.

"Ain't getting hassled anymore I guess." This was their senior year, or Akane's anyway. Kuno should have gone off to college long ago so there shouldn't be any further problems with her fan club.

Another noncommittal shrug and Akane took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Ya ain't seen Hiroshi or Diasuke around, have ya?" Ranma asked hopefully. "Haven't seen'em in a while."

Akane blinked and looked about the room for something. There was a quick shake of her head and she picked up her book bag. "I should get started on my homework."

"Uh . . Need any help?" She may not be good at school things, but Ranma was desperate to do anything that kept her mind occupied for a while.

Stopping at the base of the stairs, Akane looked about the room again. "No, I'm meeting friends at the library to study for finals."

Sadly, Ranma watched Akane head out the front door before slumping back into her seat.

"You shouldn't be worrying about those things anyway. You have a baby to concern yourself with." Soun remarked casually, hoping for any response from his new wife.

Ranma simply stared at the TV that had been left on. She hadn't noticed the show was some sort of girlie anime until now and turned it off with disgust. 

"You should be lying down in your condition, Ranma-chan." She jumped as Kasumi tapped her on the shoulder. The girl could be as silent as the wind on occasion.

"Kasumi." Soun scolded her gently. "Be respectful when talking to your mother."

Kasumi blinked then looked down at the silently seething Ranma-chan. "Uhm . . . I'm sorry . . O-Okaasan." They left the room quietly, Kasumi helping Ranma walk up the stairs to her room.

***

Kasumi allowed him to stay though he could see it in Toufuu-sensei's eyes that he was displeased. Dinner would have been a quiet affair if not for the twins asking questions so often. It was funny, listening to them, how they spoke at once, youthful voices so similar before puberty. 

A call had come earlier in the evening for Kasumi. Nabiki had just gotten a call from Tendou-san in Kyoto. He'd missed almost two weeks of training now and Tendou-san was likely preparing to leave the country. Ryouga became depressed as he imagined himself unable to catch up with her and Hiro. It hadn't been said, but Nabiki guessed that Tendou-san would eventually visit China and the Joketsuzoku when she finished with Ukyou. 

Toufuu had nodded and told Ryouga he should hurry to meet up with them again in Kyoto before they left. It was a none to subtle way of saying he should be gone in the morning. Ryouga inclined his head, not bothering to ask where in Kyoto Tendou-san would be. It was likely he would run into her blindly before being able to follow any directions correctly.

The home above the clinic was not very large, only the two bedrooms, bath, and living room. Ryouga was allowed to stay in the waiting room downstairs. Some sheets were spread out over seats and he rested, staring up at the ceiling. 

"We learn from the mistakes of our past and move on." He whispered. Tendou-san had said that to him the first time he asked why she wasn't angry. Ryouga had expected her to act more as Akane had, beating him into the ground when she was given the chance, yelling more often than not.

Tendou-san was a kinder, more compassionate woman than she showed herself to be. The first day he met her, Ryouga was captured by her beauty, now he thought of her spirit. It hurt him that she was suffering so for her past.

Given the chance, he would like to have held her close in his arms, comforting her in all the ways she needed. 

Was that right, though? What would any of that really cure? He felt the stirrings in his heart for Tendou-san that he had once felt for Akane, but was that learning from his past? Could he be making another mistake just thinking about it?

Ryouga rolled onto his side, resting his head on his forearm. Toufuu-sensei certainly wouldn't be happy if he were able to get anywhere with Tendou-san. And the others, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, they were all devoted to Tendou-san in one way or another.

Sighing, Ryouga tried to lose himself in sleep. He had to catch up with Tendou-san no matter what.

***

The master bedroom was larger than any of the other bedrooms but it was made small enough to fit atop the clinic. Kasumi never minded so long as she shared the room with her husband. Toufuu had taken some time to get over his love hysteria, but when he did, it was like a romantic dream.

She continued to study his books, learning many of the archaic medical practices with some hands on experience. A few more years and Toufuu said she would know enough to take the doctor exams like he had. It was something she had always wanted, to be a doctor.

Kasumi imagined herself saving people's lives and how happy they would be to see her, sickness or health, someone that helped ease the pain. Just like Toufuu, she would go to the dojo and help her family, fix their scrapes and mend their broken bones. She imagined that Ranma would have been her most prominent patient with all the injuries he got from . . .

"Kasumi? Is something wrong?" Toufuu asked, coming up behind her and rubbing her arms. 

She finished folding the shirt in her hands and placed it in the drawer with her others. Her head hung on her shoulders for a moment while losing herself in her thoughts, the touch of cotton beneath her fingers. "Just thinking."

"Tell me." He asked, pushing the glasses up his nose more comfortably.

Following Toufuu's lead, Kasumi sat down on the bed and turned her gaze out the window, to the darkening skies, the bright moon shining through the curtains. "Why is Okaasan on this voyage now?"

It was a rhetorical question, Toufuu suspected, and let it be answered by silence. 

After a moment, Kasumi went on to explore her own thoughts out loud. Maybe hearing them spoken would give her new insight. "She's looking for something and I'm afraid of what she might find. Akane, Ryouga, Ukyou . . Shampoo is likely to be next if they make it to China. Is she hoping to find her way back to Ranma through one of them?"

"What that be so bad?" Toufuu asked. He had his own thoughts on what it would mean. Okaasan was a very important person to Kasumi and her sisters. Whatever happens, it was going to effect them all. Even he would not be immune to the changes that may come over her. He kept it all hidden with the role of a doctor, so she wouldn't see the disappointment one way or the other. "If it makes her happy, isn't that what matters?"

She nodded. "Of course. I want Okaasan to be happy." The smile slipped at what went unsaid.

"What do you want to do, Kasumi-chan?"

"What?" she looked up into his knowing eyes. "I don't know wh-"

"Of course you do." He said quietly, reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder. "Something important is going to happen and you want to be there went it happens."

Shrugging, Kasumi looked down to her hands. "It was just a feeling I was having. That Okaasan might be-"

"I know." He kissed her and she held him tight. "Talk to your sister, make the arrangements, and I'll take care of things here."

Kasumi smiled and kissed her husband again. "Thank you, Toufuu."

"Of course." He smiled back. "I care about Okaasan too."

***

Okaasan woke up early the next morning. She stretched for a moment where she lay in the bed. Under the covers she still wore her under layering to the kimono she had on last night.

The room was still dark as she began to stir, making the bed creak only slightly. Hiro still slept, just as deeply as Ranma used to.

Okaasan yawned and straightened out her arms, the joints and her shoulders pulling on sore muscles. Remaining quiet in the mornings, she looked around the room for Akane, but only found the open pack in the corner.

Nodding, she headed for the bathroom. It took only a half-hour to wash, brush her hair and teeth, and dress for the new day. Okaasan exited the bathroom just as someone came into the door.

"Daughter?"

There was a snort. "You can call me Akane, Ranma." The girl said. Akane had her sweats on. She wore them for her morning jogs around the block back at the dojo. 

"You can call me Okaasan, Daughter." Ranma returned with a bit of anger for how disrespectful Akane was being.

"Fine." Akane frowned and headed for the bathroom. "Gotta take a shower. Worked up quite a sweat." She commented.

Ranma nodded, spotting the large stain on the front of Akane's shirt. With the bathroom door closed in her face, Okaasan headed back into the main room to find Hiro slowly rolling about in the bed, trying to hide his face from the morning sun. "Good morn-"

Knock. Knock.

Okaasan stood up to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"This is Detective Tagawa with the Kyoto Police Department. Open up." Came the gruff male response.

***

Okaasan was the first to step out. It had been a long day and she could tell her children were tired if not a little upset. Being questioned and detained by the police had its own kind of stress associated with it. Some time into the interview, about three minutes, Akane had blown up at one of the officers and was sent to lock up. They released her but only after Okaasan's cooperation and insistence that there would be no more trouble.

It likely had something to do with the officer knocking down the bathroom door while Akane was showering that gave her such a bad temper. This once, Okaasan wasn't going to blame her daughter's short temper on bad control.

Hiro, at least, was handed over to a child care facility during the interview. He resisted, but gave in once Okaasan had soothed whatever fears the boy had of never seeing her again. Nine hours later and thirty thousand-yen lighter for bail, a pleasant female officer dropped Hiro off at the station and they were on their way.

"Well that was a perfect waste of time." Akane growled.

Okaasan didn't dispute Akane's grievance, but she was also concerned for Ukyou. Through it all, the only information the police were forthcoming with was the address of the restaurant. 

"Come along Hiro." She held the door for the boy, who was staring at someone further down the building steps. Okaasan followed his gaze to a young woman, about the same age as herself, skirted business suit, long brown hair, and a very condescending demeanor. "Kuno-san?"

Kodachi grinned and walked up a few steps to put herself on the same level as Ranma, still taller than the redhead by a six inches. "You kept me waiting long enough." It was a pleasant enough voice for Kodachi. Okaasan rather expected to hear that dreadful laugh and pit against a hundred gymnastic pins from nowhere.

Edging warily closer to Hiro, Akane tried to size up her old rival. "Waiting? What for?"

"What a dreadful way to be treated by an old friend." She commented like they were remarking on the weather. Kodachi had the same feel of menace about her, but it was more controlled, honed with experience. A fight had yet to break out, but that didn't mean Kodachi didn't have something else in mind. "So do they have any suspects for Miss. Kounji's assailant?" she eyed Akane for a moment. Memories were a little hazy with chemicals, but the girl's violent temper was a certain truth only Tatewaki could hide himself from.

Akane growled and balled up her fists, but was restrained by Okaasan.

"I was made aware of a bundle of roses being left at the scene, Kuno-san. A paralysis potion maybe?"

Now the laugh came. Not as boisterous or maniacal as her youth, but certainly disturbing to listen to. "Oh, pig-tailed girl, you have such a wit! Hohohohohoho!"

On his own, Hiro drew back a little to place Okaasan between himself and the crazy woman.

There was no pigtail to speak of anymore, but Okaasan decided the detail was a minor one at the moment. "Then what are you doing here, Kuno-san?"

Settling her features into a subtler smile, a sneer really, Kodachi made a show of pressing down her suit jacket. It was a dark shade of purple, almost black, trimmed to her sides in a conservatively provocative display. The little flash of white material at her breast pocket, the diamond necklace made of little roses, and the silver watch that screamed expensive were all just the little ornaments Ranma would have suspected to see on the bourgeoisie lunatic. "I haven't wasted my time with little needs to overpower someone physically. Instead I strike down my competitors with the tool of the nobler class, intelligence."

"Thought she looked a bit plump." Akane murmured for Hiro amusement.

Kodachi caught the boy's laugh with a look; he shut up quickly. She bent down at the knees to look him in the eyes, the smirk fading just a bit. "This is your son." It could've been a question. 

Okaasan nodded. "Hiro."

Angling her head this way and that, Kodachi seemed to find something amusing with him. "Reminds me a bit of Ranma, I think."

"I've noticed." Ranma frowned slightly.

Straightening, Kodachi looked at Ranma seriously, holding her by the shoulder. "I did not come for any true pleasantries, pig-tailed girl, but to warn you of my brother."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Somehow he has escaped from his personal 'care'. They brought it to my attention he has become obsessed with you once again."

Ranma knew from the tales Akane brought home from college that Tatewaki was a menace, but little more. Weaker though she was, Ranma was fairly certain she could defend herself against the other Kuno sibling. "Then I am forewarned, thank you, Kuno-san."

"But of cou-"

"Ranma?"

They looked to the speaker, Kodachi expecting to find her lost love somehow and Ranma finding, "Ukyou? Are you all right?"

The chef nodded and stepped lightly down the stairs to meet them at the sidewalk, Akane had taken hold of Hiro at some point during the conversation with Kodachi. Konatsu was not far behind as he had waited all day for the police to finish their questioning. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Konatsu took another step closer and curtsied deeply to Ranma. "My apologies, Tendou-san, for involving you. I only saw the scrap of paper lying upon the ground and assumed the number would-"

"Yes, I understand." Okaasan placed a gentle hand on the kunoichi's shoulder. "I'm sure I would've done the same in your situation."

"Thank you." He ended his curtsy and stepped back behind Ukyou. 

The chef stared a moment at the redhead in front of her for a long moment then shook herself of whatever reverie had been playing through her mind. Noticing the others staring at her, Ukyou smiled wanly. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you last night, Ra . . Tendou-san."

"There is no reason to-"

"Please allow me to prepare dinner for all of you to apologize." She said quickly, not wanting to be cut off or walked out on again. Ukyou waited with her head bowed while she imagined Ranma looking her over with disgust. There was a tapping dark purple shoe just in her line of vision at this angle. She looked up and down again quickly. "You are invited as well, Kodachi." 

The last came out a little strained, not unexpected, Ranma glanced at the pompous woman. Okaasan decided to accept rather than have herself cut off with another desperate protest. She didn't like to see her old friend that way.

Ukyou bowed. "Thank you." Uncertain on how to proceed, Ukyou settled for the silence and started to lead the small group to her restaurant, but Kodachi protested staying on her feet and had them all ride in her limousine parked just down the street. 

Ranma was still slightly wary of Kodachi, but had seen nothing to suggest the woman meant any ill will to her family. If not for Ukyou, the head of the Kuno conglomerate might be on her way home again. Akane still held Hiro protectively while they sat across from herself and Kodachi with Ukyou.

The dark luxury car pulled away from the curb and started to drive up the street, directions already displayed upon a computer console at the driver's right. It moved like a boat in the sea, feeling the motion of a cresting wave beneath its bow, but not truly sensing any forward momentum.

End Chapter Four

***

I've been getting some guesses already for my little contest, so I'm going to complicate things just slightly. I would like all interested participants to send in their solution in story-style. The whole idea about my site and its stories is getting some creative feedback, which requires straining that imagination muscle a little. This doesn't have to be complicated, just some simple dialogue or essayish stuff, whatever you like, just have fun with it!

Just so you know, I have a total of eleven chapters planned right now so you do have time to work out those solutions. Plenty of clues left to find. So keep reading and Good Luck!

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Five

By Michael Fetter

She sometimes heard voices from her past, guiding her through some sort of maze in her mind. There were many paths, some so easy to follow she was certain they were leading her astray. Unasked, old acquaintances were telling their tale, so easy to believe and hard to piece together. 

Kodachi had stayed for the day, leaving soon after to continue her family's business. A lot had changed for the woman. Two years she spent away from the world, either in prison or tied down to a bed while IVs passed medicine to her arm. It was easier to get along with her though Kodachi was still a snobbish bitch. Her laugh still grated, but it occurred less frequently. 

After the police, Okaasan was busy collecting reimbursement from the department after having much of their supplies ripped apart. There was no need to press charges when they were looking for the person responsible for her friend's attack. Ranma would have torn her own belongings apart if it would help.

Dinner had been a good idea, Ranma thought, smiling as she considered her uneasy friend. They went back to the restaurant where Ukyou served up her best okonomiyaki and tea, a soda for Hiro. Kodachi had been much amused by the similarities between Hiro and her Ranma-sama and sat across from the little boy, smirking at him every now and then. Ranma imagined Kodachi was seeing some fond distant memory that probably never happened.

As the night went on, conversation brought out old and new friendships. It took some time for Ukyou to really talk with Ranma, but she was patient and in this case it helped to have Kuno Kodachi's presence. The surprise was really the amount of time Akane and Hiro spent with Konatsu. It could have been to give Ranma some private time with her old friends. Or maybe there was some connection her children found with the kunoichi because they did hold a lengthy, friendly conversation though Ranma hadn't heard any of it.

Personally, she thought it had something to do with how the three cringed each time Kodachi did laugh.

Okaasan was happy for Kodachi. She never would have guessed the loon from her childhood would ever make something of herself, but the girl had struggled through her problems. Now, head of Kuno Enterprises, she was a shrewd, intelligent businesswoman.

"Here." Ukyou said, holding the door open to a homely coffeehouse. It was one of the small business places, selling their own blends of coffee in brown bags with a free mug. Konatsu had told them about it and seemed like a perfect place to spend some time alone. They had a lot to work out.

A fairly quiet evening, Ranma found a booth in the back where they would have some privacy. Ukyou seemed a little self-conscious, looking around the shop at the other customers as if they were each here to document the meeting. She removed her jacket and scooted into the seat opposite Ranma. It was a semicircle for larger groups, but the late hour had left the place vacant enough to not make it a hassle for them to take the booth. 

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Kounji-san." Ranma spoke softly, a small smile for her timid companion.

Ukyou wanted to say something but couldn't figure out the words. Her mouth clamped shut and tried a stuttered grin in reply. Flushing, she went to the little menu on the table, hoping to distract herself somehow in the printed words.

***

The black car pulled up to the curb beside the restaurant, a stain on the clean street. It had been very cool inside with recirculated air pouring out of vents along the edges of their seats. Kodachi was the only one who didn't seem out of place within the car, a stark contrast to her appearance in the light.

Ranma took a good look at the Ucchan now that she was seeing it during the day. It was another two-story building with the storefront on the first floor. It looked a little cramped between a music store and a bookstore, a narrow alley running along the left side to the rear parking and back door. The boards on the outside were clean and stained to keep them a rich earth brown, trimmed along the edges in white. The sign could light up at night, displaying the name in bright blue.

Without Ukyou and Konatsu there to open the restaurant it was dark and empty when they entered. Chairs were still set on the ground since no one had the time to actually clean. Ukyou found them a seat in the center of the room, a large round table with borrowed chairs to seat two extra.

"Hmm." Kodachi glanced about the room with some disdain. "I've never been in a restaurant that wasn't at least four stars. This will be quite an experience."

Ucchan's was a three star, very good for such a small-scale operation. Konatsu claimed it was all because of the Ukyou's talents in the kitchen. The chef said nothing and went into the kitchen to prepare their meals. 

Leaning over the table to Ranma, Kodachi spoke in low tones. "While they're gone," Akane and Hiro were seated beside Okaasan. "I just want to apologize for my part in this," she glanced at Hiro, "tragic affair."

Ranma stared at the girl, unsure of how to actually take this. Instead she decided to get the Kuno's attention off her son. "I wasn't aware you ever played a part in my childhood, Kuno-san." It was a barbed response, but Kodachi wasn't affected in the least. 

She made herself look abashed, which came off as amused to everyone who watched her. "A pivotal part, I'm certain."

"Do tell." Akane snorted and looked away when Kodachi turned her gaze on her.

Her voice rose for dramatic inflection as she sat back in her chair. 

At least she doesn't pose like her brother used to, Ranma thought.

"You see." She began. "That day I learned of my dear Ranma-sama's plight to escape his dark betrothal."

Akane growled.

"That same day I concluded experiments for a new gas that I hoped to present to my Ranma-sama by way of a dozen black roses."

"How original." Akane spoke dryly. 

Ranma cut in before Kodachi could respond. "A new potion, was it?"

She nodded. "Yes. As I recall, a love potion I'd been developing in my chemistry lab."

"It worked?"

Kodachi smirked. "I think the results speak for themselves." She brushed the argument aside. "What matters now is that I have claimed my responsibility and you can finally rest at peace."

Ranma stared at the businesswoman for a moment. It seemed to her that Kodachi thought everything forgiven and was free to move on with her life. She was; Ranma wasn't going to say anything about it, but Kodachi seemed ready to dismiss a life even she claimed to have clouded memories over. "What makes you think that I ever smelled your roses?"

Kodachi nodded solemnly. "Though I presented the roses to my Ranma-sama, he wisely whisked them away to another place far from him. I assumed that you must have come across them and this the result."

"I did get a quick whiff of them, but surely that couldn't have caused this." Ranma did recall knocking the flowers out of Kodachi's hands, but not before she had started to press them into her face. A faint trace of the odor had hung in the air as they flew into the house.

***

A boy, mid-teens, was standing in front of their table, small pad of paper and pencil in hand. He was the type of kid that tried to go through these little jobs only half-awake. It probably helped that it was getting into the evening. Thin black hair, too long for his pudgy face, was pulled back into a ponytail that was uneven and short. 

"Two cappuccinos, one mocha, one hazelnut. Anything else?" He asked, staring rather pointedly at Okaasan's breasts. Ukyou frowned and told him that would be it. He still seemed reluctant to leave until Ukyou asked about her son.

Ranma smiled at the chef and went into some detail of Hiro's training. "He's got a lot of potential in the Art."

"Just like his mother then?"

"Hardly." Ranma smoothed out her kimono over her knees. "I expect such a manly son to far exceed my ability."

Ukyou took some time to think about this. She liked this new person, but felt guilty for feeling so. After what she had tried to do that dark night she simply couldn't find it in herself to seek any real redemption from the redhead. Ranma must have found the blade and known instantly who had been in the room while she slept. 

"Will this be a ten year journey then?" Ukyou asked, a little depression working into her voice.

Ranma shook her head. "I know plenty to begin Hiro's training. We're simply looking for . . a place to start from."

Nodding, Ukyou fell into another moment of silence where she looked about the room, finding nothing particularly interesting and wishing for some sort of inspiration.

"Here you go." The boy had returned with the orders and set off again quickly, moving to a recently vacated table and cleaning it with a little hand towel stuck in his back pocket.

"Pretty good." Ranma commented through the steam rising off her cup.

Ukyou picked up her own and inhaled the scent before taking a tentative sip to check the temperature. It was good. She could get the same kind of flavor from a bag in the market, but something about the atmosphere made it seem much more unique. 

Listening to the soft jazz play in the background, Ranma let her eyes wander over the decorations of the interior. It looked like the place had been a pub at one point. The coffee was made behind a long counter like a bar, but it was missing the stools. A large area across from them had been cleared out to make a sound stage for live performances. No one was there now so it sat in the darkness, ghosting in the corner. Everything was made in dark earth tones to give customers a feeling of melancholy. It wasn't extreme in anyway with overly bright neon signs or numerous posters of past bands to play in the establishment. 

At length, Ranma returned her gaze to Ukyou who still seemed intent on finding something at the bottom of her cup. "So Konatsu is still working for you. Very loyal person."

"Yes." Ukyou may have been agreeing with the fact he was still working with her for all the enthusiasm she put into the response.

Ranma took another sip of her mocha and set it down. "Have the two of you ever-"

"No!" Ukyou instantly regretted the quick outburst and blushed, staring back down at her cup. "He just lives with me. For a while I think he tried to do something, but I was never interested. He got the idea, but stayed anyway."

Ranma had been searching for a way to bring a little life back into her friend and this seemed the best venue. Ukyou could talk continuously, the old Ukyou that is, about her restaurant and respond frankly about her life in general. She was hoping to find something in the middle where Ukyou would have to actively think of what she was saying.

"And Tsubasa? Haven't seen him around yet."

"Yet is right." Ukyou complained almost harshly. "Sorry, but thinking about him makes me kind of angry."

Another sip. "In what way?"

Ukyou sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I kicked the jackass out of my restaurant about the same time I left Nerima. Unfortunately for me the guy won't take a hint." She growled and took a swallow from her cup.

Ranma waited patiently for Ukyou to continue.

"Every now and then he shows up in my restaurant or on the street while I'm out shopping or something. It's always something different. You remember what he was like?" Ukyou asked, less timid about the outing already.

She nodded.

"Well, he's got a new angle to try and win me by each time. Sometimes it's really lame, disguising himself as something to follow me around town, offer me some gift as if it would make it all better." She snorted and took another sip of the drink. "Other times he's completely off the wall and I need Konatsu to help me get rid of him."

Ukyou laughed sharply. "I must not be hitting him hard enough to get through that thick skull of his."

"So he still comes by?"

Ukyou nodded. "I think he's finally losing interest now. Doesn't visit quite so often as he used to."

Ranma nodded and let her mind settle on the past for a moment. She recalled the strange ninja who could disguise himself as almost anything. There hadn't been much time for Ranma to get into detail over the reasons of Tsubasa's obsession with Ukyou. It couldn't have been that much different from Konatsu's, Kodachi's, or even Ukyou's.

Life was not easy as people fell in love and rarely fell out of it again without some physical damage. It was the strangest, most drawn out love triangle imaginable. Princes used to come and snatch Akane away and like a dutiful fiancée, Ranma went to the girl's rescue. She'd have done the same for any of them because she loved them all in her own way. 

Ukyou had loved her; Ranma knew that even in her youth. Though the most Ranma had ever felt for the chef was a close friendship it never swayed Ukyou's heart. 

The chance had never occurred, to which Ranma was grateful, but if it had, she would've gone to save Ukyou without a second thought.

"Tendou-san," Ukyou seemed to want and reach over, seeing the hurt look Ranma had gotten. "What is it?"

The fog lifted from her vision and Ranma looked over at Ukyou, the concern evident on her face. She wanted to ask something then, but it wasn't right. So Ukyou left Nerima. There were reasons, the knife. Lots of reasons.

Ranma put on a kind smile and hid the pain behind Okaasan. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh." Ukyou sat back and finished off the contents of her cup. "Okay."

Like herself, Ukyou probably had no idea what she was drinking any longer. She wanted to believe there was still the base friendship between them, but the air was so tense around Ukyou. Ranma knew that something had to be said, but Ukyou had to breach that subject. It was the only way for them to begin communicating again.

"So . . How are the Tendous?" Ukyou finally broke the silence with a bad skip around her problem. She cringed even before it escaped her lips. "I mean, how are your, uhm, daughters?"

Smiling as if the slip had never occurred, Ranma settled her cup, rattling on the saucer. "They're fine. Kasumi married Dr. Toufuu and they have two children, Kei and Yuri."

Ukyou nodded, having expected the marriage. Everyone had except the couple themselves. "Nabiki is still single, I'm sure." Ranma nodded. "How about Akane? Any luck there?" Again, Ukyou cringed and wished she could take it back. 

Unfazed, Ranma shook her head. "She's been a bit . . flighty." In the small amount of silence that followed, Ukyou twiddled her thumbs, lost in how to continue and circumvent the subject. "I'm not seeing anyone either."

"What?" Ukyou blinked and looked up.

Shrugging, Ranma finished her cup. "Well, we went through everyone else."

Ukyou smiled sheepishly, then her eyes turned somber. "Am I being stupid?"

Considering it, Ranma shook her head. "We all skirt the things that make us uncomfortable. But things never get solved until you decide to face it."

"Something you learned growing up?" Ukyou half-laughed, not really settling her nerves. Ranma just sat and stared at her, patiently waiting to guide her friend back.

Settling down, Ukyou placed her hands' palms down on the table and swallowed hard. "I was in love with you, Ranma."

There was no smile or anger or pity on Ranma's face to distract Ukyou from what she had to say.

"It hurt a lot to see you like that. I didn't want to believe it. I opened the restaurant, dealt with the customers, cleaned up, and went back to bed to get ready for another day, hoping the routine would work into me so fully that I could maybe forget . . everything." Her eyes glistened in the light as she stared at the redhead across from her. The old Ranma would be at her side already and trying to make her smile again. This one only waited for her to purge all the emotion out of her system, where the real healing was.

"When you came by that time, and I yelled, it was like the great, unflappable truth of what place I had in your life. I didn't like it. I didn't like you. I didn't like myself." 

Ranma saw the unconscious gesture of Ukyou's to rub the insides of her wrists. The slight bit of scarred flesh caught the low light and made her feel a stab of pain. Never, not this life or the last, did she want her fiancées to feel this way.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Ukyou asked so softly that it was a whisper.

That was partially it, Ranma told herself. She did want to know that it had hurt Ukyou to leave her. Ranma had told herself when she was younger that she would not have done the same thing if she were in love. Okaasan wondered if that was even the same as what Ukyou had gone through.

"No. Not completely. I came here for something else, as well."

Ukyou nodded and waited, bracing herself for anything. A hand grasped her shoulder and Ukyou opened her eyes back up.

Ranma stood before her, looking deeply into her eyes, wandering those depths with hope and kindness. "I wanted my friend back."

Smiling, Ukyou grabbed Ranma by the waist and dragged her in for a long-awaited embrace, burying her head against Ranma's flat stomach. She felt the smaller girl fold her arms over her back and shush her quavering emotions. "I missed you Ranchan."

"And I you, Ucchan."

***

"Akane?" Okaasan noticed her daughter's strange smile. "What is it?"

The others turned to look at her as well while Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. She seemed to hesitate for a moment then firmed. 

"I was just thinking." Akane responded. "That day, Kodachi's brother also came by, remember?"

Okaasan closed her eyes to think back. She seemed to recall something and nodded her head. "Yes. I saw him flying through the air into Kodachi."

Kuno Kodachi blinked and tried to remember the event as well. "Are you certain? As I recall a blue-white demon picked me up and threw me out of the backyard. Right into Midorgame's pit." She growled a bit and clenched a fist, a little of the old fire returning to her eyes.

Akane smirked but made no comment of how Kodachi arrived at the 'tragic' end. "Anyway, he zipped into the house and took a seat beside daddy and myself. He was going to ask daddy for consent to marry me."

Snorting, Kodachi took a quick sip of her tea and avoided Akane's angry gaze.

Clenching her teeth, Akane continued. "I remember him presenting a bundle of his usual roses."

"So what?" Ukyou seemed perturbed that Akane would waste their time.

"Yes, Daughter." Okaasan agreed with Ukyou. "Please come to your point."

"If she even has one." Kodachi muttered.

Another glare passed between the two old rivals. "The roses were black, Kodachi." She spat out the other girl's name.

"Could they have been the flowers Kodachi gave you, Tendou-san?" Ukyou asked.

Okaasan shrugged and looked to Akane to continue. "Would you not have been affected by the potion if they were the same roses, Daughter?"

Akane shook her head. "Uh-uh. I passed them off to daddy real quick. Kuno got plenty mad at him, saying 'tis not you whom I pledge myself'." Her imitation of Tatewaki was a little over the wall, but even Kodachi found it amusing. "You should have seen daddy. He was so funny."

Okaasan was in deep thought as the meal continued. The rest continued to talk about those meaningless things that people focused on while in bad company. Akane and Hiro departed the table and followed Konatsu to the kitchen for some desert after hearing another round of Kodachi's laughing. Ukyou withstood the annoying chortle, even sitting next to the once rival, across the table from Okaasan. 

Ukyou was getting better about her presence and set herself to trying to become familiar with Ranma again. She seized up when Okaasan offered Ukyou to call her Ranma, so she went back to staring at her hands on her lap. 

Ranma worried for her friend. Ukyou was having a real hard time of all of this and she didn't know why. She had suspected more of the people here to jump on Kodachi as she made her confession, but Ukyou only slumped in her chair a little and Akane had had that smile.

The kitchen doors swung closed and Okaasan could hear Hiro's applause for the opening freezer. Akane made some comment that got a laugh out of Konatsu, and the door stopped swinging, cutting off the small laughter.

***

"The jackass came back the first time claiming everything had been taken care of and we could marry. Can you believe it? Strutted up to me, grabbed me about the waist and tried to kiss me in front of all my customers. I had to get Konatsu's help just to pry him off of me." Ukyou shook her head in disgust. "I never liked him that much, but the way he grabbed me then made me feel sick to my stomach."

Ranma certainly thought this strange. "I wonder what got into him? I don't think he ever made it to the Tendou home so he couldn't have known about me."

Ukyou seemed to think about it and brushed it aside as well. "Could've been you. He came back pretty late in the day and by that time you were probably at the clinic. The jackass might've disguised himself as Betty to get first hand knowledge of your condition."

The idea that anyone might have been watching Toufuu probe around down there and the pregnancies cancellation of her curse made Ranma feel ill herself. Her face turned slightly green as she thought back to the last time that she'd seen Tsubasa. Probably a week before the incident when she caught the boy waitressing at the Nerima Ucchan.

Waving away the discussion of Tsubasa, Ranma went for another subject of some interest to them both. "Before I came I found out you were trying to adopt."

Ukyou stared at her, mouth agape. "How?"

"Nabiki." She shrugged as Ukyou rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I asked her to help me find you."

Nodding, Ukyou twirled her finger around her cup. "S'alright. What about it?" A sudden rush of hope filled her as she recalled how easily Nabiki seemed to get things done. "You don't think that Nabiki could help push those adoption papers through, do you?"

Smiling sadly, Ranma shook her head. "No, Nabiki is a stock market analyst now, but there is something else."

"What?"

Biting her lower lip, Ranma closed her eyes in a quick prayer before she looked at Ukyou again. "It involves Hiro and . . me."

***

They returned to the sound of clattering metal and chirping voices. The front area was empty, lights left on for their return from the coffee shop. Kodachi had taken off not long after the meal they shared. She headed back to her hotel and waited out the day with room service and old, classic movies most likely. 

Ukyou shrugged at Ranma's silent question and they locked the door behind them, a section of plywood fit over the broken glass to hold off the cold. The room was warm and smelled of okonomiyaki and something else. There was a happy laugh from the kitchen and Ranma followed Ukyou through the swinging door. 

It stopped suddenly, only halfway open. Ukyou nearly tripped, but steadied herself and peered around at the likely devastation of her kitchen, an inevitability with Akane around. 

There was a squawk from the other side and the door opened completely. Flustered, Akane turned back to the door and patted her chest to calm her heart. "Scared me."

"Sorry, sugar." Ukyou smiled at the girl and felt better. The strange smell had definitely been Akane's doing, but Konatsu seemed to have prevented any substantial damage. "What's going on?"

Konatsu stood up from his position beside Hiro, wiping his hands on the apron about his kimono. "I was teaching them to make okonomiyaki, Lady Ukyou. You don't mind do you?"

Shaking her head, Ukyou let Ranma in after her, the site clear of danger. Stepping lightly around the grill, she looked over the attempts they had made so far. "Not bad." She smiled at Hiro. "A few more years and I'll hire you on as my new chef, kiddo."

Hiro beamed at the praise and set to whipping the batter as Konatsu had shown him. He indicated another set of okonomiyaki with a nod to the opposite counter. "Those are Akane-neechan's."

Akane stood in front of them, waving her hands about in a warding gesture. "She doesn't need to see-"

Okaasan was already behind her and holding a plate up for inspection. "Honestly, my teaching seems to go in one ear and out the other."

It was heavier than it looked. The green and black food was the same semi-circular shape as regular okonomiyaki, but that was where the comparison ended.

Akane blushed in embarrassment and hung her head, hands held behind her back. She used to whine and complain any time her food was criticized, but each time Okaasan would hold up a piece on a fork and ask her to take a bite. The first few times she had fallen for the 'trick' and ran for the bathroom with the intent of remaining there for a good hour. "Sorry, Ukyou."

The chef blinked, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Patting Akane on the shoulder, she indicated there was nothing to forgive and looked over the food herself. "Stick around awhile, sugar, and we'll get those things looking . . edible."

Hiro snickered in the background and poured some of his batter onto the grill under Konatsu's supervision. 

Grumbling, Akane shuffled on her feet then looked at the disaster Ukyou held in her hands. It couldn't be helped, and she began to laugh as well. 

"Oh, we're running out of sugar." Konatsu remarked, hefting the near-empty plastic container it was usually held in.

"I'll get it." Akane piped up quickly and walked out to the storage room.

The grill sizzled as Konatsu helped Hiro turn over another okonomiyaki. Ukyou and Ranma watched with some satisfaction to the boy's good work. 

"Say Hiro." Ukyou called out. "You must really like okonomiyaki if you're going to make so many of them. I'll bet you'll be stuffed when you finish them."

He put a hand over his mouth and laughed. "No, I'm makin'em for everyone. I can't eat this many."

"Really? You're mom could probably finish two of those when she was your age." 

Okaasan smiled at the familiar tactics to yoke someone's pride. A fair way to throw people off in a fight and to get someone to do something stupid and amusing. Hiro fell for it as Ukyou likely expected.

"Well I can eat three cause I'm gonna be bigger and stronger n'her, huh mom?" Konatsu flipped the food on the grill as Hiro had forgotten to watch it.

Face drawn in a serious expression, Ranma playfully acknowledged her son's great potential. "Oh, such a manly son will be bigger than the most intimidating mountain and stronger than the crashing tide."

Rolling her eyes, Ukyou stared at her friend. "Ack, you're starting to sound like your father."

The grins wavered and Hiro returned to his cooking, talking excitedly to distract himself. Ranma stared at her son for a moment, putting up another smile when she noticed Ukyou's confused and apologetic expression.

The kitchen door swung open and Akane walked in with a bag of sugar in one hand. Spotting how closely Ranma and Ukyou were sitting to each other on the counter, she passed the sugar off to Konatsu and went to sit beside Okaasan.

"Good." Ranma clapped and hopped off the counter, pulling Ukyou down with her. "Now that you're back Akane, I had an announcement to make."

Staring at the hold Ranma had on Ukyou's hand, Akane felt herself tensing up. "W-What's that?"

"Hiro." Ranma smiled and beckoned the boy over. "Ukyou used to be my best friend when I was growing up and she is very special to me. I asked her to do something very special for both of us."

Hiro blinked and look back and forth between Okaasan and the woman he'd first met yesterday. From his vantage he could see Akane slowly stewing, the veins in her arms rising to the surface. He hoped that the announcement wasn't going to make his older sister angry again since she tended to yell a lot and people got flattened. "What?"

Pushing the chef forward slightly, Ranma patted Ukyou on the back. "Hiro, meet your Godmother."

He blinked. Akane blinked. Ranma and Ukyou were smiling so he smiled back. "What's that?"

Kneeling down, Ukyou continued to smile and ruffled the boy's hair. "Means I'll be sort of like an Aunt, only I'm not related so I get to spoil you rotten."

"Well, you and my mom apparently." Ranma coughed under her breath.

"That's great!"

Everyone turned to see a much-relieved Akane smiling so hard her face would crack if she went much further. Giving her daughter a questioning look, Ranma returned to Hiro and Ukyou.

"So, what do you think, sugar?" Ukyou asked.

Hiro looked over at Konatsu who also seemed happy over this. "Can I come over and make more okonomiyaki?"

Smiling brighter than she had in years, Ukyou nodded and gave the boy a crushing hug. "Any time you want, sugar."

***

Akane was moving about the small room that Ukyou had put them up in, a small tune hanging in the air. She was humming some happy little ditty Ranma hadn't heard before. Finished making her bed she knelt down on the sleeping bag and fluffed her borrowed pillow.

"So is that what this was all about?" Akane asked, flopping down onto her bed. Hiro rolled over in his sleep as the vibrations worked through the floorboards. "You got me all worked up over nothing."

"I got you worked up?" Okaasan asked, eyebrow arched. "What do you mean nothing?"

Closing her eyes and smiling, Akane put her head back on the pillow. After all this time, she should have trusted Okaasan more. There was no need to go off like that back in Sapporo. Nabiki was right, sort of. Okaasan just needed a little time to work things out with her other ex-fiancée and then she would be ready. 

Akane opened her eyes to find Okaasan looking at her expectantly. Soon, she thought. "I didn't mean anything. So did you get what you wanted from Ukyou?"

Taking a deep breath, Okaasan folded herself up within her sleeping bag, her back to Akane. "I'm just glad she accepted."

Nodding, Akane reached up to the light switch by the door. "Goodnight, Ranma." Eyes closing again as she turned onto her side, going into a blissful sleep.

***

On the edge of her bed, looking into the vanity mirror across the room, Ukyou appeared lost in thought, seeing through herself to another person beneath the surface. She'd felt like a hollow copy of her former self. After losing Ranma things just didn't fill her with any joy; it was all a flat cutout to the life she remembered. 

Another request form was half-filled in her handwriting awaiting completion at the small desk. She signed and finished those adoption papers so many times, Ukyou imagined she could answer each of the questions in her sleep. It wasn't likely to get a favorable response, unwed, full-time chef, living above a restaurant, with little time to devote to a small child. 

She wondered if it still needed finishing. Ranma had been sincere about making her Hiro's godmother, Ukyou was certain of it. With the Tendou home sold, perhaps Ranma would find somewhere to settle close by and she could see Hiro whenever she wanted. It would be the closest thing she could get to sharing a child with her old love. 

Ranma was different now certainly, but maybe he would rediscover himself on this journey.

Ukyou sagged under the sudden depression. She had to stop thinking of her old fiancée. He was a dead memory. Even if Ranma chose to be male again, he would never be who he was. No one could forget so many traumatizing years where your very identity was ripped apart. 

Hard to evaluate something like that. Ranma was hurt, likely gone forever, but Hiro was the beautiful and energetic son she had suffered through life to raise. You couldn't stand on one side of this issue without denying someone important.

"Lady Ukyou? Are you feeling well?"

She stared at the kunoichi, his hair falling down the petite frame dressed in his nightgown. Was this her life? The man closest to her now was a cross-dressing kunoichi she would never love. Didn't she want something more? 

Ukyou almost snorted at the question. Of course there were things she wanted, but experience told her she would have to live without them. Maybe she could get by with being a godmother.

Sighing, Ukyou resigned herself to everything as fate and tried to deal with it the way she always had. 

A shake of the head. "No."

Ukyou closed the door on Konatsu and returned to her bed. Things were too confusing to be alright.

On the landing for the second floor, Ukyou had caught up with the redhead before going to bed. She hadn't been certain what to say then. Happiness for the opportunity Ranma was offering her was more than she had felt in a long time. It confused her then and it still did. 

Ranma had asked if there was something wrong and she only stared at the blue, troubled eyes of this stranger. A new friend who wore her old fiancée's cursed form. None of that seemed to register as she felt the material beneath her hand. It rested on Ranma's shoulder where she had stopped the smaller girl in the hallway. 

In a sudden swarm of emotions, caught up in the moment, Ukyou had grabbed Ranma's other shoulder and pulled the redhead in for a short embrace. She didn't recall who started it, but their lips met somewhere in the middle and Ukyou hadn't let go. The need was there and she let it take control, losing herself in a moment of fantasy Ukyou recalled from happier times.

When it ended, Ukyou looked back into those blue eyes and saw a need similar to her own. It excited and frightened her. A quick apology later and Ukyou had locked herself away in her room, staring at the vanity mirror across from her.

Two fingers trailed lightly over her lips, recalling the pressure they'd felt. 

Unsure of how to truly feel about the kiss, she turned out the lights and headed for bed. Hopefully it would be clearer in the morning.

***

With the lights out, only the faint traces of the moon through dense clouds illuminated the room. Ranma smiled as she stared off to the opposite corner, seeing visions in the night, vivid in her mind. Her fingers brushed over her lips, replaying the pleasant memory over and over again.

Her hand dropped onto the pillow beside her head as sleep finally overcame her. The smile never left her face as her day dreaming followed her into the night.

Outside, lightning broke through the darkness, flashing ominously to the north. Low rumbling crawled over the two-story building, shaking the dishes slightly as it moved through the lower levels up. There was a small amount of clatter, the katana Okaasan had placed on the nightstand at the foot of her sleeping bag hitting the ground, scabbard detaching from the wrist guard to peak at the shining blade beneath.

***

The storm was beginning to pick up in force, rain falling in drenching amounts upon those who had forgotten their umbrellas. Despite the sting of hard rainfall and the chill of strong winds, she smiled, watching her little toy staring at the monument with great enthusiasm.

Her cackle was lost in the following thunder that crashed upon the area like a legion of firing cannons. It was a deep base, which pooled into your stomach and left the weaker people feeling sick. She reveled in the awesome power rumbling through her body, shaking her to the bone.

Tatewaki likely hadn't noticed the thunder or the storm as he stood before the relatively new plot in the graveyard. His shoulders began shaking as he traced the name italicized across the epitaph. A strange sound like a sharp yelp of a dog began to repeat itself in her ears.

She couldn't tell if the boy was really happy, sad, or trying to harmonize with the storm. The question was answered as Tatewaki grabbed the bokuto strapped to his side and began to lay into the marker.

He laughed; the sound would've scared the deaf. It was the kind of maniacal gesture you expected to hear from the deranged men who toyed with their victims for as long as they had breath to scream. A serial killer, she thought.

She was sort of a serial killer. Such a great obsession over one person for all these years was certainly a condition of the social problem. It brought a smile to her face to think of the things serial killers did to their victims, those she had read from the newspaper. 

"Silly mortal!" Kuno stabbed his bokuto into the earth several times where he imagined the defiler of his pigtailed goddess to rest. "Did you think you could hold her in your will forever! The dark magic binding her is now broken and she shall be mine once again! If you still lived I would tear you limb from limb before my fiery haired goddess, to see her satisfaction in a smile that is mine!"

She remained quiet during these little tirades of his, waiting for the energy to work its way out of his system. Tatewaki could still be a danger to her if she wasn't careful, but she was smart. She knew how to deal with fools like this. Smirking, she saw her game coming to an end soon. All the pieces were falling into place. Another day or two, that was all it needed.

"May your soul know torment for your eternity in hell, sorcerer! Hahahahaha!" Another series of slashes brought the tombstone to a pile of rubble at the young man's feet. 

Soon, she thought merrily, flexing her fingers in anticipation. Soon, Ranma. So very soon.

End Chapter Five

***

If you were having trouble with the mystery, here was a big hint session. A reminder, the contest rules are posted on my site and thus far the prize is the winners' names put up on my website and I will send them out prize banners to put on their own websites. Of course, if you don't have a website and you win, these banners also make handy dandy monetary units in the not too distant dream you may be having!

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Six

By Michael Fetter

The door chime rang and Ukyou looked up from where she was helping Konatsu drying the dishes. The lunch crowd had trickled out almost half an hour ago leaving only a few stragglers to enjoy their meals in quiet while she and Konatsu got ready for the evening crowd.

Checking with Konatsu, Ukyou dried her hands and to make herself presentable for the next customer. A day ago she had two other waitresses and had gotten used to the help. Tendou-chan had called it training for her son and thus remained in the kitchen to do some of the cooking and cleaning while Konatsu, Akane, and Hiro took care of the customers. She'd gotten such a feeling of family that their parting had left her with a new pain. It was alleviated some with the knowledge that they would see each other again. 

Another pain, one that ran parallel to the first, but held a deeper accounting was also flaring anew with Tendou-chan's absence. Was she satisfied with just being good friends and godmother? Even Tendou-chan seemed to long for something more, but then why would Ukyou have been pushed away when next she and Tendou-chan were alone. 

Ukyou passed through the swinging door distracted by the past that she did not react as quickly as she would've liked. She was swept up into another's arms, a smell of flowers was clouding the natural male scent.

"I know now why you have resisted me for so long, Ukyou." Tsubasa purred into her ear as she attempted vainly to extricate herself. He was strong for a cross-dressing, sexually confused asshole, Ukyou thought.

"Tsubasa?" Her tone was jovial, but only because she didn't want the jackass to throw a fit like last time and snap her back while in his grasp. "I wasn't expecting you to return at all this time."

Unhearing, Tsubasa squeezed her again, burying his head in her chest, a nauseating form of affection from the pervert as far as Ukyou was concerned. "Ranma Saotome is upon us once again, but not for long. Soon he will be gone forever and you will be mine." His voice was strange, not quite the feminine hit he had while younger, nor was it grave. He spoke like he was recalling a pleasant song.

"Fat chance. Now get out of here before I turn you into the lunch special." Ukyou pushed against his chest, finding the strength to break free and gain some distance between them.

The kitchen door swung open and Konatsu stepped out, wiping his hands on the apron tied about his waist. "Is everything alright, Lady Ukyou."

"We've got garbage to take care of today Konatsu." Ukyou growled, the knuckles of her fists turning white with anger.

"Do not fight me, Ukyou. We were meant to be together. Saotome will be out of our way soon enough." Tsubasa implored her, stepping closer with his arms open for an embrace.

"You leave Tendou-chan alone, you jackass!" Ukyou charged before she knew what she was doing. Tsubasa nimbly jumped out of her way and kicked as she passed, sending Ukyou clattering into an empty table. The few customers left saw the coming fight and left quickly, the Ucchan already having a reputation when it came to these small battles.

Growling, Ukyou stood back up and grabbed the broken leg of a chair and started swinging it around like a bat. Again, Tsubasa dodged, capering about the area like a squirrel, landing the occasional blow against Ukyou just to taunt her.

Screaming a battle cry Ukyou charged one last time. She came to a stop and smiled, staring into Tsubasa's surprised eyes. He slumped to the ground like a sack of jackass that he was. 

Konatsu stood behind Tsubasa, frying pan still in place where he had struck the cross-dresser.

Looking to the ground where Tsubasa lay limply, Konatsu frowned with displeasure. "Do you think he has something planned for Lady Ranma?"

Pensively, Ukyou pulled down the combat spatula hanging on the wall and threaded the bandoleer over her shoulder and around her waist. "I'm not sure, but I'd better warn her. Konatsu-" She was cut off by Konatsu as he ducked under the counter for a moment.

Nodding, the kunoichi passed Ukyou her little traveling pack of money, passport, and other little bits she'd put together some time ago should she decide to leave the country. It was still stashed under the counter for quick departure. "The restaurant will be taken care of in your absence, Lady Ukyou." He nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks sugar. I'll try not to be gone for too long." Ukyou hurried out the door and took to the rooftops on her way to the train station that would lead her to a port for China. 

~

Around the clinic, Kasumi was moving about the downstairs brushing the dust that had collected since yesterday and putting magazines back into neat piles. Kei and Yuri were off to school so she had little to keep herself occupied until Toufuu needed her help or the kids returned. 

It was a slow day. Only a few people would be stopping by according to the schedule. No other time in her life had Kasumi wanted people to get sick if it would distract her thoughts as they had plagued her since Ryouga's visit.

The phone rang then, clattering bells breaking the steady hum Kasumi had been working into symphony for too long.

She raised the phone to her ear, smiling pleasantly though the caller would never know it. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey, sis." Came the reply. The line held a bit of static, but it didn't hide the voice's owner from Kasumi.

"Hello, Nabiki. How are you?" She asked, the smile slipping only a bit. They were good sisters to one another and had on occasion gotten together in a friendlier manner, but the past was still wedged between them. Much of the pleasantries were put on for Okaasan's benefit where they would likely have spied glances at one another in secret, sharing a familiar guilt that couldn't be revealed to anyone else. 

"Good." The line crackled again. "I worked out some travel arrangements, but we'll still have to hike part of the way if you still want to go through with it." Nabiki noted, leaving the last part open for escape should either of them choose to take it.

"I do. I think you do too." Kasumi spoke softly

"Yeah." Nabiki finally agreed, though hesitantly.

Years of raising families, Kasumi had become attuned to the pain of others and the times when they had something painful weighing down their conscience. "Nabiki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just . . ." she began, but Kasumi had already guessed what it was.

"Okaasan has already forgiven you, Nabiki. You know that."

"I know, but she doesn't know what she's forgiven me for. Okaasan never asked, but . . ."

"But you still feel guilty having not told her." Kasumi finished for her sister.

"Don't you?" Nabiki asked

" . . . yes." Kasumi whispered back at length. In truth these thoughts had been running through her mind more urgently since Okaasan's departure with Hiro. Kasumi had never done so much in her life to warrant any sort of lasting guilt until she betrayed her sister and Ranma in one moment of unforgivable selfishness. "It's too late to say anything now."

There was a short pause while Kasumi imagined Nabiki was looking for some merit to her claim. It was in every guilty person's dream that their crime never be known. "You know what they say, oneechan. Better late than never."

Pursing her lips, Kasumi thought over the phrase. How could she really ask for forgiveness knowing the pain Okaasan had endured, what she never would. "I'll think on it."

"See you tomorrow?" Nabiki asked.

"Tomorrow." Kasumi agreed, putting the phone back into its cradle.

~

Qinghai province, on the border of the Joketsuzoku valley. Okaasan had found a suitable walking stick on their travels across China two weeks ago. After crossing the ocean by boat, they had set out with a full run of steam. Okaasan was beginning to wind down now as they neared the end of this stretch of their journey. 

Her children were having something of a better time of the uphill trek. Akane carried her extremely large pack, fit with Ryouga's and some of Okaasan's supplies. Okaasan felt a bit jealous that Akane had become stronger while she had been weakened. 

Things had been fairly easy-going since departing Kyoto. Okaasan still had to berate Akane, and Hiro on rarer occasions.

They stopped every day a few hours after lunch to set up camp and get in a few hours of training. Okaasan had become dependent upon Akane to continue Hiro's training. She was losing her breath quickly, the pain in her side throbbing on and off. Akane began to notice and insisted to take a few of the supplies off of Okaasan's shoulders. 

Okaasan had resisted at first, not yet understanding how strong Akane was now. It was different seeing Akane so happy and supportive as they traveled through China. She didn't complain when Okaasan didn't allow her to cook as often. Maybe Akane understood that they all needed a healthy meal to keep up the pace they were moving at.

They were approaching the crest to the latest mountain, only a few kilometers from the Amazon village now if the smoke ahead was anything to judge by. Hiro had become accustomed to the strain of his smaller pack and was chasing Akane about the area in a game of tag.

Okaasan smiled to herself as she watched Akane bounce about as Ranma had once done when sparring his fiancée. Hiro lashed out and missed by some distance as Akane dodged. 

The moment broke as Ranma came across a silent portion of this jungle. Her senses instantly flared to warn her. She looked quickly about, scanning the power signatures closest. Something mottled and fluctuating was nearby. 

Akane and Hiro continued to walk as Okaasan paused to look about the area, feeling with her senses for the origin of the confused aura. It was difficult to make out whom it belonged to, but it was dangerous. Nothing so chaotic could belong to a stable person. 

Branches above Hiro shook slightly

"Watch out!" Ranma screamed, dropping her pack and running quickly to her son's side.

Ranma quickly grabbed Hiro by the collar and pulled him out of the way of a couple of falling stones. "Who's there?"

"Kuno." Akane growled as she spotted the kendoist dropping to the ground behind Okaasan.

"Fear not, my pigtailed goddess. You have been set free of the evil Tendou Soun's clutches to find comfort in my arms. But first I shall dispatch his dark progeny for thee." Kuno declared, holding the point of his steel katana level with Hiro's throat.

Okaasan moved on instinct, swinging Hiro through the air and avoiding the first of Kuno's attacks. He didn't stop, but followed, looking to skewer her son and anyone in his way.

"Akane, quickly!" Ranma called out as she dodged about the area. She was becoming tired and wouldn't be able to keep her defenses like this as she used to.

Hiro was tossed through the air, barely avoiding the next strike. Ranma yelped and tumbled onto her back.

There was pain.

Ranma was finding it hard to breathe with the pain shooting through her side. She'd tripped over the rubble Kuno had dropped to the ground upon finding them. How he had tracked them down in these mountains thick with vegetation she would never know. She cursed and looked down at the stones. 

"What the?" There was writing; it was pieces to an epitaph, Soun's epitaph. Ranma couldn't explain it, Soun had been terrible to her, but defiling his grave seemed like an unforgivable sin. Gritting her teeth, Ranma attempted to stand back up despite the pain, and face down the crazed kendoist.

She got no further than a sitting position before Ranma began to feel light-headed and dizzy. Somewhere, Ranma could feel the dark aura had returned. It still bared a familiar signature, but it was masked through layers of hate, bitterness, and jealousy.

Ranma dropped onto her back. The last thing she saw was a purple blur passing overhead. 

~

"Come on up, Tendou-chan."

Ranma ascended the stairs, feeling a cool and gentle breeze run through her hair. The sky was clear and filled with stars. A full moon hung silently in the air, a soft, strange purple glow on its edges. Though it was dark, Ukyou shone as if she emitted a glow all her own. Her chef's outfit was loosened about the collar to cool her down after the long day at work.

"Thank you, Ukyou." Sparing a smile for Ukyou, Ranma glanced about the area, too dark to make out any great detail. "It's nice up here."

"I think so. Drink?" Ukyou held a small bottle with a brownish liquid Ranma knew too well.

A repulsed shake of the head, Ranma turned before she watched Ukyou drink again. "No thank you."

Taking a hint, Ukyou corked the bottle and set it down, licking the bit off her lips. "Yeah, I'm thinking of stopping all together. It's not healthy."

She wasn't against drinking or any of the vices people enjoy, but Ranma had an idea of moderation for those who did indulge. An image of Soun came to mind making Ranma cringe with some regret. "No, it's not."

"It's been a week now and you still haven't loosened up one bit, you know that?" The wind picked up briefly, trailing through Ukyou's long brown hair. She closed her eyes and faced the breeze, enjoying its course over her body. After a moment, she realized Ranma had not commented and even seemed slightly upset. Whether it was with herself or not, Ukyou didn't know. "Sorry, I've just been thinking too much."

Nodding, Ranma had been doing much the same ever since this journey had begun. At first she had felt there were options open to her without Soun to hold her back, but then as she came across old friends and fiancées, things took on a new light. "About?"

"Tendou-chan, do you love Hiro?" Ukyou asked rather suddenly, a bit concerned.

Ranma studied the chef; Ukyou's eyes became shrouded within the shadows, and answered as if it should be obvious to anyone. "Of course I do. He is my son."

"Is that why you are a woman?" 

"Perhaps," Ranma confessed, looking to where she suspected Hiro to be sleeping right now. "but there are other reasons."

Wringing her hands, Ukyou found a spot on the floor to concentrate on. "I've enjoyed having you and your family here this past week."

Ranma smiled, a coy look playing across her eyes. "Ukyou, don't tell me you've become shy after all those years of proclaiming your love for me when we were younger."

"Not shy, cautious." Admitted Ukyou.

"Did you really love me back then, Ukyou?"

Looking up with a burning in her gaze, Ukyou looked wantonly at the redhead. Ranma had the sense of being touched without anyone holding her. "You know I did, but I don't think I understood what being married to you would've meant. I was in love with the dream."

Smiling sadly, Ranma nodded. "I'm sure most of my fiancées had no idea what being married to me would mean." Placing her hands on the roof railings, Ranma leaned a bit over the edge to look over the city she could see. There was only a faint neon glow that could be seen out of the corner of her eye, strobing intensity of red. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but I would like to ask something."

"Please."

Ranma felt Ukyou taking a step forward, stopping just before they would touch. "Why didn't you?"

There was some silence as the question was finally asked. It couldn't be held off anymore and Ukyou seemed to have almost forgotten once their friendship had been slightly rekindled. "You mean the knife." Ranma nodded and heard Ukyou step back. "I was distraught. I really wanted to believe you were some impersonator. You were . . are very special to me Tendou-chan. With you the body has never mattered so long as the person inside was the one I fell in love with."

"I'm a completely different person now." Okaasan stated flatly, holding back the emotion she felt in her bones.

"I don't know." Ukyou seemed chipper, looking over the stately figure in a kimono on her roof. "Certainly you are more serious and motherly, but that's just maturity. I don't know what your life has been like since I left, but your spirit hasn't been crushed completely. The basic aspects I loved are still there."

"You think so?"

"Now who's dodging?" Ukyou teased, reaching for the bottle she'd set down.

"We can never be together as we were in your dreams."

"No." Ukyou stopped again before she could drink. A pensive look overcame her and she washed it away with a quick shot of the bottle. "Will you be heading to Jusenkyou?"

Smiling sarcastically, Ranma looked over her shoulder to see Ukyou with her hands behind her back. "A trip to China wouldn't be complete otherwise." In the pregnant pause, Ranma found herself at the stairs again, on her way down.

"I'll see you again?" Ukyou asked hopefully.

"Agreed." Ranma nodded and closed the roof access door behind her.

Light was pouring into the living room in the Tendou home. Ranma hopped off the last two steps, flicking his pigtail over his shoulder and looking around the empty room. Nabiki came in through the front door though he hadn't heard the door open or close. She carried with her a large wad of money, and leafed through it with a lick of her thumb.

Ranma blinked as he watched her toss a bill to the ground. It caught fire instantly and began to spread over the wood paneling. "Nabiki? What are you-?"

"I told you before Ranma, it's just business." Nabiki stated.

The flames began to scream, sending a chill through Ranma's spine as he sought its source. Within the fire he could see Shampoo, Kodachi, and Akane struggling against the heat ineffectually.

"W-What have you done?!" he screamed and ran over to the fire quickly, setting himself up for his amaguriken technique. 

Smirking, Nabiki passed him on the way upstairs. "Well, you are a hot commodity on the fiancée market."

His hands blurred, smoking slightly as he plunged them into the fire, catching the hairs on his forearm. When he finished, Ranma looked at the girls he held in his hands. They were small and singed black on the edges. "Toys?"

A wave rolled over his knees where Ranma sat on the beach. The water pulled the fiancée dolls from his hands and pulled them out to sea. He stared in shock, wanting to jump in after them, but the wet sand had risen over his feet, planting him on the spot.

"So good to see you, Ranma, my boy. How about a hug?" Ranma turned to see Happousai standing a little ways off, his pipe hanging from his grinning mouth. Another cold wind pushed at his clothing and Ranma found himself female once again, her chest standing out prominently. 

The old pervert sprung at her. Ranma could only cross her arms over her chest and cringe at what was to come.

"Too bad about Ranma, ne?" Diasuke asked.

Blinking, Ranma looked down. She was on the grass in Furinkan's courtyard. Happousai was gone and she felt some relief for that.

"Yeah, but we still got Ranko." Hiroshi commented, leering and Ranma's still wet, body-hugging clothing.

Kuno jumped from the bushes, his bokken raised to the blue sky above him. "Pig-tailed goddess, at last you are free of the vile sorcerer. Be not afraid of my love for it is yours." Lightning struck the ground and sent her tumbling backwards. Ranma kept her feet for a moment then hit something and fell to her butt.

Soun stood over her, smiling wickedly as he took in her form. She felt repulsed to be at his feet once again. Her stomach churned as he stirred and moved closer, taking a hold of his pants. "You know how it is Ranma, Anything Goes."

Ranma struggled to stand up and run, but she was held fast to the ground. Another breeze rolled passed and Ranma's nudity became all too apparent. Hiro sat on her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides.

"H-Hiro, get off of me!" Ranma screamed as she watched Soun drop between her legs and out of sight behind Hiro.

Smiling, Hiro looked over his shoulder then back to Ranma. "It's just Otoosan, mom."

Struggling more fiercely now, Ranma pulled an arm free, sweeping Hiro aside as she came up with a knife in her hand. It was stuck in the floor as she yanked it free, gleaming in the moonlight. Snarling, Ranma pressed forward until she felt a satisfying give of flesh.

Soun dropped to the ground with a look of shock on his face. He clutched his side and moaned terribly before his skin sank into the hollow crevices of his body. The moon above glowing upon his pale flesh.

Ranma jolted again as an arm grabbed her by the shoulders. Ukyou held her and the knife dropped from Ranma's hands, embedded once again within the floor. 

Ranma stared a moment at the woman before her, then dropped her head onto Ukyou's shoulder. The chef's arms enfolded Ranma's smaller form, pressing Ranma's head against her chest while rocking back and forth.

"It's okay now, Ranma. I'm back just like I promised." Ukyou whispered, stroking the red hair beneath her hand. The other hand moved lower, passing over Ranma's narrow waist and coming to rest on her butt. "Your safe now. Back where you belong."

Ranma struggled again, but the grip was too strong. She could feel the breath being squeezed from her lungs as Ukyou's hands continued to roam and touch . . .

. . . She is coming around.

Ranma is a very strong worrier.

"Great-grandmother?" Ranma rubbed her arm over her eyes and propped herself on her other elbow. One voice at least sounded familiar though she couldn't be certain. Her side still hurt, a constant grating and shooting pains if she moved wrong. 

Someone must have come and beaten Kuno. She was grateful for that, but the purple aura she saw and felt was also the danger she'd recognized following them through Japan. 

It didn't make sense. If the angry individual was here to hurt them why would it save them now? Perhaps they were biding their time. Who was their target? Hiro? Her daughters? Herself? Okaasan frowned and almost missed the ancient woman walking slowly up to her side.

Cologne smiled at Ranma, leaning heavily on her cane and with some labored breathing. "You don't know what it does to me to hear you say that, child." She wore the same Matriarch robes Okaasan remembered with long white hair that touched the ground. There was a visible difference in her condition, however. At the time, in Nerima, Ranma had believed the old ghoul would live to the end of time. 

Polite society did not discuss other's illnesses. Okaasan smiled down at the old Amazon, nodding a greeting as she still lay upon the table.

"Kuno?" Okaasan asked, a little concerned for her son. She had confidence in Akane's ability to protect Hiro, but something may have happened all the same.

"They brought him in and dumped the fool into a pit." Cologne offered. She watched Ranma check her side and the state of her dress. "Ryouga and your son claimed you preferred to remain female these days."

Okaasan nodded and looked disdainfully on her traveling clothes. There were a few large rips in her shirt and pants. Blood had spilled down her side, dying one half her clothes a dark red. "These are ruined." Sighing, she examined the wrap the other Amazon must have placed on her. 

"You should be more concerned with that rib, Ranma." The other woman remonstrated her, shooing Ranma's hands from the bandage to keep it from being disturbed.

"This is Perfume, Shampoo's mother. She is also the tribes master healer." Cologne pointed at the woman. Perfume was taller than Ranma and her daughters, dressed in form fitting robes of brown and white with a stripe of yellow. Her hair was a color tone off of Shampoo's lavender and extended to her lower back without being tied in any way. Okaasan nodded to Perfume in thanks.

Frowning a bit, Perfume looked sternly at Ranma. "From the looks of it your-" 

"Hiro." Ranma cut Perfume off quickly. Cologne and Perfume were surprised to see the boy peeking through the door, neither of them having felt his presence. "What are you doing sneaking around here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Hiro spoke faintly, embarrassed about being caught spying on the three women. Okaasan didn't approve of it back in the dojo and he had yet to learn that lesson.

"Come here." Okaasan beckoned Hiro after a moment. He walked over sheepishly and was caught up in a quick hug. Okaasan tussled the boy's hair playfully. "I am fine. Simply feinted from the long day of hiking." Kissing Hiro on the forehead, she turned him around and patted him on the back in the direction of the door. "Now go back to your sister."

There was a brief silence as the three watched Hiro leave the room and heard the door at the front close. Frowning, Ranma swung her feet over the edge of the table and gritted her teeth when she was hit by a stab of pain.

"This is not a good idea." Perfume was in her face again, looking disapprovingly at Ranma's actions. A doctor knew what was best in these situations, but it hardly seemed to matter to some of the women of this village. Warriors, Perfume scoffed at them for their foolishness, never openly because one such Amazon was in the room with her.

"My children will not be told of the injury." Ranma commanded, keeping her voice soft to not insult the healer or Matriarch.

"You've changed much, Ranma." Said Cologne.

"And you." Ranma noted that Cologne no longer balanced upon her cane, but rather used it as it was intended. "How are Shampoo and Mousse?" She asked to keep her mind away from the more energetic Amazon she remembered and had grown a grudging respect for even back then.

"Married."

"You seem displeased." Okaasan smiled at the old woman, letting her know she was only teasing.

"Only that it could not have been you." Cologne responded in all seriousness. 

Looking away, Ranma grit her teeth again and attempted to stand. The pain was not so terrible, and could be ignored, but she was still stiff from the time spent on the table and it worked into the muscle around her rib. It was broken, she knew. Perfume was likely going to tell her it was an old injury that was never given the proper time to heal and had become weakened because of it. From the feel of it, and seeing her aura move about the rib, Okaasan could see the break was compound. There was no danger of having the bone puncture an organ, yet.

"What are you doing?" Perfume stood before Ranma and tried to press her back down upon the bed. "Don't aggravate that break anymore than you have to."

Sitting in the bed, Ranma put her hands over her side and let the soft, warm glow become concentrated over the injury. "Satisfied?"

"It will still take weeks to heal over no matter how powerful you are." Perfume stated firmly. That was very true. Okaasan understood that with her ki it would be healed much more quickly than a normal person, but it would take at least some months to be somewhat normal again. Even still, one good hit could be very bad with the type of break she knew she had.

"Let it be, Perfume. Ranma does as she must." Cologne cast Ranma a meaningful glance, obviously unsure of her own words. 

"Thank you for tending to me, but I should speak with my children." Okaasan looked at her clothing and found it good enough to be seen in. The rips were bad but they overlapped and kept her conservative idiom intact.

"Children?" Perfume asked. "I thought you had only the one, Hiro."

"One by birth." Ranma began.

"And three by marriage." Cologne finished. "That would explain why Ryouga referred to you as Tendou-san." Ranma nodded and slid off of the bed carefully. "I'm sorry we did not stay long enough to see you through your pregnancy."

"There was no reason for any of you to be there any longer."

Hobbling to Ranma's side, Cologne touched the redhead's hand to draw her to the door. "Would you like to see Shampoo? The council should be getting out of their meeting soon."

"She is Matriarch then?" Okaasan asked.

"No, she is in training." Cologne corrected.

Ryouga looked up, startled to see Okaasan up at all. "Tendou-san!"

Akane jumped up from her seat and looked Ranma over with a critical eye, looking at the blood drying on the redhead's clothing. "Ran-Okaasan! What are you doing up?"

"I told them what you said, but they didn't believe me." Hiro snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Akane and Ryouga will certainly think twice before doubting your memory the next time, Hiro-kun." Okaasan clucked at the two worried adults behind Hiro. At that moment a young girl with dark purple hair strode up and looked Hiro over, then gestured to the fighting log. Hiro seemed to understand and smiled.

"Uh, mom?" Hiro looked pleadingly at Okaasan.

"Go ahead, Hiro-kun, but don't get into trouble." Hiro ran off with the young girl once he had the permission, heading for the tournament area. "Such a manly son." Okaasan commented, looking after her son.

"S-So, uh, Tendou-san, how are you feeling?" Ryouga blushed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Fine Ryo-kun. Nothing serious." Okaasan smiled at the 'Lost Boy' and looked between him and her daughter. "You and Akane are getting along?"

"What? Sure. Akane hasn't said anything stupid yet." Ryouga muttered. He hadn't realized that Akane was actually around since he'd been thinking of 'poor Tendou-san'. 

"Ryouga." Akane growled, balling up her hands.

"Akane-chan," Okaasan broke in, silencing her daughter. "You can watch Ryouga while I'm talking with Shampoo, can't you?" She knew very well that the way she asked would affect Akane's pride.

"What? This perverted jerk?!" Akane scowled at Ryouga, pointing at him as she would a tramp mutt. Ryouga stuck out his tongue at her and pulled down one eyelid.

"Thank you." Okaasan said quickly, leaving for the Council hut with Cologne.

Ranma and Cologne left two dejected potential lovers behind to their own musings, or grumbling as the case may be. The village was not as undeveloped as Ranma had thought it would be. The huts were just a stone mason short of the Japanese homes. There was plumbing and even electricity, that much Okaasan had seen inside the healer's hut. The village dress was a very soft and warm material that was durable enough to survive daily martial arts training. 

The village itself was bigger than a city block with a perimeter wall to keep out the jungle creatures and defense against other tribes. Though it was made of nature, the area seemed clean with no plant growing where it's not wanted. The festival arena was still up in the center of the village with the stands tucked away in some storage area most likely. Colored streamers were strung almost randomly around the village, depicting the names of stores, professions, and an occasional celebration announcement. 

The meeting was ending as Cologne had guessed. Old and middle-aged women were leaving the main hut in silence, going their own way. Some seemed to be close to Cologne's age while others looked to be only a few years older than herself. Shampoo was going to be the youngest Matriarch the tribe had ever seen. 

A beautiful, athletic woman with long lavender hair that bounced around her calves made her way over to them. She wore Chinese style dress, embroidered with flowers and birds in sparkling fibers. Her eyes were a sienna that seemed a perfect match for the Amazon jungle. Great-grandmother? Who is this? 

"Come child, you don't recognize Ranma anymore?" Cologne prodded Shampoo's memory. They'd been gone for a while but the Amazon warrior couldn't have forgotten her first 'husband' already.

Jumping up and down while clapping, Shampoo squealed like a little girl in a candy store. Okaasan instantly cringed. "Airen? Airen has come to China for Shampoo? Shampoo so happy!"

End Chapter Six

***

Alrighty then. After many weeks of too much school work I'm coming out with more chapters of this great little mystery/dark fic. If things go as planned the next chapters should be following soon. 

Again, this is all part of a fun little contest I'm hosting. If you feel the inspiration to solve this riddle please submit your entries to me after reading the rules I've set up on my site. These rules aren't very restricting, but this is also my way of advertising the submissions already up. Don't panic, there is still plenty of time to figure things out. A rough count has a total of twelve planned chapters before a hint chapter and then the solution chapter.

I'd like to thank everyone who has written in to me about this story and to everyone else who voted for "Schools United" in the last Best of Ranma ½ Fanfiction Awards.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Seven

By Michael Fetter

Okaasan took a deep breath and finished packing away her belongings. Ryouga had carried them to the room she would be sharing with Hiro while in the village. Hiro was, at the moment, out and about, learning some of the various techniques of the Amazon worriers, from a young girl in particular. He is so manly, Okaasan smiled and folded up the backpack and set it in one corner of the room.

She'd been worried as of late over her voyage and it's purpose. She'd intended to purge herself of these demons that had plagued her for eight long years of marriage. Soun's grip on her was not so tight, but she felt pains on occasion as Hiro would sometimes look forlornly to the other happy families, even Shampoo's seemed blissful. 

How had that happened, Okaasan wasn't entirely certain. Eight years ago Shampoo had made one last attempt to win her 'Airen' with a bowl of ramen and a pretty smile.

She, then unmarried, had been hard at work within the dojo in an attempt to forget those problems that followed. On that day, Happousai, Soun, her father, her friends, and even the Tendou sisters seemed against her, planning some way to make life that much more difficult to bear. Had it been any mystery that she wanted her freedom? Okaasan sighed with despair as the severity's of her life came crashing into her mind; too many fiancées, enemies, and promises that she could no longer keep up with and remain herself. 

Flicking the pigtail over her shoulder, she had picked up a towel and wiped down the sweat that rolled over her shoulders. It had been a long day and seemed to only be picking up momentum. 

"Airen! Shampoo bring too too good ramen for Ranma!" Came the twittering sounds of the Nekohaten's delivery girl. 

She wasn't on her bike and Ranma had no fear of being trampled onto the ground beneath a tire. Instead the cursed boy had watched the Amazon bounce over the Tendou's wall, tight clothing accentuating her figure and the prolific expression on her face beaming like the sun. Ranma grimaced slightly, but her growling stomach received more the attention.

"Hey, Shampoo, what's up?" Her voice was vaguely monotone to express her exhaustion with the event. 

Setting the delivery box to one side, Shampoo launched herself into a glomp on Ranma's arm. The lavender-haired girl may not like the Ranma-chan as much as Ranma-kun, but she had been getting more desperate than usual to gain Ranma's affection. 

Spitting the purple hair from her mouth, Ranma-chan struggled a moment to escape her predicament. "Let go of me, will ya?!"

"Husband eat Shampoo's ramen, yes?" Shampoo asked, already holding up a few strands of the noodles with her chopsticks. 

Nodding, Ranma-chan grabbed the chopsticks and bowl. "Oh yeah. I had to skip breakfast since Akane's cookin. I'm starved." She claimed around the food she'd already begun to stuff into her mouth. 

Shampoo smiled and leaned closer as they sat down against the wall of the dojo. A nice breeze cooled Ranma's skin and dried the sweat from her brow. She was still a she, Ranma noticed as her body reacted to the wind. Shampoo watched with a broader grin while Ranma-chan ate faster. "Is good yes?"

"The best." Ranma-chan nodded around her chopsticks, already near the end of the bowl. 

Biting her lip Shampoo drew closer. "Ranma love Shampoo, yes?"

That had been it. Sighing, Ranma-chan set the bowl down and closed her eyes for a moment. She never held grudges for very long, except for Saffron maybe, and she was well on the road to forgetting the wedding ceremony disaster. Until now, that was.

"No, Shampoo." She stared at the Amazon hard, the cold finality settling in her eyes. "You an I might be friends, but we ain't gonna be any closer. Not ever."

"W-What airen talking about?" Shampoo smiled weakly. "Is true love, yes. Shampoo strong, good fighter. Take care of husband."

"It ain't gonna be me, Shampoo." Ranma held the bowl out for the Amazon and tried to ignore the tears that were rolling down the girl's cheeks at this moment.

"It was a rough day for a lot of us." Okaasan sighed as she came back to reality. She had stripped out of the stained traveling clothes and found a simple kimono. It wasn't likely she would be doing any fighting with Kuno in the pit. Cologne hadn't been joking about that. Kuno was right now screaming his head off in a damp dirt hole that was twenty feet underground and covered with a steel gate. Though, his screaming wasn't going to be heard it still rattled Akane somewhat. 

Out the window Okaasan could see the main path down the village leading to the exhibition ring. Hiro was that way now with a sweet young girl he'd met upon arriving in the village. That was one of the big troubles with training trips, Okaasan thought, there was so little time to make friends and then you moved on. 

She'd caught them in the midst of a fight the other day after she had recovered somewhat and visited with Shampoo and Cologne. There was a big change. Shampoo was married to Mousse and with her second child. 

"Hiro!" She had screamed and rushed over, catching her son by the ankle and holding him in the air. He was certainly unhappy about being held upside down and the young girl with dark purple hair had giggled. 

"What's the big idea, Okaasan?" Hiro demanded, attempting to release himself from her grip. Okaasan wasn't as good as she used to be but it would take more than an eight-year-old to best her strength. "I was about to win!"

Huffing slightly, Okaasan did put Hiro back on the ground and put her hand over her side. "I know you were, Hiro-kun, but I don't like you hitting girls."

Hiro stared at her oddly then at the young Amazon who seemed to be burning with anger. "Why not?"

"Because it isn't manly." Okaasan finally settled on and stared at the young girl. She was about eight, maybe nine years old, lean and strong for her age with the hint of mischief in her eyes. "And who might you be?"

"This is my daughter Blush, Tendou-chan." Said Shampoo as she sauntered up. Blush looked smug at this and crossed her arms over her chest, probably expecting Shampoo to do away with the outsider woman.

"Your daughter?" Okaasan asked.

Shampoo nodded and put a hand on Blush's shoulder. Okaasan could see it now, there was not a familial resemblance, but the hairstyle, buns with ponytails, were identical. 

Blinking, Okaasan peered closer. "She looks as old as Hiro. How is-"

"Blush is adopted." Cologne hobbled over and stood between them, her gnarled cane gripped tightly in her left hand. "Three years ago a fire ignited in a portion of the village and Blush's parents never awoke."

Looking sadly at the little girl who seemed angrier than she had been, Okaasan felt a bit of sorrow, but was happy to hear how selfless Shampoo had been.

"You don't need to worry about the Kiss of Marriage or the Kiss of Death while in the village Tendou-chan." Shampoo spoke with a bit of melancholy. "You and your family are here as my guests and would require your permission before a challenge may be made."

Okaasan felt some of the tension abate and nodded in thanks to her ex-fiancée. 

"Aww!" Blush moaned, stamping her foot at the injustice. "That not fair!"

The three older women chuckled at the girl's face as it turned a bright red. She was quite aptly named.

Hiro was confused, but remained quiet and wary. After a moment, Blush composed herself and stood as tall as she could, facing Okaasan. "Blush want challenge strong boy."

Okaasan shook her head though she was smiling happily at how manly her son was. "Sorry, Blush, but maybe you should be friends first. There is plenty of time."

Pouting a bit, the young girl looked to Hiro and then back to Okaasan. "We spar, yes?"

"Of course. Hiro?" Okaasan motioned the boy to come closer. 

"Hai, momma?"

Tussling his hair affectionately, Okaasan stared into Hiro's eyes. "Have fun. Just don't grow up too quickly."

He stared at her a moment, but eventually nodded and Blush took him back to the arena for a match.

Shampoo and Cologne had been concerned about her then, though they hid it behind a smile. Shampoo was fast learning how to be a Matriarch, including the unreadable expression her great grandmother employed so often.

They returned to Shampoo's home so Okaasan could rest and change out of her bloody clothing. Some cool water and scrub did well to remove the dried blood. After a simple meal, Okaasan set to bed early, the bed beckoning her to relieve the pain in her side. 

The other child, Gloss, Shampoo had shown him off before their meal. Gloss was an infant yet, barely four months old. While he slept, Gloss would bat at something in his dreams. Cologne had said he would be a natural fighter, which Shampoo had responded to with a pointed glare.

Mousse was relatively gentlemanly. He watched Okaasan for the first hour of her arrival into their home, acting smug and putting his arm around Shampoo whenever he could. While Shampoo had come to love the blind boy, his attitude had grated on her nerves and she jabbed him in the ribs a few times as he put his arms around her.

Akane and Ryouga were given a room to share, which delighted Okaasan to no end. There was some bickering of course, but it was plain to see how the two were becoming close once again. Okaasan had felt certain the two would become a real couple any day now. Akane had almost abandoned her pursuit of Ranma entirely; she kept quiet and watched the proceedings with restraint. Ryouga too had been silent most of the time they were here. Occasionally they would glance at Cologne and look away again quickly.

There was something strange there, Okaasan thought speculatively as she watched the looks Akane and Ryouga gave Cologne. 

Okaasan closed her eyes and braced herself against the drawers. She felt close to something, so tangible like a swallowed barbed wire pill. Her lungs and chest ached, heart quickening, something upon her intangible thoughts was striking a chord down her spinal column. Something deep within her, an unconscious desire that had always lingered, something she had wanted since the first day and feared all the same, was pushing its way to the surface. 

She needed air, time to breathe. How could all of this be happening now? Did her mind know the truth after all this time and was forcing her to feel again? Buried so deep inside, she'd almost forgot . . . Ranma.

~

Hiro was born on a Thursday. Despite the pain and mental anguish of all he'd had to endure, Ranma felt some peace with the child in his arms. After the hours of painful child labor, a pain he'd never thought he'd face, to hold this small being, so trusting and innocent, Ranma could not say it had been a mistake. 

Ranma had wanted to return to his male body, but his cursed form was sending other signals to his brain. It was a woman's need to nurture her child, he assumed, and felt no shame for it. As long as the child was his, Ranma would do all he could to make him happy. 

Holding Hiro close, Ranma let the infant suckle at his . . her breast. She was his mother now. Ranma knew this long ago, he was the mother, but it never felt right, not real enough until now. She, she was a mother. It was time to adapt like a true master of the Art with the spirit of Anything Goes. Ranma would adapt to this new element in her life. 

For the past few hours, she had been content. The past held no sway on this moment of bliss. Ranma smiled down on her beautiful baby boy, the one she would raise to be an undying flame. She could already sense his spirit, the one so young and ready to know the world. 

Closing her eyes, Ranma cradled the child tenderly to her bosom, closing her mind to the past and just embracing the moment. If only it could last, Ranma thought remorsefully.

Everything shattered like glass as the door to her hospital room swung open and a small group of people entered. 

"How is my baby boy doing?" Soun grinned stupidly as he came to sit at Ranma's side.

Ranma reacted on instinct, pulling Hiro away from Soun's hand. He'd only wanted to touch his child, but Ranma still couldn't get over the way he'd hurt her. Soun would never lay a hand upon Ranma to strike her, but each time, every little word he uttered, was a slap in her face. Hiro was to be protected from these horrible things. Her baby was to live not be run down by this disgusting man.

"Ranma." Nodoka was sitting on the opposite side of Ranma's bed, smiling sadly, but still a little too happy for Ranma. "Soun isn't going to hurt your baby. He is the . . father."

Ranma didn't look at her, didn't speak, she just stared at her child, suckling at her breast, and felt the momentary happiness slip away. Nothing was hers. Nothing.

Soun accepted the child as it was passed over to him. He made silly cooing sounds and let Hiro grip his finger. Ranma watched, carefully to be sure her child was safe. 

Outside, others were standing at the door, looking in to see the newborn. Feeling more isolated with these people around her, Ranma began to close herself up once again. Nine months, the only time she'd felt secure was on the run. Ranma pulled her hospital gown back over her chest and laid back on the bed, her head turned away from the others. 

Ono Toufuu and Ono Kasumi had almost the same looks on their faces as they watched the silent drama. There was a deep concern for Ranma's mental health and they both feared what would happen to her in the long run. Ranma was closing herself off from the world for protection. In her mind, everyone was beating her down, and Kasumi and Toufuu believed it too. 

"What a happy beautiful baby you are." Soun continued to gibber to the mainly unresponsive infant. "My strong little boy." Soun's first and only son; he had a proper heir.

My son, Ranma thought, you will be happy and strong. You are my only ray of sunshine and I will never let anything dim your spirit. All my want, desires, dreams, hopes, they are all for you. From my breast you will grow and with every day the last pieces of me will be yours to learn from. 

A tear escaped Ranma's eye, the last fragment of misery Ranma would ever show for her past. 

Okaasan blinked it away and set her face with a will of ice. "Husband." She spoke strictly, a manner of which reflected Nodoka's in most parts. "Hiro was not finished."

Soun was startled from his musing as he heard her voice, as was everyone else. He looked at the redhead who held his gaze with command. Carefully, Hiro was passed over to his mother and returned to her breast. 

Okaasan stroked the child's head and closed her eyes, hoping to shield herself form the outside world and find the illusive peace she'd had minutes ago.

~

"Kasumi!" Nabiki waved her hand from where she sat in the airport terminal. "Over here!"

Kasumi smiled and waved back, the simple blue housedress she wore swished as she made her way through the crowds. It was a busy day as it always was at the Tokyo International Airport. Men from all over, wearing business suits, were bustling about, munching down a quick meal before flights or scurrying off to the baggage claim area. 

Stepping past a few small children, Kasumi made her way to Nabiki. "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it for a while there."

"Traffic?"

Kasumi nodded and looked behind herself. Nodoka stepped into view.

"Grandma?" Nabiki blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you would be joining us."

"Yes." Nodoka settled down into the vacant seat beside her granddaughter. The family katana was no longer with her, given to Ranma, but the sword of her maiden's name rested across her lap. It was more stylish and less functional than the other sword, but demanded the same amount of respect. "Kasumi told me of your journey. I wasn't sure if I should accompany you two, but she thought something important would be happening to your mother."

Nabiki nodded, watching Nodoka brush back a few gray hairs behind her ears. The woman was only in her mid-fifties and with the looks and grace of someone ten years younger. Some part of Nabiki's mind was hopeful to be as beautiful as Nodoka in her middle years. "Have you got a ticket? I might be able to get one though it's a little late."

"I purchased a ticket a few days ago." Nodoka smiled and watched Kasumi settle down beside her. "Have you spoken with your mother recently, Nabiki?"

She shook her head. "Not since before she left Kyoto."

Sighing, Nodoka nodded and watched the other patrons shuffle passed. "Do you know what my daughter is planning?"

"No, sorry."

There was a long silence while they each mused an idea or two, but nothing stood concrete. This journey was not simply for Hiro's benefit or to look for a new place to live. The Tendou matriarch may think her life set, but her family knew better.

"Obasan?" Kasumi questioned softly. "Do . . do you think Ranma will ever return to us?"

Nodoka remained silent. 'Ranma' spoken in such a way by her grandchildren would only refer to the person who lived before this tragedy. She'd cried many nights after hearing of her son's loss of manhood. 

Honor was a stain in their lives. Nobility, it was a word for fools. No one's honor was worth the price her family had paid. The time she drew the sword on her own child and forced this marriage to Soun, she'd slain her son. As Ranma retreated into the back of his own mind, so did Nodoka destroy her past and pray for a better future. 

This journey. Would it find a way to bring back her son? Nodoka shivered. She hoped not. Not after what she'd done to him.

~

Though the pain in her side throbbed with the beating of her heart, Okaasan chose to make an appearance outside of her room. The rest would do her good, but she felt too on edge to remain still for so long. Okaasan made her way to the front of the house where the patio stood with a few chairs and a small table. The sun was shining brightly and there was a clear view to the Maylanka Mountains, green vegetation ascending along the sides and into the clouds.

"Afternoon, Ranma." Mousse nodded to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Hi, Mousse." Okaasan deigned not answer his question. Many called her Ranma on the first exchange, but most learned that it was no longer appropriate. Shampoo, Cologne, her family, they each chose a new title for her and Ranma simply wasn't one of them. Mousse, however, still held a vindictive streak in him. Their feud was ended long ago, but he remained bitter for the time it took to win and slightly worrisome that Shampoo would leave him for Ranma again.

"So." Mousse drawled out, looking over the village. "Were you happy with your choice?"

Okaasan blinked and tried to think of what Mousse could be implying. He wouldn't attack her, especially while in the village, but this emotional battle was fair territory. For the life of her, Okaasan could not decipher the meaning of his question. He had a small glint in his eyes and his teeth shown through a smile. 

"Was Tendou-san everything you hoped for?" He snickered.

Okaasan would have smacked the asshole if not for the throbbing in her side. "What choice did I have, Mousse? Would you insult me because I was forced into that loveless marriage?"

"Loveless?" Mousse snorted jocularly. "It was hardly that and you know it. Unlike the others, I do know the truth, Ranma."

She grit her teeth in an attempt to remain calm. If her katana had been handy, Okaasan would have had to apologize to the widow when she returned from her Matriarchal duties. "What truth?" she growled.

Still snickering, Mousse shook his head and watched a few Amazon warriors walk by. "Hey, it's fine by me. There are Amazon women like that too, you know. If I had known then maybe that two-year chase would never have happened. We might have been friends." He looked at her coyly. "But not too close."

"Any closer and you would be dead." Okaasan muttered. She was still trying to pick apart what Mousse had said. How many women in the Amazons were forced into marriages like hers? Of course it would happen if a man beat a woman and she didn't love him, but the Amazons could have multiple partners and quick annulments. The laws were designed to protect the women of the tribe after all. 

"If Nabiki had asked Elder Cologne for the serum sooner. Shampoo would have given up on you long ago."

Okaasan caught herself from any rash comebacks. She almost choked when she thought of the times Nabiki had cried for forgiveness and she never really knew why. Okaasan had just wanted to bury it all, but her mind was always trying to piece things together. "What serum was that?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice. "Another love potion?"

Snorting, Mousse shook his head. "Only Xian pu would have been stupid enough to try that again." He turned to face her, the annoying, cocky smile plastered on his face. He saw her confusion and almost fell laughing at the revelation. "You really don't know?" Mousse guffawed. 

Impatient, Okaasan slammed her hand on the table between them. "So why don't you tell me and end this foolishness?!"

Waving his hands placidly, Mousse nodded and leaned closer. With an amused tone of voice he whispered. "Your 'daughters' wanted to find out who you really loved once and for all so they came to Elder Cologne for help. I think she went along with it because it would mean returning home finally, one way or the other.

"She gave Nabiki enough of the truth serum to sell to each of your fiancées to be certain nothing would seem too suspicious." He chuckled softly and sat back in his chair. 

A stiff breeze rolled by, sweeping up some of the dead leaves and twisting them through the air. 

Okaasan was stunned and at the same time, confused. "A truth serum could not have done-"

"Oh, come off it, Ranma." Mousse hopped out of the chair and headed for the house. "They probably each asked you the same question and you gave each of them the same answer. It was all your decision."

Okaasan remained on the patio lost in thought. A truth serum. She'd never suspected Cologne of having such a thing though she should have. Still, she had never claimed to love Soun; it was far from the truth. So why would Mousse think . . 

"Shampoo." She whispered to herself. The ramen Shampoo had brought to her that day at the dojo was likely laced with the truth serum. Nabiki would have sold it to every one of her fiancée's and that included one bouncy Amazon maiden.

That wasn't right. Okaasan could feel it. She wasn't sure why, but that story did not feel like the answer. A truth serum would not have done such a thing to her. But who was to say that Cologne had been honest with Nabiki? Who was to say Mousse was being honest with her now? She needed time to think on this and sitting here, so close to that smug bastard wasn't helping any. 

Okaasan stood and left for a slow walk through the village. She wasn't looking for anything, but time to think.

~

As lasting relationships go, most people find another who has similar interests, desires, goals, and become something closer than friends. They communicate feelings of selfless heart-felt sentiment by body language and the occasional box of chocolates. And in time, if the little problems of normal life can be overlooked, they admit to deeper feelings and the great cycle moves on.

Standing on opposite corners of a fight ring, with a few dozen Amazon worriers watching on the sidelines, Akane raised her fists and stared at the fanged man who had plagued her time for the last day. What the two had would be a grudging respect but all the same, Akane was hoping to convey something deep felt to Ryouga; preferably her fist in his gut.

How could she have ever liked this animal? Akane growled at the name calling and perverted things Ryouga had done since they found him all those weeks ago in the mountains. The hentai was making a play for her mother, wanting to keep Ranma as a woman the rest of her life. He should have realized that long ago, Akane wasn't going to let it happen. 

Yesterday, as Ranma left them to talk to Shampoo, Akane had taken much of her anger out on the 'Lost Boy'. Her mallet hand had become very twitchy all of a sudden. Akane had nearly lost it when she heard Shampoo squeal and call Ranma 'airen' again. Ryouga was a foot shorter for about half an hour while he recovered. 

Nothing had happened fortunately, sparing Ryouga too much more excessive abuse and Shampoo guided them all to her house at the end of the village. It was nice for a backward, rice-picking, bimbo tribe, but Akane dealt with it. 

Seeing Mousse again was a bit strange. He kept smiling at Ranma and putting his arm around Shampoo and talking about the child they had. It was a bit sick, but at least he wasn't the pervert Ryouga was. 

When the little chitchat was over with, Ranma was taken to an upstairs bedroom to rest and heal up. Akane had planned on going up to feed her when it was dinner time, but she ran into Ryouga and there was a spill of food. Shampoo came down the stairs at that moment to see the mess and look exasperated at the new fight. Shampoo had already laid out a meal for Ranma on a tray in her room.

The last insult had come at night. While Hiro had been allowed to sleep in Ranma's room, she had been forced to share a room with pig-boy. Ranma had been so right; Ryouga was a real pig and a jerk and a pervert and a hentai. The fact she had spent most of the day either holding his hand or dragging him around the village did not make Akane any more pleasant.

"Ready, Pig-Boy?" This led up to the current grudge match in the village common. Akane wore her dirty and slightly torn yellow gi facing off against Ryouga in his usual yellow and brown getup. He'd left the umbrella behind saying it wouldn't be necessary. 

Ryouga smirked and cracked his knuckles. The only one to ever get close enough to actually hurt him was Ranma, and Akane had never been a Ranma. "Anytime, tomboy."

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Akane planned to wipe the smirk of his face if she did nothing else. Ryouga was getting in her way and cramping her style. At this rate, Ranma would never be hers and that was not acceptable. None of the other ex-fiancées were an obstacle anymore, so that really only left one baka-hentai. 

Growling, Akane rushed Ryouga with her usual brute strength tactics; some things never change. Her right hook missed and the left jab follow through was blocked easily enough. She had forced Ryouga to take some steps back and they were near the edge of the ring when she finally noticed his feet.

Akane blinked and waved her arm wildly as she tripped over Ryouga's outstretched leg. She wavered momentarily on the very edge of the ring before falling out. The crowd of Amazons snickered, she thought so anyway. If it was Chinese then it was best she not know what they said. 

Ryouga stood in the ring, a smug look on his face and his hands up beckoning Akane to return to the fight. "Not finished already, are you?"

The growling was becoming almost second nature for Akane. She almost sounded like a real animal as she stalked back into the ring and moved carefully about her opponent. Ryouga remained calm and relaxed, watching her study him.

Bunching up her legs, Akane sprang again. This time she was not so linear and Ryouga had a harder time of blocking and dodging. "You're not bad . ." he dodged beneath a turning kick, "when you aren't acting like a psychopath."

"Like you're one to judge!" Akane grunted and moved quickly into back kick that caught Ryouga's forearm, blocking his midsection. 

The fanged boy moved in before Akane's foot was set completely on the ground and forced his way through her defenses.

On reflex, Akane lashed out with her hand, fist making contact with Ryouga's nose. The punch, her foot, and Ryouga's fist hammering into her stomach pushed Akane over and she fell to her bottom. 

Ryouga had squawked in surprise and took a few steps back, temporarily stunned by the pain in his face. He clutched his nose to see if it was broken.

Akane was on the ground again. Her breath was a little ragged but recovering from the blow. The dirt on her gi was making her mad. She saw it for her failure and her soiled dreams. She was so mad . . and it was all his fault. 

Akane glared at the 'Lost Boy', knuckles popping with strain, muscles bunching, and she suddenly became relaxed. She smiled with a malicious gleam and rolled onto her feet. She could see Ryouga had already recovered and was watching her again. He wasn't smirking anymore and that made her feel even better.

"Alright, Ryo-kun." She mocked his pet name. Her ki was building quickly in response to her mood. "Time to put you in your place."

On the other end of the ring, Ryouga was beginning to back away. He realized suddenly that he was in an Amazon village surrounded by women who wanted to beat him in combat and who saw him as the 'less-dominant partner'. Defeating Akane might be bad, especially with the way people were looking at him now.

Thoughts were cut off as Akane moved across the distance to begin her new attack. Unlike the last two times, she was displaying more finesse and speed than her usual gorilla style attack. Punches broke through Ryouga's defense and he began to think that she could beat him even if he was doing his level best. 

Ryouga dodged, blocked, parried, and twisted as fast as he could, but the hits kept coming and there was little he could do to return the punishment. One painful blow led to another and he was quickly losing all of his defenses. A shot to the kidneys hurt enough to bring down his hands and Akane kicked him in the face.

Before he even landed on the ground, Ryouga could hear Akane's battle cry and covered up instinctually. 

"Akane! Ryouga!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as Tendou-san's voice cut through the mayhem. Akane was poised over him for a moment, hand pulled back for punch. She blinked a couple of times and finally dropped her arms to her sides and turned to see an angry redhead. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" Okaasan asked in her most authoritative maternal voice. The two cringed and looked at the ground. "Where is Hiro?"

The both blinked. "What?"

"Didn't I ask the two of you to keep an eye on him?" she asked dangerously to their ashamed faces. "Where is he?"

"I saw him run off with that little girl." Akane squeaked out.

"Blush." Ryouga finished.

Okaasan paused and silence fell over the two young adults, waiting their punishment. Instead, Okaasan's face broke out into a small smile, looking beyond Ryouga and her daughter. "Well, that should be fine then."

Ryouga and Akane looked up questioningly. "What?" 

Okaasan continued to smile. "Hiro is really such a manly boy and Blush seemed like a very sweet girl."

They looked at each other and then back to Okaasan, both wondering if maybe she should be getting more sleep.

Missing the looks, Okaasan kissed the two on the cheek and started to walk off.

"D-Do you want me to look for him?" Akane asked, her hand caressing the cheek where Okaasan had kissed her. If she'd looked, Akane would have seen Ryouga almost mimicking her movements except for the glazed look in his eyes.

Okaasan shook her head without looking back. "That's alright, dear. You just keep having fun with Ryo-kun."

The two stood there for a moment, Amazons passing by and giving them strange looks. A couple thought they understood and pointed to Ryouga, Akane, and the retreating Okaasan and giggled. Their mouths were dry and faceless flushed when Akane finally turned away from the ring, a dreamy expression lighting her eyes. "I'm . . finished. Maybe I'll go look for a bath to soak in."

Ryouga nodded numbly and followed, a force of habit.

~

Okaasan nodded to the Amazon sentry posted at the village gates as she passed through. Amongst the trees, standing dozens of meters high, there was sense of calm and serenity. Okaasan breathed it in like sweet nectar and let her mind wander away from her troubling thoughts of this morning. 

Mousse was a jerk, but in his mind he seemed justified, and Okaasan wondered if he was right. She did not love Soun, but her heart was not so cold that she felt no remorse for his death. While it freed her, Hiro was trapped in something else.

"He's not even grieved for his father." Okaasan pointed out to herself. "I hope he's not holding it in for me."

The peace was gone and her mind began to throb with a new headache. She noted with disdain at the throbbing's offbeat with the pain in her side. 

Sighing, Okaasan traveled further down the path leading away from the village until she was far enough away to talk privately. "Sasuke?" she called out.

A rustle in the branches above her and a little ninja dressed entirely in black landed at her feet. "You've known all along." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. 

Okaasan nodded. "I've felt you." Sasuke's aura was not so great as some of the martial artists she used to hang out with, but Okaasan could feel even the smallest showing now. The meditation, practice with the subtleties of chi and ki, had given her a very refined view of power and its manipulation. The focus let her accomplish many great things: increased healing rate, fire, imagery, detection, and sight, all of which required focus. 

There was a little annoyance for the ninja since she knew he had been around to see Kuno's attack. "How long until Kodachi arrives?"

"I contacted Mistress Kuno the day before. It will be two days travel if business meetings do not get in the way." Sasuke reported. He had no real reason to hide anything from Tendou-san; he rather liked her.

Nodding, Okaasan continued on her way, prompting Sasuke to walk with her. "I could ask Shampoo to allow you in the village."

"No, that's alright." Sasuke answered respectfully. He looked about the forest as if expecting attack, but settled again after a moment. "They'd likely have me stand guard over his cell."

Okaasan smirked, but remained silent.

They both continued to walk, gazing at some of the flora that caught their eye and commenting on how lovely it all looked. Okaasan tried to lean over and pluck a particularly interesting flower from the ground, but her side pained. 

"Allow me." Sasuke plucked the chrysanthemum and handed it to Tendou-san. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a little concern.

"I'll live."

They were almost upon the crest of the hill on the West End of the valley of the Amazons. There were still a number of trees to block the sun, but Okaasan could guess it was now nearing noon. There was a small sense of familiarity for the area and she stopped to look about.

"Sasuke, I've been following Hiro's aura, but this place . . ." Okaasan wasn't sure how to explain it, deja'vu maybe. "What is over the hill, do you know?"

"Nothing." Sasuke stated, though he began to look about on reflex. "Just another valley with some pools of water."

Okaasan blinked once then swore and dropped the flower. She made haste for the training grounds with Sasuke following behind. How could she be so stupid? Over the years of her marriage, Jusenkyou had slipped away until Soun's death. Now when she was so close, too many things had been distracting her from those one-time goals. If Blush had been intending to spar with her boy than the best place in a child's mind would be a training ground. 

Her teeth grit for the rib that screamed at her in pain and ran faster.

Near the edge of the cursed springs, Okaasan stopped and leaned against Sasuke, breathing hard. Her hand went to soothe the pain from her side as she looked about the area.

"I'm very sorry, Tendou-san." Sasuke sounded very upset and was looking about the area too. "I should have realized what this place was."

"I'd almost forgotten myself, Sasuke." Okaasan replied. After a moment she felt the tug of Hiro's aura and followed it.

"Blush maybe too good for Hiro." 

Okaasan heard the little girl's voice and hurried her steps around the edges of the training grounds.

"No way! I can do it too!"

"Oh, please stay on the ground and away from those pools, Hiro." She whispered, trudging quickly over a small rise. On the other side she found Hiro and Blush. The little girl was on top of one of the bamboo poles, wobbling slightly and holding her hands out for balance. Hiro stood at the pool's edge, squatting in preparation for a jump.

"Hiro!" Okaasan's voice roared over the area, making the boy jerk in shock, but held him solidly to the ground. To the ninja, Okaasan pointed to the Amazon girl. "Help her down from there."

Sasuke nodded and went to the pool Blush was standing above.

"Blush no need help! Blush strong Amazon warrior!" the girl declared with her fists. Unfortunately, this also put her off-balance and Blush tipped to one side. "EEEK!"

Sasuke jumped.

A golden blur dipped past the pools, swinging back into the sky.

And Sasuke landed on the other side safely, minus the Amazon maiden. "Uh-oh."

"What you do?! You let Blush go?!" Came the shrill cry from above.

"I was only helping."

A firm grip on Hiro's shoulder, Okaasan looked around to see two people settling onto the ground closer to the tree line. Blush was red in the face as she glared at the one who had saved her. He set Blush down carefully and folded the wings back behind him.

Looking over the boy who had rescued Blush, Okaasan noted the hawk-like features on his golden-tanned skin. The wings were also golden with flecks of black along the edges. He wore some simple, loose garments to accommodate his wings and keep him warm while in flight.

Sasuke returned to Tendou-san's side and studied the young man with wings. "Who is that?"

Hiro too looked at the winged boy with interest. His mother's grip tightened and he looked up to see her staring nervously at the same boy. Was there a threat? Hiro took a defensive stance just in case. "Do you know him, momma?"

Controlling the beating of her heart, Okaasan released Hiro's shoulder and stood before him protectively. She beckoned Blush to her side with a gesture. The girl hesitantly complied after seeing the concern in Tendou-san's eyes.

The boy himself looked surprised at Tendou-san's reaction. He cocked his head as if remembering so foggy memory then smiled as it came to him. His voice was soft and cool like a snake on the verge of attack. "Ranma."

Firming her jaw and staring straight into the boy's eyes, Okaasan tried to make her voice sound just as calm. "Saffron."

~

A cool gust of wind swept through the village to lap against the front of the Matriarch's house. Shampoo and her great grandmother felt the breeze run through their hair, almost a telling of some future event. Shampoo smiled as she thought of Tendou-chan and her reaction from when they met yesterday. She couldn't help but giggle.

Cologne saw this and snorted, knowing instantly what that laugh was for. "Really great granddaughter, you can be so childish sometimes."

"You laughed." Shampoo's eyes sparkled with mischief. Tendou-chan had almost had a coronary from the shock. But it was just too tempting to pretend to be that Amazon maiden, swooning for her airen once again.

"Still, Tendou-san does not deserve to be teased." Cologne's tone was a bit lighter and smile reached her lips.

Coming down from her mirth, Shampoo finally sighed and nodded. "Have you seen Tendou-chan? Mousse said she left this morning. Something is up between them."

"Yes, I've noticed. Mousse seems to be privy to some joke upon Tendou-san."

Frowning, Shampoo stared off to her house a little further down the village. "Whatever it is, I don't like it and I'd wish he'd stop."

Cologne took a sip of the tea she had prepared for Shampoo and herself. After Shampoo's meeting this morning she had returned to go over the things they talked about. That done, they had lapsed into some rather juvenile, by Cologne's view, speculation on Tendou-san's life. "I've not seen Tendou-san since yesterday. I figured even she would have the sense to rest after being injured so."

Shampoo laughed. "She's as stubborn as Ranma."

Cologne sipped her tea. "She is Ranma." 

Shampoo looked over at Cologne with a studied expression. There were arguments for both sides, but maybe she would just rather things her way.

"I'm not so sure." She finally said. "Maybe once, but she's changed so much." 

Shampoo thought of the calm and introspective nature of this new person. Tendou-chan was a very sweet, kind, and caring individual and very protective of Hiro's safety. It was more than just clothing, this person had the same red hair and athletic look, but she was more than simply skin deep. Smiling as Cologne arched her eyebrow, Shampoo looked to both sides of an argument as she was taught. "Of course, I've only known her a few hours."

Nodding approvingly, Cologne looked back out to the village. She'd seen Akane and Ryouga walk off to bath after their morning sparring session and had wondered on their relationship with Tendou-san now. "I believe her family had much to do with that change. I'm not sure how though. Neither Tendou-san nor Akane would talk about it."

Dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Feh. She's still a violent tomboy. I'll bet she never stopped hitting poor Ranma even while he was pregnant." This, at least, Shampoo knew they both had their suspicions of.

"To look at them, I would think Akane is attempting to win Tendou-san back. That girl is not so unlike that buffoon, Kuno, I guess." Cologne replied. 

"It is a bit ironic." Shampoo darkened. "You'd think she would be opposed to multiple marriages with her Japanese upbringing."

"So you noticed it too?"

"The ring? Of course. It's the same one Ryouga gave her all those years ago." Last night, as she was showing Tendou-chan and her family to their rooms, Shampoo had seen the string tied about Akane's neck. It was plain too see the same purple silk string that bore the gold engagement ring. "I don't understand how Tendou-chan can stand to have them in her company in the first place. It was their fault her life became so screwed up."

Cologne looked up surprised. "How's that? Are you certain, great granddaughter?"

"Didn't you know?" Shampoo blinked. "I saw that pig walk up to Akane with the ring around his neck the day before . ." She fidgeted in her seat and thought of sipping her tea, bringing it to her mouth. "That's why I had thought . ." Her lip trembled and she set the cup back down on the table. 

"It's in the past now, Shampoo. Just let it go." Cologne patted her great grand daughter's arm to comfort her. "Tell me why you think Akane and Ryouga would do such a thing now."

"Well, . . the ring . . isn't it obvious?" Shampoo grasped for words. Inside she still felt something for Ranma and this brought up the revulsion for what his 'friends' had done. "Ryouga and Akane must have wanted to get married, but they needed to push Ranma off to someone else. It was just heartless of them."

"Ryouga and Akane never married." Cologne stated.

Shampoo blinked. "What? How do you know?"

"Ryouga wore no ring."

"What are you saying?" she asked with some confusion. After all Tendou-chan has suffered through and that violent maniac hadn't even followed through with anything? This was making her blood boil.

"I'm not sure. Ranma and Ryouga were certainly rivals, but I doubt either would go so far. There was also something else about Nerima at the time."

"What?" Shampoo leaned over the table to listen more carefully.

Cologne shrugged and placed her cup on the table. "I'm not sure, but I felt some evil presence. I thought little of it since it had been appearing and disappearing in Nerima since we had arrived there. But on that day it felt much . . angrier."

"Maybe it was Nabiki." Shampoo laughed to break the sudden tension. "She was selling her own brand of 'love-potion'."

Cologne also laughed lightly. "Ah, yes." There was no use in this speculation while Tendou-san herself was not looking for the answers. If Ranma was to be left in the past, then that was where he would stay, no matter how much Cologne had wanted him around. 

The gate sentries blow horns sounded, startling Shampoo and Cologne into action. Both started running for the main gates to hear the report. 

Akane and Ryouga were there already. Akane looked about ready to burst. Her hands clenched and the veins showed on the surface. Ryouga too was looking angry enough to kill, his left hand gripped the handle of his weighted umbrella.

Cologne and Shampoo stopped not far from the entrance. There she found Tendou-san, Hiro and Blush with two winged strangers. "Who-?"

Shampoo knew these people just as Ryouga and Akane did. The young boy was Saffron. He did not look so intimidating in his youthful form, but it was most definitely the monster of Phoenix Mountain whom Ranma had killed to save Akane. The other, a woman about Tendou-chan's age, with more human features and a gray-blue uniform of loose clothing. She wore a sword at her hip and metal bracers on her arms. Kiima did not stand as tall as she once did, her shoulders slightly stooped, but still proud.

Standing protectively before her lord, Kiima pointed to Shampoo. "Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku, we've come for you."

End Chapter Seven

***

Woohoo! Another chapter done and that much closer to the conclusion of my mystery! There have been a few changes to the story line now that I see some of it as being unnecessary even on an entertainment viewpoint. So I'm now guessing that there will only be about ten chapters total, plus hint, final, and epilogue. Then, of course, the 'how it really happened' sequence will be revealed with the final chapter.

So start working on those guesses. I've already given you a lot of hints to who did it if you know how to look for them. There are rules for this contest, which can be found on my website. These rules aren't really restricting, but if you go read them you can also see other submissions and maybe get an idea.

Thanks to everyone who has voted for this story on the Best of Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Awards. NUMBER ONE BABY!! And to everyone else who has sent email to offer advice and nag me about putting out more chapters.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Eight

By Michael Fetter

The clinic always felt a little more heavy without Kasumi around to lighten peoples' spirits. She hadn't been gone long, a couple days, and they did call upon arriving in China mainland late last night. By this time, Toufuu expected the two sisters to be hiking through the mountains.

It was a funny thought for Toufuu. Kasumi never seemed to be the physical type, but he expected she would do better than her sister Nabiki. This was certainly one way of building respect for the things Ranma and the other martial artists went through.

With the afternoon patients taken care of, Toufuu went about the clinic to be sure things were in order and clean. He was a bit out of practice after having Kasumi's help for so long. Though she was still learning to be a doctor, Kasumi did quite a bit more than just clean up the waiting area. Sometimes he forgets just how helpful she is. There were needles to clean and prepare, cultures to observe and record, samples to look at, and old texts to keep current on. 

Rubbing the tension from his shoulders, Toufuu replaced the broom in the closet and dumped the dirt he collected into a waste bin. The tables were wiped down and the used gloves were in the trash. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and locked the herb cabinet. Toufuu had never had to lock anything up since before he married Kasumi. 

Someone had entered the clinic late one night and removed some herbs from his cabinet. They were mostly harmless unless you knew the proper proportions and preparations to make them useful. The thief knew what they were looking for, apparently. Only certain, fairly rare, herbs were taken, and then only certain amounts. 

The doors rattled, but remained closed as he checked the lock before leaving the examination room. The kids were probably upstairs playing quietly. They were pretty good most of the time, excited and curious about some thing, but that was natural. For a while there, Toufuu was certain Kasumi was going to ask for more children, and that might have been excessive, especially if they got more twins.

Kei had taken care of the waiting room for him, organizing magazines and locking the door while they took a lunch break. Whispers could be heard coming from the master bedroom.

"Look, see."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he's cute, huh?"

"Think he was mommy's boyfriend before daddy?"

"Sure! Mom probably had lots!"

"And dad got jealous."

"And beat'em up to save her!"

The girls giggled, unaware that they were now being observed from the door. Toufuu had a curious smile to wonder why they would think such things. Kei and Yuri sat with their backs to him, a large photo album open on Yuri's lap. He could tell it was Kasumi's by the bit of blue frill on the edges.

"Find something interesting, did you?"

The girls started, jumping off the bed and snapping the album shut. 

Smiling, Toufuu crossed the room to pluck the album from Yuri's grasp and give it a look over. His eyes opened a little wider, noticing it was not one he'd seen before. "Where did you find this, Yuri?"

"It was behind the dresser." She piped back, pointing at the wooden chest of drawers beside the closet. "Sorry."

"Why?"

Yuri continued to look at the ground with her hands clasped in front of her. Kei spoke up after a moment of silence. "Mom didn't want us to look at it."

Toufuu blinked. He couldn't imagine Kasumi actually denying the twins something as simple as this. Curious, Toufuu sat down on the bed and began to leaf through the photo album himself. Kei and Yuri crawled up behind him.

The first few pages had pictures of the three Tendou daughters from their childhood. Only five pictures had images of their mother, surrounded by childish highlights and flowery borders. Kasumi, Nabiki, and little Akane were all smiles and gis with their proud father holding them together. Some had Tendou Kumiko by herself, beside the pond, like she were pondering some fond activity to enjoy with her family later.

Toufuu smiled at these. Kasumi was the only one old enough to have any real memories of Kumiko anymore, and she had tried to remember them for her sisters also. It was what drove Kasumi to be such a good homemaker and caregiver. His smile slipped a bit on the next few pages. 

A dramatic change had taken place after Kumiko's death. Each of the sisters were more serious. Soun tried to smile for whoever was taking the pictures, but his eyes were clearly red from crying. There were fewer of these pictures, spanning almost ten years of the Tendou's childhood. 

Another change came across the Tendous. Kasumi was still very calm and tranquil, but she watched life with much more interest than she had before. She wasn't stopping by the clinic as often then, but there was usually a need for her at home, so Toufuu hadn't minded; the time away helped him deal with the love madness.

Nabiki, who had been cold and calculating, was not so invulnerable anymore. Toufuu couldn't believe that anything would break through the girl's wall of ice. She even smiled on occasion, which others had jokingly referred to as a sign of the apocalypse. 

Akane was angry, furious really, more often, but she also smiled. Her attitude was so erratic sometimes, touching upon the extremes so easily. Despite that, Akane was wearing her dresses more often, practicing her martial arts harder, and developing a new technique without thinking about it; most had called it 'Mallet Madness'.

All this because of one young man, Ranma. For a dozen pages, half of the book, there were pictures of Saotome Ranma, in both forms. Many of them were obviously taken by Nabiki because of their 'vulnerable' nature. There were scenes: Akane and Ranma at the table, the boy/girl being hit over the head, dressed up for dates and dances. There was also a brief period with Ranma sitting uneasily beside Nabiki, who pulled Ranma along wherever she went. Despite how they treated each other, Nabiki certainly didn't seem to mind having Ranma around.

The pictures stopped suddenly a little after the adventure to Jusendo. Only a few shots of Ranma and Akane coming closer together and then nothing. The last few pages of the album were empty of everything but a single picture.

Kei and Yuri were still talking as Toufuu went through the album, flipping past all the empty pages until he reached the end.

"Who was he, daddy?" Kei asked.

Yuri sat opposite her twin on the bed. With Toufuu in the middle there was nowhere he could look to avoid their curious and innocent gazes. Taking a deep breath, Toufuu studied the last picture again. "A good friend to your mother and her sisters."

"How come he hasn't been around then?" asked Yuri.

Smiling sadly, Toufuu closed the album and set it on the dresser. "He had to go away to keep your aunts happy."

Perking up, Kei pressed further. "Will he be back again?"

"Do you think he'd play house with us? He's cute!"

Toufuu laughed softly though he tried to keep his features serious. "I-I don't know. Somebody did something very mean and he got very sad."

"What happened?"

Toufuu looked at his girls, on the edge of the bed and waiting for his answer. What was it with Ranma that got girls to become so enamored with him? Shaking his head, Toufuu turned to leave, unsure of how to answer Yuri's question. "I'm going to get lunch ready."

"Okay, daddy." The twins watched the door close and heard the soft footsteps as Toufuu started down the stairs. Quietly, they walked to the dresser and opened the album back up. Both had seen how sad Toufuu had gotten while looking at the last picture. Neither could understand it.

When their father called, Kei and Yuri answered and left the room. The album remained open on the dresser, the sun falling down on an old picture, as old as the previous, but much more carefully preserved.

It was Grandma and Grandpa when they were younger. Grandma stood stiffly with a little baby in her arms. She dressed in a simple kimono with Grandpa wearing his formal, black gi. What stood out the most was how empty Grandma's eyes seemed compared to the excitement Grandpa showed.

~

Hiro followed silently behind his mother. Since the village came into sight, both Saffron and, what Hiro thought was the little king's mother, became silent. 

They had been walking from the springs in a fairly pleasant air. Kiima swooped down much as Saffron had and stood by her 'lord's' side. She was very angry and a little afraid at the same time. Her large expanse of wings remained open for immediate flight as she growled at Okaasan. Mother had called her a Seneschal, Hiro took that as meaning guardian, and looked the other woman over carefully. Hiro tried mimicking the movement, looking first to the woman's face so he would not forget and then to the major peculiarities. Okaasan had taught him quite a bit about what to look for when facing an opponent, but his eye was not as sharp. He only saw the wings, loose clothing, and somewhat avian look; not as bad as Saffron, but still noticeable.

"Aiya!" Blush had looked very surprised and stared between Okaasan and the winged boy. "Hiro's mother know Phoenix?"

For a long time, the people of Phoenix Mountain were improperly addressed at night. Parents stood beside the beds of children and told stories that taught lessons that Amazons had to live by. Caution around the winged people, who seemed more like gods, and more so for their lord, the most powerful and terrifying martial artist in the world.

The child-King placed a hand on Kiima's arm to calm her and looked to Hiro, studying him much as Okaasan had studied Kiima. "Your son." Saffron stated as he continued to study. He nodded his head when he was finished with his assessment. "Definitely yours, but he looks nothing like that woman of yours."

Kiima tensed slightly and her wings drooped until the tips touched the ground.

"For saving Blush," Okaasan began; Blush huffed and turned away, but Hiro could see she was very embarrassed. "You have my thanks Lord Saffron."

The formality seemed out of place and disgenuine. Hiro looked to Okaasan for some explanation, but she held steadfast to Saffron's gaze.

Something strange happened then. Saffron blinked and smiled with some pride. He puffed up his chest and unruffled his wings with a shake. Agitating Kiima and Okaasan worse, Saffron strolled forward and put out his hand for Hiro.

Hiro blinked, looking between the child-King, the hand, and his mother. Slowly his hand raised and he grasped Saffron's. "I'm Tendou Hiro."

"Hi." The voice no longer resonated deeply within Saffron's throat but came out in the expected childish lilt. 

Hiro liked him, though his mother's careful look mad him nervous. How could there be problems between him mother and some child? Saffron didn't look that old and Okaasan had been with Hiro all his life. When would she have had the time to travel to China and meet him?

Not wanting to be left out, Blush grudgingly stomped over and presented herself. Nothing was said of the 'rescue' from the pond. They left Okaasan and Kiima to themselves at the edge of the springs.

Saffron had a lot to talk about. Once they were far enough away from the adults he became excited and talked endlessly. This was how Hiro learned that Saffron and Okaasan were rivals. Hiro wanted to defend his mother, but it was hard when he only got Saffron's side of things.

Hiro looked up in time to see Okaasan applying another wave of her white magic to her side. Kiima was looking to Saffron, wanting to take him away from the springs. Hiro didn't realize then that it was not the water Kiima found offensive.

The little ninja Okaasan had brought along spoke up then. "Some things of past are best left to the future to mend." He glanced meaningfully at the children, giving Okaasan and Kiima slight pause. Saffron had smiled at this and stated that he would like to stay and play. The silence between the adults continued for a few moments.

"As you wish, Lord Saffron." Kiima said rather tersely. She sneered at Okaasan then turned to face away from the redhead and stared out into the springs. She looked very tired and sad all of a sudden; Saffron had seen it as well.

"Blush's people are not far from here, are they not?" His voice changed back to the adult bass. Saffron almost seemed older for a moment while Blush answered his question. Satisfied he said they should go there; he found the water to be dangerous also. Maybe he and Kiima were cursed like Okaasan.

They talked, danced around the trees, and traded jokes like friends in the schoolyard. It had been a while since Hiro had someone to enjoy the time with like this. Blush's jokes were really simple and stupid, but he'd laughed all the same; it was unexplainable, but it was a good time. It didn't last.

Okaasan and Kiima traded soft words as the village came into view. The little ninja had disappeared into the underbrush a while ago. It seemed to signal their silence. He, Saffron, and Blush felt the air grow tense.

From here most of the village could be seen over the tall perimeter. Mother's friend, Shampoo was easy to see with her purple hair waving about. There was just daily life going on amongst the villagers so no one noticed them until they were a few meters off of the main gates. They were open during the day, but guards stood on the palisade.

A guard stood up straight to stare down upon them. She blinked twice then ran to the other side of the wall and screamed. Horns were blown and people began to scurry about. Before they reached the entrance a wall of warriors stood there to greet them, swords and spears drawn and pointed. 

"Tendou-chan! What is the meaning of this?!" Shampoo looked very angry. Her face scrunched up and turned slightly red. Hands balled at her side were ready to pull a weapon should she need it. The Matriarch, Cologne, stood tensely by her great granddaughters side, carefully eyeing the two winged people. Okaasan had looked much the same upon Kiima and Saffron's arrival. 

"Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku." Kiima stepped forward, holding herself up and pressing her shoulders back. Her wings ruffled lightly. "We've come for you."

She wanted to slap herself on the forehead. Okaasan stared sourly at the Phoenix woman. Kiima had no manners, no tact, and no idea how bad of an impression she was making right off. "I guess some people just don't learn." She growled softly for Kiima to hear. 

The Seneschal bristled slightly but maintained her hard stare upon the crowd who had reacted to her declaration. 

"Please excuse Kiima, Elder Cologne. She needs to brush up on the language." Okaasan hated making up for others mistakes. Seeing Kiima and Saffron was certainly one thing she could have lived without on this journey. Whereas Kiima was straightforward with her intentions, Saffron had played adult a little to well for her tastes. If he were fractionally as powerful as he had been nine years ago then there would be little she could do to subdue him. Killing the winged youth was another matter, especially if he made the wrong move around her son.

Belatedly she realized the congregation was waiting for her to continue. Hiding the frown, Okaasan stood up from her bow and introduced Lord Saffron and Kiima. The two walked forward and bowed to Cologne. The crowd began to murmur; they were confused and armed.

"Greetings Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Saffron spoke eloquently in a child's bass. 

"And I you." Cologne returned. "May I ask what brings you here today?"

Kiima began to sweat as she watched the confusion ride along Saffron's face. He hadn't been trained so thoroughly on stately decorum. She just knew he'd say something-

"Blush said it would be alright!"

-like that. She sighed, her wings drooping again as she heard the crowd chuckle. "Lord Saffron" she said in a tired voice. He looked up to her. "Why don't you, Hiro, and Blush go play. The Matriarch and I have things to discuss."

Saffron nodded quickly and ran back to the others. Everyone watched in fascination as the three sprinted off for other parts of the village. Play?

Thoughtful, Okaasan's mouth quirked into a slight smirk. "Some things are best left to the future to mend, huh?" She returned to agitated people before her and felt her own back tightened. "Riiight."

~

The gold band was plain and simple, something she'd expected he would buy for her. Neither of them had much money and most of it was profiteered off of them by Nabiki. Nabiki profited far too much off of their misery, Akane thought sourly. What she wouldn't give to hurt her older sister as much as she had hurt her. 

The bath was not the modern convenience Akane was used to, a large bucket that sat atop a fire stove that reminded her of a kitchen stove. It was warm, however, and soothed her muscles nicely. The real cleaning had to be done outside of the tub since it would be harder here to replace the bath water. Probably carry in buckets from a well.

In here, she was alone to her thoughts without some perverted Ryouga to interrupt her. When this trip had started the only thing Akane had known for certain was that it would bring her closer to Ranma. Nothing quite went as she had hoped though. Okaasan was becoming more tight-lipped around her, even to be short with Hiro on occasion. Nothing seemed to word, cooking, training, even the brazen display back in the hotel. Okaasan was a real hard bitch to get through.

"But the best things in life require work to gain." She reminded herself. That wasn't exactly how Okaasan had said it, but it worked. 

The ring rolled around in her hand as she twiddled the necklace it had been attached to. It was the sweetest thing Ranma had ever done for her, sending her little pet piglet to her room with the band tide to a red ribbon around its neck. P-chan had seemed so adorable, like he took some pride in presenting the gift.

Ranma had denied it all in public so she bashed him over the head with her mallet until he looked more like a puddle of red paste than human. They were always getting into little spats like that, Akane chuckled. She'd basically forgiven Ranma a little later and decided to stay quiet about it since neither wanted to get married right away.

Of course, Akane would not have minded being married. Then at least they could sleep in the same bed and . . "Pervert." She chuckled again and mock hit herself on the shoulder.

Thoughts of the failed wedding returned to her. They should have been married then, but those bimbos had ruined it, ruined everyone's life especially Ranma's. After that, Shampoo, Ukyou, and the Kunos had been no better off, worse actually, and everyone else was simply mournful. A lot had been riding on that wedding.

Akane still couldn't understand how Ranma could just forgive everyone a week later, but he was just that way. He was so sweet; Akane almost swooned, but caught herself from falling below the water.

The next wedding was going to be perfect. She'd give Ranma back the gold band to present to her at the altar in his black tuxedo and old cocky smirk. Her dress would complement his suit with a long smooth silk just off white that it appeared pearl. A soft veil and some lace over the bodice with the picture of doves.

They could forget about the past entirely. Work in the dojo, raise Hiro, and live happily ever after.

Sighing, Akane finally pulled herself out of the bath. Okaasan should be back by now; Akane had to make sure Ryouga wasn't doing something perverted again.

The door opened as someone softly padded into the room.

Akane looked up, ready to strike if need be. What was it with her and showers? 

The person in the doorway froze in place as they made eye contact. It was like looking in a mirror. The same body, blue hair(one short and one long), and surprised expressions. Only the eyes were different. Akane's were a dark brown whereas the other person had a tinge of yellow. 

"Who-?" Akane began. This was like the time Ranma had been separated from his cursed form, one good and one evil. Was this her evil?

"A-A-Akane!" Her double gasped and took a step back.

Understanding struck Akane like a switch had been flipped in her head. Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned to a growl. She remembered this person only too well. Another bitch she needed to take care of. 

~

"Ryo-kun?" Okaasan called out as she entered the house with Cologne and Shampoo. It was hours after lunch when they finished the uneasy discussions with Kiima over an alliance. Very little could actually be accomplished without the acting lord of Phoenix Mountain. Still, having Kiima and Saffron in favor would make it easier. 

"Is Akane around?" 

Ryouga was sitting down in the living room, Mousse had taken Gloss out of her crib and was feeding the infant milk from a bottle. He looked up to see Okaasan and blushed, his thoughts had been running a little wild the last few minutes. "She wanted to take a bath." He coughed out.

Nodding, Okaasan sat down with Shampoo and Cologne in the living room. News about Kiima and Saffron's arrival could wait until her daughter was done. 

"How is my baby girl?" Shampoo cooed, taking the baby from Mousse's hands. "Was daddy taking good care of you?"

Gloss bubbled with delight and tried to catch Shampoo's hair beads with her hands. Without the blanket covering her up, Okaasan could see a few tufts of light purple hair, a mix between Shampoo and Mousse. 

Okaasan took the sight of Shampoo baby talking to Gloss rather well considering how much it reminded her of the teenage Shampoo. The high, sweet voice combined with some half finished Japanese sentences was almost a perfect match. The child seemed happier with the attention and giggled, toothless mouth open wide in exclamation. Hiro had also been like that for the women in her family, everyone in but her that was. 

It made her jealous for some reason. Not that she blamed Hiro or the others. Okaasan knew quite well how distant she was, but where as the others talked down to Hiro like Shampoo was to Gloss, Okaasan had spoken plainly. Others were the entertainment, but she was the protection.

"She's a cute kid, Shampoo. You must be proud." Ryouga commented with a wistful smile.

"We are." Shampoo smiled down to Mousse and ran her free hand through his hair. "What about you Ryouga? No family yet?"

Ryouga shook his head. "No, but I certainly plan to have kids of my own someday."

"That would be quite an endeavor on your own, Ryouga." Cologne chuckled from her chair, the old walking stick leaning up against the armrest. 

Blushing, Ryouga looked to see Mousse and Shampoo similarly laughing before he glanced at Tendou-san. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Okaasan otherwise maintained her composure. Not quite an impossibility from her experience, she thought. "You don't need my permission to date Akane, Ryo-kun."

"Speaking of Akane." Mousse spoke up. "Am I seeing things or did she suddenly grow back her long hair?"

"Akane has had short hair since the day I . ." Okaasan trailed off as she recalled an accident with a glass of water while they were discussing a peace in the town square. "You said Akane went to take a bath?"

"About an hour ago." Ryouga replied. He figured she was soaking now.

"You mean a few minutes ago." Mousse interjected. "She asked me for directions."

The two men blinked as Okaasan swore. 

~

"You better be a different victim of the 'pool of almost drowned Akane'." Akane warned as she stood up in the bath.

"If I told you your mother was trying to build a peace between the Amazons and the Phoenix?" Kiima tried, stepping back into a fighting stance as Akane stepped out of the tub and balled up her hands.

Cracking her knuckles, Akane glowered at the double. "I'm not an Amazon."

"That's what I thought." Kiima firmed her jaw and lifted her hands. The glow surrounding her opponent told Kiima that Akane had not slackened off on her training as Kiima had. Raising a child to be lord of a people was no simple task even in the realm of raising children went. There were etiquette, education, exercise, and proper nourishment to attend to and without a set up system for such things most of it had fallen to Kiima to handle. Since Saffron's rebirth, she really did feel like a mother to the Phoenix king.

Neither noticed the window sliding open or the shrunken figure in a purple ninja outfit slip in. "Akane?" it asked in wonderment. "Two of you?!"

"Huh?" Akane and Kiima looked for the voice.

Out of the steam from the warm bath, a diminutive figure with a bra over his head jumped out. "Akane! Sweeto!"

"Happousai!" Akane stumbled backwards, leaving herself open for the master to fondle her breasts. She screamed in outrage but missed hitting him as he already sped towards the shocked Kiima. 

Kiima screamed and swatted at the old hentai groping her cursed body. "PERVERT!"

~

Okaasan was on her way up the stairs, hoping she was not already to late to stop what she knew would be a difficult reunion bet-

CRASH!

The bathroom door was splintered as a midget was rocketed through it. He hit the wall and bounced back almost immediately. With the settling dust, Okaasan could see the two auras as surely as she was looking into the sun. The first was red, her daughter, and the other, a sickly twist of green and purple representing only a perversion someone with only a long history of experience would have. "Happousai, what are you doing here?"

The small Master of Anything Goes turned on his heel and smiled, brightly? Okaasan felt only revulsion for the old pervert. Another person she could have done without seeing ever again. 

"Ranma-chan!" Happousai clapped his hands, removing the tied off mask from his face. Ranma hadn't known the old leech could look older than he had eight years ago, but here was the wrinkly shriveled proof. The Master bound in her direction. "How nice to see you! Give your old Master a hug!"

Okaasan had a ki attack ready since the door had exploded. She was about to deliver it too, but a large fist descended over the perverts head before he could get too close.

Ryouga snarled at the hole he'd sent Happousai through. "Don't you dare touch Tendou-san, you freak!"

"Didn't see you there, m'boy." Happousai rose out of the hole and bopped Ryouga over the head, sending him back down the stairs in a heap. A thoughtful expression overcame Happousai as he stood there, regarding Ryouga and then Okaasan. Apparently the two women attempting to beat him over the head but only hitting his pipe did not concern him greatly. "Tendou-san, was it?" He asked.

Her anger flared and a small spot of energy, translucent and weak, emerged between her fingers. "Like you wouldn't know about that." She spat. Why was she angry?

Okaasan returned to the dojo in her mind. When he had woken there was faint smell of incense, something that made him calm and tranquil. Ranma had thought so little about it, never considering the people around him to be dangerous until he saw it happening. How naïve. Okaasan's face twisted in disgust at the memory. The fool. She wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him until some sense returned. Stupid, stupid baka! 

He never deserved any of it.

Her mind blinked and Okaasan saw the old man in her hands. She was choking him and he was choking. When had she-?

Happousai took the pipe into his right hand and struck. 

"AAUGGHH!" Okaasan collapsed onto the stairs, pain riding through her side along with a new mark of blood. "You bastard! I know it was you!"

"Now, now, **Tendou-chan**. That is no way to treat your old master." His smile was twisted as he landed in front of her. 

Akane was holding Akane back higher up on the stairs, not daring to get close to the pervert who could harm Okaasan. 

The others, Ryouga, Mousse, Shampoo, they each stood ready to pounce at the bottom. All animosity was pushed aside as they found a common enemy. 

Okaasan growled, hissing as her side again ached. "You're right." Her venomous eyes turned on the leech. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Happousai clucked and tapped the end of his pipe into his hand. "I don't know why you should be mad at me, my dear Ranma-chan. It was your own choice."

This was the second time. Okaasan couldn't believe people would think . . that she . . that Ranma would . . Truth serum, hypnosis, none of it should have worked unless there had been a part of her, a very small part of her, that had wanted to- That was ridiculous. Ranma would not, she did not care for that demented man!

"LIAR!" 

Happousai saw the back fist coming and jumped over it, landing his pipe onto a nerve cluster as it passed.

Okaasan cried in pain again and brought her hand in close to hide it from more attacks and soothe the pain.

The door slammed open.

"MOM!"

"No, Hiro!" Okaasan cried, but the Master was already on his way.

Saffron had led the children in. His wings were held slightly higher than normal as he was agitated. The claws of his right hand still held the door handle, no longer attached to the actual door. They'd all come running on the first scream, Hiro's need becoming more urgent upon the next two cries of pain.

Okaasan smiled as Saffron stood ready for a fight. Some things were not so easily forgotten, she thanked god. The diminutive pervert had no idea who the winged boy was and struck upon the powerful battle aura without the slightest bit of defense.

Coughing on the ground, Happousai looked up at Saffron and stepped back warily. Strong though he was, Happousai was getting too old to fight such powerful beings. He stared at the boy behind Saffron and smiled. "You are Hiro?"

The boy nodded.

Cackling, Happousai took flight out of an open window. "I'll be back, my dear Ranma-chan!"

"Damned pervert." Akane swore as she stood beside the window, looking out to where Happousai had last been seen clearing the village wall.

"Disgusting old leech." The other Akane agreed and helped Okaasan to her feet.

Without the adrenaline of battle, Ryouga looked back and forth between the two Akane's and fell over in a massive nosebleed like he'd not had since he'd been a teenager.

Saffron too was blushing and looked away.

"Are you all right?" Both Akane's asked at once.

Waving away the second, Okaasan nodded. "Akane."

"Kiima." The second responded.

"Right." Okaasan looked to the other naked girl. "Perhaps the both of you should consider getting dressed before coming downstairs."

Blushing, both 'Akane's' quickly rushed back upstairs.

Okaasan watched them go then put her hands over her face, sliding back down the wall. Her side hurt. She was feeling cold. Why did he have to be here? 

The encounter had taken a great deal out of her. She needed to rest and rebandage her side.

"Momma?"

Hiro was standing beside her on the stairs with a hand on her shoulder. Smiling, Okaasan held onto her son tightly. "I'm okay. I just need to lie down for a while."

Nodding, Hiro put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you up."

Shampoo and Mousse watched them go. Neither was certain what to say. They could only think of how like Ranma this was.

~

He was here, the fool.

On the edge of his cell, she smirked, kicking a bit of the dirt over the edge. Kuno cursed, had been cursing for a while, at her this time. Stupid fool.

"Release me at once, bitch heathen!" Kuno roared from within the pit. His voice echoed along the walls and into the hut that hid the prison. "Do not tempt to beguile me, peasant wench! I know that you hear me and I command you as your better to be unshackled of these bonds!"

If the insane pervert weren't such a useful tool, she might have killed him now. He'd been a thorn in her side for long enough. Always getting in between Ranma and herself. "Baka."

"So, you speak Japanese." Kuno's voice was like the flapping tongue of the snake. His heart was not cold as hers, but it was twisted upon itself; they was no longer the capability for love. "Then you are one of my countrymen, my lessers. Then you should know that holding me here is forbidden. I am sent to these barbaric lands on order of the gods. Do not tempt with such honorable quests! Open these gates and perhaps you shall be spared in the next life as I dispatch you from this one! Find your salvation at my hands vile cur! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

He had not much use to her, but she would enjoy making him suffer when his job was finished. Starting with his loud mouth, maybe. She could pull the lower jaw off and listen to him gurgle on blood. Stab through his extremities with the bokken he prided himself with. Yes, she grinned at the image of Kuno pinned to a wall like an insect ready to be dissected. 

"It is your own fault." She whispered throatily. "I gave you your chance and you failed." How he had escaped was rather a mystery, but she'd overlook it for now. Kuno was here now and so was that whore. She would regret ever separating her from Ranma. 

Laughing giddily as she stroked the iron bars over Kuno's cell. "But I forgive you." He continued to curse and swear vengeance on this and that. "Be ready, I'll return for you tomorrow. But I warn you, stay away from the boy." 

Kuno gasped and shrank back as he saw the intensity of her gaze, reeking of a thousand kinds of pain. "Hiro is mine."

~

A clearing within the pass between the Quinghai mountains, they began to set up camp with night not far ahead. The tall mountains had already cut off the traveling groups light, making picking up the trail a little more difficult. 

Nodoka was finishing with the tents, with Nabiki's assistance, and put a hand to her back. It popped, relieving a little tension, and made her sigh. Traveling like this was not easy. The packs were heavy since they required enough supplies to last a few days while they searched for the Amazon village. Nabiki had a good idea of where to go, but she had never really been there. Hopefully the information she had remembered from Ranma's stories was enough.

"How is dinner coming along, Kasumi-dear?" Nodoka asked, her stomach growled and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Not long now, grandma." Kasumi hummed back as she stood hunched over a portable stove with a low flame. The pot she stirred was bubbling with the smell of meat and vegetables. 

"I don't blame you, grandma." Nabiki smiled, putting a hand over her stomach as it too growled. "I think I know why Okaasan learned to eat as fast as she did growing up. I think I could finish a horse."

Nodoka chuckled and sat down on a down tree. Others had apparently used this campsite before. There were indications of old fireplaces and the log she sat upon was worn smooth. The bugs were not so bad up in the higher altitudes, which was good since the smell of repellent had been making her feel nauseous. 

"The two of you seem to be holding up very well." Nodoka noted. "I hadn't realized how out of shape I was until we started this journey."

Kasumi cast her a little smile then returned to her stirring. "It might have been easier without the katana."

Nodoka looked down to the cloth covered weapon in her hand. "Nonsense. It is for our protection." It didn't weigh much more than a few pounds anyway. Still, this whole journey might have been unnecessary if it weren't for the katana. She'd mainly carried it around Nerima is a duty to the family. That's what the sword stood for, the Saotome honor. 

***

Silently, Okaasan sat staring distantly out the shoji in the greeting room of her home. After a few hours of work about the house, which fell to her with Kasumi gone, she had finally sat down in with nothing left to do. The rooms were clean, dusted, vacuumed, tidied, dinner was in the oven on a slow burn, and the last of her things had been arranged in the master bedroom. 

It was going to be the first night she spent in bed with Soun since the beginning of her pregnancy. She sat silently, waiting for her baby to be returned to her. 

That bastard was out showing off his 'true heir'. 

"Daughter." Nodoka spoke, a cup of tea in her hand and the katana resting on the floor beside her. "You have not spoken to me in some time."

Okaasan held her mouth in a line and continued to stare.

"Things could not be changed once they started." Nodoka stated with command in her voice.

The words disappeared into the wind between them. Other than her mother's visits, the dojo was empty of all but Soun, herself, and Hiro. It had been for some time while Ranma was in her last few months of the third trimester. Now, four days since Hiro's birth, Okaasan felt the silence deepen to parts of her soul that had grown cold. It was a transition she had made, or forced to make, in the hospital.

Honor had demanded it.

"It no longer matters what you wanted." The older woman's voice warned of steel and the slash of a blade. Okaasan heard the words like fingernails running over a chalkboard. "This is a wife's duty. What did you think you could do? Run away like a dishonorable whore with her bastard child? This is where you belonged. It was stupid of you to place Hiro in such danger like that. With a child, your life is no longer simply your own."

No shame marred Okaasan's face. Her lesson had been learned and now she was here, staving off her anger with a show of focused silence upon the koi dancing about the pond in her backyard. This was her home. This is where her responsibilities lie now. A husband and a son were now the life to which honor demand she devote herself too. Perhaps in time she would learn to appreciate what fate had given her, but that was for the future to say.

Sighing, Nodoka set the cup on the table and looked out onto the backyard. She could still hear the young pigtailed man jeering his father as they fought over the koi pond. He was all she could have hoped for in a 'man amongst men'. "A traditional Japanese woman maintains and completes a family, performing her duties loyally and obediently. You are not a traditional Japanese woman, but you will learn, daughter."

Traditional, honor-bound, slave.

Nothing but the faded rays of the sun passed between the two women as they stared upon the koi pond blankly. Things appeared in their minds, but the words were not shared, the ones they wanted to say. Tradition would not permit it.

Silence broke to laughter. Both women watched Kuno Kodachi leap from the rooftop in her leotard, swinging a purple ribbon through the air like a whip. "Hohohohoho! So I've found you at last, you pigtailed harridan!" Her laughter was thick with malicious intent, but Okaasan thought nothing of it. "You are a clever one to hide my, Ranma-sama from me, but you will tell me where to find him now." The ribbon snapped before Okaasan's unblinking eyes in challenge.

"You dare to attack my daughter?!" Nodoka demanded. She retrieved her katana and held the grip and scabbard in two hands. 

Kodachi was startled by Nodoka's voice enough to let the ribbon slip from her fingers. She quickly plucked it from the ground and turned to the new target. "So, you are the tramp's mother?" Kodachi laughed, twirling her ribbon about. "Perhaps you would be smart enough to know how to treat your betters. Tell me where my Ranma-sama is and I shall spare your pitiful child! Hohohoho!"

"My son is gone, young lady." Nodoka told her, conveying a warning at the same moment. "Only my daughter remains. Grieve elsewhere."

Laughing heartily, Kodachi readied her ribbon to snap out again. "I see now where the red-haired hussy found so much of her peasantry insolence! You should know not to argue with Kuno Kodachi, the Black Rose!"

The sword left its sheath and sliced a good portion of the incoming ribbon cleanly. Nodoka did not stop her advance until she held the tip of her blade beneath Kodachi's throat, poised to slice open the girl's windpipe.

Kodachi looked from the blade to the woman, and then to Okaasan sitting silently in the house. "Perhaps another time, pigtailed girl!"

Okaasan's eyes followed Kodachi bounding out of the yard with her insane laughter. For a moment her eyes became unfocused, "I only wish-"

"Nothing." Nodoka replaced her sword and stared at her daughter. "Wish for nothing, daughter, because it is too late to change the past."

Her eyes went dry again and she returned to her stoic expression, waiting for the bastard husband to return with her son. Okaasan could already tell he was going to be so manly.

***

Nodoka believed she had done right. Her daughter was married and with child. There had been no other alternative than to marry Soun to save the Saotome honor. If she had not forced Ranma to see things correctly then the family honor may have been marred irreparably. 

She still believed that, didn't she?

The cup in her hands was warm against the chill of the outdoors. The three of them were sitting about a fire, watching the flames dance about in the air. Even the wild fire needed to know its limits or the forest would be burnt.

"This is excellent tea, Kasumi-chan." Nodoka passed a small smile to her granddaughter. They were not so young and it felt strange to say, but Nodoka had accustomed herself to saying it. She more missed 'Auntie'.

"Thank you, grandmother." Kasumi sipped again at her cup. "I found some wonderful herbs on our walk through these forests."

"I didn't know you knew anything about plants, Kasumi." Nabiki studied her cup before taking another sip. It tasted of a tea she had in rich meetings with clients, something rare to Japan.

Smiling, Kasumi offered the others more. "Yes, I found out long ago that Toufuu-kun's herbalist books a good for more than just medicine."

~

Okaasan had gone silent for a long time. Deep within meditation there was nothing to distract her mind but the mystery her journey had slowly been unraveling. Fiancees, friends, and enemies, they were all appearing out of the mist of her past to burn away the illusion. 

Okaasan had realized some time ago that though she no longer wanted to seek revenge, but to move on with her life, fate wanted her to see the truth. Her life had been so surrounded by chaos that she had little trouble believing in fate. It made little difference now who wanted her to know the truth; the past was catching up with her again and it was after more than her life this time. How many times had she had to save Hiro?

Something out there felt she could be beaten down a little further.

The story was twisted. Okaasan could look back and see when it happened, but when it came to the how or the why there were a number of opinions. Many had laid claim to this life of hers, Kodachi swore Ranma was drugged, Tatewaki claimed Soun was a demon, Nabiki somehow blamed herself, Happousai denied any involvement, and Ukyou claims that Tsubasa had taken the credit. Who did she believe?

Not her enemies and not her suitors.

Nabiki then?

But how could Nabiki have done this to her?

Nabiki was intelligent enough to raise money for her family through extortion and soft porn. Ranma had been certain that the middle Tendou had continued to sell pictures even after being caught. As far as Okaasan knew, Ranma was defeated by a . . 

Defeated? Did Ranma Saotome finally know defeat? Was this Karma then?

Okaasan mentally shook her head. No, she was not so broken as to admit defeat. Ranma adapted as he always did. Hiro was her son and she loved him. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were her daughters, and though it was not as she intended, they were still together. Much of her earlier problems had finally dealt with themselves and left her alone. She dared to believe life was better now than before. Then why was she so . . .

Nabiki was very good at manipulating others. Ranma had received such treatment often enough. It was entirely within Nabiki's abilities to gain hired thugs, drugs like the truth serum, or simply motivate others to fulfill her goals. How many times had Shampoo or Ukyou broken things up between Ranma and Akane?

Did it really matter anymore though? Nabiki was making amends any way she knew how. Why did they all insist-

"Ranma?"

The little hand on her shoulder was shaped slightly differently than normal humans. Okaasan could feel the solid form and the little claws, or talons, to the ends. Saffron shook her softly again.

"It's okay now. Shampoo went to the bath."

Slowly, Okaasan's eyes began to creep open to observe her surroundings. The child king stood before her, uncertain of how he should be acting around her. Or him.

Sighing softly, Okaasan looked down to see his kimono in tatters. The black elastic jumpsuit was tight, but at least it kept him covered. It had been a while since he'd really looked at the difference between the two forms. He really didn't much care to ever find out, but with a Jusenkyou curse it was bound to happen, especially with the way things had been going recently.

His side had been fussed over by Perfume when Okaasan had decided he could handle it. There was little to be done but place some healing salve over the wound and wrap a new roll of cloth around his waist. It hurt a little more with the change, but nothing traumatic had resulted.

Dishes clattered as Akane and Ryouga dealt with the broken glass on the floor. Mousse and Shampoo had been walking in with dinner when Akane had a small accident. Without his glasses Mousse hadn't seen Shampoo barely keep herself from tripping and toppled over her. The dishes, hot ramen and others, spilled across the table and onto Okaasan's lap. Mousse's tray of drinks spilled over Shampoo and himself. One cat, one duck, and one ailurophobic, male Okaasan spelled classic disaster. It was fortunate that the mantras Okaasan used when lying with Soun had also worked here.

There was a little blood on the floor to mark where Shampoo had stepped on Akane's dropped glass. The little cat paws that trailed away from the dining room were rather pathetic looking and made Okaasan feel sorry for Shampoo. Despite all of Ranma's complaints, he really did get the best deal out of the possible Jusenkyou curses. How do you care for a child when you're stuck as a pet?

Hiro walked into the room with a kettle of warm water. He was looking at him worriedly and jumped over the fallen dishes to get to Okaasan faster. "Here's some warm water, mom."

"Thank you, Hiro-kun." Okaasan to the kettle and doused it over his head. She saw the change in Saffron's attitude with her transformation. It was strange dealing with someone you believed to be a woman when they looked like a man.

"What happened to Kiima, Saffron?" she asked.

The winged king looked over Okaasan's head. Kiima was standing over her, ready to pounce and grab her about the arms. 

"It is all right now, Kiima." Okaasan gestured the Seneschal to sit. "I won't be falling into the Neko-ken with Shampoo out of the room."

Kiima gave her another cursory glance then nodded.

Grabbing the shreds of her kimono, Okaasan stood up. "Excuse me, Cologne." She bowed her head to the Matriarch across from her. "I should go change and see if I can't help Shampoo with her injury."

"I will accompany you, Tendou-san." Cologne stated as she pulled herself from the chair, a few joints popping. She was leaning more heavily on the cane at the end of the day now. It had been hectic with the Phoenix to deal with.

Waiting patiently with her clothing in hand, Okaasan didn't mind the little things like her state of dress. The spandex body suit covered everything even if it did act like a second skin. She did note a blush on Saffron and Ryouga's face as she left.

"Akane caused the accident. To see you in male form I think." Cologne spoke softly as she made her way up the stairs. 

"Maybe." Okaasan admitted. "Or it could have been the curses."

"Yes." Cologne looked back over her shoulder at the redhead. "I noticed that your aura is different from the others, controlled."

"It takes practice, but it also cuts down on the random chaos that attracts the water." She explained. "It's been slipping recently."

The landing creaked as Okaasan reached the second floor with Cologne. The old woman took a moment to relax at the top. "Things have been gaining speed around you."

"Yes."

Okaasan found her last kimono. She'd packed three. One lost to blood, the second to sudden transformation. They were all simply the last layers of the traditional garb, lighter and easier to travel with. Kimono were becoming more outdated in the modern times, so it was probably her mother's influence, Okaasan thought.

She found Cologne with Mousse tending Shampoo by a sink. Her foot was cut, not too deeply, but enough to fill the basin in a crimson. Mousse was wrapping the foot gently with some clean strips of cloth. An uncorked bottle Okaasan took for antiseptic was left open on the counter.

"May I?" Okaasan stepped forward. Mousse shrugged and stepped out of the way. "This will tingle for a moment, but it will help heal faster."

Shampoo nodded and watched Tendou-chan place her hands around the wrapped foot. The blue glow crept from around the slender fingers to show anything was happening at all. It felt like feather-light touches of someone's fingertips running over the injury. 

"Thank you." Shampoo smiled and stood up. 

Nodding, Okaasan headed for the door to check on things downstairs. The evening progressed with less dramatic incidents. Most of the conversation revolved around happenings in and around the Joketsuzoku. Other than the meeting with Saffron today, the Phoenix had been quiet for years. The Musk too seemed to have receded upon themselves. Shampoo said the Jusenkyou guide claimed to have visits from the Musk dumping animals into random pools. The guide wouldn't be able to stop them, so he began to catalogue the results of each pool.

Not the most typical of conversations in normal life, but who in their group could say what was normal for sure anyway?

"Kiima?" Saffron stood before the Seneschal with slightly drooping wings. Hiro and Kiima were lying on the ground and staring into the fireplace that heated the home. "Are you going to tell us a story tonight?"

Kiima colored and tried to smile. "If you wish, but you've heard all the stories I have to tell." She looked back to the other adults with an awkward expression.

"My mom knows a lot of stories," Hiro sat up and smiled broadly at Okaasan who blinked. Hiro hadn't asked for a story from her since they started this journey. "and she makes pictures in the air to go with'em. Will you tell Saffron and Blush one of your stories, mom?"

"I suppose, but I will need room." Okaasan saw Cologne give Mousse a few orders and he ran off into the village. Shampoo nodded at her great grandmother's suggestion and guided Tendou-chan to the open porch of the house. Apparently Hiro had spoken about Okaasan's abilities a bit with Cologne while she was unconscious the first day. 

Okaasan arched an eyebrow to only receive a shrug from Shampoo in return. "Let's see." She took a seat near the edge and looked out to see a crowd forming. A glance at Cologne found an innocent, but amused expression on the aged face. No pressure, Okaasan thought sarcastically.

Taking a deep breath, she began, looking out over the gathering faces in the darkening night. "Here is a story that takes place many years ago. In a time before man became strong and many, the world sparkled with life, the trees grew jade leaves and the rivers ran with blue diamonds. A few creatures lived on this world, prominent amongst them were the dragon and the phoenix." To this she extended both hands, the left burned orange until the image of a bird took shape. Okaasan's right swirled with green, raising a snake-like dragon into the air. 

"They lived on opposite sides of a great expanse of water and mountains. Fierce spirits of nature they were each bonded to the world in their own way. The Phoenix ruled over his people, guiding them through peace and war. The people respected and revered the great Phoenix." The orange Phoenix took flight and grew five feet in the air. It shrieked and the flames about it increased.

Closing her eyes, Okaasan concentrated a little harder as the dragon coiled about her arm and then into the sky until it two growled, several feet longer than it had been. "The Dragon lived amongst his people. Working like the Phoenix had to maintain peace and grow."

"Stories began to spread among these two nations, each speaking of the other in awe. Fearing for his people, the Phoenix sought greater strength so that his dominion would not be challenged by the Dragon. A child was taken from the Dragon's people as a warning."

"But the Dragon learned of the power the Phoenix now sought and became wary for the safety of his own and that of the child. The Dragon would bring the war to the Phoenix in hopes of preventing the great power from being released." The Phoenix soared higher and the Dragon flew through the air like a fish in water. The two exchanged 'flames' from their open mouths.

"The battle was fierce and horrifying to all those who witnessed it. The Dragon bit with great teeth and the Phoenix retaliated with fire. Minutes stretched on into hours without an end in sight. Mountains and rivers were lost; the heavens shook in fear of the climax."

"There were no winners that day, only losers. The Mighty Dragon and the Eternal Phoenix lay upon the battlefield and saw the destruction they had caused. The child the Dragon had sought to rescue sat upon the ground, crying in fear. Disheartened and weak, the Dragon met the Phoenix and said "We are protectors, not killers. Our pride has led us low. This is not what we do." The Dragon mouthed the sounds Okaasan was making, adding its own base roar.

"Meeting the Dragon's eyes, the Phoenix agreed. "Our powers would much better compliment the other than oppose it. From our fire their were ashes. From our ashes we shall build a future."

"The people of the Phoenix and the people of the Dragon watched the two warriors rise up into the sky." The two energies coalesced above the crowed until it burned like a star above them. Okaasan released the ki and the energy spiraled, spreading out like a web and returning to her body. "As the light faded, their eyes were open and the two nations became like one and their future was bright."

The assembly of Amazons sat in awe as the energy faded away and the cold returned. Clapping began at the front with Saffron and Hiro. Blush caught up a moment later with the rest of the Amazons.

Amongst the din, Okaasan heard Cologne walk up beside her and whisper into her ear. "And you say you haven't gotten any stronger."

Okaasan flashed the Matriarch a rye smile. Their was some other reason for the assembly to witness her story; Okaasan could see it in the old woman's clever eyes.

"Thank you, Tendou-san."

She turned back around to see Saffron placing a hand on hers with genuine appreciation. "Thank you, Lord Saffron." She returned as they shared a moment of understanding.

Saffron continued with a jocular smile on his lips. "Though, if you ask me the Dragon seemed a little arrogant and the Phoenix a little weak." He looked back as if to consider a deeper meaning beneath Okaasan's mask. "But the ending was much better."

On the edge of the crowd, Ryouga and Akane found Mousse leaning up against one of the other huts. Akane stood nearer the crowd and applauded with them.

"Say Ryouga?" Mousse began, arms crossed behind his head. "Who do you suppose the child was?" They both regarded Akane for a moment and shared a laugh.

~

They made the trip early in the afternoon the next day. Okaasan had Ryouga sit around the house and help Mousse. She had a surprise for him today, but it was going to require some preparation on her part and she didn't want it to go in vain because his bad sense of direction decided to kick in.

Cologne had led her to the meditation room with the request she be allowed to remain and observe. Okaasan hadn't done this type of exercise in front of people before, but saw no problem considering it would put her on another consciousness. Nothing would be able to disturb her short of being struck. Soun had discovered that on the last night. 

When it was over, a new understanding came over the Matriarch and she smiled, knowing exactly what was to come. The technique was not a secret, Okaasan had simply discovered that with control many aspects of a person's nature that was tied with their aura could be controlled. It controlled a large amount of the chaos in her life and prevented a good amount of water related accidents.

Before leaving, Okaasan had asked Shampoo and Mousse, but both claimed it was a matter of honor that they stay. Honor was good, but in some cases Okaasan found it to be foolishly self-destructive. Still it was their choice. 

Cresting the last mountain, Okaasan, Ryouga, Akane, Hiro, and Cologne met up with the Jusenkyou guide, his daughter gone to run errands. 

"I very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Customer. This one does not have map to springs any longer. Lost long ago when winged creature fight with pigtailed boy. Springs return, but different."

Feeling Ryouga fall deeper into despair, Okaasan assured the 'Lost Boy' with a hand on his shoulder and a knowing smile. "Leave it to me, Ryo-kun. I came prepared for this."

". . ." Ryouga wasn't sure what to say. Tendou-san was expecting this? How was she planning to solve this? There were hundreds of springs in this training ground. 'Spring of Drowned Man' could be anywhere. 

Okaasan walked slowly to the center of the springs, mindful of any obstacle that could throw her into another spring. Ryouga and the others simply watched as she extended her arms to begin a long practiced mantra. The same one she used to block out the world when she was married became useful to attuning oneself to the flow of energies around you.

The Chinese guide had tried to warn her not to enter the area, that she may be cursed. 

Okaasan smirked. Her hair had grown out as she planned and had been braided so that it fell to her back. The metal cap, borrowed from Shampoo, at the end bounced lightly against her body. The guide might have easily recognized her if she wore the old silk shirt and black pants, but Okaasan was more comfortable in the kimonos she'd worn for years.

Ki was a very special energy that resided within every living creature. In some special people, this energy can be tapped, used to heal, attack, and defend. The ability to read people's auras was a defense technique. It could be used to tell you whether your opponent was more powerful than yourself. On a more refined level, it could be used to discover who, what, and where this person is. At the moment, Ranma was looking through the whats of the many spring around her then the where to locate the right one.

The earlier meditation made the wait for the springs souls fairly short. As she concentrated, the flow of energies were guiding her about the springs. Her eyes remained closed, feeling the way with her mind, until she stood directly before a spring, with no outward discrepancy from the others. 

Taking a breath to relax the muscles in her mind, Okaasan waved her companions over to where she stood.

"This one." She informed them in a calm and pleasant voice. What she had done made Ranma feel good. All of those springs, they talked to her as she was guided. Each had a victim, but most were friendly and kind.

Ryouga eyed the pool with nervous excitement. He wanted to jump straight in, but how many times before had he had the chance at a cure only to find it lost again. "Ar-Are you sure, Tendou-san?"

Okaasan nodded and stepped back from the pool. "Try not to splash too much, Ryo-kun."

Closing his eyes, afraid to see what results a mistake could mean or was it fear that this could be a dream, he settled himself within the spring carefully. The water rippled only slightly as he submerged himself completely. 

Coming back to the surface, he was met with silence. The others were staring at him, smiling.

Ryouga couldn't speak. He wanted to say so many things just then and nothing was coming out. He was a man again, full time. The curse that he had hated so much was gone, out of his life. If he knew a song for this victory he would be singing. As it was all he could do was smile back at those watching.

"We should go now." Okaasan said, guiding her son through the springs by the shoulder. She wasn't going to take any chances with her Hiro.

"Wait! Tendou-san, aren't you going to . . ."

Okaasan didn't answer except with her eyes. The sadness and the pain still lived there. Some of it, Ryouga now realized, was because she would never choose to enter the spring as he had just done.

"Tendou-san." Ryouga bowed deeply, the spring water on his clothing dripping onto the ground. "Thank you."

A piece of her was mad as hell, the piece that still wanted to submerge itself into the pool with Ryouga. She had believed that part of her life was gone, but no, there was one last thing to do before everything was finally locked away.

Smiling, Okaasan nodded her head and left the area.

Ryouga would have left just as quickly, but the sound of crying was carried through the wind and to his ears. The guide had returned to his hut and Akane . . . she stood, bracing herself against one of the trees on the perimeter of the area.

"Akane?"

Sobbing, she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes before facing him. Akane had still held some hope that Okaasan would jump into that spring. She knew Ranma loved her and their lives together would have been wonderful. Okaasan, however, had other responsibilities. 

"Akane, it will be alright." Ryouga's voice was light and comforting. He tried to assure the young woman, but in truth, a small part of him wished the old Ranma was back too.

Akane cried harder, not able to see any good to come of this. What would happen to Okaasan? Does she live to be an old, widowed woman, someone who would never again love? More than anything, Akane wanted Ranma to be happy again. Not just for a little while, but all the time like she used to. 

"This will all work out in the end, somehow." Ryouga said, holding Akane carefully and brushing at her hair. Plunging into the spring had relieved some old regrets he'd never thought to resolve. One was the way he'd left things with Akane, never telling her how he felt, not that it mattered anymore.

"I hope so." Akane sobbed. Her hands gripped Ryouga by the lapels and she pulled back to look into his eyes. It was too late for the 'Lost Boy' as he realized the tiger had woken again. Eyes burning with hate, Akane growled, "You were the pig, weren't you."

"Erk!" Ryouga grabbed Akane's wrist that twisted his shirt tightly about his throat.

The water was evaporating quickly as Akane's aura became more intense. She did something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. She connected. "BAKA!"

Sasuke dropped out of the trees to land softly beside Ryouga who was inspecting the dirt close up with help from a large mallet. "You had that coming, P-chan." He smirked and disappeared to trail Okaasan once again.

Spitting dirt, Ryouga mumbled, "Shut up."

~

Akane entered the hut in a bad mood. She needed something to relieve her tension and the best choice was locked away in here. Shampoo had pointed the hut out to her earlier so she would know how to avoid Kuno.

Akane caught herself from growling as a figure shifted in the shadows of the hut. Neither of the guards had mentioned another 'visitor' (no one really visited the buffoon except to taunt him). "Oh, Kodachi. When did you get here?"

"This morning." Kodachi left the shadows, slipping throw them like a snake in the grass. Something about the unexpected 'politeness' bothered Akane. She watched the once insane gymnast, but Kodachi was no longer a threat. A look at her weak muscle tone visible in her arms relaxed some of her fear. Smirking with a show of teeth, Kodachi ran a finger over the metal grating. "I told the guards I was here for Tatewaki and they were only too happy to let me in."

"Can I suggest stronger medication." Kodachi laughed her usual bit at Akane's comment. "He was trying to kill Hiro and ended up hurting Okaasan pretty bad. He's just lucky to still be alive because if it weren't for Ryouga-"

Kodachi put up her hand to forestall any more. "I understand your warning."

A pregnant silence filled the small hut. For once, even Kuno was quiet. He probably fell asleep after yelling all last night or he was 'enraptured' by Akane's presence once again.

Looking about the room, Akane asked, "Did you come here alone?"

"No, not alone." Kodachi responded.

"Is Sasuke here then?"

"He is around." The business woman nodded. "I should go apologize to Tendou-san. He should be fine in the pit for a while longer."

Both smiled and looked at the hole disdainfully. Akane forgot about her own anger as Tatewaki began to scream once again. His 'rapture' fleeing his sight. 

Down below, the noble Tatewaki thrashed about his dirt walls, clawing at the loose dirt with bleeding hands. It smelled with food that had been tossed down and his own relief. Kuno still maintained a fairly clean kendo uniform considering. His madness had given him a particularly meticulous nature. "Return at once fowl heathen sister and lift these bars! None shall keep me from avenging my fiery goddess! No iron bar shall hold the righteous fury of Tatewaki Kuno for long! Do you hear me, Kodachi! You can not stop me!"

The two guards outside exchanged looks and bolted the door once again to let themselves off early. The fool couldn't escape after all.

~

"Kodachi, one peace treaty, fighting Happousai, wandering through Jusenkyou for Nannichuan, and attacked by the buffoon Kuno." Cologne counted the events surrounding Tendou-san's since arriving at the village with her fingers. 

Okaasan sipped her tea and nodded. "Did you notice how nicely Kiima acts in her cursed form?"

"Didn't you know?"

Okaasan arched an eyebrow in interest.

"The 'spring of almost drowned Akane' effects the mind as well as the body." Cologne cackled and slapped the table with her hand. "You're life is as eventful as I remember, Tendou-san."

Okaasan smirked in a very Ranma way and flipped a thumb at a pigtail that wasn't there. Cologne laughed harder.

The sun disappeared over the horizon of another day. The village set torches around the area for those still working, sentry mainly. Quiet but for the chirping insects and a howl from the mountains, the Amazons fell asleep, exhausted from the past few days of tension and exertion. 

The celebration had been a great success. Saffron's acting lord, Thyme, had been an open and respectful man in the later years of his life. Too weak to fly in alone, Thyme had been accompanied by an escort of four other Phoenix and then assisted back at the end of the day by those same four.

Ryouga had also celebrated his full with a number of drinks and hard laughs. Okaasan couldn't blame him for being happy to be rid of the curse. She hadn't said anything about the kiss he pressed on her after his fourth cup of something the Amazons brew.

The night ended before the sun had completely disappeared. Cologne and Shampoo saw the old Phoenix off. Saffron had decided to stay another night with Hiro and Blush much to Kiima's consternation. 

A new day was peering over the Quinghai mountains now. The sun's rays filtering down through the trees, burning off the morning mist. To Ryouga, it was not simply another morning, it was a new world. There was lush vegetation, sweet smells, and the musical notes of song birds. 

He took an extra long bath with cold water and came out looking fresh and invigorated. It was still early enough that only a few others were awake. But the air did not resonate with used ki the way it normally did since he started traveling.

There was something wrong with this.

"Where's Tendou-san?"

End Chapter Eight

***

This took a lot longer to post thanks to the holidays and relatives and some other little projects I wanted to get out of the way. If you read Juuban Incident you might be able to see some of my frustration showing through in that last chapter I posted.

The scene with Ryouga's curse wasn't very dramatic, I know, but then it is not so important to the mystery itself. Just wrapping things up with Ranma's mistakes I suppose. 

My best guess shows only two more chapters to go before the contest is over and I post the solution and the closing chapters. I want to finish these next two quickly so hopefully the next won't be more than a week or two away. 

Again, rules for my contest are pretty non-existent. Just submit to me your version of what happened that screwed up Ranma's life and I'll post it on my site for everyone to see. Winners get silly prizes to place on their own website if they have one and the great sense of accomplishment! This is a free contest, no money required, however if you're just the giving type I really wouldn't mind. ;)

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

****

Schools United

Chapter Nine

By Michael Fetter

Patting Hiro on the back a last time, Okaasan cradled the infant in her arms, wiping his mouth with the towel thrown over her left shoulder. Shining eyes, blue like a clear summer day, blinked slowly as he yawned, stretching his small arms as far as the blanket wrapped about his body would allow. Little black curls were beginning to cover his head and his energy was growing with the excitement of discovering a new world. Still, his mouth gaped again in a toothless yawn and he settled for another nap after eating.

Hiro was going to be teething soon, she understood. He was such a good child, crying little, almost as if he were eager to grow up and explore his world further. Okaasan wanted to smile, looking down at this precious little thing in her arms. She wanted to hold him close all day long, singing the songs she knew and humming the rest. It was the kind of elation she'd never thought to experience ever. 

She wanted to do something to express her joy, but her world was not so limited to a single person as Hiro's was. With Hiro, Okaasan did not register anything else, but then something would happen, her bliss would be shoved aside and reality would come crashing down around her.

The seasons were changing again; Fall giving way to Winter with the last of the cherry blossoms dropping from dead branches. The shoji were closed to hold in the heat and the beds were layered with comforters. Kasumi would stop by every once and awhile to check up on her half-brother and stepmother, bearing her usual smile and a pan of brownies, a bowl of soup, or maybe some sukiyaki. 

Okaasan could cook a number of dishes and was learning more, but could not protest her daughter's offerings, brought on by guilt. It could not have been clearer if the words were tattooed on Kasumi's forehead. 

Akane had not been to visit since college started, but she called during the holidays to speak with Soun. Only brief words were shared between her and Okaasan. 

Having already experienced the depressing state of life in the dorms at college for one year, Nabiki did return on a three-week break. The first day, Nabiki had found Hiro suckling at Okaasan's breast and made a remark to some effect. Okaasan hadn't needed to say anything; Nabiki regretted her words quickly. They didn't see much of each other though they lived in the same house. 

Once, Okaasan had caught Nabiki sneaking into Hiro's room and staring at the child for more than an hour. Never a slow-witted girl, Nabiki came to some revelation of her own, becoming respectful to an extreme in Okaasan's presence and sobbing late into the night on her own. 

It would be a long time before any of them were comfortable with the others. Only Soun seemed oblivious to the deterioration of his family. 

It was the weekend, Nodoka's time to visit. This time the Saotome matriarch brought some local anesthesia gel for when Hiro did begin to teeth, and her usual 'sagely' advice on how to properly care for an infant. Somehow Okaasan thought handed down knowledge like this was not worth the spit it took to mouth. 

Nodoka had been feeling a wave of nostalgia as she watched her young daughter care for her grandson with a look of indifference. "Did I ever tell you how I met your father, daughter?"

Okaasan sighed internally and waited for her mother to continue. At one time she had been curious as to how such a stately woman and a vagabond martial artist fell in love, but that time had passed along with her caring. Hiro continued to sleep soundly in her arms; Okaasan closed her eyes as well and tried to block out the words.

Staring off into space, Nodoka did not notice her daughter's inattention. "I'm sure you can tell that he and I are not much alike." She paused to regard the katana in her hand. "When I was young, arranged marriages were still very common. Some times it was political. Others for money. Genma and I were wed to bring two schools of martial arts together because they were not strong enough to survive alone."

In the back of her mind, Okaasan heard Nodoka continue to expand upon a tale of great woe. Her own family died from various causes and the students of her style of kendo ceased to practice their Art. The marriage had failed in its intentions. The combined kendo and Anything Goes style would still die off with its last practitioners unless something was done to find new students. 

When Ranma and the Tendou sisters were born, it seemed like a blessing. The schools, crawling on their bellies in the act of dying, would go on for at least one more generation.

Displeasure grew on Okaasan's face as she continued to listen. Something stuck with her as her mother continued to speak: "You do not marry the one you love, but love the one you marry."

Okaasan almost pinched her baby to make him cry to quiet her mother's voice.

~

She slipped out with the morning patrol. Okaasan was still stiff from sleep in the hard bed, but the walk should warm her up. It wasn't often now that she found herself in real fights. Most that tried now were dealt with quickly as her stone cold nature gave many pause. The family katana too served its purpose often without leaving its scabbard. 

Her last kimono, a blue green pattern that depicted a waterfall within deeply meditative surroundings, was only tarnished slightly with dust on its hem. Comfortable as the cloth was, it restricted her movements and appeared out of place among the Amazons. The sticky heat was abated somewhat by the absence of the under-dressings of her kimono. 

Okaasan had pulled her hair back into a thick braid. It swayed only slightly as she walked, brushing through the foliage like a soft breeze that would be near impossible for the Joketsuzoku to hear. This part of the journey she wanted to make on her own.

An hour walk, the sun now fully clearing the horizon and calling to activity the many creatures of the forest, met Okaasan with the first of many guards to her destination. 

The first was a young man, maybe sixteen. He wielded a spear in one hand, a loincloth and simple leather wrappings his only armor. The boy had large hands and feet, roughly patterned with calluses and something tougher. A growl in his voice was not meant to be angry, simple natural for his ancestry. Not speaking himself, but understanding her words, the guard eyed her at length, finally nodding his head, keeping the katana she held close since its use is better at arms length.

As they walked, Okaasan studied the small kingdom with a measuring eye. Nine years had not done much for the Musk.

~

A twig snapped, interrupting Akane's focus on the mock battle Hiro, Saffron, and Blush were enjoying. "Akane?"

Akane stood up in surprise to find a pony-tailed chef making her way through the outlining forest of the village. "Ukyou!" She glanced back at the three children before making her way over to Hiro's godmother. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling a bit, Ukyou bowed to Akane. "I came to warn Tendou-chan about Kuno." She shook her head and looked over at the laughing children. "Ryouga says you already took care of him."

Akane nodded. "Some days ago."

"How is your mom? I heard she was hurt." Ukyou asked, concern in her eyes.

Akane frowned and led Ukyou back to where she had been sitting. "Okaasan says she is fine." The frown deepened. "She's gone missing this morning."

"Ryouga said something of Happousai." Ukyou pushed further. The old pervert was everyone's prime suspect at the moment. Ryouga had been passing Ukyou with his heavy bamboo umbrella and a smoldering anger in his eyes.

"Yes. He was here. Ryouga thinks he could go find the old leech."

Ukyou noticed the lost, almost oblivious state Akane was in. She's probably taking this really hard Ukyou thought and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "And you?"

"I'm staying behind to watch after Hiro. He doesn't know." Akane spoke softly, following her half-brother with her eyes.

Ukyou had no doubt that Tendou-chan was going to be all right. The redhead was hardly a pushover and could take care of herself whether Ryouga found her or not. "Akane?" Ukyou took one of the girl's hands in her own. "Can you help me find something?"

Akane looked over quizzically at Ukyou, but nodded and stood up.

~

"Ranma." Herb growled.

"You remember me then." It was more a statement than a question. Okaasan wasn't certain how much bad blood there would still be between them. Apparently, Prince Herb was holding quite a grudge.

She'd been allowed deep into Herb's domain. The katana was still with her as the guards believed she was not a threat. Most were too young to remember the cursed boy who had fought their prince one day, a long time ago.

Inside the great hall of his small castle, Okaasan could make out the pattern of dragons lining the walls and columns. Much of it was carved in stone probably from the region. A long carpet of red, blue, and gold led to the high wood throne Herb sat at, staring down upon her with a face twisted in anger.

Nothing was ever easy.

"Get her!" he ordered. Instantly, both Mint and Lime sprung from their places beside their charge, aimed directly for the red-haired woman. 

If Okaasan had decided to wear something more revealing, the two bodyguards would have been putty, deaf and dumb to any order Herb gave them. She hadn't, but the fight would still be much to her advantage. As it turned out, the fight would not be coming. 

From the hall entrance, charging like a bull, Ryouga roared as he entered the fight. "Don't you touch her!"

Lime and Mint were pulled from the air and tossed to one wall when Ryouga grabbed two ankles and swung. He grinned at the two bodyguards, one with incredible strength and the other of blurring speed.

Her eyes still upon the Musk prince, Okaasan raised a hand and let a bit of her ki form there for Herb to see. The prince smirked and raised a wall of red ki to surround his body. "Weak are you, Ranma?" he jeered, still sitting upon his throne.

"Hardly." Okaasan replied, letting the marble-sized blast approach the prince only slowly. They could both see it creep along its path, undistracted by the rising chaos from a fight Ryouga had engaged himself in with the idiot brothers.

An amused smile, Herb dropped his aura and watched the blue sphere approach his body. "This wouldn't even raise a bruise, Saotome. You're hardly any competition to me. Has someone finally set you in your place, girl?" He batted at the ki with his hand when it came within reach.

Okaasan watched his eyes grow large when the blue light skipped to one side of his arm then begin to press against his chest. Herb gasped and tried to push back with his own ki, but the little blue ball of energy slipped through, vanishing beneath the prince's chest.

Herb spasm as he felt a lump slowly travel through his body until it rested within his heart. Swallowing as he gripped the arms of his throne, Herb looked back at Okaasan who reflected no emotions on her face.

"Call them off."

"Mint! Lime!" Herb called out like a wounded pup. The two warriors stopped in mid-attack and blinked at their master. "Leave us."

They blinked again, unmoving. 

"NOW!" Herb growled, angry for the position he felt himself trapped within. Never had he felt so frightened and weak. To be seen like this was an insult.

Scrambling across the stone floor, the two warriors barreled out of the great hall and out of sight.

"You too, Ryouga." Okaasan said calmly, her eyes still focused upon the Musk prince.

Ryouga fidgeted, a trickle of blood running down his lip was brushed away by the back of his hand as he looked between Tendou-chan and Herb. "Are you sure, Tendou-san?"

"Yes." Okaasan's voice remained emotionless. "Thank you."

Nodding after a moment, Ryouga walked back to the doors, looking over his shoulder before leaving the room.

With nothing else to distract them, Okaasan released the energy harmlessly, letting the prince accept it into his own. Herb breathed deeply and placed a hand over his heart where the energy had entered. "What do you want, Saotome?" Herb's voice was cool, but the hatred was not far behind the ice.

"Tendou." Okaasan corrected the Prince quietly. "I've come for a favor."

Quirking an eyebrow, Herb smiled sadistically, leaning back in his throne. He believed the control of events had been returned to him. "And what would that be?"

"Chiisuiton."

The prince blinked then leaned forward in his chair. "That is a pretty big favor."

"Not so big, I think." Okaasan commented, staring Herb straight in the eyes. "I only need to use it once."

Taking a moment to give the redhead before him another look over, Herb smiled. "And what do I get should I agree to this favor?"

Turning from the lecherous look she was getting, Okaasan stared out the window of the main hall. "What could a prince of the Musk desire from someone like myself?"

The smile turned into a toothy grin. "I could use a concubine- You are pretty enough."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Okaasan stuck her nose up at being spoken to in such a way. "Besides, my son would not be happy with the idea."

"Your son?"

Okaasan nodded.

Herb thought a moment then asked again. "*Your* son?"

Again, Okaasan nodded.

"I see." Prince Herb started to act more as his namesake implied, like a prince. "Among the Musk, what you are asking to do is akin to suicide. You would no longer be, Ranma, my rival."

"The same would apply to me." She whispered just loud enough to be heard by Prince Herb.

Standing resolutely, Herb motioned that she follow him through a set of door beside his throne. A corridor running alongside the great hall was lit by candle beside each door. More craftwork followed them down the corridor, running along the floor of the walls and around each door. It was dark even with the candles. Herb's princely clothing sparkled, flickering with the light.

Okaasan was taken to a small dark room, lit by candles along the walls. There were no windows or drafts of wind running through this room. It was easy to understand the purpose of such a room. Whatever occurred in this room would stay in this room. 

Prince Herb stood at the threshold, watching Okaasan as she examined the room. A small fire was burning at the opposite end, showing off only enough of the room to see the draping red silk in the corners, surrounding an alter. Chiisuiton and a pail of water sat there, quietly waiting for the next time the valuable object should be needed.

"The other one." Herb began. "He is your husband?"

The room had a chill despite the fire. Okaasan saw the shadows of Chiisuiton dance along the floor because of the flickering light. The metal gleam was like a singular light. All else was fake, for show, meaningless. A stable point that released a number of possibilities to the false glamour of the walls' carvings. Without the fire to shine upon the relic, nothing else would be seen.

Okaasan noticed that Herb had remained to hear her answer. "I am widowed."

Herb remained another moment, lost momentarily as Tendou turned her head slightly to catch him out of the corner of her eye. The healthy petite figure outlined by fire and the glow of her red hair had him catch his breath.

Swallowing, Herb looked away, down the corridor, his face flushing. "I will leave you to your privacy."

Okaasan nodded and turned back to face the altar. "Thank you."

As the door closed behind her, Okaasan knelt by the small bucket of water with a ladle balanced in its edge. Chiisuiton was a simple utensil with little in the way of decoration, yet it held so much power to changing someone's life.

Okaasan held the ladle of water for a few moments over the pail. In the candlelight's reflection she could see herself, not as she is, but as she was. It was important to know what it was she was giving up. Closing her eyes, Okaasan let the memories play through her mind.

. . . Growing up on the road with her father . . .

. . . Meeting Ukyou for the first time . . .

. . . Fighting over bread with Ryouga in middle school . . .

The ladle tapped an edge of the pail as her arm began to weaken. The child of her youth was innocent and vibrant. Nothing had broken his spirits for long. Could she really get rid of him now? Hiro could certainly learn to live with her as she used to be. The nannichuan had already been found and marked. A quick dip was all she needed and things would be back to normal. 

. . . Her first encounter with the Tendou's . . .

. . . Walking to school with Akane at his side . . .

. . . Holding Akane in his arms after Saffron's defeat . . .

She was deluding herself. Okaasan knew very well there was no going back. The things of the past could not be changed. She had to adapt or slowly wither away.

Okaasan bit her lip and looked at the ladle in her hand. Such a simple looking tool and so capable of changing people's lives. 

"Am I giving in too easily?" Her eyes began to water, the kneeling position she had taken slouched a little. There was no way she could regain who she was beneath so much pain. "I could try." She whispered angrily.

Her fingers caught a falling tear and brushed it aside, pushing down her fears. "Don't be foolish, Tendou." She reprimanded herself. "Would you really abandon Hiro for a dream?"

A last flicker of memory, Okaasan closed her eyes again.

. . . The day she was led back to the dojo after running for so long . . .

The memories were not always pleasant, but they were a piece of her soul she was about to lock away forever more. It all rested in the cup of the ladle in her hand. All she would have to do was feel the water run over her body and Ranma . . . there would be no more Ranma.

~

The clearing was not far from the Amazon village, maybe a half-day's walk. Some tents had been put up the night before, surrounding a campfire that had been kept rather small. Probably a travel burner, Tsubasa thought. He knelt carefully in his dress and put a hand near the spot. "Still warm." It wasn't, but he was more lost in his thoughts, running back to some of the movie romances, especially the one where a love was kidnapped and it was up to the hero to save them.

Standing tall, looking into the forest where he imagined his love to be, Tsubasa grinned. "Do not worry, my love. We will be together again soon."

~

Mint and Lime escorted them to the edge of Musk territory. Ryouga remained tense around the pair, looking over his shoulder at them to be certain nothing was coming. With Tendou-san at his side, Ryouga was doubly cautious, swearing he would not let her even become scratched if it was within his power to stop it. 

Okaasan's hair was a bit damp, but she was too lost in thought to really give it any attention. What she had done, lost and gained, will change everything. She had thought before that making the curse permanent would just mean she wouldn't have to worry about becoming a man again with the simple application of warm water. Something inside, however, was making her feel the greater pain of loss; her heart almost moaning piteously. 

Hiro still needed a father, Okaasan knew. Could she go back to being married again though? Rationally she understood that not every man was like Soun. She was not so thick as Akane used to be. But how could she find a relationship with a man now? Ranma hadn't been ready for that possibility and it was thrust upon him. Even less prepared now, Okaasan had to make this choice herself. Could she though?

"Hold my hand, Ryo-kun." Okaasan held out her hand, only absently remembering Ryouga's bad sense of direction. He would need her guidance even if they stood side by side.

Flustered in his response, Ryouga took Tendou-san's dainty hand in his own. "H-H-Hai."

Okaasan felt his careful and nervous grip and glanced at him questioningly. His blush grew another shade darker with her attention and he swallowed loudly. Smiling slightly, Okaasan took Ryouga's embarrassment as a compliment. Having known the 'Lost Boy' she understood he only became so jittery around women he found pretty. That was something to think about.

Since joining the training trip, Ryouga had been sweet, courteous, and helpful. Despite her hopes, Okaasan had felt nothing but anger from Akane whenever Ryouga was around. She still had that one hope, but it wasn't right to force people to love each other; something Ranma had experienced first hand.

So her daughter was not a factor here. Perhaps she should think about Ryo-kun a little more. Hiro liked him and Ryouga too seemed to enjoy spending time with her son. Ryouga was intelligent and proficient in the Art. And though Okaasan never really thought about it, Ryouga was handsome.

Attempting that last thought made Okaasan shiver. Finding a father for Hiro was not going to be easy so long as she felt this way. There needed to be love, but that was no longer possible as Soun had purged such emotions from her long ago.

Ryouga was looking at her, concerned. 

Okaasan blinked and shook her head of the cobwebs. "What? I'm sorry, Ryouga. I was distracted. What did you say?"

"I said it looks like some people couldn't wait for you to return to the village." He indicated ahead of them with a toss of his head.

Okaasan looked up and smiled, shocked. "Nabiki? Kasumi? Mom?" She hugged each in turn, kissing her daughters on the cheek. "What are you all doing here?"

"Something told us we should be here." Nabiki said with a small smile. Okaasan felt different to her, lighter as if the world were not so heavy today.

"Are you alright, Okaasan?" Kasumi eyed the way Okaasan held herself, limping slightly as she walked and wincing if one of them hugged her too tightly.

"I'll be fine." Okaasan placed a hand over her side self-consciously. "It's nice to see you all."

Nodoka nodded and looked to how her daughter held Ryouga's hand. The boy seemed almost as red as her daughter's hair. "What has happened here, daughter?"

Okaasan became somber again, her smile slipping almost to the stoic face they were more accustomed to. "I had to let him go, mom." She spoke softly and carefully. There was no need to explain any further as Okaasan watched her family's eyes lose their light. Nabiki's tears fell first and she stared harder at her stepmother like a knife had buried itself in her chest. 

Cupping her daughter's face, Okaasan brushed away a tear with her thumb. Nabiki looked ready to run, but she leaned into Okaasan's hand and closed her eyes. "Don't look so sad, Nabiki. All things change."

Nabiki nodded sadly staring back into the painful, blue depths of Okaasan's eyes.

~

Armed guards at the gates of the Amazon village met Okaasan and the rest. Ten warriors in all surrounded the group with a variety of weapons aimed at them. One Amazon separated from the rest. "Tendou Ranma."

"Yes?" she replied, looking over the group with a frown. If this was a joke it was not funny.

The Amazon gestured towards one of the huts they used as prisons with her sword. "You will come with us."

"What's this about?" Okaasan asked angrily.

Nodoka nodded and stepped beside her daughter, hand resting on the grip of her katana. "Yes, I must insist you explain yourself."

The group shifted the grips they had on their weapons slightly, nervous before the woman who had displayed so much control of her ki. "Come now, or we will take you by force."

Akane jumped over the Amazons to take a fighting stance before Okaasan, facing the warriors. "Fat chance, bimbo!"

Ryouga followed suit, placing himself between Tendou-san and the Amazons. "You'll have to go through us first!"

While Okaasan was proud and thankful of Akane and Ryouga caring so much for her safety, fighting now would not solve anything. She quietly reached out and tapped a spot near the base of their heads. Akane and Ryouga collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Nabiki blinked in surprise. "Okaasan?"

"Take care of them will you, Nabiki? Now is not the time for their foolishness." 

Kasumi looked over the crowd worriedly. "Oh my, is something wrong, Okaasan?"

"I don't know, Kasumi-chan." Okaasan followed the warriors, heading in the direction of the prison where an old woman with short white hair and a long tapered staff stood. She could see the Matriarch on the side with Shampoo watching anxiously. "Colo-"

"She won't be helping you this time," The old woman cackled, slamming the prison door behind Tendou-san as she walked in. "Young lady."

~

Over the past hour, Okaasan could hear shouting from a heated argument amongst some of the older Amazons. Shampoo's voice was the one most often heard as it screamed shrilly. 

The door creaked up slightly. "Tendou?"

Okaasan continued to stare up at the ceiling of her prison from where she lay on her bed. "I think I can guess what the Council must have been discussing since I arrived."

Mousse nodded and set down a plate of food on a small table in the room. The building itself was nothing so impressive that it could hold any of the warriors amongst the Amazons. It was mainly set up so an attempt to leave would be seen or heard while keeping the accused from outside contact. "Your family is staying with us."

"Nice to know they're safe." Okaasan spoke dryly. 

"For now anyway." Mousse sighed and looked at Tendou carefully. "Ryouga and Nabiki are giving us some trouble."

"Hiro and Saffron?" she asked, knowing the Phoenix had not left the village yet.

"They're both fine." Mousse fixed his glasses and turned to where Tendou was actually resting. "Your mother is watching over Hiro, won't let anybody near him. Saffron and Kiima . ."

Okaasan sat up with an amused look on her face. "You're actually holding them?" 

"Lotion is holding them." He corrected. "I think Saffron is either drugged, or he is cooperating so he doesn't get too far from his new friends." 

A pregnant silence fell between them. Okaasan stood up, glancing at the food and then heading for the small window in the back of the room. "I'm sorry." Mousse spoke honestly. "There was never any love lost between us, but I still don't think what Shampoo is doing is right."

"The Kiss of Death." Okaasan's lips formed a line. "I thought so."

Another stepped through the door, staff tapping the floor as they walked. "Then you shouldn't have come back." Mousse backed up into a corner to not get in the way. Okaasan met the old woman's glare with her own look of indifference. "Do you know me, dear? Perhaps not. I am Matriarch Lotion."

"I thought Cologne was the Matriarch."

"Oh, she is one of them." Lotion nodded, snorting at the food Mousse had placed on the table. "Now, one of the stains against the honor of the Amazons shall be wiped away. You sealed your own fate by sealing off your curse." She turned away, passing Mousse beside the table as she went. "We will come for you again in the morning. Enjoy your last night."

As the door closed, Mousse scowled. "Witch." He turned back to Tendou, the grim look still on his face. "Lotion is one of Cologne's enemies on the Council. With Cologne sick, she has been able to take control of many matters, especially with Shampoo's inexperience."

Okaasan nodded. "Did Shampoo want this, Mousse?"

It took Mousse a moment to speak, but when he did it was low and thick with confusion and anger. "I think so."

"Can I speak with her?"

"No." He shook his head and looked off to the side. "Shampoo left to train on her own after the meeting finished." Sighing, he opened the door, stopping just before leaving. "I'm sorry Tendou, but honor and politics can be a dangerous combination even among the Joketsuzoku."

~

The room swayed away from her as she blinked in the rumbling day. The birds outside screamed in pitches that startled her nerves, but the limbs only moved slowly.

Okaasan saw her hands drift along and that how funny they were, an image after an image, blending and bleeding. The world roared, rumbling, shaking the platter Mousse had brought in, onto the floor. The metal caught flashes of red and green, explosions of light that danced in her eyes. 

One of those birds sounded frightened as they squawked and flapped about. There was a ring of something familiar to its song. What was it? 

The world rolled around her until it planted itself against her feet. Was she getting up? Did the world tremble because she was not touching it? It needed her. It was calling her name.

"What?" Okaasan blinked as light flashed into her eyes again. The platter was happy to see her up and was dancing with more light. 

"Let go of him, you hentai!"

Such silly birds; they sounded familiar. Maybe they want to see her too. "Akane . . ."

Over by the window. Yes, she would go to them so they would be happy like the platter.

"Stop! Someone stop him!"

"Happousai! Prepare to DIE!"

They were getting much more excited as she neared the window. It would've been easier if the rolling floor would let her move herself. Still, it tickled her feet so the floor was happy. The platter, the floor, and now the birds.

"Don't touch him, you pervert!"

Okaasan watched a bird flitter by with short black feathers near its head and a mottled red body. "Nabiki . ."

That's funny. The birds were still jumping around. They were the ones making the platter happy. They too bounced upon the earth. Were they making the ground rumble? Lights flashed before her eyes and one of the birdies hit the ground hard. Poor little thing.

She caught sight of particular bird carrying another. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched the two swoop through the area, the little purple one carrying another white one. "No! Mom! Mom! Help me! I can't move! Mom!" 

That song. She knew that song. It called to her. "Hiro?" These weren't birds. Her world was not happy because she was there to see it. "Hiro!" Her answers were being cleared even as her sight went red. The world righted itself beneath her feet and a haze of dust settled on the ground outside her cell. A little gnome creature held her son over its shoulder, cackling . . cackling like chestnuts. Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire!

The world opened further. The red in her eyes did not burn, but she knew them to be flames. The flames spread out further to consume what hindered her passage as if she held back the forces of a ROARING TIGER BULLET! 

The gnome yelped in surprise, fluttering to the gates of the village and disappeared. Now Okaasan was mad. The gnome was not supposed to run off with her son. Something was keeping her from understanding this completely. But she could stop that. She had power to cure and destroy. She would cure her body by destroying the bad inside of it. Okaasan would cleanse her soul with a wrath like a DRAGON ASCENSION PUNCH!

The world roared in anger along with her, little birds flitting about for protection from her cleansing powers. "HIRO!"

~

Happousai took a shuddering breath as he entered the clearing of his campsite. Over his shoulder, his heir continued to scream, but there was nothing he could do while the right shiatsu point to release his paralysis had not been touched. 

Feeling very proud of himself, he strode cockily up to the camp area. "Lucky day!" He smiled broadly, but the big man that was his student did not seem to care. Annoyed, Happousai poked the slothenly man in the back. "Genma!"

Genma caught himself before falling into the breakfast he'd been preparing. "Yes, Master?"

Happousai tossed Hiro onto the ground beside Genma with a grin. "Look! I have found my new heir!"

Genma stared at the lifeless body of the boy who looked back with fire in his eyes. "You stole him?"

Happousai laughed and waved off the accusation. "Of course not! Do you see him trying to struggle and escape?!" He grabbed some of the sake in their supplies and took down a large gulp of the burning stuff. "Now get off your lazy butt and begin his training."

"What about you?" Genma looked to the boy then his Master.

"I have some panty stealing to do! BWAHAHAHA!" Happousai cackled, grabbing his panty raiding bag and jumping back into the forest, traveling through the branches until Genma lost sight of the old pervert all together.

"Are you all right?" Genma sighed and set the boy more comfortably with the Master gone. He found the right pressure point on the boy's back and released the paralysis that had been locking up his muscles.

Genma sat back on his log and stirred the pot over his fire for a moment while he watched the boy sit straighter. "What's your name boy?" He remained silent, glaring. "What about your parents?" Genma sighed at the boy's silence and left the food for later. "I can't take you back unless you tell me something."

The boy seemed to think this over as he folded his arms like his sister Nabiki did in negotiations. "Hiro."

"What?" Genma looked up in surprise. He'd been beginning to think the boy mute.

"My name is Hiro, and my mom is back at the Amazon village."

"But you're not Chinese." Genma pointed out questioningly.

"Mom an me were on a training trip." Hiro continued, looking less tense as the man seemed unthreatening. 

Genma looked shocked. "Trained by a girl?" What has been going on in Japan since he left? No decent trainer was a woman. "Maybe I should train you a little. At least then you would know how to defend yourself."

"Hey!" Hiro stood up, glaring at the man indignantly. "Okaasan is the best martial artist in the world! And if she were here she'd beat you and that old pervert up!"

Genma eyed the boy with amusement. The best way to teach someone, by his experience, is to beat it into them. "Is that so? Then perhaps we should spar and see how good you are then."

Hiro watched Genma stand up and took a fighting stance. Setting his features, Hiro took up a loose fighting stance his mother had taught him. "Fine! Tendou Hiro doesn't lose!" 

Genma was startled to see the familiar stance and the boy's declaration that he completely missed Hiro's first kick and was quickly knocked to the ground. 

"Ha! Told you old man!" Hiro stood over the large martial artist with a large grin on his face.

"T-Tendou?" Genma asked surprised. "Tendou Hiro?"

Hiro nodded and looked at the man more closely. He looked shocked and happy at the same time. "Yeah, that's me. Do I know you?"

"Not quite," Genma stood back up and went to sit down beside the fire, Hiro following reluctantly. "But I knew your parents."

~

Lotion stood shocked in the middle of the carnage, staring at the barely contained bottle of fury in the form of a redheaded woman. "You . . You should not be able to move!" She shouted, catching the attention of anyone who had not seen Okaasan emerge from the hut.

Fixing the old woman with a glare, Okaasan growled menacingly and retrieving her katana from one of the incoherent guards. "Mother!" Okaasan roared, finding the Saotome matriarch being helped to walk by Kasumi. "Where did Happousai take my son?!"

With her own look of anger, Nodoka tightened her grip on the handle of her revealed blade. She pointed with the tip of her katana towards the East. "Into the forest, that way."

Nodding, Okaasan looked over the injured combatants. "Ryouga! Akane!"

"Hai!" Ryouga answered, scurrying to Tendou-san's side.

Okaasan waited expectantly for her daughter another moment. "Where is Akane?"

Ryouga shrugged his shoulders and looked about the area himself. "I don't know. I think Happousai attacked her first."

Okaasan discovered the huts Mousse had mentioned Saffron and Kiima had been staying in. The doors had been forcibly removed, lying a dozen feet from the buildings. Sasuke was slowly walking away from the village well that he had impacted against during the fight. "Kodachi?" Sasuke found her eyes and shook his head slightly. 

Firming her jaw, Okaasan turned on her heel to head off in the direction her mother had indicated. "Let's go."

"Hai!" Ryouga ripped off the dangling sleeves of his shirt and followed quickly.

Lotion recovered from her surprise and pointed her tapered staff at Okaasan. "I don't think so, outsider! You are our prisoner!"

Before Okaasan could voice her anger at the fool old woman, another cry was carried through the wind, descending upon the group from above.

"SWEETO!"

Aura flaring, Okaasan glared at Happousai with open hostility where he landed in the center of the village square, between Lotion and herself. "Where have you taken my son, you hentai!"

Eyes bright with pleasure, the old pervert jumped into the air. "Why, my darling Ranma-chan! Give your old Master a hug!"

"I told you to stay away from Tendou-san!" Ryouga's fist slammed into Happousai and sent the old man an inch into the ground.

Happousai struggled for a moment. "You are becoming a nuisance, boy!" The Master's pipe appeared suddenly and caught Ryouga by the ankle, tossing him through the air and into Sasuke who had been readying an attack of his own. Both men hit the well with a loud crack, landing in a heap on the ground.

Angling her staff at Happousai, Lotion declared loudly, "For your crimes against the Joketsuzoku, you shall die Happousai!"

"Why Lotion?" Happousai turned to regard the old Matriarch with a grin. "Is that you? You've completely lost your figure!"

Bristling with anger, Lotion to her staff in both hands and prepared herself for battle. "Look who's talking, fool outsider!" she screamed, lashing out with the tip of her staff as she shot forward in sudden motion.

Happousai easily evaded the blows, jumping and ducking the attacks until he landed a blow with his pipe, splitting the hard wood staff down the center. "OHOHOHOHO! You are no match for me, Lotion! Never on the same level as Cologne and myself!"

Lotion continued to attack, forcing her body to move quickly with help from her ki, light purple swirling with red. The old pervert continued to dodge her attacks. Happousai continued to laugh as he found a hole in Lotion's defenses and knocked in the chest with his pipe.

"Great-grandmother!" One of the younger Amazon women charged through the crowd to kneel beside Lotion as she lay dazedly on the ground.

"And who is this then?" Happousai asked with lecherous interest.

The young woman stood up and brought out a pair of sai. "I Soap! You no touch great grandmother!" she declared though worry was easily seen in her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it! Hahaha!" Happousai continued to ogle the young woman openly. "But you, my de- eh?" His back stiffened as ki energy began to concentrate behind him. Happousai looked over his shoulder and found Tendou surrounded with a soft red glow. "I'm sorry, was I ignoring you, Ranma-chan?"

"Where. Is. My. Son. Leech." Okaasan growled, dropping the outside temperature with her voice.

"Not this again." Happousai rolled his eyes at the little ball of ki in Tendou's left hand. "Being a girl has made you weak, Ranma."

"Not weak, old man." Okaasan sneered. "Subtler." The blast of red ki streaked across the area faster than Happousai could dodge, digging its way past the Master's defenses.

Happousai's aura fell away like shattered glass, and he collapsed to the ground with a pain in his chest that made breathing difficult.

The rest of the Amazons blinked in surprise and took a unanimous step back as Okaasan walked over to the downed Master. Her voice had yet to pick up in the slightest from an Arctic breeze. "Now where is he?" She kicked him onto his back and stared into Happousai's frightened eyes. "Speak quickly Happousai, or you may never speak again." 

Happousai was looking at Tendou with a mixture of fear and disbelief. He, the Master of Anything Goes, was being beaten by a woman! This should not have been possible even if the woman had once been a cursed man. It took a moment, but he lifted a trembling hand to the same direction Nodoka had. 

Dropping her hold on Happousai, who went limp a second later, Okaasan turned again to leave. "Ryouga."

Ryouga stared for a moment at the old pervert lying on the ground, pasty skin and a wet spot in his pants. Happousai's chest rose finally when all had thought him dead. Intimidated by the control and precision of Tendou-san's new style, Ryouga shivered. " . . Hai."

Okaasan and Ryouga crept through the forest quickly and quietly, careful in case Happousai would have any surprises waiting for them. Perhaps she had gone a little overboard with the old pervert, but when it came to Hiro's well being Okaasan would sacrifice much.

Ryouga was able to stay on course with his mind focused on the redhead beside him. She thrilled and chilled him in all the same moment. Her power, something Tendou-san did not reveal so often as Ranma had, was frightening in its accuracy and control. What did it take to become so dangerous, he wondered. The thought made him shudder. Tendou-san was a lethal weapon when it came to her son's safety. 

Okaasan put back her hand to halt Ryouga's progress as they came to a clearing beside one of the nearby mountains. There were perhaps half a mile North of Jusenkyou beside the cliff she had stood upon the first time Ranma had seen the cursed springs. A small fire was going and the sound of conversation could be heard. Okaasan could feel a chill wind brush along her face as she leaned against one of the trees. 

Ryouga had sensed her changed demeanor and too became silent. Over by the fire he could see Hiro sitting on a log facing a large, burly man in a dingy whit gi. 

"I'm sorry." Genma looked apologetic, but his voice gave way to some measure of joy.

"Yeah, well, he an mom never talked much." Hiro responded, missing the old man's nod. "I think he was mean ta her, but I don't know for sure."

Sad, Genma looked at the fire Hiro was poking at with a stick. The embers crumbled and released a small shower of flashes. In a way he'd been hoping that the relationship Soun had taken with Ranma would be better over time. "And your grandmother? Does she still live in Nerima?"

Hiro smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, grandma still lives in her big house, and she gives me ice cream every time I visit!"

"That's nice." Genma grinned at the simple pleasure. He didn't care if he used to think eating ice cream wasn't manly. "Do your mother and grandmother get along very well?"

"What does family matter to you, old man." Okaasan stepped into the clearing, having heard enough. She wasn't certain why she'd even allowed the conversation to go on as long as it did, the bastard had abandoned her.

Genma shot to his feet in surprise, taking quick steps back. "N-Nodoka!" No, not his wife. He adjusted his glasses and peered more closely. His vision was worse and he hadn't gotten new prescriptions, but the redhead before him was too small to be Nodoka. "Ranma?"

Hiro too had jumped to his feet, and ran over to Okaasan, latching onto her neck as she bent down to catch him. "Mom! I knew you would take care of that old prune!"

Wrapping her arms protectively over Hiro, Okaasan sighed in relief. "Are you hurt, Hiro-kun?" the boy shook his head and Okaasan squeezed him again in a hug.

Genma and Ryouga watched the reunion silently until Tendou-san's eyes opened again to fix a hard look on the bald martial artist.

Setting her son down softly, Okaasan handed him over to Ryouga without moving her gaze. "Watch after Ryo-kun."

Coughing nervously, Genma stared back at his cursed son. "I . . I never thought I would see you again, Ran-"

"Don't you dare, old man." Okaasan hissed, her eyes narrowing. "We are not familiar anymore. That should've been clear when you abandoned me."

Genma bowed, looking to the ground for the help he was desperate for. This was not how life was supposed to turn out. Things were supposed to be good for them all, but he had messed up one to many times. "I'm sorry, Tendou-san."

Okaasan snapped at him, "I should kill you for helping that old pervert steal my son."

"I-I didn't!" Genma reared back fearfully. Only Nodoka had ever made him so frightened before. He could see the family katana Tendou-san was carrying and had no doubts to her abilities to use it.

Hiro gasped and tried to break away from Ryouga's iron grip. "Mom! He was gonna take me back! We just got ta talkin and stuff."

Genma nodded quickly. "It's true. I wouldn-"

"Yes, you would." Okaasan snapped again, the ice in her voice could snuff the campfire between them.

There was a moment of silence as Genma waited for his one time son to continue cursing at him. Why had he been so stupid before? Genma wanted to scream at himself for being such a coward. He didn't know what had happened to Ranma, but the woman before him bore a pain so deep it laced her voice and floated in her eyes. Stupid old man!

"I didn't believe you loved Soun." Genma began in a weak voice. "Tendou-kun and I went to the Master for his help. We only wanted to bring you and Akane closer." What am I doing, Genma thought. It's too late for explanations. But he could not stop his mouth now that it was moving. "He said you would declare yourself to the one you love. He must have messed up. There is no way-"

"But in the end it didn't matter anyway, did it?" By Okaasan's tone Genma understood the question was rhetorical. "Not like I really could have expected you to help." She watched the man wince, taking her sneering voice like a man beyond redemption. "Like all those other times."

There was nothing else to say about it. They both knew what he had done and that he was at least in part at fault. Glancing up, Genma saw past Tendou-san to her son, Hiro. The boy reminded him a great deal of Ranma. "You're teaching Hiro the Anything Goes style?"

"Yes. I am." 

"He's very good." Genma looked back to Tendou-san. "It shows."

Closing her eyes, Okaasan turned away from him and took her son's hand in her own. She was too weary to deal with this now. It had been a long day and seemed to be growing longer. "Genma."

"Yes?" He looked up distraught. 

"Perhaps you should go see your wife. I believe she still misses you. Don't ask me why." Okaasan left quickly afterwards. She did not need to see the shock on the old man's face. Genma had been on her mind since she began to run into all of her old fiancés. So long as everyone else was getting second chances it would only be fair to offer the same to her father. In truth, Ranma had come to terms with Genma's abandonment, but it had still hurt to know the old man could not have changed his nature just once.

Okaasan sighed as she walked slowly back to the village. Her mind was still recovering from the drugs, but it was nothing worse than a small hangover. She wished she could have cleared the drugs out of her system like that when she was younger. It would have been very useful.

Hiro was a little complacent now that they had left Genma behind. It wasn't every day that a large raisin kidnapped you and took you to your grandfather. He could understand that Okaasan was mad at grandpa, but he did know why. For living with the raisin? Perhaps.

"If not for Tendou, then you may not be standing here any longer!" Mousse growled over the cacophony of voices in the Amazon village. 

"It does not matter! She has received the Kiss of Death and it must be carried out for honor's sake!" Lotion declared, receiving a murmur of protest from the crowd. They were unhappy, but not certain if they could openly confront the Matriarch as Mousse was doing.

Okaasan guided the three of them through the crowd so she could get a better look. The Joketsuzoku parted quickly as they caught sight of her. Lotion had yet to look at the crowd with Mousse in her face.

"It's been near ten years since Shampoo gave it to her! Can't you let it go!" He continued to shout angrily, spittle flying out of his mouth and his arms waving about with the muscle strained. "Honor can only go so far before it dissolves the difference between right and wrong!"

Looking at Mousse dangerously, Lotion made her voice controlled and cool. "The outsider dies and that is that!"

"You are the only one who desires it!" Mousse argued with greater support from the other Amazons.

"You're only a male; you would never understand!" Lotion sneered.

Furious at being putting aside like a dog, Mousse actually formed a small corona of red ki about his body. "I may be a man, but you are a bitter old woman!"

"I will not stand such insolence!" Lotion decreed with a wave of her staff. "Throw him into one of the cells!"

The Amazons waited, but no one moved to follow the Matriarch's order.

"What is wrong with you! I gave an order!" Lotion growled.

"They won't listen to you anymore." Okaasan finally spoke. Mousse had been right when he told her of Lotion. She was acting on her opposition to Cologne and it seemed now that the others knew this too. "They know you are wrong."

Looking frantically about the gathering, Lotion pounded her staff on the ground. "We must kill the outsider!"

A girl stepped forward beside Tendou-san. "No, Matriarch. Is wrong."

"Soap!" Lotion looked at her great granddaughter in surprise. She was being argued with by her own blood!

Soap swallowed and looked for the courage to meet her great grandmother's eyes. "Yes, great grandmother?"

Lotion's voice was like gravel. "You will not oppose me."

Swallowing again, Soap looked at Tendou, a woman who possessed real power. She'd never seen anyone so loyal to her friends and family. The way she fought the drugs, Happousai, challenged the Matriarch, and then sought and returned with her son; this was everything she expected a true Amazon to be. "N-No, great grandmother."

"What?!" Lotion's eyes grew wide with shock and she glared at the redheaded Japanese woman.

Soap continued with a trembling voice. "I . . I like Tendou. I t-think you are wr-wrong."

Incensed. Enraged. Furious beyond words. Lotion was this and more, but her aura could barely back up her convictions as the energy had been sapped largely in the fight with Happousai, the evil man Tendou had handled easily. 

All around her were traitors! Traitors against the true way of the Joketsuzoku. They made her sick to look upon. "Out of my way!" Lotion strode to the gates, looking back once to glare at the woman who had destroyed the Amazons. 

Okaasan watched the old woman go. There was nothing to be done about it. Lotion had deluded herself with ideas of Amazon honor. The enemies she had Lotion made herself. Kiss of Death, Kiss of Marriage; all foolish notions of honor.

~

Spirited away.

That was all anyone could say to the disappearances. No signs of a struggle or a misplaced item could be found anywhere in the village or surrounding area. The room Kodachi had been using was neat as if she had never been there. There should have at least been some broken furniture so far as Shampoo and Akane were concerned. Okaasan could not even feel their auras; Akane's had been quite strong recently.

Okaasan continued to pace outside Shampoo's home. Mousse was inside caring for Gloss. Blush and Hiro had gone to the living room to help and keep each other company in the middle of this terrible situation. Cologne was with the Council trying to organize search parties and likely suspects. The rest, her mother and daughters, sat on the porch, watching her stare fixedly at her fists. How could she have let this happen? While her attention was distracted first her son and now her daughter had been kidnapped. But she was going to get them back; Okaasan turned to continue pacing.

"Please try to control yourself, daughter." Nodoka spoke softly, concern filling her voice. "This will not help us rescue Akane and the others any faster."

Sitting on the steps, Nabiki looked up into her mother's angry eyes. "What has been going on, Okaasan? This is like being seventeen all over again."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Okaasan's voice did not comply with her strained attempt to comfort her family. She frowned in disgust and stopped to stare out onto the village. She needed to think this through, and the few feelings she'd gotten over the day. "I know what you mean, Nabiki. Someone with a lot of ki is losing control of their balance."

"They're going insane?" Nodoka asked. 

"You could say that mom." Okaasan nodded. "After some years of meditation I found out that my dual nature attracted a little chaos."

Nabiki tried to laugh. "A little."

Kasumi looked back into the house then to her mother. "You don't think Shampoo or Mousse are-" 

"Maybe. I don't know." Okaasan had gone over the possibility, but it didn't fit with the way either of the Amazons had been acting. Mousse was certainly full of himself, but he was otherwise stable. Ryouga was cured now, but there was nothing to say that someone could gain a dual nature without a curse. There had been plenty of strong martial artists in Ranma's life that could be seen as psychopathic.

At the front gates of the village, horns blared loudly, covering the area like a rumbling thunder. Blush and Hiro ran out of the house in the direction of the front gates.

Okaasan followed the two quickly. "Blush, what is it?"

The little girl didn't answer for a moment until she heard the sentinel's cry. "They find Saffron!"

"King Saffron?" Okaasan picked up the pace, passing the two youngsters to get to the Phoenix king quicker. 

Walking in through the large gates, four Amazon warriors bore a stretcher between them. Okaasan could see the crumpled wings and burnt clothes. Saffron's face was bruised and a few bones were broken. He bled from various cuts and lacerations that spotted his clothing.

Seeing Tendou-san, the group of the Amazons stopped to allow her to examine the body closer. He was breathing, but unconscious. Okaasan looked up to the faces of the Amazons, "Who could have done this?"

End Chapter Nine

***

Well, a little longer than the two weeks I had guessed, but it's done! Only one more chapter to go so get your ideas written and submitted because this contest will soon be over.

Some thoughts on this chapter: I thought it would be artistic to make another scene with the main characters being only Ranma and Nodoka. It's sort of like, in the first years the thing that hurt the most was her families consent of this travesty. That's what makes those memories so painful for Okaasan, her father's absence and her mother's presence.

What happened to Tsubasa and Ukyou?! Heh, that's what I want you to think. The very fact they both have such short scenes that leave you with questions is what will lead into the next chapter. 

Chapter ten will be out in a couple of weeks, maybe less since I'm so pumped right now to ending this story. That's right! I'm getting so much closer to the dramatic conclusion! (lightning flashes in the background) BWAHAHAHAHA!

Does anyone else think of Rocky and Bullwinkle endings when they read author notes?

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Chapter Ten

By Michael Fetter

The winter here is cold and bitter,

Chills us to the bone.

I haven't seen the sun for weeks,

Too long, too far from home.

Feels just like I'm sinking,

And I claw for solid ground.

Pulled down by the undertow,

Never thought I could feel so low.

Oh darkness, I feel like letting go.

If all of the strength and all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

I know I could love you much better than this,

Full of grace, full of grace.

-Sarah McLachlan 'Full of Grace'

~

It was time for another pass of the ditch. Stiffly moving about in the morning of their guard duty, to women armed with poleaxes shambled through the remote clearing of a non-descript hut. Normally this part of the route was not taken since a prisoner was not often held more than a day. They were either tried or killed. It had been some time since a prisoner had been tried at Jusenkyou. Shampoo had been the last.

Normally a dreary activity, the two were met with silence even as they came within hearing distance of the buffoon locked away in the earth. Obscenities they could not comprehend had been screamed constantly for nearly three days since the Matriarch's honored guests had arrived. Villagers still whispered of the ki display that the stately redhead had offered them. Lotion's reaction was still a little lost on them. Outside of the Council few Amazons actually knew of how heated the Matriarch's rivalry was towards Matriarch Cologne. The Council my have expected this, but the rest had thought the old woman insane. Okaasan was surely one of them in every way but blood.

Only silence met them this day. A pleasant change considering, but signs of evil were about.

"Look!" The first pointed to a pair of black birds lying side by side on the ground. Their black bodies were twitching; slight jerks to prove they still lived. About them a few dark rose petals were scattered, conspicuously, by the wind and trailing to the cell.

Hurrying, the two rushed into the hut and found the cell's grate removed and the pit empty. Both felt a chill run through their system and held their weapons tighter. 

The village needed to know about this.

~

"Well?"

Okaasan stopped her pacing as she heard Mousse's footsteps walk crisply up to his house. She and her family had been waiting there for some news of the people who had been kidnapped for nearly three days now. Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryouga, and her mother had remained at her side, somehow deciding she was in control now.

"Nothing." Mousse shook his head. "We couldn't find any indication of who took them or where they were taken."

"Are any other Amazon's missing?" Kasumi asked softly. She felt guilty for the hope others had been taken since it may keep the assailants from focusing on her little sister so much.

Mousse continued to face Okaasan, also feeling she was the one in charge. Ever since the other day, no Amazon would pass the elegant and powerful redhead without offering a sign of respect. "No. Only Shampoo, your daughter, Akane, and Kodachi; her servant has not seen her since she first arrived." 

Nabiki had a look of consternation as she went over everything that had happened since she, Kasumi, and Grandmother had arrived. Except for the fact more than just Akane had been kidnapped, she could imagine herself being seventeen all over again. A revolting thought occurred to her. "Could it have been Happousai?"

Okaasan made a look of distaste. "Maybe, Nabiki. But I don't know when or why he would have done it. Also, he is in no condition to do anything right now."

"Oh I could think of a why the pervert might have done it." Nabiki stuck out her tongue like she had tasted something awful.

Continuing his report, Mousse cocked his head one way as if hearing something on the wind, very likely considering how much his other senses had to make up for his poor eyesight. "One of the guards says they saw a strangely dressed woman enter the area yesterday."

"Any details?"

He shook his head again. "I'm afraid not. She had disappeared by the time the guards had gone to investigate."

"Whoever it was they chose their opportunities wisely. Shampoo was probably taken while out in the forest training. Akane, as she watched over the children. And Kodachi was probably kidnapped while Sasuke was busy watching over Tatewaki." Okaasan looked up from her musing to see Mousse still listening for something. Past his shoulder, she could see the young girl from yesterday running up the road. 

"What is it?" Okaasan asked as Soap stopped in front of her with a short bow. 

Soap set her metal tipped staff on the ground and looked straight ahead; it was custom within the village to never question your elders and thus never looking them in the eye. "Psycho Stick Boy is gone."

Okaasan bit a piece of her lip in thought. She decided it was time to start taking a look around on her own. Blush, Hiro, and Saffron were being attended to by a number of Amazon guards so they should be fine. They only knew where Saffron had been taken. Why did everything seem to involve Jusenkyou in her life?

The girls and her mother remained behind with Mousse as Okaasan left for the main gates. Out of duty and concern, Ryouga decided he would follow. The few guards they passed nodded their heads to Okaasan and she returned the recognition. With the Council broken, she had heard rumors that many considered her a good replacement. Okaasan rather doubted she would except however. She was still searching for her place, but she knew it was not in China.

The gates were closed in case of a repeat attack and the sentry guard had been doubled. It took the two women near the latch almost a minute to build enough momentum to move the large wood gate.

"I've got you now, Ranma!"

Okaasan spun on her foot on instinct as a woman with a dirty pink frill dress jumped through the open gates with a pair of tantos in her hand. The slashes missed by mere centimeters. Taking a defensive stance, Okaasan faced her opponent and frowned. She knew that color, having seen it only once before, and then knew who it must be. 

The 'girl' was tackled to the ground before she could complete her landing. Ryouga wrestled with the cross-dresser until he came back with a cut on his forearm. Ryouga growled, "Not this time, Tsubasa!"

Back turned to the gate, Okaasan had barely enough time to avoid the second to jump through the open gates. "You will die outsider!"

Okaasan had missed having her head impaled by the splintered staff and found her self facing two fighters intent on killing her. The small body and long white hair made it easy to tell who the second was. "You are only hurting yourself by doing this, Lotion!"

Lotion's smile showed off a row of teeth as her hands rolled the staff about her body. "No, outsider. I am going to hurt you!" the old woman lunged at Okaasan, spearing at the redhead with her staff.

As the fight began a crowd began to draw nearer. If this were war, there would be no hesitation to helping, but Okaasan was not a part of the tribe and she was engaged in a one on one duel. It was a matter of honor they not take the glory from the one they revered.

"You'll suffer for this, Ryouga!" Tsubasa screamed, losing his feminine posturing and rushing in with another attack.

Ryouga dodged and countered, more than a match for Tsubasa except that the cross-dresser was looking to stick his short swords into Ryouga's body. The idea of becoming a pincushion didn't much interest the 'Lost Boy' and he began attacking Tsubasa's arms. 

After the next slash, Ryouga palm-stroke Tsubasa in the face and then chopped at the wrists while he was stunned. Tsubasa screamed and dropped one of the blades. Ryouga caught the following sideswipe with one hand and ran his elbow into Tsubasa's cheek. The pretty boy fell to the ground in a heap.

Breathing through his nose, Ryouga turned back around as he heard the sound of a sword leaving its scabbard. 

Okaasan was annoyed. Lotion kept her attacks so close that she did not have enough time to toss a ki blast, having to go onto the defensive anytime she looked for the power. Lotion was not the fastest she'd seen, but the old woman knew how to keep good combinations going so Okaasan's attention was always on the move. 

Leveling the playing field meant drawing her weapon. Cutting through the air with a hiss, Okaasan took off a good portion of Lotion's staff. The old woman adapted, taking the remainder like a bokken.

While Okaasan was focused on the impromptu bokken and building a ki-blast, Ryouga could see the old woman slipping out a knife into her back hand. He had to help Okaasan out, and after that . . . "God damnit! Let the fuck go of me!" Ryouga growled as Tsubasa grabbed him by the foot and then rearing back to plunge a tanto into his thigh. Ryouga kicked before the blade could cut him and sent the cross-dresser and all flying through the air, not good considering he'd been facing Tendou-san. "Tendou-chan, look out!"

"DIE OUTSIDER!"

It was instinct. Okaasan was about to be overwhelmed. Two of them, Lotion, quickly followed by Tsubasa, were falling upon her with a fury. There was energy that could be released, but she could not trade the ki without finding herself stuck through by both of her opponents' weapons. 

It was almost a strange sight to see Okaasan move so exotically. She fell back in a deep stance that left one leg exposed outside of her kimono. Her back hand arched upwards behind her like a Spanish dancer while the front shot forward, straight and true to the sun, the katana held deftly in a forward thrust.

Lotion and Tsubasa shared the same look of surprise as they stared down upon Tendou. The gleaming metal line that ran from her was now directing a stream of red that dripped past its hand guard, staining the cloth wrapped grip and dribbling over her fingers. 

Okaasan looked back up at the two, her angry features softening into something like sorrow. She pulled back cleanly, hearing the give of flesh as the katana retracted from their chests, the light scratch of metal over bone. Okaasan rose quickly to avoid the two as they collapsed upon the ground in a growing pool of blood. 

"Great grandmother!" Soap jumped through the crowd of Amazons who had gathered to observe the fight. She rushed straight to Lotion and pulled her from beneath Tsubasa to examine the old woman's body. There was no life in her and she stared up at the sky in a look of utter shock.

Okaasan held the katana towards the ground and came up behind the girl, placing a hand on Soap's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Soap."

She shook her head and gathered the old woman into her arms. "Not your fault. Great grandmother know what she do." Soap looked up to Okaasan with sad eyes and bowed. "I take care of great grandmother." The crowds parted as the girl made her way out.

Okaasan wiped her sword over Tsubasa's dress and shook off a small spray of blood from her hand.

"Okaasan." Nabiki and the rest had rushed towards the village center after hearing the commotion. Nabiki stood on the inside of the crowd of watchers, staring at the corpse at Okaasan's feet. "What if it had been one of them?"

Okaasan considered, but shook her head. "I doubt it." The katana snapped back into place in the scabbard. "But now we'll never know."

Slowly the crowd began to dissolve. Two of the sentries ran up to Tsubasa's body, nodded once to Okaasan, and left to dispose of the remains. Nabiki still stood in the square, staring at where Tsubasa had been, only the blood remaining, unable to tear away her gaze. 

Okaasan watched her mother and Kasumi grab a hold of Nabiki and begin dragging her away. Her right hand was sticky with drying blood. Scowling, Okaasan gripped her sword tighter; there was nothing to be done about it. "Come on, Ryouga."

"Where are we going?" He asked after a short silence.

"Where they found Saffron."

~

The haze in her mind was slowly beginning to fade. The back of Ukyou's head throbbed and she was still seeing stars on the outside of her vision. There was no way for her to tell how long she'd been in this cold place, but it felt like days to her body. 

The floor was cool earth. Bits of gravel and twigs poked at her skin as she lay on her side, seemingly alone, other voices coming to her, but muffled as if by a thin wall. 

Her hands and feet were bound to each other by a good length of sturdy rope that was wrapped about her wrists and ankles a number of times. Her shoulders hurt from being held backwards for so long and her hands had gone numb. The skin was worn down around the ropes and continued to be scraped uncomfortably when she shifted. There was hair in her face that she tried to spit out, but received another length of it with some dirt that made her cough. 

Ukyou quieted down quickly. Her captors may still be around and waiting for her to wake. If she could avoid the beating that was likely in store for her she would pretend to be asleep. She wished she had the strength to snap these bonds or free herself like some other martial artists could, but they were tied too tightly for her. Ukyou's real skill came in the kitchen or with her battle spatula. Tied in an awkward position and left on the floor, Ukyou was helpless. 

There were others here, but she hadn't seen them with the blindfold over her eyes. Only heard them cry out. By the sound of it, Kodachi was being knocked around. It was someone else before her; they were moving down the line. Ukyou hadn't heard strangled moan or whispered prayer of the other girl and she was afraid for what it meant. 

The last had started out as screams of outrage. Her voice spat with anger and disgust as she was being abused. She was brought in not long after herself, but since then Ukyou had heard the repetitive gasps and cries echoing along with the slap of flesh on flesh. Ukyou had thought Akane so strong, but she heard the girl crying now, lonely muffled sobs, like a frightened girl calling for her mother. 

Ukyou wished, prayed, that Akane's cries were answered soon.

Footsteps; someone was coming to her. Ukyou dropped her head back onto the ground and relaxed her limbs, hoping to seem unconscious still.

~

"What are we doing here, Tendou-chan?" Ryouga had felt his shoulders slump in defeat after they found nothing. He leaned up against a near by tree and watched Tendou-chan continue walking about the area, carefully and quietly stepping about every outcropping of vegetation like it was all evidence. 

Okaasan was beginning to wonder upon that as well. Ten minutes she had searched the area for any indication of a struggle. Except for the indication of where Saffron had been found beneath one of the trees, there was nothing. Whoever had done this had hit the Phoenix fast and hard, blind-siding them most likely.

"Looking for something to point us in the right direction." She replied with a little annoyance in her voice. There was nothing here, she'd known that after a few minutes, and yet she was still searching. Okaasan sighed and took a deep breath, making her way to the edge of one of the pools and staring down into it. These were the last places she hoped to find her daughter and the rest. More tragic tales for the guide to record.

Frowning, Ryouga stood away from the tree he'd been leaning against as he watched Tendou-san close onto the spring. "Forget the springs. We need a guide."

"A guide." Okaasan nearly snorted in bitter laughter. It would be like the 'Lost Boy' to think of looking for a guide. 

Her mind blinked and took a step back figuratively and literally. Guide? The Chinese man and his daughter, where were they? "Where is the Jusenkyou guide's hut, Ryouga?"

"Uh, over that way I think." Ryouga pointed of to the South.

Quirking her lip, Okaasan set off in the opposite direction.

~

The guides hut was a little larger than she remembered. Okaasan led Ryouga up the embankment to the hut with her hand resting on the grip to her katana. She wasn't going to give second chances to people who kidnapped and possibly abused her daughter and friends. There was a cold gleam in her eye, readily dispassionate to anything she might have to face.

The hut was made of boards and thatched roof. Cracks were filled with a homemade caulk to keep out the rain and hold in the heat. Besides the main area, where Okaasan remembered everything used to be kept, there was an added storage room in the back and another attached to the side of the main area, likely a bedroom.

Ryouga grabbed her hand before Okaasan could open the door. He silently took the lead, counting down to zero with his fingers to synchronize their entrance. Hands in fists and nostrils flaring, Ryouga reached zero and knocked down the door with a roar and a strong kick. It flew off its hinges and flew through the air, smacking against the wall beside it and dropping to the ground.

They both entered, watching the other's back as they stared off in different directions in the room. A sink and wood burning stove was in the back corner just behind a table with two chairs. There were a few other pieces of furniture to hold personal affects and a small sofa set before a big radio. 

Ryouga stayed in silent and in control as they found two women lying on the ground just inside the home. The guide and his daughter were on the sofa, bound and gagged, but otherwise unhurt. By the fearful look in Plum's eyes, Okaasan could guess she had seen Shampoo and Kodachi being beaten. 

As Okaasan knelt down to check on the two girls, Ryouga continued to stand watch, his eyes slowly touring the room for a hidden enemy or a hole through which they were being observed. Okaasan went first to Shampoo neck with two fingers and then Kodachi. Both girls had been beaten, but Shampoo's years of continuous training had made her stronger. While there were bruises and gashes over the Amazon's face, she looked to be in no danger of dying. Her clothing had only been a little rumpled and torn with little slices as if she'd been whipped. 

Kodachi's condition was a little more severe. The person who had done this to the cutthroat businesswoman had held nothing back. Kodachi's top was torn to leave her in her bra. Okaasan's fingers trembled as she looked over the girl's condition. Like Shampoo there were bruises and gashes, but they were for more numerous on Kodachi. There didn't seem to be an inch of the girl spared from the blue-black bruises. By the angle of her arm, Okaasan could tell her left shoulder had been broken. The right forearm was snapped in two, the bottom half of the bone protruding from the skin, the blood was still seeping out and around the wrist, over her thigh, and then pooling at Kodachi's feet. The smell of blood was heavy over the girl. 

Large welts were criss-crossed over Kodachi's back and front. Okaasan recognized a wound to the girl's ribs that had looked much like her own after Soun . . 

The long, beautiful hair was burnt to stubble, nasty scoring marks cresting Kodachi's forehead and neck. As if they hadn't done enough, the butchers had raked their fingernails over Kodachi's face. They had to have hated the girl's beauty, but Okaasan got a sense they wanted Kodachi to finally look as ugly as her personality. On Kodachi's chest were several deep cuts that spelled out 'Snob Bitch'. 

The unconscious girl cringed when Okaasan placed her fingers against Kodachi's neck. The reaction alone made Okaasan's heart leap. Still, the pulse was slow and weak. Something was going to have to be done soon if the girl was going to survive. She let her hands glow with a soft, golden light over the more life threatening wounds for a minute, hoping the energy would help Kodachi long enough to get her help.

They had more to do before they could leave however. Okaasan released the guide and his daughter and indicated he should remain silent. The Chinese guide gathered up his crying daughter and nodded.

Okaasan moved to the storage room door when the guide looked at it. Behind her she could hear Ryouga's clothing rustle. Her heart was beating faster and adrenaline was pouring into her system. Okaasan's hands shook and her breathing was becoming quick. If Kodachi and Shampoo were left in the front as warnings, she feared what she would find behind the door. A cold chill ran through her body as she touched the handle and pushed open the creaking door.

"Ucchan?" Okaasan walked quickly over to the chef's side, setting her katana on the ground and then working at the knots binding her friend's arms and legs. Ukyou seemed to have gotten off light compared to the other two. There were some bruises, but nothing near as severe as the licks Shampoo had received. Most of the bruises were centered on areas that would knock Ukyou out quickly.

"Tendou-chan?" Ukyou woozily stirred as her hands were released and the blindfold was removed. She blinked her eyes and found Okaasan working at the rope around her feet, and smiled pitifully. "Oh, thank god." She cried and tried to push Tendou-chan towards the door. "Hurry, you've got to find Akane."

"Who did this, Ukyou?" Okaasan asked, not yet moving from her friend's side.

Ukyou shook her head. "I don't know. They hit me over the back of the head and then stuffed me into this room blindfolded. I never saw their faces."

"Their?" Okaasan's jaw tightened. "There was more than one?"

Ukyou jumped as the door opened and Ryouga finally walked in. "The guide and his daughter were just knocked out."

"Akane?" Okaasan asked hopefully.

Ryouga shook his head in embarrassment. "I was heading for the room at the other end when I ended up here."

Frowning, Okaasan said nothing, but stood up and headed for the door. "Watch over Ukyou and the others, will you?"

She pressed her head against the door and listened closely. Only the sound of soft breathing echoed through the door.

Taking a deep breath, Okaasan pushed the door open. A heavy musk smell emanated from within. A few incense stands had been put up and torn bits of cloth were lying around the room. Okaasan swallowed, having been uncomfortable with only the feeling of being on the other side of this room had given her.

Akane was lying on her back in the guide's bed. Naked, her arms were tied over her head and strapped to the head of the bed. Akane's legs were left lifelessly spread-eagle, one thrown off either side of the small cot. Okaasan let her eyes trace over the body for serious wounds, but besides a few bruises over the face and smaller ones over the girl's breasts, like they had been mauled roughly, she was in fair condition. 

Okaasan's lip trembled when she began to let her wall drop. There was some blood mixed with spatters of drying sperm around Akane's crotch. More of the ejaculation was drying under her daughter's chin and over her face. By the way she was tied down Okaasan could guess Akane had at least escaped being sodomized unlike herself. Unless they held a gun to her head, nothing had gone down Akane's throat or there would have been someone else's blood in the mix.

"Tendou-chan?" Ryouga's voice came from the doorway.

Okaasan finally pulled herself out of her shock and found her hands trembling and tears staining her cheeks. She walked over to her daughter and quickly untied her, placing her arms around Akane's head and shoulders to hold her close. "Stay out, Ryouga. Have Ukyou bring a blanket." She whispered hoarsely. 

~

Okaasan moved through much of the rest of the day in a numb haze. Her legs walked and her arms supported, but she did not have the presence of mind to control them. Detached, like she was watching some filthy puppet on strings walking around in her body. The world she'd known as a child had turned into this dark and brutal place. Things she cared for were taken or destroyed. Beaten as much as her spirits had been. What point was there to go on like this?

On the way out of the hut, the guide and his daughter were supporting Ukyou as she walked, her limbs still numb and cold. It would be a little while until she was completely recovered. Ukyou had been in a state of shock after seeing what might have happened to her. Enemies though they were, she had cried for Kodachi and Shampoo. 

Watching the guide carry Shampoo, Plum helping Ukyou, and Ryouga gently holding up Kodachi wrapped in blankets, Okaasan had barely noticed herself leaving the cursed springs. Her eyes followed a line of blood slowly dripping down one of Kodachi's legs, a trail to find their way back to Jusendo. 

Failed - she had failed.

Okaasan remorsefully put her cheek against Akane's forehead and continued to walk. For the twenty minutes it took to walk back to the Amazon village, Okaasan hadn't noticed the girl's weight in her arms. She'd never been late to keep Akane from harm before. 

Several Amazons tried to take Akane from her arms, but Okaasan had only mutely looked at them and continued to walk. They must have understood her needs to hold her daughter close, untrusting anyone else to their care for her. A fool is all she'd ever been, the honor's fool.

Inside Perfume's building, which served as part home and part hospital, she found the older woman looking over somebody else. The woman looked up from her examination and studied the four girls that had been brought in. Shampoo was moved onto a table next to her current patient, but the others were overlooked for the moment. Okaasan was too numb to protest and found beds for the others. 

After Ryouga had set Kodachi down Okaasan took the girl by the hand and elbow. The 'Lost Boy' turned pasty white and left the hut to throw up as she pulled on the arm and reset Kodachi's broken arm so that it sat straight. The movement opened the wound once again and blood dribbled onto Okaasan's kimono. She held one hand over the gash as she wrapped some cloth around the arm to hold it straight. Without thinking, she went on to the shoulder, arranging the shoulder blade as best she could and taking more cloth to hold the arm still, a long strip of cloth worked around Kodachi's neck to keep her arm from moving too far. 

There was little to be done about the bruises. Okaasan spread some ointment over Kodachi's chest and back where the cuts were worse. She didn't even know where the ointment had come from except that she had it. 

When it was finished she looked over Ukyou and placed a bit of the ointment around her wrists and ankles where the ropes had rubbed away the skin. 

Lastly returning to Akane, Okaasan had to swallow her pain and pick her up once again. They left together for Shampoo's house. She glanced over at Perfume on her way out and saw Cologne lying on the bed next to Shampoo. Unseen in the hospital, Hiro and Blush had watched the detached way Okaasan had gone through the task of caring for her friends and family. 

Okaasan cradled Akane's unconscious body as she descended into the bath, much of the evidence of her rape already washed away. Her body was not so bruised or beaten as Okaasan's had been, to which she was very thankful. 

As they sat there, muscles relaxing in the heat, Okaasan thought with some bitter irony that this was her first warm bath as a full woman. 

Had any of this been worth it?

~

Pacing, she'd been doing a lot of that lately. Her arms were tired and she was developing a headache. Though she felt tired, Okaasan somehow could not keep herself from moving. She was the oldest twenty-seven year old in the world. At least, if felt that way some of the time. 

She knew Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were not her real children, nor were they little, but she couldn't help but feel that their lives were still in some part her responsibility. After leaving Akane in her bedroom Okaasan had walked out onto the porch and sat heavily on the deck. It didn't last long, she was up again, walking around in her bloody kimono, bloody katana in her hand. Did everything she touch bleed?

While in the bath she'd closed her eyes and saw herself floating a foot over a cold, rushing river. The water was clear and not more than a few meters deep. Her arms out for balance, she'd drifted weightlessly looking into the water, seeing every stone and stick through a black film. As she stared down, so too was she staring back up at the redhead floating over the water. 

Both she and the floating body of herself stared at each other, one free and beautiful, billowy clothes and youthful face. The other had a haggard look to her. Her body was emaciated and gray, red hair lost of it color and luster. She did not smile, but her lips had been worn away, the skin pulled back to reveal sickly rotted teeth that ended in crooked points. Where the first had beautiful silk robes, the second wore torn rags and weeds. Without eyelids, the woman beneath the water would see forever into the cold water's sting. 

Okaasan continued to stare at these two floating fictions, one examining the other examining the other, until she couldn't tell which side of the water she was watching all of this from. The sun reflected off the river from both sides and she was blinded.

"Tendou-chan?"

Jerking her head up, Okaasan found Ryouga coming up the street with his face pulled into a grim line. She twined her fingers to keep her hands from trembling. "Yes, Ryo-kun?" she tried to smile, but it came out crooked and uncertain.

Ryouga too tried to smile. He put an arm around her shoulders and held her for a moment, patting her back for a second. Okaasan stiffened and he stepped back. "Uh . . Perfume says they'll all be all right. They just need to rest."

"That's good."

He looked at the house. "Will Akane be all right?"

"I'm not sure." Why did this have to happen to Akane, Okaasan wondered? There was no way her youngest daughter could have coped with this. So strong and confident, to have all of that stripped away and abused until you go numb in mind as well as body was nothing easily recovered from. The poor child. "Maybe physically, but . ."

"Is . . Is she . . ?" Ryouga tried to figure out where to look, glancing back and forth between the house and Okaasan. His hands clenched and unclenched while Okaasan regarded him silently. There was nothing she needed to say; Ryouga understood just by the way she was acting. "We'll get the bastard who did this, Tendou-chan. You can count on that."

Okaasan looked away and put her hands into fists. There was a cold rage building in her now. Why was she suddenly angry? Was it because what Ryouga had said? Running down the cold streets, hiding, and scavenging for food as others stared and pointed, she'd held out the words on their lips, it was nothing she hadn't already heard in her own mind. The stupid girl had it coming, some thought. A pretty face and a nice body were there for one reason, but the frightened girl had never been protected. Was she getting made because no one had sworn vengeance for herself? 

Warm air and the faintest smell of ozone, Okaasan left her memories and felt the return of rage. "Mousse."

"Hai?" he answered from the side of the house where he and the kids were sharing a snack.

"Please take your children and Hiro back into the house."

Ryouga and Mousse both tensed at her words and started scanning the area. Holding Gloss, Mousse ushered Blush and Hiro inside. "Is something wrong?"

Okaasan narrowed her eyes and put a hand over the grip of her sword. There was more blood on the way. "Not yet."

"Found her! I found her!" Mint jumped over one of the huts and jumped into the area before Okaasan.

Lime followed soon and bent closer to ogle her chest. "Prince Herb was right. Look at her breasts!" he pointed and seemed in awe of the redheaded woman before him. 

"Maybe he'll share with us!" Mint clapped.

Lime nodded in agreement. "That would be very nice of him!"

"Tendou Ranma!"

Okaasan followed the sound of the voice to a man hovering by exertion of ki. His voice was not as impressive as it sounded; it was deep and overbearing from application of the same ki. She clenched her teeth, control, gaze of ice. "Afternoon, Prince Herb of the Musk."

"I've come for you." Herb declared as he settled onto the ground. He wore his best clothes, gold and silver in patterns of dragons. He had a stylish, silver handled, double-edged sword on his hip. 

"What?!" Ryouga growled in outrage and stepped between the prince and Okaasan. "You're not getting anywhere near, my Tendou-chan!" There was little more he could say as Mint and Lime sought to break more than his conviction. 

Unperturbed by the scuffle following Ryouga's outburst, Herb began to stride forward. "Never have I met a woman of such strength and spirit. You are beautiful and elegant, as would befit a Queen of the Musk. Tendou Ranma, I have found you worthy to be my bride."

Thunder crashed to the ground though there was not a cloud in the sky. "Nay, unsavory dog!" Atop one of the nearby houses, Tatewaki held his family katana, the bokken gone, and glared down on the dragon prince. "I, Kuno, Blue Thunder and Rising Sun of Japan, does not consent to such a union. A task from God, I have been sent to cleanse my fiery goddess with this noble blade! No demon shall dare sully her person again!"

Okaasan felt, rather than saw, the little ninja drop to the ground before his one-time master. Numerous throwing stars were fit between his fingers as he faced off against the kendoist. This was the man they were looking for, Okaasan knew that already after seeing some of the things lying around the bedroom she'd found Akane's body in.

"Sasuke! You dare oppose your master?!" Tatewaki demanded in outrage.

The little ninja nodded. "Yes, I will for Tendou-sama."

Tatewaki raised his katana and ran into the fight with his ex-servant. Okaasan momentarily wondered if Sasuke was really better than Tatewaki as she'd once thought. "Then die like the traitorous worm you are!"

Okaasan returned to the prince who grinned easily. The closer he came the more detail she could see. How the bit of armor stood first on his chest. The cape flapped and the sword swayed back and forth over his hip as he walked. The sun seemed to be having difficulty finding an angle to show off Herb's eyes for Okaasan. 

His hand came out from beneath the folds of the cape to reach for her hand. Less than a foot, Okaasan found his eyes and swatted Herb's hand away; she'd seen those eyes on someone else before. "I am not for you."

"What?" Herb was still startled to have someone deflect his hand. The people of his kingdom denied him nothing because they knew to fear his power. "Would you fight me, woman? I am Herb, Prince of the Musk. Your little trick won't work on me twice."

Okaasan nodded. "Perhaps not, but neither will your ki be able to touch me." She held herself tall and confident, heart of ice.

Herb grit his teeth. Saotome Ranma was dead to him so this woman was just a stranger who needed to learn a lesson. No one challenged his command! Energy pooled into his hand easily and he shot it forward without a word.

Okaasan stood before the blast and waited for it to close in on her, soul of ice. When it came to ki there was one basic rule for handling it: it was all a matter of will. Life had pushed against her every step of her long journey and still Okaasan dragged herself forward; her will was absolute. 

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Herb stared in shock as the ball of ki was captured in one of Tendou-san's hands and then broken apart in the wind. He knew her control was great to maintain an attack that had passed through his body because it required careful manipulation of surrounding ki, but this should be impossible.

Growling further, Herb went to the pommel of his blade. "And how about your sword, woman?! You look weak to me!"

Okaasan inclined her head. "Certainly not as strong as you, Prince Herb." She pulled the katana free and held it with the point down in one hand. 

Okaasan stood still as Herb rushed in with his sword raised. Holding her hand out to be seen, she flipped the blade backwards, light temporarily catching Herb's eyes; he cried in panic and anger, following through with his attack. When he opened them again Okaasan was gone. 

Kuno collapsed onto the ground once the backside of Okaasan's blade clipped him over the temple after targeting his wrist and collarbone. 

Gasping for breath, Sasuke leaned on his knees and nodded his head to his savior. The fight had not been easy. Sasuke did not get into as many fights as Tatewaki and was uncertain of how to move any longer. "Thank you, Tendou-sama."

Okaasan passed by the ninja and ran through the fight between Mint, Lime, and Ryouga. The 'Lost Boy' was getting a real beating, but had somehow remained standing and even traded a few hits. Mint almost dodged Okaasan's strike, but she caught him with a follow through of her scabbard in the other hand. The two half-breed bodyguards fell against each other and then to the ground. 

She finally came to a halt in front of the shocked prince. "Are you ready for me, Prince Herb? Do you believe I would allow another man to simply take me? Think carefully on this Prince Herb."

He studied her for a moment and the skill and precision she had displayed. Like the ki blast that had held his life, Okaasan's skill with the sword was like a doctor's scalpel. He found the thought as frightening as her eyes.

Herb replaced his sword and turned to walk away without speaking.

"Don't forget your goons!" Ryouga yelled and chucked the two animal half-breeds at the prince. As they left Ryouga cracked his knuckles and walked over to Tatewaki's unconscious form. Grinning his canine teeth, Ryouga had some more energy to work off and the kendoist seemed a good punching bad at the moment. 

Staring after the prince, Okaasan's jaw was tight and her hand still held the unsheathed blade in an iron grip. Sasuke jumped before her, regarding her silently. It only took a moment for the expended energy to catch up with Okaasan and her legs buckled.

Sasuke was ready and caught her arm. He guided her to the house. She looked as though she needed some rest.

~

As a powerful ruler over a nearby nation, Saffron was placed in a room on his own with armed guard outside the door for protection. Shampoo and Cologne too had their own room, being high rank members of the Amazon tribe. Ukyou and Kodachi were moved to the last room of Perfume's hospital together. The chef had been sleeping peacefully for some hours and would likely rouse soon. It was Kodachi everyone feared would not survive the night.

On request from Okaasan, Akane was put up in one of the guestrooms in Shampoo's house so that Okaasan could keep an eye on her. Except for the fight a few hours ago, Okaasan had seemed more dead than alive herself. Waking up, she walked slowly, scuffing the toe of her shoe until she made it to Akane's room and sat down holding the girl's hand. The rape had hurt Okaasan as much as Akane, maybe more so, but the discovery of Akane's pregnancy shattered Okaasan's control. 

Kasumi had been speaking with Nabiki, not realizing that Hiro was around the corner, when he heard the news of Okaasan finding the different aura, separate from Akane's in his sister's womb. Small though it was, Okaasan's control over the more intricate aspects of ki had discovered it. 

Grimacing, Hiro slumped a little further in his chair when he sat down at his friend's side. Saffron's wings were bound to hopefully heal straight and half of his chest and arms were wrapped in gauze. The room smelled of the ointment Perfume placed on Saffron at the end of each day.

Standing beside Hiro, Blush put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Saffron strong, Hiro. He get better."

Hiro nodded. "I know it."

"Why this happen you think?" she asked, looking around the room and finding it to drab for her taste. Besides the bed, a few chairs, and a stand for Perfume's supplies, there was nothing to make a patient feel comfortable, missing even the drapes others had over their windows.

The boy brushed a hand through his thick mop of hair. It settled back over his face; he forgot to notice. Hiro had exchanged his gi for the only other outfit he had in his pack, some loose black pants and a green shirt. He didn't feel like thinking about martial arts just then.

"Hiro mother very strong. Others call her Japanese Amazon. Blush no understand. Hiro mother not like honor."

"It's not that." He shook his head, though he didn't exactly understand it himself. Okaasan acted very honorably in a traditional sense even after his father's death, but she professed it was not as important as people make it out to be.

"What is then?"

"Tendou-chan just knows better."

Hiro turned around in his chair and found his mother's friend leaning against the doorframe. She had a little smile on her lips that expressed her concern and apologies for Saffron's condition. "Godmother Ukyou!" Hiro grabbed her about the waist and buried his head in her chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

Only a little surprised, Ukyou softened quickly and put her arms around the boy. "Sure. Your godmother is made of tougher stuff."

"What you mean she know better? You think honor bad too?" Blush asked after a short pause. 

Ukyou shook her head and walked over to Saffron's bedside with Hiro. "No, Blush. Honor isn't bad. But it isn't always the answer." Her gaze fell on the unconscious phoenix child as she lost her smile. He didn't look like he would die anytime soon, but it must have been some monster that could do this to such a powerful martial artist. Upon awakening, some of the Amazon's mentioned Tatewaki – he was being executed for rape, a serious crime among the Joketsuzoku - , but he was no where near strong enough to take on the Eternal Phoenix even by surprise. 

Blush followed Ukyou's gaze onto the Saffron and seemed to understand. "Like when Matriarch Lotion want kill Hiro mother, but no one else want?"

Nodding, "Yes. In the eyes of the tribe it would've been a greater loss to kill Tendou than stain a little honor. Real honor is having the strength to do what is right, and what is right is not always law."

Blush considered it for another moment before smiling with relief. "Then what father do is very honorable." 

"Saffron will be okay, Hiro." Ukyou put her hand on Hiro's shoulder much like Blush had done.

"I know it."

Ukyou stopped at the door to look back on the scene of the two children sitting beside their friend. Ukyou smiled again as she stared at Hiro, "Just like you, Ranma."

~

Just when she thought life had run out of its adventures to throw at them, the old Ranma attraction to conflict arises once again. It seemed that eight years of relative quiet and solitude had been all that fate would allow her mother. It was time to reinvent her life all over once again, but with the extra weight of four children. That's what they were to Okaasan, Nabiki believe, baggage.

Nabiki stood staring at her mother and grandmother as they sat kneeling towards the open back door, staring off into the quiet backyard of sifting leaves and hidden creatures of the deep forest. She'd been there Nabiki didn't know how long. Quietly resting her shoulder against the door jam leading into the back room with a pensive look on her face. Her mother and grandmother said nothing to each other and yet they sat in the same position, staring at the same picture, almost as if they were speaking on a whole other level Nabiki was afraid to ever discover. 

She knew statistics, obvious patterns, and how to read manipulate most people, but none of her talents had really been able to explore the depths of Okaasan. Her mother had fairly grown up and adapted overnight. Going from the casual, playful nature of a teen to the serious, iron-willed woman, carved straight out of marble, she was both impressive and frightening. 

That was why Nabiki stood in the doorframe rather than sit beside her mother. She was afraid of what it would mean, what she would say. God knew how much of Okaasan's suffering was Nabiki's fault and how it tore the girl up inside, but could she face the rejection and loss of yet another mother?

"Nabiki?"

She was startled as her older sister's hand came to rest on her shoulder. Kasumi was too quiet for her own good, Nabiki thought. Still, she put on a smile and looked over at her sister, hiding the quaking of her voice. "Hi, Kasumi."

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi looked past her to their mother and grandmother sitting silently. Likely their mother knew they were here already, but made no indication. "Mousse says she already know about the truth serum."

Nabiki nodded. "I heard."

Kasumi squeezed Nabiki's shoulder again. "She does not hate either of us Nabiki."

"She might still." She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Okaasan only knows half of it."

Kasumi bit her lip, "Then . . maybe it is time you told her. Okaasan would not want you to live with this guilt the rest of your life." Kasumi stared at her little sister for a moment, her eyes caring and wanting only the best, but this was something Nabiki had to do. Nabiki could see her sister didn't want to push her, but there was a silent plea that she finally purge her guilt. Kasumi had absolute conviction in Okaasan's priorities.

The floor squeaked and made Nabiki wince internally at the disruption to the quiet. It felt sinful to disrupt the two women sitting in a traditional Japanese style. Nabiki settled down beside her mother, ahead and facing perpendicular to a wall decorated with Amazon art underlined with Chinese characters. She took a deep breath, "I heard one of Hiro's friends was hurt by this psycho."

Okaasan blinked and looked away from the scenery as if they were starting out in the middle of a conversation and Nabiki had always been there. "Yes. He and Blush are at Saffron's side now, waiting for him to wake."

Nodding, Nabiki tried meeting Okaasan's eyes, but fell to her grandmother who seemed to encourage her as she went on. "And Saffron's guardian, what was her name?"

"Kiima." Okaasan's lip tightened and she turned back to the yard. "She is still missing."

"She was not with the others?"

"No." Quirking an eyebrow as a silence fell between them, Okaasan looked back to her middle daughter and found her bent over, hands palm down and head resting on the floor. "Nabiki?"

She was having trouble keeping her body from shaking and her frightened sobs came out quickly. "I . . I'm sorry, Okaasan." 

"You have noth-"

"But I do!" Nabiki professed, looking back up with red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. "The serum was not the only thing I did to hurt Ranma. It was my fault that he," she sniffed and let a few tears spot the floor. "He should have been my brother-in-law, but I had to use him, profit from his misery, it is my fault that-that you and Akane never married! I'm so sorry! It should be me dead, not Ranma!"

Okaasan stood up gracefully, hands at her side and began to turn for the door. Without looking over her shoulder, "Come with me, Nabiki."

Nabiki dutifully followed, already feeling herself passing the point of no return. In for a dime in for a dollar. She kept pace with her mother, following the sway of the red braid up to the second floor and into the room she shared with Hiro and Akane. Her legs protested at the formal sitting position she took when Okaasan pointed to one of the bed mats beside the bed, no longer used to the position after leaving her home for college and then work. 

Nabiki swallowed as Okaasan returned with the family's honor blade in her hands. The grip still held the drops of blood and the grip was worn to Okaasan's slender hand. Was Okaasan going to kill her? Did it matter! She deserved it! 

Okaasan handed the katana over with both hands, laying it down in her daughter's. "Let me try to explain, Nabiki." Okaasan took a deep breath and sat down heavily on the room's bed. "I've had nearly nine years to think on this and have found my own peace with the past. I would not likely do this again if given the choice, but it worked out better than it should have.

"More than Ranma's life was ended on that day. With his pregnancy, Ranma could no longer string along his many fiancées. They each had to come to terms with this and could move on with their lives. If not for that, those four girls may still be waiting for his choice until he fell to his last option, seppuku."

Nabiki shook her head to deny the fact. "No, Ranma could have married my sister and then-"

Her mother sighed and made weak smile. "Then Shampoo would be required to kill her. Or the Kunos would have tried to kill them both."

"What-What if you had married one of the others?" she asked with less vigor. 

Again Okaasan shook her head. "Besides our fathers; with Shampoo there was Mousse and Kodachi, Ukyou would have gotten Shampoo and Tatewaki, and I would not have married Kodachi."

Her mother stared at her evenly. Nabiki had never seen them, but she imagined Okaasan's eyes were mirrors of the 'pools of sorrow' she'd heard so much about. "Do you understand what I am telling you, Nabiki?"

She took a few minutes to consider everything, wanting to find some flaw in Okaasan's logic, a way around her problems, but nothing was forthcoming. Nabiki finally nodded. "Catch-22." The sword's scabbard was rougher than she'd expected, like it had seen use with every woman of the Tendou clan who had possessed it. "You wanted a life, but to have a life you needed to marry one of your fiancées. If you married one of your fiancées she, you, or your enemy would have died and your life would have been miserable."

Okaasan nodded. "With honor so important to everyone, there was only one way out." The sword was plucked from Nabiki's hands and returned to its owner. "I might have preferred seppuku then, but I would not have Hiro or my chance to be reborn again as I do now."

"Reborn?" Nabiki asked with a bit of hope. 

"Yes. A second chance if I can just let go of my past. A new foundation to build upon." Her mother had a pained look in her eyes. "When I told you that I had to let him go as I left the Musk Kingdom I was not just talking about Ranma." This second part gave her some trouble but she finally spoke it, "I had to forgive your father and let him go as well."

"Okaasan?"

The traditional woman waved her off and brushed away some tears. "There is still some pain, but I believe now I can truly begin to heal."

Standing outside the bedroom, Grandmother Saotome sighed a breath of relief and patted Kasumi's shoulder. "Your mother is very strong, Kasumi-chan."

"She had you to train her to block the pain." Kasumi replied softly.

Nodoka nodded and continued to stare at her daughter. "The hardest training I ever had to do in my life."

~

After a quiet dinner with Mousse and her family, Okaasan returned to her room to wait out the evening in solitude. Her mind was more at ease than ever it had been in nine long years. From the very beginning she had actually suspected something of Nabiki, but the girl had been so pained to see the results that Okaasan had found it in her heart to forgive the girl long ago. 

With this further confession, however, she had become confused. Eased, yet confused. It would have been entirely within Nabiki's regular scheming to have caused this mess in her life, and yet the girl had revealed everything, though it hurt, it did not explain how this all happened. 

From her memory, Okaasan recalled Nabiki walking back and forth between the place of residence for each of her past fiancées. Okaasan had assumed this was Nabiki soliciting the truth serum, but there was no way she could know for sure. Cologne had obviously given Nabiki the potion, but was it truly as Mousse said, a truth serum? Cologne could even had attempted a game of Russian roulette with those vials, hoping Shampoo would purchase the right one.

When Nabiki had finished this afternoon, Okaasan knew by the feel of the girl's aura that that had been everything plaguing her soul. She couldn't help but feel slightly cheated, wanting Nabiki to have been the one so her noble sacrifice for her daughter's sake could mark her as the better person. Now she was grateful and disquieted; if not Nabiki then who?

"Konbawa, Tendou-chan."

Okaasan sat up in her bed to find Ukyou standing in her door, a little throw of the chef's hips and a cask of water in her hands. "Konbawa, Ucchan. We need to talk."

Ukyou nodded and stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind her. "I know. There's something I have to ask you." She set the cask down on the table beside the door and turned to face Okaasan.

Staring at the floor, Okaasan put her hand up to stop Ukyou from speaking. "Let me go first. This is hard enough already."

" . . Okay." Ukyou nodded.

How was she to begin, Okaasan wondered, ringing her hands like a nervous schoolgirl. "Ukyou, you and I are-"

"I love you!" Ukyou quickly blurted out and blushed a deep red immediately afterwards. "I didn't want you to reject me before I said it at least once."

Okaasan was still a bit startled by the outburst. "You've told me that many times before."

Shaking her head, "No, this is the first time I told you. I love you, Tendou-chan."

Okaasan smiled softly. "If I could live by the sway of my heart I would be yours, my Ucchan. But my son and daughters must be considered as well." But she sighed and dropped her gaze again. "I lived without my mother for ten years and I would cry myself to sleep if my Hiro grew up without a father."

"I thought that's what you might say." Ukyou plucked the cask off of the table and held it with both hands. "If things were different would you have married me, Tendou-chan?"

"If things were different." She nodded.

"You know I care for Hiro, don't you? He's so much like . . Ranma was that I wouldn't hesitate to protect him when he needs me."

A little curious, Okaasan nodded again waiting for Ukyou to continue. "I know, Ucchan."

"And your daughters, we never got along in Nerima too well, but we might have if things had been different."

Okaasan finally shook her head as she watched her friend fidget nervously. "Ukyou, what are you saying?"

The cask in Ukyou's hands opened with a twist and was raised above her head. Water poured onto her head, running down her back and chest, darkening the material of her shirt. The change was quick, but time had slowed for them. Ukyou could feel her body shifting, rearranging itself until Ukyou opened his eyes again, staring at the surprise in Tendou-chan's. "I'd do anything to be with all of you again."

"Ukyou . . ." Okaasan stood there for a moment, taking in this new man who was her friend from childhood. They had been engaged and now it was happening again.

Ukyou shifted uncomfortably in his now too tight jeans. The shirt still fit, though snuggly. If not for her hair, Ukyou's usual androgynous appearance would have taken care of everything. "What do you think, Tendou-chan? Can you love a sex-changing freak like me?"

Okaasan was still a little too shocked to move, just stared. "You would do this for me?" 

"This and more if you asked."

"I don't think-", Tendou-chan took a step forward, "that anyone has ever sacrificed themselves-", she took Ukyou's hands in her own, "for me my whole life."

Ukyou stared down into the eyes of his first love. "I love you so much, anata. There's nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for you."

"Ucchan." Tendou-chan breathed quietly and placed her head against the cursed girl's chest and wrapped her arms around Ukyou-kun's waist.

Ukyou closed his eyes and filled herself with the sensation of holding Tendou-chan in his arms as more than a friend. A long time ago he'd given up hope of ever having his love permanently in his life. Then, like the spring returning with green leaves and the scent of life's vitality, her heart started to beat once again and she found the dream walk into her reality. 

It was not the match Ukyou had ever expected, but she found it ironic that Ranma had thought his childhood friend to be a boy. Now that they are together, the roles had been reversed, but the pieces still fit. Ukyou wanted to crush the redhead into his chest and hold her there forever, to feel her warmth, her breath over his skin, the sound of her heart next to his.

But somebody had to ruin that perfect moment with a knock at the door. Blush smiled and tried to hide her red cheeks as she caught the adults' embrace. "Excuse. Mother send Blush for Ranma."

Sighing, Okaasan closed her eyes and held Ukyou for a second longer before letting go. In his arms, for a moment she'd felt young and free again. Her hands still settled on Ukyou's sides, not wanting to let go of her momentary rapture.

Ukyou had much the same idea and took one of her hands in his own and nodded to the door. They left together for the hospital room Cologne had been given.

"Shampoo?" Okaasan found the Amazon warrior standing outside of the Matriarch's room. There were still bruises and some wounds that would leave scars that others would use to incriminate her, but she looked well enough, leaning against the walls of Perfume's hospital.

Smiling, Shampoo kissed Okaasan's cheek in thanks. "Tendou-chan. Great-grandmother asked to see you."

Okaasan nodded and entered. Ukyou waited in the threshold unless he was asked to leave. "I'm here, great-grandmother." She sat down on a stool beside the bed. She found that for the first time Cologne truly looked her age. Her skin was pale and hung off of her body like an oversized coat. There was a slender ritual knife in the Matriarch's left hand that almost looked longer than Cologne was tall.

"Tendou." Cologne's eyes tracked up the red braid over Okaasan's shoulder to the blue eyes that looked upon her with concern. It had been a great loss when Ranma had been taken from them, but the elegant and commanding beauty was no less a treasure to her.

The Matriarch's gaze fell over to the doorway and found a man she'd not seen before. "Who's that?" 

"It's Ukyou, elder." Okaasan smiled, looking over her shoulder at the lean man with a woman's pony tail haircut.

Cologne smiled and put a hand over one of Okaasan's. "A good choice, Tendou." Her voice turned grave and quiet as she began to stare intently into Okaasan's eyes. "There is darkness about, Tendou. I've felt it on and off since your arrival."

"Who?" Okaasan leaned forward to hear clearer.

The old woman shook her head. "I do not know, but be careful child. I felt it the day everything changed for us."

"Did it come with me, great grandmother? Did it follow me from Japan?"

"I-I can't be sure. Be careful, Tendou." Facing Ukyou-kun, "Could you fetch Shampoo and the other elders, Kounji-san?"

The cursed woman nodded and slid out the door, closing it behind him. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Cologne sighed sadly as she looked back to Okaasan. She knew the Japanese woman could see her ki and knew it was dwindling fast. There were already tears threatening to break from Okaasan's eyes. "I regret many things in my life, Tendou. Happy, my grandchild, and the way I've hurt you, Tendou-chan. I don't think there is time to fix much of this, but maybe I could do something for you at least." The door to her room opened again and Ukyou entered with Shampoo and the three other Matriarch's of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. They stood witness around Cologne's bed in her final moments. The dying Matriarch raised Okaasan's hand and clasped it about the ritual blade with her own. "As my sister Amazon, you and your family would have nothing to fear from Amazon law. If you need our help, we will be there for you."

Okaasan nodded, swallowing her grief for the seriousness Cologne was placing in this act. "You honor me, Matriarch."

"No. You honor me, sister." The knife was quarter turned and pulled from between their palms. The bit of crimson mixed in their clasped hands and made little drops on the sheets of Cologne's bed. 

Staring off in another direction, Cologne smiled brighter. "Happousai is dead." She turned back to find Okaasan staring at her in askance. "It seems I won the bet then." 

Okaasan laughed lightly and nodded her head, tears finally breaking from her eyes and landing on the bed beside their blood. 

Patting Okaasan's hand again, "So good to see you . . smile . . again . ." Cologne's eyelids became impossibly heavy and she had to struggle to keep them open, but ultimately lost the battle, seeing the blue-eyed redhead drop her cool mask and began to grieve her passing with loving intention.

Everyone that was capable gathered over the coronation point that night. It was a cliff edge with a carved white boulder made to look like an altar built directly into the mountain. The monument overlooked the valley with the Amazon village directly below and Jusenkyou in the distance. 

In the dying sun Cologne's pyre was lit as the final prayer and Godspeed was whispered amongst the Council elders and it's newest Matriarch. The body was burned upon the altar so that Cologne's ashes could be spread amongst the valley and bless the village with her memory. 

Warriors among the Amazons who had the distinction of being trained directly by the Matriarch gave a cry to send a fellow warrior on to higher plains in the afterlife. Their weapons jangled and stomped upon the ground until the rest began to fall into the same spirit. The death of one who was honored and honorable was not a sad event among the Amazons, but a celebration for a woman being taken up to a higher level. 

Okaasan watched and listened as the celebration continued only somewhat understanding the custom. Her cut hand was wrapped with a small strip of bandage; she flexed and opened it a few times until she felt only a numbed pain. This time she did not concentrate her ki to healing, but allowed the wound to heal on it's own and leave a scar to remember her great-grandmother by.

In the darkness, blanketed by shadows cast by the fire, hidden within the trees, cool eyes regarded the proceedings with indifference, looking through the gatherers' faces. Purple flames gathered in the eyes as they found Okaasan standing near the head of the funeral beside Shampoo. A man held onto the redhead's shoulders, holding her comfortingly while her eyes battled against releasing their tears.

The dark figure found its contempt for the woman rise and narrowed its gaze to burning slits. The time had come to bring everything to a head, to deal with Tendou Ranma once and for all.

End Chapter Ten

***

There you have it, the last chapter before the solution to my mystery is revealed. A hint chapter will be coming out soon after this and then a month interval while allow any who wish to, submit their entries to me for the spectacular distinction of finding their names on my website along with receiving a personalized banner created by yours truly.

Rules for submission: send to the email address below your solution to the mystery in the form of an essay or short story depicting the who, what, when, where, and why behind the turning point in Saotome Ranma's life into Tendou Ranma, AKA Okaasan. Last day for submissions will be March 22, 2001.

I'd like to thank everyone who wrote in to offer suggestions, criticisms, praises, and support for this mystery. I couldn't have done it without you. The experience has taught me quite a bit and I hope to one day create another, better mystery contest with what I learned here.

Once again, thanks for reading. 

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	12. Hint

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

****

Schools United

Hint

By Michael Fetter

Snuggled up tightly with blankets that smelled like pine and a feather pillow, Okaasan rested her back against Ukyou's breasts, spooned with her love's arm over her waist. The newly cursed woman slept peacefully despite the great changes to her life, or more because of them.

Okaasan remained awake, trying to understand her emotions. She loved Ukyou and wanted to be with the okonomiyaki chef, but she felt other conflicts would develop because of these feelings. Was it her right to ignore the warnings she felt and attempt to claim this peace? She wanted it, wanted it bad, but not at the expense of making the same mistakes Ranma had.

She remembered the boy in his final days. The world had fallen apart for him, because of him, and he was left to suffer greater than before. With his parents in the Tendou house, Ranma had moved out to the dojo to sleep. The nights were cold and there was a hard silence that provoked his thoughts and kept him awake. 

After Jusendo and the failed wedding, Ranma had kept more to himself to the point of being considered a recluse. Much of his time was spent in meditation on the roof or in the middle of his katas, once the movements had made him numb to reality. He thought about everything, his future, friends, enemies - the fiancees fell within those first three somewhere - Saffron, and himself. 

Sometimes skipping meals, Ranma took long walks around Nerima by himself. Each time, when he returned to the dojo - not his home - he understood a little bit better about who he was. Sullenly, he spoke to anyone who chose to speak with him first, answering frankly in a detached tone.

For the few weeks after the wedding this was his routine; wake, practice, eat, walk, meditate, and sleep. From one end of the day to the other, Ranma was a ghost moving through the motions of living.

~

Staring up at the dojo ceiling, Ranma slowly became aware that it was morning again. She'd woken up hours ago and could not find her way back to sleep. The room smelt of a heavy musk with jasmine that gave her a headache, but she couldn't pull herself from bed. She continued to wonder what the point was to decide between her four fiancees now with things the way they were.

"It's too quiet."

Stretching out her body where she lay, Ranma-chan rolled over and spit the red pigtail out of her mouth. It was time to get up before she had visitors like always. Maybe thrashing Kuno was what she needed right now. Being the weekend, he and a score of other rivals were likely on their way.

"Another day, another bruise."

Dressed in black Kung Fu pants and a red Chinese shirt, Ranma-chan made her way into the house, brushing the red bangs from her eyes. "Hello?"

Kasumi looked out from the kitchen and smiled. "Morning, Ranma-chan."

"Morning, Kasumi. You seen my pops around?"

Shake of the head, Kasumi backed into the kitchen, her voice trailing after. "No, I think our fathers had a late night last night."

"How about breakfast then?" Ranma-chan asked. 

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Ranma-chan." Kasumi called back.

Nodding, Ranma sat down at the table to wait. Nabiki had a piece of the newspaper spread out over the table. "You're up early, Nabiki."

"Things to do, Saotome." She replied easily.

Kasumi entered the dining room with two plates with breakfast. "Here we go." She set down one in front of Nabiki and the other for herself.

Ranma blinked and waited. Kasumi seemed not to notice as she began to eat. "Uh, Kasumi? What about-"

"Breakfast!" Akane called from within the kitchen.

". . ." The redhead paled.

Nabiki smirked at the frozen pigtailed martial artist. Sometimes she felt bad for Ranma, but not when she didn't have to share Ranma's fate. Misery and company.

Akane set the plate of . . . it crept about her plate with slow, languid movements, bits of black, like cracked paint, sprinkled about the borders that set the thing off if it got too close. Smells erupted in yellow pockets of gas like rotten eggs and made her eyelashes curl.

"Don't just sit there, boy! Tell Akane how much you appreciate it!" Genma suddenly bellowed.

Startled, Ranma nearly fell of her seat. She found her father and Tendou-san bearing over her with imperious gazes. Ranma went reflexively onto the defensive. "Where did you suddenly come from, old man?! And why would I do that?! Don't you know how toxic her cookin' is?!"

"Maybe so-," Soun nodded seriously.

Akane's eyes narrowed. "Daddy."

Soun continued as if he hadn't heard her ",-but don't you feel a need to say something to Akane, Ranma?"

Ranma stared at Akane, who stared back. She blinked a few times then frowned and looked back at their fathers. "No."

"NO!?!?" Both parents stared at her in mild anger and shock.

From the ceiling, Happousai dropped to the ground and tapped out some of the ash in his pipe. He looked disheartedly at Ranma-chan. "I see."

"Are you here again, old lech?" Ranma scowled and got ready to stand up.

Akane picked up the chopsticks and grabbed a piece of food off the plate that wouldn't fight back. "Don't worry, Ranma. I'm sure this came out good this time." 

"This truly is sad." Happousai shook his head and sat down calmly at the table, staring at his cup of tea.

Confused, Ranma stared at the old pervert then at the gunk being shoved in his face.

"Well?! Eat it, Ranma!" Akane yelled, her face turning red with anger.

Revolted by the idea, Ranma-chan once again snapped at her uncute fiancee. "I'd rather suck on the end of a tailpipe! At least that tastes better, you stupid tomboy!"

Behind them the two father's cried in each other's arms dramatically; no one paid attention even when Soun's tears affected Genma's curse.

There was no stopping Akane from bashing Ranma in the face with the kitchen table and knocking the redhead through the roof. "RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

"KAWAkuneeii . . ."

~

Ranma-chan sat up in the Furinkan soccer field after her landing. She knew there were more comfortable ways to travel; too bad she never really got to experience any of them. Her back cracked as she stood and stretched out the rest of her body. She left the field unmindful of the drooling boys who'd been watching her a moment ago.

With Akane's cooking at home, Ranma decided now was a good time for a walk. She wasn't the only one as it turned out. Shampoo was running over rooftops in a mad sprint, completely missing seeing the redhead, which rather suited Ranma fine. 

Okonomiyaki sounded pretty good just then, but Ranma frowned as she tried to deal with the memories of the ruined wedding. Ukyou had appeared with some kind of pastry bombs that did quite a number on her. Maybe she'd find someone else who cooked up yaki.

Only a block from the Ucchan, Ranma-chan saw Nabiki nearly skipping out of the restaurant with a small wad of cash. Well, best leave Ukyou to herself; actually Ranma was just thinking she'd like to avoid Nabiki on general principles.

She turned back down the street only to hear a mob of women around the corner chasing after her perverted old master. "Hey, old lech!" Ranma called out as was traditional when she was out to help the mob stop Happousai's escapades.

"Ranma, my boy! So good to see you! How about a hug or maybe posing in these silky darlings for me?" He held up a pair of lacy black things that looked more like dental floss than underwear.

"Fat chance, old man." Ranma spat, elbowing the perverted master on the head before he had a chance to grope her.

Rubbing his head. "Now why would you be so cruel to your poor master after all I've done?" He quirked a lecherous smile. "All you need is a little love so allow met to rest in your bosom!" 

Ranma-chan had to pound him into the ground once again, the crows wasn't far now. "What did you ever do for me, letch?"

"What I could, you see." Happousai nodded to himself.

Ranma-chan waved it off and started to walk away, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. "Feh, whatever. See that, old man."

"Huh?" Happousai looked over his shoulder. "Ack!"

Ranma-chan smiled as she heard the sound of flesh being pounded into the ground.

~

Ranma-chan made it home before Nabiki did and missed her mother leaving for a few days to a friend's in Kyoto. She found a quick bath and then secluded herself in the dojo once again. Her stomach grumbled because of the missed breakfast, but Ranma-chan ignored it. Thank god she hadn't gotten too much of Akane's cooking in her mouth or she might be spending another day in the hospital.

Still, she was hungry.

"Airen! Shampoo bring too too good ramen for Ranma!" Came the twittering sounds of the Nekohaten's delivery girl. 

She wasn't on her bike and Ranma had no fear of being trampled onto the ground beneath a tire. Instead the cursed boy had watched the Amazon bounce over the Tendou's wall, tight clothing accentuating her figure and the prolific expression on her face beaming like the sun. Ranma grimaced slightly, but her growling stomach received more the attention.

"Hey, Shampoo, what's up?" Her voice was vaguely monotone to express her exhaustion with the event. 

Setting the delivery box to one side, Shampoo launched herself into a glomp on Ranma's arm. The lavender-haired girl may not like the Ranma-chan as much as Ranma-kun, but she had been getting more desperate than usual to gain Ranma's affection. 

Spitting the purple hair from her mouth, Ranma-chan struggled a moment to escape her predicament. "Let go of me, will ya?!"

"Husband eat Shampoo's ramen, yes?" Shampoo asked, already holding up a few strands of the noodles with her chopsticks. 

Nodding, Ranma-chan grabbed the chopsticks and bowl. "Oh yeah. I had to skip breakfast since Akane's cookin. I'm starved." She claimed around the food she'd already begun to stuff into her mouth. 

Shampoo smiled and leaned closer as they sat down against the wall of the dojo. A nice breeze cooled Ranma's skin and dried the sweat from her brow. She was still a she, Ranma noticed as her body reacted to the wind. Shampoo watched with a broader grin while Ranma-chan ate faster. "Is good yes?"

"The best." Ranma-chan nodded around her chopsticks, already near the end of the bowl. 

Biting her lip Shampoo drew closer. "Ranma love Shampoo, yes?"

That had been it. Sighing, Ranma-chan set the bowl down and closed her eyes for a moment. She never held grudges for very long, except for Saffron maybe, and she was well on the road to forgetting the wedding ceremony disaster. Until now, that was.

"No, Shampoo." She stared at the Amazon hard, the cold finality settling in her eyes. "You an I might be friends, but we ain't gonna be any closer. Not ever."

"W-What airen talking about?" Shampoo smiled weakly. "Is true love, yes. Shampoo strong, good fighter. Take care of husband."

"It ain't gonna be me, Shampoo." Ranma held the bowl out for the Amazon and tried to ignore the tears that were rolling down the girl's cheeks at this moment.

"Ranma! You enemy of women!" Mousse roared as he jumped out from behind the Tendou's wall. He tossed a few throwing knives that Ranma only had to tilt his head over a bit to avoid. 

Shampoo cried and grabbed Mousse about the shoulders. 

Shaken and thrilled, Mousse looked to Shampoo and then Ranma with a curious glance. Hoping for the best, he let out a small smile and ran off with Shampoo in his arms.

"Psychos deserve each other." Ranma muttered. After a moment's pause she considered what she had just said and shrugged. What did it matter anyway?

~

Ranma-chan was working through another round of her kata when she was rudely interrupted by the warm splash of water. Ranma-kun stared at his body and then the bucket in Nabiki's hands. She shrugged and said it was no charge this time since he got her out of eating Akane's cooking. Ranma shrugged and returned to his workout. 

"Ranma-sama! I've come to save you from those awful Tendou harlots that would attempt to come between us!" Kodachi called in her haughty sing-song voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine.

"Three feet thick steel wall wouldn't be enough between us." Ranma muttered, not realizing Kodachi could hear. He started to apologize when she spoke again.

"Yes, our love knows no bounds, hohohoho!"

Sighing, Ranma frowned and watched the loony gymnast in her purple leotard. "What do ya want, Kodachi. I'm busy."

Kodachi smile mischeiviously and sauntered closer with her hands behind her back. "I have something special for you today, Ranma-sama! Here!" 

Ranma quickly cut away the flowers that had been thrust into his face and sent them spiraling into the house. "Cut that out, you psycho! I don't want your damn flowers!"

Draping a hand over Ranma's neck, Kodachi leaned closer. "I have other ways to show my affection, my dear."

Ranma blinked a few times. He felt a little funny. "Uh . ."

Kodachi ran her hands down Ranma's arms and grasping his muscular arms. "You won't resist me for long, my sweet Ranma-sama. When we are wed-"

"PERVERT!"

Ranma watched as a blue-white blur shot out of the house and flew over the wall, further likely, taking Kodachi with it. He could almost swear he'd seen a boken somewhere in the mix. Shaking his head of the cobwebs, Ranma looked over to the house and found Akane smiling, her fingers drumming over the pink table beside her. 

A deep breath, Ranma headed back for the dojo. "'Bout time she did somethin' useful."

"Hello, Ranma."

He turned back again, immediately on the defensive when he heard Cologne's voice. "Whatcha want, old ghoul? If it's about Shampoo just tell her to deal with it."

The old woman shook her head. "No, I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, we will be leaving for the village tomorrow."

Smirking, Ranma sent her a quick, jocular wave from his forehead. "Well, not like it's been fun havin' ya around, cause it hasn't, but have a nice trip."

"Not so fast, Ranma." Cologne tapped his back to get his attention. "I also come bearing a warning."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna give up." He slowly dropped into a fighting stance again. He'd taken on Saffron, Cologne was going to get a run for her money if she really wanted a fight.

Cologne shook her head again. "We are, but I thought you should know since I won't be around to watch this develop."

"What?"

She stared at him seriously, looking around the area to be certain they were alone. "Something with a twisted and evil spirit has been growing in Nerima."

"What?"

Cologne shrugged. "I'm not sure. It is too chaotic to pinpoint, but since we have arrived, it has been getting stronger."

Ranma pondered over this for a moment. He mainly didn't trust Cologne any further than she could run, but that still left some moments when the old ghoul had been of real help. Her warnings were very often important. "Yeah, well . . thanks for the warning, but whatever it is, I can take care of it."

"Goodbye, Ranma!" The old woman hopped away on her cane.

Ranma waved after her. "Seeya, Cologne!"

Loathe to admit it, he might actually miss the Amazons. The feeling passed though and Ranma stepped lightly towards the house with a grin. "Not such a bad day after all."

Inside, he caught Kasumi walking down the stairs with a smile. "Hey, Kasumi, how's dinner comin'? I'm starvin'." His stomach growled for affect, the ramen Shampoo had fed him already forgotten.

"It should be done soon, Ranma-kun." Kasumi hummed. "Now, Ranma, Akane is going through a lot of trouble for you tonight. I want you to try and be encouraging, okay?"

Ranma nodded absently as he sat at the table for the dinner he would enjoy. "Sure, I gu-Wait a minute. She's not-"

Kasumi nodded. "Making you dinner. Isn't that nice?"

Groaning, Ranma slumped lower in his seat. "She keeps cookin' like this an I'm gonna die of starvation or food poisoning."

Kasumi clucked at him, but smiled and headed into the kitchen to finish the dinner for the rest of the family.

~

The rest of the family gathered around the table about five minutes later. Nabiki finally made her way home, the wad of money in her hands larger than Ranma had seen before. He wondered for a moment who she had squeezed for the dough. His spine tingled and Ranma quickly pushed the thought aside. Some things were best not questioned. 

Again, Kasumi laid down a number of dishes, skipping over Ranma and sat down to eat. A moment later, Akane stepped out of the kitchen with a proud smile on her face. Without fanfare, she scooped something out of the frying pan in her hand and into his dish that looked oddly a lot like what she'd cooked this morning. Maybe it was dead this time. 

Ranma poked at it with his chopsticks. "So, uh, what is it?" 

"It's tempura of course." Akane beamed

Ranma began to sweat. "Of course."

There was a moment of silence, out of respect for those on death row, as the table watched Ranma pick something fairly normal looking off of the plate. He stared at it for a moment, the green ball of gunk almost slipping through the chopstick's grasp. He swallowed and brought the bit closer to his mouth. 

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as he placed it in his mouth and closed his eyes. Akane seemed to watch in wonder until she started hearing sounds of gagging and Ranma's skin turned white. She lifted the frying pan high and screamed, "Ranma no baka!"

Clang!

Nabiki winced as she watched Akane stomp back into the kitchen. Ranma had been struck face down into the pink replacement table with his face on his plate. "That must've hurt."

"The frying pan?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki shook her head. "No, the food."

The family nodded then looked back to Ranma. "Oh my, he's turning green." Kasumi pointed out.

"Akane must be improving." Nabiki threw some of her ice water on the slowly recovering boy in some rare moment of concern.

"Are you alright, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, standing behind the boy in case she had to use the Heimlich maneuver again.

Ranma-chan looked up dazedly and found Tenodu-san leaning in closely to examine her highly dilated eyes. "Yes, I agree with Kasumi. You're not looking very well at all."

Shaking her head of the fuzziness, Ranma looked back at the man. "I'm fine Mr. Ten . . do . ."

Soun began to sweat as Ranma-chan continued to stare at him. "Uhm, well, if you're . . uh, certain."

Ranma-chan's grin spread across her face and she licked her lips slowly. In a sensuous voice like a purring cat, "Very good."

End Hint

***

Remember this hint chapter is highly influenced by Ranma's perceptions. As much as everyone would like to say they know what happened, we are all influenced by our preconceptions, priorities, and true awareness.

One more time for those of you who didn't see the author note at the end of Chapter 10,

Submissions: Submit to me at the email below your guess as to who, how, when, and why Ranma's life was suddenly turned upside down. You can send it in the from of an essay or short story. There is no page limit. All of this for the great distinction of having your name put up on my website and I will send out a personalized picture drawn by yours truly as a prize. Please, please, no fighting. All will be seen in turn. Please . . . hey, don't make me get the stick!

The due date for this big shindig is March 22.

Thanks for reading and your support.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it. I own nothing. I am not a beautiful snowflake. I am a part of the great compost heap of life. I've watched Fight Club just recently. ;]

****

Schools United

Chapter Eleven

By Michael Fetter

Let me recap. It's already late in the game, but I think it's good to sometimes look back and straighten things out in your head. I wasn't always this well thought out, but things change over the years. I used to be a man, and would do anything to remain one. I don't even think my sex change has had the greatest impact on the events leading up to this point.

About nine years ago I was he, Ranma, the pig-tailed martial artist, the womanizer, pervert, baka, and a hundred other things people liked to call me. Day in day out I tried to perfect my Art while avoiding confrontation with my many enemies and fiancees. That rarely ever worked, no one listened and I wasn't exactly the most thoughtful of people. 

The first person I tried to avoid, even before I woke up, was my pop. Flying through the air in the direction of a koi pond is not the most pleasant way to wake up. After some sparring where we would traumatize the koi further, pops and I headed inside for breakfast. It was here that I attempted to avoid Akane, my uncute, tomboy fiancée. I should never have tried since she always found something to get angry with me anyway.

After leaving the house I was usually on constant alert for Shampoo and her bike, Ryouga and his damn umbrella, either of those nuts, Kuno, the old pervert, hidden weapons masters, and a score of random challengers. Towards the end I stopped waiting for the challenge and just went in for the fight. When it happens that often you don't ask questions anymore.

That's maybe where I really messed up. I left myself wide open by not asking the questions and becoming used to the 'routine'. After Jusendo, the first time I had to kill to protect Akane, and then the ruined wedding, I was lost in thought. People stayed away, which was good since I wasn't much paying attention, and I tried to work out the new plan in my head. Things had been crazy for too long and it was time for things to change. It was time to answer those hard questions.

I wish I had thought faster.

After the . . incident, Nabiki headed off for college, Akane secluded herself to the school and her room to study for college, and not long after Hiro's birth, Kasumi was gone too. I felt the first stab when my father left; I didn't think something like that would hurt so much. The pain was clouded over by others though. My enemies gave up first, pointing and laughing until I saw them in my sleep. Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyou, even Akane, they all tried to forget I'd even existed though I was right in front of them. I began to hate.

I used to be so much and now I was, am Okaasan. 

My family and friends were jackals. They each hid a darker intent behind smiling masks and insane laughter. These people were strangers to me and I hated them as they came too close, encroaching on what was my last piece of being. Like a snake, I coiled up, ready for action at a moment's notice, hissing at these false allies bearing sweets. 

Years passed, my senses dulled, and I was not but a husk. No one looked me in the eye for long, perhaps seeing the vacancy of life in hell. Poor Ranma, and they pitied me. She used to be so strong, and they lamented for me. So cold, and they feared me.

A long time ago I would go to great lengths to protect my family. I even went to the aid of my enemies. The second life I took was my husband's. It was cold and heartless, but I watched him for months, slowly dying from the alcohol he used to pull the illusion over his eyes each night. Until that last night, I hadn't laughed or smiled since the whole episode began. 

The third life I took was Ranma's. From being the honorable protector to this cold-hearted killer, I found the transition easier than I thought it would be. All I had to do was the same my fiancées and enemies did - stop listening to the pleas and look away. They were my best teachers.

My journey these past six months had slowly reawakened old ideals and notions. Honor, justice, loyalty . . love. I never thought to feel these things again. They were part of my old life. The speed, the thrill of life, was slowly building again and I wanted to see how much I could get back. The process was slow, made harder by all those who sought me out, but I'm nearly there now. I can feel it. The world has almost come to some clarity with me. It was nearly within my grasp.

Somewhere outside, pyres were burning away the remains of those who had completely lost themselves. Tatewaki, Happousai, Tsubasa, they were piled up, one on top of the other, in an Amazon sacrifice to darker realms where their souls would be punished for an eternity. I closed my eyes and tried to think only of the warm body pressed up against mine.

Off by a cliff side, I could imagine my father stirring some morning gruel, finally noticing the smoke. He knew it was the Master's final mark on the world. None who knew the old pervert would cry at his parting.

On a cot, smelling like a dozen different herbs, grimacing at every move, Kodachi likely picked up on the funeral too. Either she smelled the ashes or heard the revelry. After Cologne's funeral the Amazon's celebrated the passing of a great warrior into the hunter's field where there was plenty of game to share with ancestors in the beyond. 

Ukyou stirred, but I kept my eyes closed to let her believe I was still asleep. I could feel her gaze and knew her thoughts. Let Tsubasa burn, the bastard, and allow life to move on. 

~

Ukyou sat up in the bed she shared with Tendou-chan and watched the redhead continue to sleep. The braid of red hair had come undone during the night and was spread over the smaller woman's form like a silk blanket. Ukyou breathed in the morning, focusing on the scent of her lover in her arms, and smiled at its sweetness. 

Tendou-chan had her arms wrapped about Ukyou's waist, her head lying just below the chef's breasts. She had a paler skin that was smooth and soft until you looked closer. Ranma had trained hard and diligently and the results still shown upon Tendou-chan's body. Small white scars made criss-crossing patterns everywhere. They made Ukyou sad to look at. Ranma left scars on the outside, but Tendou-chan had scars on the inside. Ukyou wanted to help her love put the pieces together again, but still she worried.

"Hold on, hold on to yourself,

For this is gonna hurt like hell.

Hold on, hold on to yourself,

I know that only time will tell."

Ukyou sang softly while she cradled her love's body closer with her arms. She felt the frustration of holding someone who was in pain and not being able to relieve that pain immediately.

"What is it in me that refuses to believe?

This isn't easier than the real thing.

My love, I know that you're my best friend.

You know I'd do anything for you."

She wanted to know what do they do now? Learn to forgive and forget with all that has happened over the years? Perhaps they could return to her restaurant and live happily in peace from now on. If only she could truly believe that, but somehow Ukyou knew there was something left for Tendou-chan to deal with.

"My love, let nothing come between us.

My love for you is strong and true.

Am I in heaven, hero, am I?

At the crossroads I am standing.

Now you're sleeping peaceful,

I lie awake and pray,

You'll be strong tomorrow

When well see another day

And we will praise it

And love the light that brings

A smile across your face."

The grip around her waist tightened and Tendou-chan crept further up Ukyou's body until the two were level with each other. They embraced again, a lingering kiss that expressed their desires for the future. When Tendou-chan broke it she settled her head on top of Ukyou's shoulder, rubbing the sensitive skin of the chef's neck. 

Ukyou tilted her head towards her lover and placed her cheek over Tendou-chan's forehead. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." She shook her head and ran a lazy hand up Ukyou's body from thigh to shoulder. "Good morning, Ucchan."

A shiver of excitement ran through Ukyou's nerves and settled in her heart. She moved her own hands along Tendou-chan's skin. "It was worth the wait, Ranchan."

Ukyou heard the redhead sigh.

"No, not Ranchan."

"I thought not. What then? Ranko?"

Tendou-chan sighed again. "No." A moment passed, Ukyou's hands running through the long red hair and playing over the slender, strong back. "My mother once said that if she had had a girl she would have named her Keiko."

Ukyou considered this. "Keiko, huh? Sounds like a very pretty name." She found Tendou-chan's chin and tilted it upwards until she could place another kiss on her lips. "It suits you then."

Keiko smirked with a sultry gaze. "Flattery will get you anywhere."

~

Nabiki had woken up early that morning for some reason. The room she shared with Kasumi was cool without the extra person. No matter how early she rose, Kasumi always seemed to have been awake at least an hour earlier. One of these days she would find out how Kasumi did it without snapping at someone. Coffee must be real good in the early morning. Nabiki hoped so anyway.

Nodoka was also gone she realized as she left the house neighboring Shampoo's where they had been set up. The katana was gone from the dresser where it had been left the night before. Nodoka and Kasumi were probably over at Shampoo's looking after Akane. Nabiki found her clothes and washed up a little. Maybe she was strong enough to survive the hike up here, but she felt grimy without a bath no matter what she'd been doing.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the house was the flavorful smell of breakfast. Half asleep, Nabiki let her nose guide her to the kitchen in hopes of discovering a pick-me-up. 

"Kasumi? Is that you cooking?" 

"In here, Nabiki." Kasumi called from the kitchen as Nabiki had thought. 

The door swung open and flapped back into place as she entered. "Oh, good morning, Mu Tsu." He was standing over some boiling water with a baby bottle of milk warming up.

"Good morning, Tendou Nabiki." Mousse pulled the bottle out and tested the milk temperature.

"How is Shampoo?"

"Very well, considering." He grabbed up a tray with two plates of breakfast and nodded to Kasumi. "Thank you for preparing breakfast, Kasumi-san."

Nodding, Kasumi watched him go and then the smile fell from her face. "I never trusted them."

Nabiki blinked and nearly spilled the warm water rather than pour it into the mug. "What?"

"Back in Nerima. I never trusted Mousse or Shampoo." Kasumi stated with some heat. 

"Well, neither did I, but they were easily predictable at least." Nabiki countered, wondering over this change in demeanor. Recent events must have been tearing away at Kasumi's tranquil spirit. This is the first time she heard her older sister utter such angry thoughts. It still wasn't much, but from Kasumi it was like a raging storm. 

"Always making their potions to kidnap Ranma-kun." The pan over the stove clanged each time Kasumi hit it with her wooden spatula. "And after that last time I can't help but wonder-"

"Calm down, oneechan." Nabiki grabbed the pan out of Kasumi's hands and looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "I told you I'd taken care of Shampoo's love potion. It couldn't have been them."

There were tears brimming on the edges of Kasumi's eyes. "But what if all those other times . . if the effects were just building up . ."

"The same could be said for Kodachi too." Nabiki countered. She noted the food in the pan was finished and scraped it onto a plate. Kasumi rested against the counter as she ate, probably meditating or doing whatever it was she did to get herself to look so sedated.

Nabiki could see where Kasumi was going with this. Since she actually started learning about how to use herbs recently from Toufuu Kasumi was second-guessing her past actions. Maybe the truth potions were spiked somehow and their collateral effect pushed Ranma over the edge nine years ago. But he'd gone to see Toufuu so often that the good doctor would have seen something like that certainly.

It was time for a change of subject. "Have you seen obaasan up this morning?" 

~

Running a hand through Keiko's long red tresses, Ukyou thought of the little boy sitting on her yattai long ago. Smiling and waving as he left, Ranma had hurt her then without knowing. When they were reunited and hearts were bound, Ukyou had sworn she would not let him go to another woman and break her heart again. It felt funny now that she was going to another woman and not Ranma. 

"Speaking of names." Keiko was lying on her stomach completely over Ukyou's body and it made the chef feel wonderful even if it was another woman. "I had dreamed of being a Saotome, but I never thought it would be like this."

Keiko snorted, which tickled Ukyou's skin, and kissed her lover's neck. "Well, keep dreaming. My name is Tendou."

"Tendou Ukyou?"

Keiko continued to kiss around Ukyou's neck and jaw. "No, I think I'm ready to leave Soun behind as well."

"Kounji Keiko?" The name was quite a wonder to hear. If Ukyou was going to be the man in the relationship then it made more sense to take her . . his last name. The body was something she'd have to get used to, but Keiko could probably help her adjust.

"It has a certain ring to it." Keiko agreed.

Arms wrapped around Keiko's waist, Ukyou rolled them both over until she was on top looking down into the deep blue eyes that could captivate her senses and pierce her soul. Keiko's kisses were asking Ukyou to hold her and love her. Soft touches danced everywhere across her body, wanting to prove that she was real. The redhead had more reason to fear the future and without Ukyou there may not have been one for Keiko beyond a quiet solitude in a lonely house. Keiko needed someone to help her rebuild her self-worth and Ukyou needed someone to care for again. They would help each other.

"So Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane will be my daughters-in-law." It sounded more like the punch line to a joke than a truth. Keiko wrapped her legs about Ukyou and claimed another more insistent kiss. Tongues rolled across each other until they had to take a breath. "I wonder who will crack first? Me or them?"

Ukyou could feel the dampness of Keiko's desire grinding up against her thigh. The redhead wasted no words and lost herself in sensations she'd never enjoyed before. By the end Ukyou was breathing harder with a light sheen of sweat giving the both of them a glow. Keiko nearly purred with contentment until they both noticed how light it was outside.

Rolling out of the shared bed and stretching out her body, Keiko picked up a light robe and cinched it closed. "I'm going to check on Akane."

Ukyou nodded once she'd pulled her attention away from the curves of her lover's body. A blush still formed over her cheeks as she watched Keiko. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

With a parting kiss, Keiko headed out the door, her feet padding lightly over the floor in the hall. 

~

"Ryo-kun? Are you here already?"

Ryouga blinked as if looking at the corner of the hallway for the first time. Actually he'd been there for almost an hour walking around in circles within the four by four-foot area. He found Tendou-chan walking out of the guest room in a light robe that seemed to spill of her slender shoulders and pert breasts like smooth white chocolate that he could lick off . . . "I, uh, . . haha . . just thought, uh, stop over and . ."

"Well, I'm sure Akane would appreciate it."

"uh, Akane?" He had to think about the name for a while before it made any real significance to him. "Oh, right! How is she?"

Keiko hid her frown in a mask of indifference that she knew so well. What had she been doing anyway? Trying to get Akane together with Ryouga even after she'd been raped? The guy was nice, but what Akane needed right now wasn't a guy. "I'm going to check on her now."

"Well, I'll come along." Ryouga said quickly.

"No. I need to speak to her privately."

Of course she did, he scolded himself for being stupid. Ryouga smiled sheepishly and nodded, looking around the hallway for something to keep him distracted. "O-Oh. T-Then I'll just w-wait here."

She felt strange around Ryouga knowing that Ukyou was in the bedroom. His infatuation was hard to not notice though she'd tried. He wasn't a bad guy, but he got a little too focused on things sometimes and completely forgot about anything else. Like the past.

Maybe the smell of food would lead Ryouga downstairs to the kitchen. Right now Akane was important to her than dealing with Ryouga's adolescent obsessions.

~

The room smelled like fresh flowers and the shades were drawn back to let the light in. The room was the same size as the one Keiko had shared with Ukyou, but it also seemed smaller with the furniture casting long shadows contrasting with the bright sun. The door squeaked at the end when Keiko closed it. She saw Akane's eyes open and watch her intently. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Keiko sat down on a stool beside the bed and took Akane's hand. It was warmer than yesterday and gripped her back.

"Been better." Akane smiled wanly, studying the grip Keiko had on her.

Stroking some of Akane's bangs out of her face, Keiko couldn't keep the concern from her voice. "Do you remember anything?"

The smile on Akane's lips broke up, quivering. "Some, after . . Someone snuck up behind me and knocked me out and then . . ."

Keiko bit her lip and nodded. She wanted to hear that Akane had been unconscious the entire time and maybe wouldn't have to suffer so much now. "You need to know something." She sniffed and looked into Akane's eyes meaningfully. "We . . did not find you in time."

"What do you mean?"

Keiko sniffed again and tried to brush away a tear. Her past was coming back to haunt her in Akane, but this time she would be able to deal with it. "Tatewaki . . He was there. The one to . ."

Akane looked aghast and placed a hand over her belly. "I'm . ."

Nodding, Keiko put a hand over Akane's. "Very small, but I can sense the developing ki around the embryo."

"But . . But I don't . ." Tears were filling Akane's eyes. "That bastard! How could he?! I'll kill him!"

"Shh." Keiko continued to hold a hand over Akane's belly as she stroked the girl's brow. After a while Akane allowed herself to be calmed and looked into Keiko's eyes pleadingly. "It's okay. I can . . I can abort the child before it grows any further."

"What?" 

Gesturing to her hand, Keiko pooled a bit of ki into her hand. There was a darker intent to the subtle ki attacks that she'd used on Herb and Happousai. Ranma had actually gone to work on the technique when he first learned of his own pregnancy. After Saffron, Ranma thought, what was another life? But he could not follow through with his plans. The child growing in his cursed body was an innocent and Ranma Saotome protected the innocent. Okaasan had grown up since then, learned about child development and refined her ki abortion technique in case sometime in the future someone else was caught in her situation. 

Akane saw the power and looked back up to Keiko for assurance.

Keiko smiled warmly. "There may be a slight bruise, but that would be all."

"I don't have to-"

"No." Keiko stroked Akane's forehead again and pushed her back onto the pillow. "Lie back now. It will be over in a moment." Her hand closed and opened, the ki forming a ball of energy the size of a bb. Keiko concentrated on the small aura that differed from Akane's and let the ki in her hand capture it. The effects were immediate.

~

"What's going on?" Hiro stopped his early morning practice to find Blush supporting an injured yet conscious Saffron heading for the house.

Blush shook her head, the light purple tresses getting into the Phoenix king's mouth. "No know. Saffron yell he need hurry. No walk on own. I help." She had one of Saffron's arms strung over her shoulder and they were taking stumbling steps.

"Give me your other arm." Hiro said.

Saffron obliged easily. "Thank you, Hiro."

"Where are we going?"

Saffron's eyes narrowed on the house before them and growled. "To find the bitch who did this to me."

~-----Nine years ago-----~

It was just a business venture, just like all the others. Ranma was the cash cow of my high school practice and it only seemed fair considering the amount of food he ate and the damage one of his fights has on the dojo. I think this one was going to be my last since I was leaving for college at the end of the year. There was also a little bit of debt I felt for Ranma saving Akane's life so many times and dealing with all the crap we hand him every day. Even the Ice Queen has her moments.

"Nabiki."

I looked up and found Kasumi looking toward the new hole in our roof. It had been another routine breakfast. Akane makes . . something, and Ranma insults it and gains a new altitude via Akane's mallet. That looks like a pretty fun technique.

For some reason that morning felt strange. The fathers, even Happousai, had this somber expression after trying to get Ranma to say he appreciated Akane's food. 'He' being a loose term for an aquatransexual. 

After malleting Ranma into the stratosphere, Akane huffed and left the house for a while. I'm not sure where she went since I was about to get that last project from Kasumi I was talking about before. 

"What's up, oneechan?" I watched her finger the apron around her waist and then take a nervous seat in front of me. Something was up and since it was Kasumi I'd probably be helping out in some way.

She seemed to mull something over in her head before looking me in the eyes with a concerned, motherly expression. Now I appreciate Kasumi and all she does for us around the house, but I can't help but think she's a bulb as low watt as Ranma. "Nabiki, I want you to help me put an end to this. It's been almost two years and Ranma and Akane are still fighting."

Like I hadn't noticed. Things calmed down for a bit after the failed wedding, Ranma was still in a funk, but things were starting to pick up all over again like nothing had happened. Ukyou had a bit of sense to keep herself secluded from Ranma and his fiancées for a while, but Shampoo, Kodachi, and especially Akane, were back at their old tricks. 

I stared at Kasumi for a moment and tried to go over everything in my mind. Certainly I had the means to put an end to nearly everything, but it would cost me. If she wanted what I think she wanted I'd have to find a plot with a good return. "I'll see what I can do, oneechan."

She smiled brightly and stood up. "Thank you, Nabiki. I knew I could count on you . . now."

The last was said with a little edge. Though it had been weeks no one had forgotten my part in the wedding disaster. Smiling nervously, I headed upstairs. Kasumi's anger with me was enough to motivate my mind. "I need to use the phone for a bit then I might be gone for most of the day."

Kasumi nodded and headed into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "Good luck, Nabiki-chan."

There was no real easy way to deal with this fiancée problem. Kodachi and Shampoo should be easy if I could keep them from lobbing my head off. Ukyou would be a bit tougher, but everyone has a price. The biggest obstacle would be Cologne. Though a member of that backwater, bimbo nation of female fighters, she was a clever one.

To pull this one off I was going to need her on my side. Time to make those calls. Might as well get one of my lackeys while I was at it.

~

The grill was polished so clean it could have been sold as though it had never been used. The scour was a mass of frayed wire coated in burnt okonomiyaki and other bits. The whole unit in fact had been gone over, pulled apart and put back together until every surface gleamed. 

Coming down the stairs that morning I passed Konatsu as he began setting up the customer area and headed for the kitchen. He was dressed up in the waitressing outfit, hair combed and shiny, looking for all the world like the girl he pretended to be, more so than I.

With a desolate sigh I pulled out another scrubbing brush and decided I could go over the grill one more time before anyone showed up. Lots of people came in on the weekends, but not before lunch normally. Sleeping in was one of the things I envied of others. It isn't easy to run a restaurant with only a transvestite kunoichi.

"Good morning, Ukyou-sama." Konatsu bowed as he spotted me. I could only make myself turn up half of my mouth in a tired smile before getting back to cleaning. He'd been watching me closely for the past few weeks, probably worried that I would try to kill myself, I think.

. . . and why not? Would it make Ranma care for me anymore?

The door's chime rang and someone walked in. I looked over the counter and swallowed the fear that rose up in my throat. Of the whole group it was Nabiki I feared the most. I think we all did. She couldn't fight, but she could do a number of other things that would make life hell for as long as we lived. I'd almost expected to see her sooner after the wedding fiasco. It was her sister I was trying to hurt.

"W-What brings you by, N-Nabiki?"

She smirked like a shark and sat down at the counter like she owned the place. I got to thinking I should check my lease hadn't changed. "Ukyou, I have something you might be interested in."

Oh please let it not be the lease. 

I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I heard something tap the counter. I opened my eyes and found a vial of clear liquid in the middle Tendou's hand. It was displayed at an angle as someone might do with a precious artifact. The light reflecting off the vial flashed over my eyes and I found myself entranced. "What . . What is it?"

"Something that will put an end to this," Nabiki's eyes gleamed like dagger points, "once and for all."

When we were finished, I was a few thousand yen broker and Nabiki left with the smirk still riding her lips. The vial in my hand whispered sweet promises that turned my stomach.

~

The weekend. I loved the weekend. There was more work to do at the Nekohaten and the hours were longer, but Ranma wouldn't be in school the whole day. Saturdays were especially nice. At noon Ranma would come by for some ramen and I wouldn't have to go find him since he was finally coming to me!

I twisted my hips and looked over my shoulder in the mirror, shifted a few strands of hair, smoothed out the silk shirt. I was a goddess of war. No one was stronger than me. No one was faster than me. And I was much nicer than Akane. Any day now Ranma would see my strength and know there is no other for him. After all, no one else can break through walls like I can. Just name one other that wields the heavy weapons like my bonbori.

Snatching the ready ramen take-out box, I waved back to my great-grandmother and headed for the dojo. I still shake my head at the thought of my airen almost marrying the pervert Violent Girl a few weeks ago. It was a good thing I was there to stop it. 

It made me sad the first few weeks when Ranma failed to come to the restaurant for his ramen. I'd ended up dealing with Mousse until great-grandmother had grown sick of hearing him squawk and tossed the blind boy into his duck cage, sans water. He still walks a little funny. 

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

"Aiyah!" Overhead I saw the man of my dreams being knocked into the distance. It was obvious what had happened, but I would deal with the Violent Girl later. First I had to find my airen and make sure he remembered our date!

Unfortunately, no plan escaped the random chaos generated by Nerima. On my way to find Ranma I had the unfortunate luck to hear, "SWEETO!". 

"AAA!!!" The delivery box smashed onto the ground as my hands reflexively went to smash the pervert rubbing against my chest. I could now hear the warning of a large mob of women, each wielding whatever they had to pummel the old lech. It was too bad that the only one to really be able to deal with Happousai was Ranma. My fists missed connecting with Happousai's face and he grinned at me behind his purple ninja mask. In his hand he twirled the pair of purple panties I had been wearing up until a moment ago. 

"So nice to see you again, Shampoo! You're hardly at the dojo anymore." Of course he sounded sad. Happousai was one of the big reasons I avoided the dojo. If I wasn't there then he couldn't steal my underwear, as easily.

I pulled my bonbori out of pocket space. "Old pervert, you Shampoo kill!" 

. . . Shut up about my Japanese. It's a terrible language anyway.

Happousai cackled and thrust my panties into his bag and started down the street again, the mob getting only close enough to believe they had caught him. 

The old pervert was fast and agile, I'll give him that, but he was still an old pervert. "Oh, Happousai! You no have Shampoo bra!" I don't wear one, but he'd come to check anyway and then . .

"Nice try, Shampoo!" Happousai had skipped out of the way of my bonbori. His pipe caught my wrist and then I was sent to meet a nearby wall.

"Hey, you old pervert!"

My head was still ringing when I heard his voice. Ranma and Happousai were a little ways off and I couldn't hear what was being said. It mattered little as Ranma swiftly dealt with Happousai. Airen was not displaying his usual amount of flair with his attacks. They were more direct and precise. His form was becoming tighter and it was obvious Happousai wasn't quite expecting it. Ranma freed the bag of underwear from the old man's grasp and then left Happousai to the mob. 

Shaking off the pain as well as I could, I ran to find my airen, but he became hidden with the crowd of irate women. When I fought my way through Ranma was gone.

Dejected, I went back for my panties and a quick kick to Happousai's head. I would need more ramen before I continue my search for airen.

"It should get Ranma to declare his love."

Startled out of my thoughts, I looked about for the voice. I was walking along a business area, close to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. It was coming from an alleyway so I crept up to the entrance and strained to hear the details of this conversation.

"Are you sure?" Someone looked at a vial Tendou Nabiki was handing them, turning it over in their hands and then holding it up to the sun. It was a vial of clear liquid the size of a coin roll. 

"Of course." Nabiki snorted. "And it will only cost you three thousand yen."

The other girl looked at the vial again before finally nodding. She pulled out some money from her pocket and handed it over to Nabiki. The Mercenary Girl congratulated the other on her purchase and started heading for the alley's entrance. 

I left in a hurry, not wishing to be seen spying in case Nabiki decided to swindle me as well. Where would Nabiki get a potion that would make Ranma fall in love? Only great-grandmother had those potions.

Still, the idea that others had such potions, true or not, frightened me into action. The delivery box was forgotten where it had broken upon the ground. I had more important matters to attend to. If others were attempting to prove Ranma's love for them, then I had to acquire it as well. When I am finished it would be simple to replace the herbs since I still understood the layout of Toufuu-sensei's clinic.

I am the only one that Ranma could love. I am strength, beauty, and skill. Ranma is my airen and he will understand soon.

~

I was dumbfounded. With my glasses down, I was staring at Tendou Nabiki with her hand on a vial of what she called a 'truth serum'. The vial was obviously from Cologne's stock; I had cleaned them often enough to know. The mercenary had a smirk on her face, one that said I would pay her whatever she asked. The horrible thing was, I would.

"Think quickly now, Mu Tsu." Nabiki swung the vial in my face, taunting me. "Shampoo is in there at this moment making a love potion to get Ranma to say he loves her. Wouldn't you rather he told her the truth?"

"The truth?" I asked, staring dumbly at the clear vial like one would at the sun. Shampoo had returned from her search for Ranma with a fire in her eyes. The delivery box was gone and wouldn't have gone unnoticed by Cologne if the old prune had been there. Fortunately, (unfortunately?), she was gone to the market for supplies in between crowds. 

After she rejected my love again, I had set about cleaning the restaurant while Shampoo headed into the backroom. I didn't know what she wanted there and didn't ask. Not more than a dozen times at least. After that I might have suffered permanent damage. But it was all out of love, I know it!

Still, maybe Nabiki's plan would finally get to Shampoo where all of mine had failed. It would be easy. Just swipe this vial for the one Nabiki assumed Shampoo was using to make a love potion. Realizing that Cologne's box of potions was in the storage room, I thought there might be a ring of truth to what the mercenary was telling me. 

Oh, Shampoo! Why would you seek out the cad Saotome when I am here for you?!

"Deal!" Nabiki pulled the vial back before I could grab it and shook her head at me.

"Don't forget my price."

I couldn't help frowning. It seemed rather steep, but if it would help me get Shampoo away from Ranma . . "Here." The wallet fell out of my cloak and I flipped out ten thousand yen and promised to get the love potion for her. If I was right, she wanted to use it to make Ranma declare his love for Tendou Akane and that sounded fine to me.

"The love potion now or you can forget the deal."

I stumbled. "But you already have my money!"

Nabiki smiled, her sharp teeth showing through her crooked smile. "I do, don't I."

Shaking in anger I had no choice. It would be child's play to take the vial from Nabiki and if she should get hurt . . My shoulders collapsed in defeat. "Wait here."

On my way to the storage room, I thought about how badly I would hurt if Shampoo caught me. Though I was good, possibly better than she was, Shampoo could still spot me sneaking up on her. I needed to get the vial without her noticing. Inspiration struck as I noticed the ringer on the counter. 

Jumping to the ceiling I waited for Shampoo to exit the room to answer the bell. It was sitting beneath a dripping faucet, echoing through the restaurant at regular intervals. Shampoo yelled that I should answer it. The bell continued to ring until finally she left, growling something, which sounded painful to just hear. 

As quickly as I could, I found the vial - Nabiki always did have the inside track on events in Nerima - and sprinted off for the front door where Nabiki waited, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Here." I presented the vial. Nabiki nodded and we exchanged the two bottles. 

"Good doing business with you Mu Tsu. Now you better hurry and return that to Shampoo before she notices." She left, chortling softly, and I realized my predicament was worse than I had considered.

"WHAT YOU DO?!" Shampoo lavished my face with the affectionate tap of her bonbori. Her hand snapped out and grabbed the vial I was clutching. "You no steal from Shampoo!"

Five minutes later I woke up on the floor with a massive headache and a smile. Soon, Shampoo would be all mine.

~

As a master of disguise I am capable of getting into any building, home or business, completely undetected. I am the unnoticed shadow, so subtle that I might sit at your feet and you would never know I was there.

The fact Ranma and others have spotted me only denotes of some dark skill that they had acquired, unlike my Ukyou who forever feels my love. She knows the truth, but her honor holds her to the hated Saotome. Once he is gone, nothing will stand between us again.

I saw Ukyou handling the vial she'd bought from Nabiki only moments ago. She must have been crushed on how to use it. To prove her love for me, or to shed light on Ranma's darker intentions. The fool couldn't love Ukyou the way a real man does!

Holding my hands over the frill of my pink dress, I jumped down into the kitchen and picked up the vial as my love went to the back room and debate its merits. Plans were already forming in my head that would put the potion to good use. Drinking this Ranma will declare his love, will he? Then if I slipped it into his food then the next he sees . . .

How much do I use? I wish I could have been closer to hear Nabiki's explanation of the concoction. 

Swiftly, before any would notice, I left the restaurant with the vial in the direction of the Tendou dojo. There was a chance Ranma was not there so it should be easy to sneak in now. The pig-tailed nuisance was likely across town after the hit Akane must have given him that morning. 

"Good morning, Tsubasa."

I froze on the eves of the building I was jumping across. Below me a middle-aged man in a black gi was sweeping his sidewalk. The doctor was a kind and caring man who had patched up my injuries often after my visits with Ukyou. His skill of detection was amazing, but they could only be the product of his healing ability. With a quick nod to Toufuu-sensei I was off again. 

Upon reaching my destination, I blended myself against the dojo's perimeter wall with my easily disguisable pink sundress. No one could notice.

"What are you doing, Tsubasa?" Ryouga stood before me, watching me curiously. I was shocked, unable to speak. How had he seen me? More evil detection, yet the 'Lost Boy' had assisted my efforts to thwart Ranma before. I would have to entrust him with my secrecy.

"I'm going to get rid of the dread Saotome once and for all. Say nothing of my presence." He regarded me just as I regarded him. Pedestrians looked at him curiously, no doubt wondering whom Ryouga would be talking to since I was one with the wall. 

Ryouga finally shrugged. "Can you tell me how to get to the Tendou dojo?"

Sweating, I pointed to the building I stood beside. He seemed elated at this discovery and rushed around the corner. A moment later I heard a pig's squeal. Perhaps he'd run into Akane's pet, P-chan.

Moving more stealthily than before, I put one hand over my dress to ward off errant breezes and clung to the wall. 

"RANMA-SAMA!!"

I shuddered as the chilling laugh fell upon the area. Though I may loathe Saotome, I did not want him dead, yet. So I had a brief moment of pity for him as Kodachi jumped into the yard. Still, no matter my opinion, the vial had still slipped through my fingers in the panic and was shattered upon the ground. 

Sighing, I prepared to leave. "Wait!" I ducked behind a bush and looked about to see if others had heard my slip-up. 

Was not Nabiki the one who sold the potion to Ukyou in the first place? Then it would be safe to assume she had more of the liquid. The mercenary no doubt would seek to make a greater profit by selling the same potion to all of Ranma's fiancées. Her window was above my position. All I had to do was hope she was not home yet.

My feet scrambled against the wall as I caught a hold of Nabiki's window and slowly levered myself up. The first thing I noticed was the cool temperature of the room. It was a mainly clean and organized room except for the candy wrappers and a few ledgers randomly set about the room. On the bookcase, however, set all by itself, was the clear salvation that I sought. It sparkled at me and I rushed over to snatch it. 

I won't detail my efforts to arrive within the living other than to say it was completely inspired. No one would notice my replacing the table on my way to the kitchen!

It was at this time that I found myself in a bit of a predicament. A bundle of black roses landed on me as I was making my way to the kitchen with the vial in hand. Reflexively I inhaled and soon learned that I would be locked in this position for hours. Only able to extricate myself shortly before the fated meal of my Ukyou's liberation from Ranma's clutches. What was a little back pain and cramping to this great victory? 

Oh, Ukyou! Soon you shall be mine!

~

Another busy day, it was. 

Before I was even washing my sidewalk a great deal of disturbance was in the air. Ranma's screams could be heard overhead as he arced through the sky. That Akane girl was such a tomboy.

Tendou Nabiki passed by not long afterwards. I did smile at her, but as usual she was bothered by this small pleasantry because she could not understand why I would be nice to her. I don't think the child had a friend in the world. It was not difficult to see how she had become the Ice Queen of Furinkan as other students' jest. 

As I was finishing the washing a cloud of dust suddenly rushed by. It consisted of half-naked women swinging about a number of blunt instruments. They were chasing the small, lecherous creature that visited the Tendou dojo every now and then. Really, I wondered why they hadn't called a pest exterminator to deal with the problem.

So I returned to my cleaning to remove the new layer of dirt. I was terribly surprised when someone suddenly walked in my path. It was the poor redhead girl. The dear always seemed to be passing by at just the wrong time. Her shirt was soaked and she was not wearing a bra still! It was for this reason that I did not apologize. A girl should know better than to not wear basic undergarment when they are so young and healthy.

With the sidewalk finished, I went in for breakfast as it was now nearing noon. 

Sitting on the porch with my tea and a bowl of soup on a small table I had a nice view of the relatively quiet day. Ever since the Saotome boy had left for China the last time things had quieted down greatly. I still saw him flying through the air, but it was not so often these days. Could he and Akane be getting along better now? I hoped not. My betting date with the pool Nabiki had set up was not for another few years.

A woman(?) in a loud pink dress stalked by my yard in the direction of the Tendou dojo. A pair of teenagers crashed down onto the sidewalk only minutes later. Having a premonition, I waited the next half-hour for another similar occurrence. As the two handsome Chinese teenagers passed by, I picked up my ladle once again and returned to the sidewalk. It could never stay clean with all the activity at the dojo. There was the positive side effect that I was getting plenty of exercise now. 

"Good-afternoon, Ibuki-san. How are you today?"

Smiling, I looked up to my good friend Cologne. She'd come over from China chasing Ranma. I never inquired about all the details, but the two of us became friends. It still amazed me how young she looked for a woman of her age. I hoped I would look so good if I could make it that far. 

Bowing, "Good afternoon, Cologne-san. I'm doing just as well as can be expected". I waved to the porch where the tea was sitting. "Would you like to join me for some tea?"

The old woman shook her head sadly, bobbing slightly on her cane. "I'm afraid I have to say goodbye, child. My great-granddaughter and I shall be returning to China now."

It crushed me to hear it. We'd had such good fun together and Cologne had taught me so many useful potions when she came over with one of her projects. "I will miss you, my friend." With tears in my eyes I embraced her briefly. "Write me when you are in China again."

Nodding fondly, she hopped off for the dojo. It was really a sad day for me. Washing the sidewalk no longer had its thrill for me any longer. I was despondent by the time I saw Akane return from her walk. I hadn't even seen her leave.

~

Once you got past the arrogant, macho exterior, Ranma wasn't such a bad person. Kuno may have set up the perverted morning contest during High School, but that doesn't mean all guys are creeps. Ranma who saved me, sacrificed himself for me, even when he thought I hated him, he was my best friend and my only love.

The baka could have been nicer to me though! Always calling me names, making me look weak in front of everyone, hanging out with all of those other girls, he has always been such disgusting hentai! My life would have been more normal and less dangerous without him! It was his fault all those things happened to me. If he'd ever cared and done what I'd told him to do then none of this would have happened.

I shouldn't blame him though. Lots of it was his father's fault. All those fiancées, challengers, and contracts, if not Saotome Genma then Ranma may also have been better off. Still, the stupid old man did bring us together. I'd just have to take the good with the bad.

I remember the first time I met Ranma, he was in his cursed form and being held over a panda's shoulder. Ranma-chan was such a cute girl.

That damn girl, so much prettier than I was.

She looked so lonely sitting there at the table. My father passed out cold on the floor and Nabiki jabbing her in the chest. Ranma-chan looked like she could use a friend. I don't know what I would be like if I'd only been allowed to make two friends for a few months on a ten-year training trip.

Then he had to ruin it all. First he beats me in the dojo, then he sees me naked, and it was all just to taunt me! 'Better built to boot', you damned slut!

It took us a while, especially with all of the others getting in the way, but I think we really started to get close in the end. Maybe if no one had interfered. 

But they did interfere. I saw it all. After I worked so hard over that damned stove to try and be a good fiancée . . he just had to insult me again! I know he was trying to confess to me at Jusendo, after I'd almost died, but when we come back things get back to normal all over again!

He was trying to be nicer though. Ranma seemed so depressed. I wanted him to be happy again. So I tried even harder with my next meal. After Ranma had 'left', I went out for supplies. It seemed that I'd used most of the food in the house to make miso soup for breakfast.

I should've force fed him that slop and then kicked him out!

It wasn't slop, it was the best I could do!

Putrid, toxic, disgusting-

NO!

...

...

On my way back . . On my way back from the market . . 

Say it.

Nabiki was there.

Say it!

She was supposed to be my sister! Looking out for me! 

Who would? A brute, gorilla, tomboy like you.

It wasn't my fault!

It was.

RANMA!!

...

...

I-I saw the vial she was selling. I'd come to expect such things from those Amazons, but Nabiki? She betrayed me and what's worse I knew it was happening.

Let the fool suffer, I thought. Ranma deserved no better. It was about time the hentai got out of my life for good. He was a pest, sneaking off to see his bimbos, making fun of Ryouga, being such an ass! It was about time Ranma felt the hell I'd been going through just by being in his presence!

No, I wanted to prove that he and I were meant for each other. Tonight was going to be the best meal he'd ever eaten.

Hmph, after I dealt with Kuno Tatewaki to relieve a little tension.

That baka. He was out there with another one of his floozies again. Kodachi, he was going to that psychopath now?! Was I that disgusting to him?! Did he feel nothing, the remorseless bastard?! Break my heart will he?! Ranma was mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! And if he couldn't understand that . . if he didn't want me that much . .

The vial Nabiki must have been planning to use in my food, sitting carelessly on the spare table Kasumi brought out, looked like it really would liven up the flavor.

I grinned.

This was going to be the most special dinner we'd ever made our fiancé.

~-----Present-----~

Keiko stared in shock as her youngest daughter grew taller and a bit older. Wings sprouted out of her back and ripped through the flimsy gown she'd been dressed in. The face became more angular and claws grew on the tips of her fingers. Keiko dropped the girl's hand and stood up, wide-eyed. "Kiima?!"

The door clicked shut and a powerful aura enveloped the small room. Akane, her eyes burning with a purple light, glared at the redhead then shot out her hand, catching Keiko by the throat and pounding the smaller woman up against a wall. "You've gotten in my way for the last time, O-kaa-san." She spat out the name like a dirty word, purple flames growing stronger as she did.

"Akane?!" Keiko struggled with the immense strength her daughter was using to hold her up. It was no wonder Akane had beaten Ryouga before, and this ki, it was stronger than the one she'd had to deal with the first time Kiima came to the village. 

"Didn't you figure it out, Okaasan!?" Akane snarled, gripping the redhead's throat tighter. "You bitch! How dare you toss me aside like this!"

Keiko's voice was weak. She tried pressure points along Akane's arm but the aura was holding her back or undoing the effects. She couldn't build up the ki to penetrate while struggling with the girl's grip. "You know it never would have worked between us, Akane."

Akane growled right up in Keiko's face. "You never tried."

"Neither of us did." She was starting to feel light-headed. She could see Kiima trying to move, but so did Akane. A swift kick knocked the Phoenix woman against the wall. "Akane, please, we need to get you help."

"We're beyond help now, Okaasan." Her grip grew stronger causing Keiko to gasp and struggle with both hands to keep her neck from being snapped.

Her sight was becoming darker around the edges. She was going to have to do something she wouldn't like if Akane didn't let go. "You killed me once, Akane, and it hurt us both. Can you really do it again?"

"Last time I killed Ranma. I'm just disposing of the body this time." Akane brought her other hand up to help break Keiko's neck. Keiko moved quickly and stabbed at the open palm. The nerves in Akane's right arm suddenly bolted with electricity and she lost her hold on Keiko for a moment. The powerful ki helped her recover quickly and she caught Keiko again before the redhead could run.

"AAAHHH!!" Keiko screamed and dropped to the ground holding her side where Akane had just thrust her knee into the healing rib. The bone snapped completely this time and she could feel it cut into flesh.

"Keiko!" The door was knocked off of its hinges. Ukyou had come as she said she would. The chef found Kiima struggling with unconsciousness in the corner while Akane stood over Keiko leveling punches on the redhead's body. "Get off her you lunatic!" Ukyou screamed, grabbing a chair and breaking it over Akane's head without a thought. Akane wavered a moment then returned to Keiko after tossing Ukyou aside with an easy flick of her wrist.

Ukyou crashed against the wall and knocked over the nightstand. She wished she had her spatulas because her hand to hand skills were pathetic compared to Akane's. The past nine years, Ukyou had almost completely neglected her training, but she had to save her love. "Did you hear me you stupid tomboy!? Sexless, macho chick! Fight someone your own species!" Akane's head came up and she glared at the chef, purple flames licking at the ceiling of the room. Ukyou didn't flinch. She saw Keiko covered in bruises, blood dribbling out of her nose and mouth, a large red stain was beginning to cover the inside of her robe near her side. Ukyou spat with anger. "Built like a brick!" 

Akane stood up and wiped a little blood on her knuckles over her shirt. Ukyou didn't have time to react as she was knocked onto the ground by a powerful right hook and it was followed up with a swift kick to her stomach.

Coughing and vainly attempting to protect herself, Ukyou was seeing double, but she had to keep Akane's attention off of Keiko. "Skilled as a rock."

Keiko's arms felt like lead weights as she attempted to get up. Her side burned like fire while her feet and hands went numb from cold. "Ukyou." She said. Akane glanced back her way once Ukyou was unable to do more than grunt beneath her blows. The girl growled and charged Keiko again starting with a kick to the redhead's side. "AAAHHH!!"

Others heard the commotion and were coming to help, but were held off by the powerful aura and the viciousness of Akane's attacks. Nabiki tried to jump in, but Akane caught her with a back kick that left her knocked up against the doorframe. Through tears she cried, "Okaasan! Akane get off of her! You're killing her!"

More came. Kasumi and Nodoka caught Hiro before he could enter. Saffron was still being helped by Blush to the door.

Hiro struggled in his sister's grasp. "Let me go! Momma! Akane-neechan, please stop it!" He must have hit her because Kasumi pulled away like she'd been stung. Hiro ran into the room intent on catching Akane with a flying kick to the head. "Stop it!"

She stopped him with a quick grab by the throat. Akane had her hand pulled back to punch through his skull when she felt the anger abate with the little boy in her hand. "Hiro?"

She had her hands around Hiro's neck, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. Hiro struggled, grabbing at her wrists and trying to twist them away, but if Okaasan couldn't do it then he wouldn't be able to either.

With her hands around his throat she could feel his pulse beating hard against her palm. The little sounds he tried to make were cut off, but his eyes continued to plea with her. Her eyes began to tear and she didn't know why. She tried gripping harder, but her body shook with sobs and her hold weakened.

Poor Ranma. What was she doing to him? Akane looked at the boy in front of her, the dark blue eyes dropping a shade lighter, the wild black hair drawing back into a pigtail. She was holding Ranma by the throat again and he was in pain. What was wrong with her?

The illusion faded and Hiro returned. Akane understood now. Hiro wasn't Ranma, he was some sort of grotesque puppet that had taken his image. Hiro wasn't supposed to be here, Ranma was! How dare this thing take away her Ranma, try to replace the wonderful man she'd fallen in love with. This was his fault!

Hiro strained, but he couldn't put up much of a fight against his sister. She was too strong. Her hands felt like hard steel around his neck and the pressure was becoming too much for him to bear for long.

A blast of steady energy suddenly brushed by Hiro's body, burning the edges of his clothing as it slammed into Akane. Her hands released his neck as she smacked up against the wall behind her. The energy continued to pin her there, hammer blows crushing her body.

Saffron was breathing hard, a crippled wing lying from his back, and he continued to hold his hand up until he was certain his friend wasn't in danger any longer. 

Released from the blast, Akane finally slumped over and began to slide down the wall trailing blood in her wake. She tasted the heavy coppery fluid in her mouth and the warmth of it running down her arms and legs. Akane staggered on her feet until she fell for the floor.

Hiro jumped right back up to his feet and caught her before she landed on her face. 

Akane felt the little arms holding her up and smiled at the boy. "My Hiro."

The rest entered with Akane lying on the ground. Blush and Kasumi went to check on Hiro, who was still breathing hard and smattered with a bit of blood. Mousse gave Nabiki a look over and found nothing serious then hopped over to Kiima.

Keiko could see Ukyou approaching her. Something was being said, but she couldn't make it out. Her side no longer hurt, but Keiko felt so tired. Someone grabbed her shoulder and Keiko opened her eyes again. Ukyou was there, a little battered, but okay. Ukyou spoke again, others turned to watch, but again Keiko couldn't hear her.

I love you, Ukyou, Keiko spoke wordlessly as she stared into her love's concerned eyes. Ukyou was so beautiful, the 'cute fiancee', Keiko thought with a smirk. This is what she had been waiting for, the warmth she felt, the love they shared, the commitment she was ready to give, Keiko had wanted this for so long. When she woke again it would be to a new world, but now she was tired. Keiko's eyes wavered between closed and open before the strength left her.

"Keiko! Keiko!" Ukyou screamed, shaking the redhead by her shoulders. "Stay with me, please! We only just found each other. Don't leave me now!" Keiko fell limp in her arms as Ukyou cried out her anguish, cradling the redhead in her arms, pressing her cheek against her loves.

The rest stood with sad, unblinking expressions as Ukyou continued to call out Okaasan's name. The dark blood spilling from Keiko's side continued to spread, sinking through the cracks of the floorboards. Keiko's right hand trailed through the red pool as Ukyou rocked her back and forth.

~

The new markers were simple and white. 

Ukyou stared at them for a long time with Hiro at his side. Hiro held a few flowers and a small sad smile. Neither spoke as though waiting for a whisper to carry over the wind from the past. Some signal that they were acknowledged and accepted in the presence of these graves. 

Hundreds others were laid out in the field of trimmed green grass. Statues of faith and the sentinels to the dead stood along the edges of the cemetery. The graves were in a nice spot, Ukyou thought. A cherry blossom tree sat languidly in the wind, long branches brushing the sky with tired movements. 

The Tendous were placed side by side here. This warm, sunny day, on the close of spring when the leaves are only now showing signs of browning, where birds bounce along the ground in search of bits to eat, peace seemed a physical force that might be stroked within the air. Sounds of civilization were far off, a gravel walkway, ten-minute walks to and from this remote spot of quiet. 

An age-old tradition was implied within the funeral permanence of the cemetery. No one spoke much higher than a whisper in the face of the departed. Flowers were the common gift to lost relatives. 

Ukyou felt the texture of Hiro's cotton shirt, stepped from his side. Crying, even soft sobbing seemed called for by the young in this place, yet Hiro's eyes were dry. His hands did not shake or his feet shuffle. Simply set the purple 'night callers' at the base of the stones and stood up again. When he returned to Ukyou's side, Hiro grabbed the lip of Ukyou's pant pocket, a security Hiro had taken to be sure Ukyou would not leave.

Ukyou regarded the boy lovingly. Hiro seemed to grow more every day. It was uncanny how he seemed to follow in the footsteps of a man he would never know. Ranma's innocence, pride, confidence, need for life, generous smile, they were all Hiro's now and he took to them with the same charm that had already captured one Amazon girl's interest. Hiro is not the prodigy of the Art Ranma was, but he trained and sought greater pursuits more attuned to a social, progressing world. Ukyou was certain Ranma would have been proud.

After China . . After Ranma and then Akane; they did their best to settle into the new home Nabiki helped set up. She was there every day to speak with the contractor and supervise the additions to a new Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Kasumi too had stopped by on occasion, with the twins and Toufuu if possible. Ukyou had never had such large family dinners before. It was a good thing Konatsu still liked to work for him.

Someone stepped up behind them, a crunching sound falling beneath each step. They bent to kiss Hiro's cheek and then stood to reach Ukyou's. A hand wrapped gently around his waist. 

"It was nice of you to do this for them." Ukyou whispered.

Keiko rested her head against his shoulder and nodded. "Soun never had a fair chance and poor Akane . . . I only wish I would have known how to cure them while they lived."

There was a pause as they each stared at the new markers, replacing the one Tatewaki Kuno had broken with his bokken. Keiko, Ukyou understood, still felt pain for her time with Soun, but was slowly learning to forget. Forgiveness may never come, but it hadn't been expected by anyone. The epitaph, 'Lost before his death', was Keiko's addition. She wanted to believe Soun had been sick the last years of his life. 

"C'mon Hiro. It's time to go home." Keiko took Hiro's hand and then one of Ukyou's before they began to head for the arching gates of the cemetery's entrance. 

As they left Soun, his first wife, Kumiko, and their youngest daughter behind, Hiro fell more into his nature, the serious facade washed away in a smile. "Can we go to the amusement park this weekend, momma?"

"Saffron and Blush are visiting again." Keiko commented, a speculative look coming over her. She turned to Hiro with a small smile. "Ask your father. I'll be with Kiima and Shampoo in Tokyo." 

Ukyou sighed. Such were the activities of the parent, chauffeur. Oh well, at least girls didn't hit on him with three children around. Maybe he could get Kasumi and the twins to come along. 

There was a pull at his arm. Keiko still limped carefully on her left to lessen the soreness in her side. "How are you feeling, Keiko?"

"Well enough." She smiled into his concerned eyes. Keiko was a terrible liar.

"Keiko . . ." Ukyou growled warningly that his attentive affections were justified, especially considering how long she walked through Japan and China without seeing a doctor.

Scowling, Keiko looked like a little kid trying to hide the cookie she'd stolen before dinner. "Hey, I had a rib removed. It's going to be sore, but I'm fine otherwise."

"Alright, sugar." He relented and gave his wife's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Returning to her previous smile, Keiko spoke up for both Hiro and Ukyou. "You know, one good thing about having one less rib . ."

"What's that?" Ukyou asked. He and Hiro watching the redhead curiously as she put a little more sway in her hips.

"I'm a bit more limber. That'll be really useful if I decided to start fighting competitively again."

"I don't know." Ukyou rubbed his chin with a free hand then smiled lecherously at his wife. "I can think of a few more interesting things to do with that extra agility."

Hiro looked blank and shrugged.

Mouth open, Keiko took a moment to look shocked at her husband, though she'd expected the reply. Slapped him on the shoulder half-heartedly. "Pervert. Just for that tonight we shall have dinner and dancing out. Your treat."

Ukyou rolled his eyes. "Isn't it always."

"I was talking about me."

Ukyou saw Keiko's face break in a wide smile as he shook his head. "Jackass."

Keiko pulled him in for a quick kiss as they stepped through the stone archway. The gloom of the cemetery washed away in the brighter, bathing light of the sun on the other side.

End Chapter Eleven

***

'Hold On', Sarah McLachlan

Hi there, everyone! If you've read this far then you must consider my thoughts important on at least an artificial, pond scum beneath a rock, level. That's okay, I'm not sad. I can deal with the criticism . . really(sniff) . . (sniff) . . 

NO I CAN'T!! WHO ARE YOU?!?! I WILL FIND YOU! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK CAUSE ONE DAY SOME STRANGER MAY BE THERE AND ACCUSE YOU OF SOMETHING BEFORE BEING CARTED OFF BY THE POLICE!!! AND IT WON'T BE ME!! WON'T YOU BE SAD THEN!!!

Ahem, anyway, I'd like to thank the ladle lady for her account. She's not a major character and isn't paid the money Ranma and the rest are so she made some real sacrifices to make that interview. Live on, old woman! Dirty sidewalks everywhere await your visit!

An explanation of the rose petals outside Kuno's cell in chapter ten: they were there mainly to throw you off. Kodachi wasn't about to transport her brother if he could fight back. So the paralysis drug, really the only potion she knew, were for Tatewaki. Unfortunately, that plan backfired as Akane was already there to take Kuno away in her plan to kidnap the other fiancées.

Why did Akane treat one fiancée worse than another? It has a lot to do with her interactions with them. From Kyoto, Akane knew Ukyou was all right since Okaasan only wanted her as a godmother, as far as she knew anyway. Shampoo was pretty much the same since the Amazon was married to Mousse. Of course she hated Kiima, being almost drowned can do that to you. Kodachi, well, she was raving and ranting a bit too much about her Ranma-sama back in Kyoto and that made Akane hate the girl even more.

For those of you who were upset about the number of deaths here let me just say alternate endings were planned with Saffron, or Ukyou, or Shampoo and Mousse, or Okaasan and Hiro being added to the list. The Shampoo and Mousse thing was pretty damned bloody too!

Thank you to everyone who entered my contest and/or sent emails.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story is for the free use and enjoyment of those who read it.

Schools United

Epilogue

By Michael Fetter

I've been your mother.

I've been your father.

Who could ask me for more?

I've been your sister.

I've been your mistress.

Maybe I was your whore.

Who could ask me for more?

-The Cardigans

The whole family was here; the one's that mattered to her anymore. 

Their home sat on top of a restaurant like the one Ukyou had in Nerima. It was bigger to make space for Hiro, Kiima, and a spare used by Ryouga when he found his way to the restaurant. Konatsu had moved out after Keiko and Ukyou returned together from China. The kunoichi still worked at the restaurant and had become part of the family, though he didn't sleep over as often. Nabiki helped them find a contractor at a good price to build the new dojo in the backyard. It all cost a pretty penny, but the sale of the Tendou home in Nerima and Soun's life insurance, bequeathed to Keiko, left them with some money to spare.

It's been two weeks since they moved into their new home and the restaurant was almost ready for its grand opening. Ukyou and Keiko had been married for almost four months and everyone had fairly well settled into the new situation. The marriage license was easy since Ukyou had registered herself as a man since she was seven. 

Things were looking brighter every day now. Ukyou complained occasionally about everyone calling him Otoosan, but Keiko only smiled and told him he would get used to it. Though, it was a riot when the family called Ukyou that in her uncursed form. People gave them strange looks on those occasions. 

Keiko walked out of the bathroom after washing out her mouth. She could still taste the mint where she swished and gurgled. 

Keeping her body in perfect posture, Keiko headed into the room she shared with Ukyou and grabbed the katana off of the bookcase. 

She still wore her nice kimonos around the house. After her last marriage they were just comfortable for the protective reservation they implied. It was only a cover though. Ukyou could testify how unreserved Keiko could be now – many sleepless nights.

Keiko waited until she could keep herself from smiling before leaving the bedroom. The katana was like an old friend, the familiar textures rubbing against her palm, years of use having molded the grip to the contours of her hand.

She found them in the front area of the downstairs restaurant. Hiro and Kasumi's twins were sharing a generous bowl of ice cream her mother must have scooped out. Nodoka sat with the kids, smiling and talking to them about the little things they enjoyed doing. Sometimes it was hard to watch; Nodoka was never so open or warm with Keiko, but they expressed their love in a subtler fashion. Not much more can be expected since Keiko received her sense of duty from her mother.

For a time, Keiko had almost dared to hope her father would be returning with them to Japan. It was during the first week of her recovery after having Perfume remove the broken rib that she learned how things had ended between her parents. 

After the meeting near Jusenkyou, Genma's shame had returned and he could not face his 'once son' or wife again. Nodoka must have expected this because she carried her katana around now more as wishful thinking. Keiko had heard her mutter more than once how she wished she'd taken the initiative way back when. Still, the Saotome clan would one-day die with the fat recluse living in the forests of Quinghai.

Whispering privately with soft touches, Ryouga kept an arm around Kiima's shoulders. It wasn't often that Ryouga made it to the house, his sense of direction as bad as it had ever been, so they made the most of it when they could. 

Many things had changed for Keiko in China. From being a cursed widow, she became ambassador to Musk, Phoenix, and Japan. As a blood sister to Cologne, Keiko was recognized as an Honored Amazon, which may have led to a position amongst the Council if she'd chosen to stay. Instead, she returned with her family to Japan, the home Ukyou and she had purchased became a haven for those allied tribes who wished to journey to Japan. Blush and Shampoo had already visited. At the moment, Kiima was living in the guestroom. Keiko wasn't sure if the Phoenix woman's stay would be more permanent or not. Kiima had lived with them for almost a month now and had been treated by Nabiki and Kasumi as a sister. Where all of this may eventually lead, Keiko and the rest would have to wait and see. 

Nabiki sat in the second booth with a paper open to the stock pages. She tapped the keyboard of her laptop to make whatever changes she needed to her mutual fund operation she was heading. 

Keiko only gave her a glance as she walked by. There was no animosity between the two of them for what had happened in the past. Ranma was still a sensitive subject, but Keiko wouldn't allow anyone to speculate on what might have happened. The past would stay in the past. There was a family Keiko cared for and she would fight to keep it. So talk with Nabiki was often over the contractor, restaurant finances, or her new secretary, a man named Sean Nevers from America. The last Keiko would use to fluster her middle daughter and watch the spreading blush.

A flash of light reflecting off the hilt of Keiko's katana distracted Nabiki long enough to catch the redhead walking by her booth. She had to blink a few times before the whole image registered in her mind. Swallowing hard, Nabiki followed Keiko's path through the seating area, biting her lip.

Toufuu and Kasumi stopped talking to Ukyou as Keiko approached. Having known Ranma while she was married to Soun, they too knew how to interpret her mood. Unknown to anyone, Kasumi made Keiko feel awkward at times. The girl had gone from raising one family to another, and without raising an argument. It made Ranma look like a child, complaining that things weren't going her way rather than making the most of it. 

Keiko had plenty of reasons to hate her daughters' father, but in the end she knew many of his problems later in life were indirectly her fault. The entire time they were together, Ranma had declined to give him even the slightest hint of a smile. From going to losing a love to not being loved at all, no one would go unaffected.

She felt similarly for Toufuu. After all her pain, Keiko watched the two marry and thought 'how dare someone else find happiness'. Her thoughts, sometimes interpreted through anger, led her to believe that she would've been happier to marry Toufuu as well. That wasn't likely to be true. Ranma was a cursed man and he would have hated any man he married. 

It was a sad day when Ranma realized he would never be happy again if he remained a man. Keiko was in the making ever since the first bottle of sake was drained in the Tendou home.

Keiko now stood before her husband, her face an emotionless mask to fend off any of the emotional attacks another man would have used. Ukyou was no exception, Keiko discovered. The okonomiyaki chef learned to mimic men very well during her childhood, too well. She saw it on their first night together, when someone asked Keiko to dance on one of their dates, and when a passerby asked if he was any good at making okonomiyaki. Prideful. Ukyou was also learning the joys of being male in bed. He kept Keiko teetering on the edge for hours on occasion (being half woman gave Ukyou the good grasp of foreplay).

Firming her jaw, Keiko glared at Ukyou until he was blinking out the sweat rolling into his eyes.

Running a finger through his collar, Ukyou looked between the angry Keiko and her katana. "Is s-something wrong, Keichan?" 

Keichan. Ukyou used that when he was trying to be affectionate, it usually softened Keiko up. There was no such result this time. Instead, Keiko reached up with her free left hand and grabbed Ukyou by the lapels, dragging him down to her eye level, not very far in his male form.

"Kounji Ukyou." Keiko growled, bringing her face within an inch of his.

Ukyou was frantically looking for a way to escape his situation, eyes darting about the area and a hand coming up to grab Keiko's steel grip. All he saw were nervous looks on the various people around the room. He still seemed reluctant to call them all his family since most were older than he was and they were supposed to be his children.

His eyes returned to the angry redhead. Even with her mouth pressed in a line and her eyes piercing him with daggers, Keiko looked too beautiful to resist. Closing his eyes, Ukyou prayed that this would work. "I'm really sorry, Keichan."

No one was sure what to expect. The katana was easily available to Keiko for lobbing off her husband's head. Yelling could be an even worse option, especially when it was Keiko yelling. She could even use her ki-reinforced strength to toss Ukyou across the room. Knowing all these possibilities and more, the room cringed even before Keiko acted.

It happened so suddenly, Ukyou almost jumped out of his skin. Keiko pulled him in close enough that she was pressing their lips together hard to give her tongue access to his. The passion behind those lips became so strong Ukyou barely registered the clatter of Keiko's katana on the ground. Her hands finally came up to hold his head in place while she drank in the kiss for as long as she could.

When it was finally over, a dazed Ukyou discovered himself to be kneeling on the floor, his legs having gone weak long ago. Others were looking equally bewildered, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ukyou blinked then looked up to his wife. "Keiko?"

Her face returned to the hard mask from before as she considered her kneeling husband. "This is the last time." She replied in all seriousness.

"What?" He was really worried now.

Crossing her hands over her chest, Keiko closed her eyes to speak her piece, making it look all the more commanding. The katana lying on the ground still hadn't quite registered in Ukyou's brain. "If you want any more children then you're going to have them yourself. Two is enough for me."

There was a stunned silence while everyone let their minds process what had been said. When they figured it out, they turned back to see Okaasan, smirking with a devilish glint. The room exploded in noise as people congratulated Ukyou and Keiko, proclaimed this was cause for celebration, and offered the expecting mother hugs.

Keiko only looked at Nabiki oddly when she asked how this could have happened.

Hiro, at Nabiki's side now, grabbed her hand to get her attention. "I know. It's got something to do with all that pounding in Okaasan's room late at night. I don't think they're repairing the walls at all."

Most of the room broke out laughing with Hiro's explanation; Nabiki and Keiko were the only ones to blush. 

"Well, come on, Ukyou. Say something." Nodoka urged with a poke.

With all of the commotion, Keiko hadn't even realized Ukyou was still on the floor, a shocked expression on his face. "Ucchan? You're not upset are you?" she asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Upset?" Ukyou still looked a bit lost as he gazed at Keiko. "I'm going to be a mother."

Keiko covered her mouth to hide the giggle. Placing a hand on Ukyou's shoulder, she leaned down to kissed him briefly. "I think you mean father."

"Father?"

Keiko nodded, grinning widely.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Ukyou cheered, grabbing Keiko by the waist and swinging her through the air.

Laughing, Keiko held him about the neck, their lips meeting as Ukyou began to wind down.

"See Nabiki." Kasumi cut into the quiet. "I told you Okaasan wasn't sleeping with Otoosan as a woman all the time."

Scrunching up her face, Nabiki reached into her purse and handed over a small wad of yen to her older sister. "Yeah-yeah. Aren't you smart." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nabiki!" Okaasan made herself look scandalized, though she was used to this behavior from her middle daughter. "You were betting over that?!"

"Only a little." Nabiki admitted sheepishly.

"Ahem." Ryouga and Kiima held out their hands, palm up.

Nabiki scowled and dug back into her purse. 

Another small cough broke the room and Nodoka smiled expectantly at Nabiki.

"You're really losing your touch, Nabiki-chan." Looking more disgusted than she was, Keiko grabbed Ukyou about the waist and stuck out her tongue at everyone else. "C'mon Ucchan. You're taking me out on a date while these perverts settle their bets."

"Have fun on your date, Okaasan." Kasumi beamed at the redhead then gathered up her children to leave.

"Are you going, Kasumi-chan?" Keiko asked. 

Kasumi nodded. Toufuu helped her put on a long blue jacket. "The kids have school tomorrow so we need to be heading out. Congratulations, Okaasan." There was a quick round of the twins kissing Grandma Keiko then grabbing their jackets. Toufuu kissed Keiko's cheek and followed his family out the door, waving to the rest of them.

Nabiki stood up next, stuffing her newspaper into the same bag as her laptop. "I'm off too. Office can't run itself for much more than a week without me checking in. Congratulations, Okaasan, Otoosan." Nabiki kissed both stepparents on the cheek before leaving.

"Say 'hi' to Sean for me, Nabiki-chan!" Keiko called out after her. "Well, I guess that leaves Ryouga and Kiima."

"Uhm, sorry, Kuonji-san." Ryouga apologized as he fit Kiima with her black leather jacket.

"We were going to go out tonight also." Kiima explained, rolling the ball of her foot along the ground.

Nonplussed, Keiko nodded and kissed her adopted daughter goodnight since they weren't likely to be back until very late. "Isn't that just like kids. One minute they're coming to you for help and the next they're heading out on their own."

Ukyou looked flatly at the chuckling redhead. 

Her smile faded slightly as Keiko turned to her last alternative. "Well, mom. Do you have some hot date to go out on tonight too?"

"Nothing I couldn't break for my grandson." Nodoka smiled then grabbed her daughter in a tender hug. "I'm glad to see you smile again Keiko. A wife has many duties, but raising a family shouldn't feel like one of them."

Keiko returned the hug and held on for a few extra moments, feeling more complete with the contact. "Thank you, mom."

Nodoka nodded and reluctantly released her daughter. "Have a nice time, dear."

"I'll make sure of it." Ukyou grinned, putting an arm around Keiko's shoulders as they left.

Alone in the restaurant, Nodoka smiled conspiratorially at Hiro, who smiled back. Together, they both headed for the back of the kitchen where they would find the freezers.

"And don't spoil Hiro too much while I'm gone!" Keiko's voice caught them before Nodoka could open the kitchen door.

Sighing, Nodoka looked back at Hiro. "I thought for sure she wouldn't remember after buttering her up this time."

The End

***

Statistics

Deaths:

Soun

Tsubasa

Lotion

Tatewaki

Akane

Happousai

Cologne

Ranma (metaphorically)

Permanent physical damage: 

Kounji Keiko (rib)

Kuno Kodachi (sliced body)

Curses:

Kounji Ukyou (nannichuan)

Kounji Keiko (permanent nyanichuan)

Kiima (Spring of Drowned Akane)

New characters:

Hiro (son of Ranma and Soun Tendou)

Kei and Yuri (twin daughters of Kasumi and Toufuu Ono)

Blush (adopted daughter of Shampoo)

Gloss (new born daughter of Shampoo and Mousse)

Sean Nevers ('secretary' to Tendou Nabiki)

Soap (great granddaughter of Lotion)

Pairings:

Kounji Ukyou and Keiko(formerly Tendou Ranma)

Ono Toufuu and Kasumi

Mousse and Shampoo

New attacks:

Tendou Abortion Attack (small ball of ki

that can penetrate the body without causing damage

and explode within. Developed by Tendou Ranma.)

Light Show (will control exercise

To develop skill over Subtler aspects of ki.

Capable of creating images. Also used to block Herbs attack

By exerting stronger will over ki.)

Berserker (Akane's insanity ki technique.)

New family tree:

Nodoka -(divorced Genma)

|

(Ukyou – Keiko) – Soun*) - Kumiko*)))

| 

Hiro - (Toufu – Kasumi) – Nabiki - Akane 

| 

Kei – Yuri 

------------------------

(Mousse – Shampoo)**

|

Blush – Gloss

*(deceased)

**(Keiko was taken in as blood sister to Cologne.)

This means Nodoka is a great great greatgrandmother to Blush and Gloss!! Poor Hiro is already a great great uncle or something like that to Blush and Gloss!!!

***

I felt this ending left me enough room and interest to begin another mystery with the altered characters. I'll leave that decision up to you, dear reader. Wouldn't you like to find out just how Kiima got together with Ryouga? See what happens to Keiko and her many children and grandchildren? What possibly more twisted plot I could use for my next mystery? Or maybe you just want me to stop asking all these questions?!

With this story done, all I have left to finish are More Than Half, Juuban Incident, Kitten or Cat, Hip-Hop Streets, . . . the list goes on, oh my! 

Let me know what you thought about my first dark/mystery fanfic by sending C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website: www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


End file.
